Golden Sun: Paladin's Heart
by Triad Orion
Summary: AU Isaac is a young Paladin of Sol that shows great promise to his master Felix. However, when Isaac falls in love, an action Paladins are forbidden to do, will he choose his heart or his code? Chapter 23 is finally here!
1. Of Knights and Paladins

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or any of the related characters. They are owned by Camelot Software and their rights are reserved.  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fic, so if an event isn't familiar, it's because I created it. This is to clear up any confusion as to what "AU" stood for.  
  
Also, considering this fic had "technical difficulties" caused by a certain author, whose name will not be mentioned here for the sake of business and maturity, there will be no muse outings in this fic anymore. The ones that were here have been removed for the sake that the problem never happens again. I apologize for the inconvenience you all have endured on this author's part. Thank you.  
  
**************************  
  
Isaac sighed as he placed his long sword back into its scabbard. His brown hair blew around with the west winds, sending his golden scarf flapping to the east. His blue and red tunic that hung somewhat loose flapped with his scarf, but his blue pants did not. The training he had chosen to undergo had been rigorous and tiring to say the least. His arm muscles ached from swinging his weapon and his legs burned from the dodging he was forced to do. He stood outside the stone walls of his hometown, Vale; it was the capital of the great nation of Angara, and it was ruled under the trustful and honorable king Picard, who hailed from the same city as himself.  
  
Vale was a rather huge city, population exceeding twenty thousand easily. The houses were made of wood and the roofs of hay; and in the center of the walled-in city lay the huge Vale Castle, where Lord Picard reigned fairly and justly. Under his command were the dozens of cities and towns that lay on the continent-state of Angara; among those were Vault, an excellently proportioned town, known far and wide for its massive cathedral to Sol, the Sun God, Kalay and Tolbi, both towns with extraordinary commerce, Xian, known for its fine silk, and Altin, Bilbin, and Lalivero for their mining colonies. There were several other towns in the kingdom, but they were usually small, close knit villages that didn't care if they were well known or not.  
  
"Well done, Isaac. You've really made some excellent progress these past few weeks." A voice said to him. Isaac turned away from his hometown and back to the person speaking.  
  
"Thank you, Master Felix. I just want to do the best job that I can." Isaac replied.  
  
Felix let out a hearty laugh before he continued. "Well Isaac, it's easy for me to say that you have been the best apprentice I've ever had. Not everyone is cut out to be a Paladin of Sol, but you seem to be perfect for the role."  
  
"You speak too highly of me, Master Felix."  
  
Again, Felix laughed. "Isaac, I've told you before, just call me Felix. Come on, let's go back to the castle and get some dinner. You must be starved."  
  
"I am." Isaac admitted sheepishly. His stomach growled loudly after he finished his statement. "I guess that's the proof right there."  
  
"Indeed." Felix smiled. "Let's go home." He turned to the direction of the huge wooden gate and started walking slowly, waiting for his young apprentice to catch up. Isaac soon quickened his walking pace to catch up to his master. Felix turned to look at him, and then continued. "You know, you've progressed through the training at an unusual rate. I mean, you've only been a squire in my service for about a year now. Most Paladins are in training from when they are only seven years old. You, you joined up at sixteen!"  
  
"I know, right after my parents. . ." Isaac halted. He didn't speak any farther.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"It's okay, Felix. Just forget about it." Isaac replied, sighing. "So, do you really think I'm ready? To become a Paladin of Sol?"  
  
"Not yet, Isaac. You'll be ready to take your tests soon, you can count on that. Right now, we must go get our dinner. Afterward, I want you to study the code again."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I know that you've nearly memorized it, but the Code of Sol is the rules a Paladin must live by."  
  
"Yeah, but the Luna Code isn't nearly as strict; of course, they're just knights after all. Merely normal foot soldiers."  
  
"Watch your tongue, Isaac. A Knight of Luna may not be as powerful individually as a Paladin of Sol, but they are far greater in number. As well, they are formidable in whatever task they undertake, as we are."  
  
"I didn't seek to chastise them, Felix."  
  
"I know, but you shouldn't underestimate them. If you'll remember, Lord Picard was a Knight of Luna before he ascended to the throne."  
  
"How could I forget? He never let's anyone forget." Isaac smiled. "Nonetheless. . ."  
  
"Greetings, Lord Felix, Master Isaac." The guard at the city gate greeted, snapping to a salute.  
  
"Good day." Felix stated, returning the salute.  
  
"Greetings." Isaac replied, smiling. Both of the warriors passed through the raised portcullis gate, and they marched into the town. It was busy with late-day wanderers, people combing the markets for deals, beggars, and your assortment of peasants. Even with the beggars, Vale was not a city of hardship; jobs were easy to be found. Most beggars had just chosen themselves not to work. For the most part, the people were clothed in high quality garments, sturdy shoes and boots and gloves. It looked like Vale was a city of wealthy merchants, but it was rather a town of commoners that could get off quite well. The streets were of cobblestone, and they were all clean as could be. Vale was a prime city for life; nothing seemed out of place or oppressive. The path through the center of the town took them past the busy town square, where the travelling merchants and clergymen had set up shop to sell and preach. Suddenly, a voice called out from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Isaac!" A loud voice boomed. A rather large, muscular person about his age lumbered up. The figure had tall and spiky red hair, and his eyes were of a dark crimson. He wore a brown and green tunic with traditional blue pants; nothing really out of the ordinary, save for the sword scabbard on his side.  
  
"Garet, you old goof! How are you?!" The smaller Isaac asked, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm doing all right. I haven't seen you around in awhile! I guess all your Paladin training has taken up most of your time?"  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"Yes, I've been giving him quite the run-around, Garet." Felix stated.  
  
"Um, Lord Felix!" Garet snapped to attention. "I. . . didn't know you were here."  
  
"At ease, Garet. I'm off my main duty for the day."  
  
"Sorry, sir. It's just that I was taught. . ."  
  
"Yes, I know. As a Knight of Luna you are taught discipline and respect for your superiors. The respect is there, but I'm not sure they hammered the discipline part out yet." Felix smiled.  
  
"That hurts, sir." Garet laughed.  
  
"The truth normally does, Garet." Isaac chuckled. "So, how goes your training?"  
  
"I've graduated, Isaac. I'm an actual Knight now."  
  
"Wow! Congratulations, Garet! I had no idea!" Isaac exclaimed, slapping his best friend on the back. It was kind of funny; Garet was an unusual one to say the least. His bloodline was traced back into the Northern Mountains, the home of several roaming barbarian tribes. As well, Garet had been the first of that lineage to become a follower of Luna; a barbarian knight. Few knew something else about the oafish Garet; he had the power to control the element of fire.  
  
In Valean terms, he was what was called an Adept; a person who could harness the power of a force called Psynergy and use it at will. Psynergy was a fundamental part life; the power consisted of four elements, with which everything on the planet was made up of. The four powers were of Fire, or Mars, Wind, also known as Jupiter, Water, known also as Mercury, and finally Earth, or Venus.  
  
Isaac himself was an Adept; it was one of the requirements for being a Paladin of Sol. The young warrior prided himself on being a Venus Adept, and his teacher prided himself of the same. Several in the order had the power of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, but few possessed the power of Mercury. Despite this, Psynergy training was given on many levels; Isaac had already learned from Felix how to Cure wounds and how to cause Earthquakes beneath the enemy. King Picard was an Adept himself; he was the most skilled Mercury Adept in Vale. Some say he was the most powerful Mercury Adept in the nation.  
  
"So, Garet? Are you busy right now?" Felix asked.  
  
"No, not really. Why?"  
  
"Well, do you want to come to the castle and eat with us tonight?"  
  
"I'd be honored, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Come on, then." Felix motioned for them to keep moving. "So, may I ask who trained you, Garet?"  
  
"Lord Dargon did, sir."  
  
"Ah, the head of the Knights of Luna himself. I should've known; you have the same tenacious look in your eye that he does."  
  
"Yes, I've been told that." Garet smiled. They finally reached the castle in the middle of the city, where the guards promptly threw a salute to Felix, and he quickly returned it. All three of the warriors were granted access to the palace.  
  
Picard's castle was huge, and lavishly decorated. The interior walls were made of limestone, and the floors of marble. Countless colorful tapestries hung everywhere, suits of silver armor lined the walls, paintings of previous rulers were put up between the suits, and on the ceiling were several pictures of Luna and Sol. The setting sun shone through the westward windows in the castle, producing an effect much greater than during the most part of the day. The halls were massive, and the ceilings were so high up not even the most powerful bird could reach the top. The main corridor seemed to stretch on and on for miles as they finally reached the throne room. The huge wooden door was pushed open by Felix, and they proceeded to enter. Upon making sight with King Picard, they all quickly kneeled.  
  
"Ah, Lord Felix, Sir Garet, and Master Isaac! I've been expecting. . . two of you." Picard said, somewhat confused.  
  
"Pardon me, your highness. I invited Sir Garet to dine with us." Felix responded.  
  
"Ah, but of course. Anything for an old friend, Felix. Don't just kneel there. Get up, already." Picard ordered, hardly sounding like a king among friends.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, your highness, but how do you know Lord Felix so well?" Garet asked.  
  
"Ah, Garet. Dargon never told you, did he? I was once the head of the Knights of Luna, and he was my right hand man. Felix and I were good friends, though our two organizations were in a friendly rivalry. I daresay Felix is my best friend, Garet." Picard smiled. His blue eyes and hair seemed to give him an angelic, other-worldly appearance. His face was so full of wisdom and truth, one could not disbelieve him. His clothes were very regal; they were all a royal blue. His clothes were made of furs, and he wore a fine silk cape. He had a massive long sword strapped to his side.  
  
"Picard, I think Isaac here is almost ready to take the initiation into the organization." Felix stated.  
  
"So soon? He's only been in training for a little more than a year." Picard looked stunned. "Then again, this young man is quite the image of such a noble warrior. I will approve his testing when you are ready, Felix."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Felix stated.  
  
"Thank you, my liege." Isaac replied, still at somewhat of an attention stance.  
  
"Ease up, Isaac. I'm not going to give you a grade on being able to stand like a rod." Picard smiled. "Now, for the dinner. Follow me." Picard began leading them through the corridors again, until they reached another grand set of doors. The smell of hot and steaming food drifted through the cracks of the doors, and Garet could feel himself begin to drool. Picard shoved open the doors, and revealed the elegant dining room. The oak table in the middle of the room seemed to stretch on for miles. On its surface lie every dinner dish imaginable; there was stuffed turkey, chicken, roast beef, steak, lamb, Shepard's pie, pork and even some type of liver. The side dishes included countless varieties of potatoes, corn, beans, peas, and seven kinds of bread. Even more food actually lay on the table, but there was so much there, it was overwhelming.  
  
"A little elaborate for only four, right, Picard?" Felix asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"No, as Lord Dargon should be showing his head any time. I've also called in for another guest."  
  
"Whom?" Isaac asked.  
  
"You'll see." Picard smiled. "For now, let us be seated. I know you all must be. . ." Picard was cut off by the loud growling of Garet's stomach. "Hungry."  
  
"Garet!!!" Felix snapped.  
  
"Sorry! It's not MY fault!"  
  
"Please, let us just be seated." Picard said with a smile. They did so, with their king sitting at the front of the table. Garet piled his plate sky-high with almost everything on the table and began scarfing his food down quickly. Isaac watched in awe at his friend's voracious appetite, and he quickly filled his plate with a more reasonable amount of food. Felix and Picard joked around for a little while before a rap on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in." Picard ordered. The doors slowly opened, and a twenty-one year old man walked in. "Ah, Lord Dargon. I'm glad to see you are here at last."  
  
"Indeed. My apologies for being late, my liege."  
  
"Can the formalities, Dargon. You and I are friends."  
  
Dargon was the same height as Felix, but his hair was a considerably lighter shade of brown. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue, and his face was without imperfection. The head of the Knights of Luna was so overflowing with charisma one would expect to see a fountain of it spurting from his ears. His body was lean, but very muscular. Normally, Dargon was seen in his full plate mail, but now he wore his dress uniform, which was a gray tunic with a large embroidered blue crescent moon on the front. A long, blue cape was attached to the shoulders of the tunic, and his pants were of the same color.  
  
"Has our other guest arrived yet?" Felix asked.  
  
"Yes, he will be here shortly." Dargon stated. "Wait, there he is." He said, looking down the hallway. He stepped sideways to allow the figure in. "Your highness, I present you with the mage known as Ivan."  
  
A small framed boy appeared in the doorway, clad in a purple, green and yellow tunic, purple pants, and wielding a staff. The boy was no older than fifteen, yet he looked wiser than a sage and more cunning than a fox. His purple eyes revealed insight and intelligence; his innocent looking face masking a powerful spellcaster. Ivan bowed to Picard.  
  
"It is in honor to be in your service, your highness." He stated, truthfully.  
  
"Please, just call me Picard."  
  
"I couldn't. It is informal and rude."  
  
"It is not rude when I say it is okay, Ivan. Please, sit down and join us in our feast." Picard gestured with a wave of his arm. His tone was light and kind, not condescending like many past rulers whom had always thought themselves better than everyone. Ivan nodded, and he took a seat next to Isaac. Dargon promptly seated himself next to Felix, and they began to join in on eating.  
  
"Ivan, allow me to introduce to you Lord Felix, commander of the Paladins of Sol, and his apprentice, Master Isaac." Picard stated, before Ivan started eating.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ivan." Isaac said, holding his hand out for Ivan to shake. He did so, and returned the gratitude.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Isaac. I've heard about you in Kalay; you're quite the warrior."  
  
"What? You heard about me in Kalay?!"  
  
"Word travels fast these days, my apprentice." Felix said. "Confidentially, last time I was in Kalay, I brought up word of you to the mayor. Ivan, are you not the son of the mayor of Kalay?"  
  
"Adopted, but yes, I am. That's how I heard of you, Isaac." Ivan stated. Casual conversation ensued for about fifteen minutes, and the topics included training, life as a king, and the very food they were eating. Eventually, the young mage turned to the king. "Now, Lord Picard, may I ask what you would request of me?"  
  
"Certainly. I called you all here today because there is a matter I'd like to discuss. You see, over the past several weeks, there are rumors that in the countryside surrounding Vault there are strange monsters. These are not the standard fare rat warriors or zombies. Rumor has it that skeletal knights, riding undead steeds have emerged from the dark wilderness. Others say that Ghouls feast upon the flesh of the living. There have been reports of unusual activity in the area, and I don't want people getting scared. I would like you all to check out the anomalies in the area and comb the lands around the city for the enemies. If you find anything at all, I want you to come home and report back to me."  
  
"When do you want us to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. You should arrive in Vault a couple of days later."  
  
"Wait a minute! So, you want us to hunt down a creature that you have little information about?" Garet asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Fine by me." Garet smiled, continuing to devour his food.  
  
"A Skeletal knight?" Felix asked. "What could this be the work of?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Dargon replied. "I don't like this at all. I have a bad feeling already."  
  
"Stop worrying, Dargon. Just eat." Ivan stated, between bites. Isaac rolled his eyes as he finished his meal. The Venus Adept wanted nothing more than his warm bed right now. His eyes sagged with fatigue as he swallowed the last bite of food. His workout with Felix had been far more rigorous than usual today; Felix had kicked him out of bed at four in the morning, commenced with intense Psynergy training until 11 in the morning, gave him thirty minutes for food and rest, and then quickly began a massive fencing match that lasted until they left for the castle. He had never been on a seven hour Psynergy spree AND a six and a half hour fencing spree in one day before.  
  
"You look exhausted, Isaac." Dargon stated. "Did Felix grind you into the ground today?"  
  
"Yes." Isaac smiled. "Can't say I didn't learn anything though."  
  
"He's learned a lot, Dargon. I bet he could beat you in a sword fight." Felix jeered.  
  
"Don't get high on yourself, Felix. You know I'm the best swordsman in the kingdom."  
  
"Well, what about the time at the joust when I knocked your sword away, put a hole through your shield, and then cut your shirt right from your chest?!" Felix retorted. The incident in question was humiliating for the Luna Knight. Felix's story was true; he had actually beaten the stuffing out of the knight. Both luckily and unfortunately, the only thing that was hurt was his pride.  
  
"I told you never to bring that up again, Felix!" Dargon snapped. Everyone in the room began laughing, and Picard continued.  
  
"Well, young Isaac, if you're tired, you may go to your billet and rest. You have an important mission tomorrow. The rest of you may want to relax too."  
  
"Thank you, Picard." Isaac sighed, standing. He saluted his king and dragged himself out of the dining room and toward the barracks of the castle. The long hallways were miles to the exhausted warrior; when he finally reached the barracks and his bed. He scarcely had removed his leather boots, gloves, and golden scarf before he passed out into his soft pillow. He was definitely going to get his sleep tonight. 


	2. Angelic Serenade

Isaac sighed. He stood in the town square of Vale, waiting. Felix was supposed to have arrived hours ago. He was yet to be seen. Isaac sat down on the lip of an ornamental fountain behind him and put his head in his hands. He was so bored, he turned to study the fountain he sat upon.  
  
It was carved out of a beautiful smooth limestone, and the ornament in the center was a figure of a beautiful woman. The statue had large and beautiful angel wings, and she held a staff in one of her hands and a book in the other. The face of the statue was calm and cooling; the face was beautiful and looked as angelic as the very wings on her back. Around her feet were several diagonally oriented jugs, each sending a stream of water into the bowl of the fountain. As well, the water seemed to come from the statue itself, somehow. Isaac sighed again. The statue and fountain were his favorite sights in all of Vale; strange how he had scarcely noticed it in the past. Sighing again, he cupped his head into his hands and tapped his foot.  
  
The square was abandoned; everyone must've been at work. It was really unusual for the main hub of the city to be empty on a business day. Not so much as a merchant showed his face in the town square. Isaac grumbled to himself and began thinking about his life before joining Felix and the Paladins of Sol.  
  
He was once an ordinary boy, son of Kyle and Dora. He was never far from ordinary, save for his desire to succeed in any endeavor he undertook. His father had raised him to be that way; his mother often commented on how much Isaac acted like his father. His childhood had been simple and humble, his father had a day job as a blacksmith and his mother was a seamstress. Young Isaac had always dreamed of becoming a swordsman, and his favorite gift ever given to him was a wooden practice sword his father had made for him when he was nine; he still had the sword in the trunk he kept all of his belongings in. Isaac had planned to pass it down to his son if he ever got married, though as a Paladin, that was never going to happen. His second favorite gift was the golden scarf he always wore; it was sewn by his mother for an especially cold Vale winter. He took to wearing it so much, he was hardly seen in public without it.  
  
Garet, who descended from Barbarian blood, sought to become a swordsman too, and they became fast friends. Eventually, the two essentially became brothers in all aspects save for relation. The two fought, argued, worked together, and traveled together for a long time. The Mars Adept had been Isaac's fencing partner for the longest time, and both of the warrior's skills improved tenfold after their informal training. His life was grand, that is, until his fifteenth birthday.  
  
When he reached the age of fifteen, he sought to get a job in his father's blacksmith shop until he could apply to become a Luna Knight. Isaac was never able to sign up for one reason or another; he was too young, the recruiter wasn't in, filing records, you name it. His father was indeed able to get a job for the young Venus Adept in the blacksmith shop. On his first day, there came two people who were particularly interested in buying a pair of unusual and difficult to find weapons. The two visitors were rather adamant about the weapons they wanted, and refused to pay the reasonable price Isaac's father had placed on the two items they desired. The two warriors stormed away after refusing to haggle. After work, Isaac was cornered by Garet, who invited him over to his house for dinner. Kyle gave Isaac the okay, and he had a rather merry time with Garet's family. He thought his life really couldn't get much better. When he finally reached home, he decided to take a peek into the window in his living room to see what his parents were up to. He caught sight of something no one should ever see: the sight of his own parents being brutally murdered by the two unruly customers.  
  
Isaac tried to follow the two murderers after they left the scene, but his search was in vain for the two killers. The funeral was hard on young Isaac, and it was even harder to try to keep his father's business running. Isaac was not the weapon-fashioner his father was, and therefore the business folded in less than a year. Garet's family did their best to help care for him, but there was little they could do. Finally, Isaac put another application to the military in. The Knights of Luna promptly rejected him, and his dreams were shattered.  
  
About two months later, he was hiking out in the fields surrounding Vale, when he caught sight of a group of travelers being attacked by a group of bandits. Isaac cut in with his wooden sword and beat the attackers away. Among the group was a raven-haired warrior named Felix, who turned out to be the leader of the Paladins of Sol. Felix claimed he could sense great power and goodness in the Venus Adept, and he immediately took him as an apprentice. The rest was history.  
  
After joining the Paladins of Sol, Isaac committed the Sol Code to memory: Always help those who can't help themselves, respect your king, respect your master, remain pious, remain objective, never let your emotions take hold of your rational thinking, never start a battle with someone from behind, always do what is right, be charitable, be humble, be honest, show restraint, and perhaps most importantly, avoid death of friends and enemies unless no other course of action can be taken. The code also forbade falling in love, as it led to the loss of objectivity and clouded the emotions of the Paladin. Isaac lived by this code to the letter, and he never let his training slip away. He adhered to the code as much as Felix, who still managed to show his emotions without clouding his judgment.  
  
Now, he was just waiting idly for his master to show up so they could move on. Isaac's head shot up as he heard footsteps coming from an alley behind him. He quickly stood and prepared to greet Felix. When the figure emerged, Isaac jumped in surprise and drew his weapon. The figure was not Felix, but rather a skeleton decked out in full plate armor, rusted long sword in hand. Isaac quickly drew his weapon and raised it to fight.  
  
The skeleton raced forward toward him with an unearthly speed. Isaac quickly blocked the weapon with his sword. Slashing back horizontally, Isaac's long sword deflected off the creature's armor, and it seemed to smile at the warrior. They continued to match each other sword for sword, until finally Isaac struck the creature in the skull, knocking it clear off the neck bone. The rest of the skeleton fell to the ground and its armor made a loud clang. Isaac sighed, trying to relax. What was this creature doing here? Why in Vale? Isaac snapped back to attention when he saw three more skeleton warriors charge into the square. He quickly defeated each one like the first and sighed. That was four of those abominations. What was going on?!  
  
"Isaac. . ." A ghastly voice from behind him sounded. Isaac spun on his heels to see into a dark fog. The black mist radiated from a black shrouded figure in its center; all he could make of it was that it was holding a scythe with a rather huge blade. It could only be the spirit of Death itself. "It's time."  
  
"Never." Isaac shouted at the apparition as it drew closer to him. He held his sword in front of him, ready to block the scythe of Death should he decide to use it. Death was more than happy to comply, but Isaac blocked the blade with his long sword as he had prepared. Death swung again, and Isaac defended from the blade again. This time, however, the blade of his sword snapped clean off, and it clattered to the cobblestone ground below. Isaac pitched the hilt of his sword at Death, who simply moved his hood a couple of inches to dodge out of the way. Isaac was in trouble, no doubt about it. Death now swung his scythe again, but rather than hitting him with the blade, he knocked Isaac to the ground with the rod of his weapon.  
  
"It is time." Death snarled at him. Isaac crawled backward and against a wall. He had nowhere to go and no weapon; how was he supposed to fight? Death drew closer, and Isaac closed his eyes, preparing himself for what lay ahead. His thoughts of blackness were halted when a blast of blue light appeared from behind Death. The apparition turned to face what caused the light, and Isaac sat in awe himself.  
  
"Leave him alone." A cooling voice sounded. "It is me you must fight if you wish to get him." Isaac sat agape at what had just happened. The voice came from the statue; though now it was no longer a stone carving. It was alive, and it stared at Death with an objective gaze. The angel's robes were mostly white, although they were blue and purple in places. Her hair was a shiny cerulean blue, and her eyes were aqua in shade. Feathers fell from the wings of the angel with each idle flap of its wings, and the book she once held had disappeared.  
  
"It is his time. There will be no one who shall stand in my way." Death charged at the angel, who simply flapped its wings and took to the sky. The angel quickly landed behind the spirit and smashed him in the back with her staff. Death flew forward, and he swung around at her with its scythe. The angel simply blocked the swing with her staff. Instead of swinging at Death again, she raised her hand and aimed her palm at the spirit. Blue energy surrounded her, and a rush of pure water slammed into the dark spirit, and it cried out in pain. The shriek was dark and hellish; it burned in Isaac's ears. He closed his eyes and covered his ears to try to escape from the torment. When he finally uncovered his ears and opened his eyes, he noticed the spirit of Death dissipating from the blast of power.  
  
The angel put her arm down and sighed softly. Feathers still floated down slowly from her wings as she stood, seemingly docile. Isaac stood up and took a couple of cautious steps forward. He stopped there; he was stunned at the angel's presence. While the angel had tremendous power, she extruded a very calm and peaceful aura. The angel slowly turned to face the Venus Adept, who staggered backward a step when her attention became focused on him. The angel stepped closer to Isaac slowly and calmly. She obviously meant no ire, as her face was very calm. Isaac made no move to escape, but he did keep his guard up. Finally, the angel was within arm's reach of the young squire, and she approached even closer. Isaac found himself gazing directly into the cool aqua eyes of the angel; he suddenly had an feeling of odd discomfort.  
  
"Do not fear me." The angel said, softly; so soft that it was scarcely more than a whisper. Isaac's discomfort quickly faded as he felt compelled to listen to the being. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking him over.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Isaac replied, voice trembling lightly. "Thank you for saving me." The angel smiled, and drew her face closer to Isaac's. The Venus Adept soon found his arms and back warmer than before; he glanced to see why. The angel had wrapped her wings around him lovingly. This was very strange. The angel pressed her face against his.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. Never forget that." She drew him into a kiss. Isaac, who had no idea what was going on, did little to resist. He was too tired and confused to understand what was happening. After the angel withdrew from her kiss, Isaac tried to form words.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important. Just remember, I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't expect you to. I'll always watch over you, Isaac." She kissed him again, and everything went white.  
  
************************  
  
Isaac snapped awake in his billet. The room was still dark; he didn't know what time it was. Isaac sat forward and placed his head in his left hand.  
  
"The same dream. . . again. How many days in a row have I had this dream?" Isaac muttered quietly to himself. He tried to think of the answer to his own question. He had lost count of how many times he had this dream days ago. He sighed. He couldn't discern whether the dream was good or bad, a premonition or just a dream. It couldn't be a premonition; Felix had always told him it was Jupiter Adepts who could see the future, not Venus. "Who is that angel? What does she want from me?" Isaac sighed again. The angel's words kept running through his head, mystifying him further. The words were calming, and his nerves were soon settled. He lay his head back down into his pillow. He figured he'd have time to try to sort this dream out some other time.  
  
*************************  
  
Isaac was shoved awake by Felix, who was now yelling at him for sleeping in. Isaac sat forward, yawning. The Venus Adept looked out the window; it was scarcely dawn, and Felix was griping at him.  
  
"It's about time, Isaac. You may be a good pupil, but you sleep too much."  
  
"Well, can you blame me after all the drills you put me through? It's pretty taxing on the body and mind."  
  
"Exactly. That's what training is supposed to do. Now get dressed and meet me outside. I want to go over some early morning sword fighting techniques with you."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you outside in five minutes."  
  
"Make it three." Felix ordered, leaving the room. Isaac yawned again as he rolled out of his covers; his master was acting unusually nervous. Perhaps Picard had informed him privately of something. Either way, Isaac didn't have time to think about that, but his thoughts inadvertently wandered back to his dream. It was only a dream, but it felt real; like it could happen. He swore he could still feel the warmth of the angel's wings wrapped around him as he slipped on his clothes. He sighed. He must be mad; his code forbade him from letting his emotions cloud his judgment, and he was letting it happen now. Shaking the dream out of his head, he quickly grabbed his long sword and dashed out of his billet to meet up with Felix.  
  
"Nice of you to join me, Isaac. It took you long enough."  
  
"Sorry, Master Felix. Shall we begin?" Isaac asked, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Of course." Felix replied, doing the same to his weapon. After crossing each other's weapons, they began to duel ferociously. The duel lasted for minutes; both fighters swung hard and fast, striking with amazing power and accuracy. The steel clashing could be heard quite some distance away, and the sparks flying everywhere were evidence of the intensity of the two participants. Felix's face showed a grim determination to school Isaac at the art of sword fighting, and Isaac's continence showed his stubbornness in obtaining victory. Finally, after Isaac swung at Felix vertically, Felix sidestepped and quickly swooped in, managing to get his sword point to Isaac's neck. "And that is where you get your head taken off your shoulders." Felix stated, pulling his weapon away.  
  
"Good. It's one less thing to carry around." Isaac replied. Both of them laughed heartily.  
  
"You're good, Isaac. You really are one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom; you're the only one who can last more than forty seconds against me."  
  
"What about Dargon?"  
  
"Yeah, well. . . he can last as long as you. I'll bet you could beat him, though."  
  
"I doubt it, Felix." Isaac sighed. "Dargon's pretty damn good with a sword."  
  
"Round two?" Felix asked, redrawing his sword. Isaac smiled, unsheathing his weapon and giving a look of 'you're not going to beat me again'. The two Venus Adepts leapt forward and continued to hone their skills against one another. 


	3. Unpleasant Surprises

"Lord Felix? Are you quite done schooling Isaac in the arts of dueling?" Dargon asked, walking alongside the barracks in the castle. Felix again had his sword point at Isaac's throat, but he withdrew after hearing his friend's voice.  
  
"Yes, we just finished. Are you and Ivan ready to move out on the trail?" Felix turned. He quickly sheathed his sword and turned to his apprentice. "I assume you didn't pack?" Isaac jumped. He hadn't packed for the trip; as soon as he got done at dinner he fell flat asleep in his bed. Great; Felix was bound to be upset by his inadequate preparation. Isaac sighed, and shook his head no. "I figured as much. Luckily I packed for you; come with me. Dargon, wait here." Felix motioned for Isaac to follow him back into the barracks, and he quickly complied. Dargon now stood alone outside the barracks hall, waiting for everyone to show.  
  
"Hello, Dargon." The voice of Ivan sounded behind him.  
  
"Ah, good to see you, Ivan. You were almost too late; the rest of us are ready to go."  
  
"You don't know much about mages, do you, Dargon? We know exactly what we are doing at any given time." Ivan stated, folding his thin arms. The stern look he was giving was obviously falsified.  
  
"Yeah, well. . . just because you're a Jupiter Adept doesn't mean that you're all high and mighty." Dargon smiled. "Well, it's good to see we have some strong support. Lord Picard says you're the strongest mage in the land; and you're so young. I don't believe it."  
  
"Age has nothing to do with ability, Lord Dargon. If you judge only by my age, you'll be making a grave mistake." Ivan said. "Whoever you choose to believe, me or yourself is your choice; but you know I'm right."  
  
The knight sighed before replying. "Indeed I do. I think we have company." Dargon turned to the wooden door opening nearby, and an oafish Mars Adept charging up the path. Felix and Isaac walked out of the barracks, each with a small bag on their belts. Garet stood huffing and puffing from trying to catch up. "You two finally ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. We'll head out now. Oh, hi, Ivan." Felix replied.  
  
"Good day, Lord Felix. How are you and Isaac doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine. Isaac's prepared to go on this journey as well." "Are you ready to learn a thing or two, kid?" Dargon asked, looking at Isaac and smiling.  
  
"The question is are you prepared to see what I've learned?" Isaac returned, giving a similar smile. "Felix has taught me much over the past months; I don't intend to let the training go to waste. Now, let's go." Isaac stated, pacing for the castle gates. Ivan and Garet followed him closely, but Felix gave Dargon a shrug and followed his apprentice. Dargon sighed, and he followed them closely.  
  
Dargon, who was perhaps the most famous Knight of Luna in the kingdom, was certainly well known for his good looks, quick wit, and excellent manners. The man of twenty certainly knew the way around a good joke and still held an incredible amount of tact. Now, the man who could be a riot at a normal party and the most well-groomed attendant to a royal one, was decked out in his full plate armor. The armor was primarily silver, but it had parts of gold in the joints. On the chest of the armor was the Crest of Angara in a shield shape in the background, with a large silver crescent moon engraved in the foreground. Dargon's helmet was silver like his armor, something that caused his helmet to stand out was the presence of two large metal wings protruding from the back of the helm. The helm was to show his rank; it meant he was a captain, but not just any captain. Everyone instantly knew who he was when he wore that helm, and no one wanted to be on his bad side then. Dargon's armor, although full plate mail, was astonishingly light, so he could keep near perfect movement in even the heat of battle. Right now, he strove to catch up with the other members of his party.  
  
As Isaac and the others cleared the gates of the castle Vale, Picard stood standing in his castle tower, watching them closely.  
  
"I hope these four can figure out what's going on out there." Picard sighed.  
  
"I'm sure they can." Another voice replied. Picard glanced from the corner of his eye to see his advisor, Iodem. "Those five are the best we have to offer. I don't think they'll fail."  
  
"Good point, Iodem. So, what else do we have to do today?"  
  
*********************************  
  
The troupe of travelers passed through the town of Vale, and many of the townsfolk took notice. It wasn't everyday that one could see the head of the Knights of Luna and the head of the Paladins of Sol in the same place at the same time. Adding to the mystique was the fact that Garet, Dargon's former squire, and Isaac, the squire said to have the most potential in the kingdom were travelling with them. Ivan's presence remained largely unnoticed, and he preferred it that way. He had always tried to keep a low profile, not wishing to show his true power unless he had no other option. Several dozen people fell in to watch the five simply march through the town; among which were nobles, peasants, and merchants alike.  
  
Eventually, they passed through the bustling town square, where Isaac could help but look into the center to find his fountain. He glanced left and right several times. No fountain. Was he crazy? In his dreams he remembered it very clearly, but there was no sign of it in the real world. He continued to glare around.  
  
"Something wrong, Isaac?" Felix asked, turning to his squire.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." Isaac shook his head during his reply. Felix shrugged and turned back forward, and Isaac soon turned his head back to his front. Why was he so adamant about finding out about the statue? It was only a dream! Isaac sighed as he focused his attention to his marching and stayed in line with the other travelers. The group of five continued to march through the gawking masses until they reached the gates of the town walls. The guard saluted and promptly opened the massive metal portcullis and allowed them to pass through the east gate. Now they were to make a pilgrimage to Vault, where their new foes awaited them.  
  
*********************************  
  
Thirty-six hours had passed after the group had left the city of Vale behind them. The five warriors now sat around a blazing campfire, resting their tired feet and getting some well-deserved relaxation. Vault was still at least another day's journey away, and that's only if the group took a shortcut through Vale Forest, a highly dangerous wooded area. Vale Forest had been infested with monsters for months, and the infestation only seemed to be growing worse with time. Nevertheless, this remained a hotly debated topic among the lot of them.  
  
"I say we just walk straight through the stupid forest! How bad could it be?!" Garet exclaimed.  
  
"I can think of about ten thousand bad things, Garet." Isaac stated.  
  
"That's exactly why we should head on the path around the forest. It'll be less dangerous." Ivan said. "Discretion is the better part of valor, is it not, Felix?"  
  
"Sometimes." Felix simply replied. "Sometimes not."  
  
"I'm with Garet. We can take on anything that forest throws at us." Dargon said. "I'm not going to let a few Rat Warriors scare me off."  
  
"Rat Warriors aren't what concern me, Dargon." Ivan stated. "Suppose whatever we were sent to investigate decided to spend the night in the woods? We could get jumped by something absurdly strong." Ivan replied.  
  
"Ivan's right. Being careful is a better bet; besides, not everything can be solved with a swing of a sword, guys." Isaac wisely stated. "Caution is the watchword here. We have no idea what we're dealing with."  
  
"For someone so strong, you certainly have a lot of hesitation, Isaac. I would've thought you would thirst for the adventure and live for the moment." Dargon replied. "Then again, look who taught you: The King of Discretion himself."  
  
"Is that an insult or a compliment, Dargon?" Felix asked, smiling. "'Cause if it's an insult, remember I can always kick your ass in a duel."  
  
"Says you." Dargon laughed. "You got lucky, that's all."  
  
"Luck nothing, Dargon. He beat your butt fair and square and you know it." Ivan stated. "I was at that tournament, you know; it was quite funny. He could've carved a letter right into your chest if he was feeling up to it." Dargon instantly quieted, leaving only Garet for argument.  
  
"Well, don't forget, Lord Picard said we should complete this mission as soon as possible, and the fastest way to accomplish that is to head through the Vale Forest. Besides, what are the odds that we'll run into this creature anyway?"  
  
"Never gamble, Garet. Even if you win a couple of times, the house always wins in the end." Isaac stated.  
  
"What does poker have to do with the task at hand, Isaac?!"  
  
"The gamble is going through the forest instead of around it. Besides, only YOU would think of playing poker at a time like this!"  
  
"What are you insinuating?!"  
  
"Enough. The matter's settled." Felix stated. "We're going through the forest."  
  
"Felix, have you gone mad?" Ivan asked, his expression agape.  
  
"Picard told us to complete this mission as fast as possible. Garet brought up an excellent point when he remembered that. The fastest way to do what Picard wants us to do is to go through the forest and do what needs to be done. I respect your thoughts, Ivan, but respect mine. I know what I am doing."  
  
"Isaac, what do you think?" Ivan asked, turning to the squire.  
  
"My opinion doesn't matter."  
  
"Isaac, come on! What do you have to say?"  
  
"I have nothing to say, Ivan. Felix has made his will clear and I will obey his orders. As his squire I must do no less than to follow his instructions to the letter."  
  
"I guess that's it then. I have no objections; let us travel into the forest tomorrow." Ivan sighed. "But for the record, I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Drop it, Ivan." Dargon stated. "The matter is settled, so let's not beat a dead horse."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Garet asked, puzzled.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Beat a dead horse. . . it seems so. . . pointless. Besides, why would you do such a thing to a dead creature? I don't think it did anything wrong!" Garet exclaimed. The others sat staring at him. No one could discern whether or not Garet was kidding or was just plain stupid. After a moment, the Mars Adept adorned an ear-to-ear grin. "Gotcha." The group then burst out into loud laughter, realizing the 'stupid' one in the lot of them had actually pulled the wool over their eyes.  
  
"Garet, you have now scared me." Isaac said.  
  
"Why's that, Isaac?"  
  
"It looks like you actually grew a brain!" The Venus Adept replied, barely able to stifle his own laughter. Everyone else immediately burst back out in laughter, except for Garet, who was ready to grind his fist into his best friend's skull.  
  
"No Isaac, he's always had a brain, he just never knew where he put it. Last time he checked it was in his colon!" Ivan sputtered out.  
  
"Hey, this really isn't all that funny." Garet complained in a fake whine. "Besides, we all know Ivan's just a midget, so why do we have to take HIM seriously?"  
  
"And he's blonde. You know what they say about blondes." Dargon joked.  
  
"So much for your vaunted tact, Dargon!" Ivan snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, well I say you're all losers!" Garet shouted.  
  
"I'll take you down, little man!" Isaac replied.  
  
"Little?! I'm like twice the size of you, Isaac!" Garet retorted.  
  
"Twice the size, half the brains."  
  
"Why you little. . .!" Garet joked, not being able to think of a good comeback. The two warriors went back and forth exchanging insults for awhile before Felix finally stepped in.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, both of you. Jeez, I knew I'd end up playing babysitter to you crazy lunatics." Isaac and Garet hung their heads in shame, but Felix just smiled. "Besides, both of you know that I'm smarter and stronger than both of you put together." Felix laughed.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Dargon rose his hand. "It goes double for me."  
  
"Yeah, well. . . I may be blonde, but I'm smarter than all of you put together twice over." Ivan chuckled.  
  
"All right, that's enough. We don't want to get rough here; we need our rest. All those in favor of turning in for the night, say 'aye'." Felix remarked.  
  
"Aye." Ivan, Isaac and Dargon said, raising their hands.  
  
"Umm, me too." Garet said, hesitating.  
  
"Good. Get into your sleeping bags and rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
**************************************  
  
The sound of dead, crunching leaves was the only sound that could be heard in all of Vale Forest as the travelers marched through it. Vale Forest's paths had been overrun by underbrush and fallen leaves from the previous autumn. So far, there was no sign of any monsters or threats of any sort. The group had been silent, trying to pick up any sign of a monster. The threat could have come from anywhere at any time. . . but nothing had shown up.  
  
"Well, I guess we've had it pretty easy so far. . ." Garet mumbled to the others.  
  
"Shh! I heard something!" Ivan snapped, turning to hear the sound of cracking branches nearby. Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Dargon all had their swords drawn before a blink of an eye. Ivan whipped out his Angelic Ankh an instant later and all four swordsmen swung over to face their new threat. Their watchful waiting paid off as two Rat Warriors and a Mauler leapt from the bushes.  
  
"Watch yourselves, two Warrior Bees from behind!" Ivan shouted. "We're surrounded, guys!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of a couple of rats, insects, and an oversized cuddly toy!" Dargon shouted. "Attack!" Dargon leapt at the Mauler and tried to horizontally slash the bear across the chest. The bear simply caught the blade with his claws and deflected the attack with relative ease. "Damn, it's stronger than it looks!"  
  
Isaac and Felix decided to take on one of the Rat Warriors together. Isaac dashed to the left while his master charged from the creature's right. They converged on the target at the exact same time and sliced the creature into quarters before it could figure out which way to block. Garet decided to go after the remaining Rat Warrior, charging toward it. The creature quickly raised its small iron shield. The creature reeled backward several feet after catching the brunt of Garet's strike with the now dented shield. It staggered back to normal attack position and dashed back toward the Mars Adept. He smiled, realizing the creature had made a critical mistake. Garet raised his arm, and several orbs of fire appeared around him from nowhere. The orbs simultaneously homed in on the creature and exploded violently on impact. The creature was promptly turned into rat fricassee, smoke curling from its lifeless body.  
  
Ivan stood studying both of his Warrior Bee opponents. The two insect fighters buzzed around him in a semi-circle, cutting off any avenue of escape. The young mage closed is violet eyes and raised his staff to his chest. He listened intently to the buzzing of the creature's wings; one of the creatures was definitely flying faster than the other. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and shot his arm forward at the point where the two bees passed each other. All of a sudden, a blast of Shine Plasma plastered both creatures and flash-fried them on the spot.  
  
Dargon still had his hands full with the Mauler he was staring down. He dodged its attempted maulings and tried to leap in for an attack. His only option was to tap into his Psynergy; something he didn't like to do. Leaping back, he swung his sword laterally through the air, sending a wave of pure fire into the woodland creature gone mad. The bear staggered back and roared in pain. Dargon seized the opportunity and lunged into the bear with his sword point. He quickly pulled his weapon free of the beast's now bloodied hide and pushed its body to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"That was fun." Dargon panted, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Garet smiled.  
  
"The smart thing would've been to avoid the fight." Isaac sighed, sheathing his long sword. "There really wasn't a point to that fight."  
  
"They attacked us at random, so we had to defend ourselves. It's point enough, Isaac." Ivan corrected.  
  
"But still. . ." Isaac replied. "Somehow I get the feeling that something bigger is going on here than just natural aggression."  
  
"I don't disagree, Isaac, but Ivan is correct. The Sol Code has no qualms about fighting in defense. As long as you don't throw the first punch, the code pretty much gives you the okay to fight." Felix stated. Felix quickly spun on his heels as he heard more branches snap. "Something's coming."  
  
"Like what?" Garet asked. A moment later he was tackled to the ground by a rabid and hungry Fenrir. The two-headed demon dog tried to bite off Garet's face, but a quick Earthquake from Felix shook the creature right off of him. The dog howled, and pounding and rapid footsteps could be heard in the wood. It was the rest of the pack.  
  
"Damn it! It's a trap!" Ivan shouted, re-preparing for battle. "It's the whole group coming now! We gotta run, we don't stand a chance against a wolfpack of Fenrirs!"  
  
"If we run, they'll chase us right down and tear us to shreds anyway!" Dargon shouted back, catching an approaching hound in the mouth with his long sword. Its lip began to bleed profusely as the other head growled and snapped as usual. Dargon kicked the Fenrir's frothing face away from him and quickly took off its head with his sword.  
  
Ivan quickly blasted two more of the creatures with Spark Plasma, slowing them down considerably. He studied the pack's tactics. . . there were six more of the creatures coming besides the one killed by Dargon and the two he just electrocuted. Three of them went directly toward Isaac, two at Garet, and two at Felix.  
  
This was where his training would pay off. Three fearsome Fenrirs were about to attack him, and Felix had his hands full; this was the first time he'd be on his own in combat against monsters. He raised his long sword and prepared his defense. The first of three hounds charged at him and attempted a headbutting attack. Isaac dodged sideways and sliced the dog in its side. Both heads let out a yelp of pain, and the creature fell to the ground whining from a deathly wound. The two other slobberers were more hesitant to attack, but they fanned out and tried to attack at the same time. Isaac quickly dodged away, causing the two hounds to be off balance for a moment. The Venus Adept sliced into the first of the two Fenrirs, splitting its hide wide open with his trusty blade. The final hound leapt in and bit Isaac on the wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Instinctively, Isaac kicked the Fenrir in one of its faces and it released him from its grip. Isaac cupped his wounded wrist and winced in pain. He couldn't figure out where his sword was, and the hound was about ready to attack again. He had only one option left: his trump card. Raising his unwounded arm into the sky, he appeared as though he was grabbing a sword from the air. The hound growled in confusion, before being struck with a massive sword made of pure Psynergy. The dog flew through the air, its body bending and contorting in an unfeasible manner until it hit the ground with a sickening thump.  
  
Garet smirked as he faced his two opponents. He wasn't going to get caught off guard again. Instead of mucking around with his blade, he decided to simply put an end to the creatures. An end that would leave them, as he liked to call it, extra crispy. A blast of Eruption seared through the ground beneath the Fenrirs and they were both turned effectively into charcoal.  
  
Felix stood, his face calm and objective; it was the complete opposite of the demonic beings he was facing. The four heads of the two Fenrirs each was slobbering, growling and gnashing their teeth in anticipation. Felix closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done. He shot his arm out forward and a major quake shook and tore the earth in front of him, sending the dogs flying. Quickly, he dashed forward and shish-kabobed both of the hounds with his sword. The attack sounded viscous, but an observer could tell the Paladin was holding back the brunt of his force. Felix sighed again, sheathing his weapon in silence. Dargon and Garet were whooping it up in cheers, while Ivan stood, watching the whole ordeal. That left Isaac, who was further away, his palm glowing over his other wrist. The Venus Adept approached his apprentice and gave him a quick look over.  
  
"You okay, Isaac?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. One of the Fenrirs bit me, that's all. The thing knocked my sword away from me; I just found it a moment ago."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look too bad, and plus you know how to use Cure. You'll be okay."  
  
"Thanks, Felix."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For training me well enough to live through that."  
  
"That was your skill, Isaac. I had nothing to do with it. Like I said, you are ready to become a Paladin in your own right. Let's go." Felix stated, walking toward the celebrating Garet and Dargon. "Is your ranting really necessary?"  
  
"We survived an attack of Fenrirs! Not many can stand up to that kind of force and live to tell about it!" Garet exclaimed. "I think we have right to celebrate!"  
  
"We don't until we figure out what's up in Vault." Ivan stated, already following on the path. "Time is of the essence." Isaac was following the young mage, and the other three swordsman were quick to join in. Garet caught up to the young Venus Adept and noticed him using Cure on his wrist.  
  
"One of the bastards bite you, Isaac?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, finishing his treatment. "Come on, we'll be in Vault by sundown." 


	4. Storm Watch

Vault stood before them in all its glory. The town was rather large, although it paled in comparison to the size of mighty Vale. Vault was the sister town of the capital, and it therefore was very similar. The buildings and layout of the town were virtually identical; the biggest anomaly was the absence of a castle. The people in Vault were also very similar to those in Vale in many respects, so Vault wasn't unlike home to four of the five adventurers.  
  
As it turns out, Isaac's prediction of their arrival was more correct than he could have guessed. They reached the town gates precisely as the setting sun met with the horizon.  
  
"Well, we're here. Now what?" Garet asked.  
  
"We go talk to the mayor of Vault and then we go find an inn to sleep. It's getting late." Felix stated. "Now then, I believe the mayor's house is this way. Come along now."  
  
"Sure, we'll follow your lead." Dargon shrugged and sighed. Since when was Felix the lord of the lot of them? He guessed it didn't matter in the end. He was probably the more sensible one anyway.  
  
The march through the town was simple, and there weren't as many gawkers as there was in Vale. Only the occasional person really noticed Felix or Dargon, and even then the crowds of admirers were thin. Had they arrived at noontime, they probably would've been swamped by adoring fans. . . mostly young women. That would've suited both him and Garet pretty well.  
  
They arrived at the mayor's residence without mishap. Felix knocked on the door a couple of times and they were answered by a servant; a butler, in his middle ages.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" The butler asked, in the typical butler fashion.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see the mayor, good sir. We come with a mission from King Picard himself."  
  
"And your names, sirs?"  
  
"I am Lord Felix, leader of the Paladins of Sol. This is Lord Dargon, leader of the Knights of Luna. With us are the mage Ivan, the Luna Knight Garet, and my apprentice, Isaac."  
  
"Please wait here. Master Sarten will be with you shortly." The butler said, leading the five warriors into the foyer. "I will fetch him straight away." He walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Isaac glanced around inside the foyer; it was warmly decorated. Several rugs and carpets adorned the wooden floor, and countless paintings of landscapes dotted the wooden walls. A suit of armor sat near the front door, and there was an odd sculpture of a raven in a tree on the far side of the room. The foyer's ceiling rose high and from it a glass chandelier dangled. This house was lavishly decorated and seemed appropriate for a lord rather than a mayor. Eventually, footsteps could be heard coming down from the hallway. The butler had returned, and he gestured for them to follow him. They did, and they were led into the mayor's office.  
  
The office was similarly decorated to the foyer, only a huge oak desk sat in the room, and a young man in his early twenties sat behind the desk, writing some kind of document with a feather pen. He looked very busy, but he looked up when he saw his arrivals.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you could make it, Lord Felix, Lord Dargon." He rose, and walked over to shake the hands of his distinguished guests. The mayor was exceptionally young, but he looked sharp as a tack. His deep blue eyes showed incredible depth and integrity and his dark brown hair, while somewhat uncontrolled, didn't seem out of place. The man wore a blue tunic with black pants and he wore brown boots as well. "Wing Sarten, at your service. May I ask who your fellows are?"  
  
"My name is Ivan." The mage stated.  
  
"I'm Garet."  
  
"Call me Isaac. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's mine, friend. I'm glad to see you made it here so quickly. Vault's been in a bit of an upheaval since the troubles began. It's been hell trying to keep up with keeping everyone calm and normal work. To make matters worse, we have no idea what is actually causing this mess."  
  
"Well, we were told of Skeletons mounted on horseback and zombies eating the flesh of people who are alive."  
  
"Well, we have had sightings of some of those things, but the town defenders have managed to drive most of them away."  
  
"Then what's the problem, sir?" Ivan asked.  
  
"The strangest thing is the sudden weather changes. One minute, it's calm and quiet, and the next, there are gale force winds blowing everywhere! It's like the wind has gone against us. To make matters worse, recently the windstorms have been occurring in conjunction with the skeletal attack. I don't know if we can fend them off if this keeps up. The winds only get worse every day."  
  
"When does this sort of thing happen?"  
  
"Late at night. Usually around the hours of one or two in the morning."  
  
"Well, so much for sleeping at the inn." Garet sighed. "We'll have to keep watch now."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Sarten, we'll help keep watch tonight and we'll stop whatever it is that is going on here!" Ivan stated.  
  
"Please, just call me Wing! I can't stand that 'Mr.' Stuff! My butler does it enough and it drives me nuts! Anyway, I want to thank you in advance for helping our people."  
  
"They're our people too, Wing." Isaac stated. "What kind of nation would we be if we left each of our cities to their own devices?"  
  
"A nation on the brink of failure." Ivan stated.  
  
"All right, what's the plan, Felix?" Garet asked, turning to the elder and wiser Venus Adept.  
  
"Well, what we're going to do is go to the inn and rest for a couple of hours before we go do battle with whatever is causing the problem. Then it's just a matter of defeating the damned thing or things."  
  
"So we have no strategy in battle?"  
  
"No, we have a strategy. The creature uses wind, correct? That means it is of Jupiter alignment, meaning that Isaac's and my own Venus attacks should do significant damage to it."  
  
"Could it be that the creature might just have a very powerful set of lungs, Felix?" Dargon asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Dargon. Do you have a better plan?"  
  
"No, not really. Just thought I'd say something for the sake of argument."  
  
Felix smiled. "Dargon, with your sense of humor, you never would've made the rank of Sol Paladin."  
  
"Why do you think I did so well as a Luna Knight, Felix?" Dargon laughed. "Being a jokester got me pretty far, I'd say."  
  
"Perhaps too far, Dargon." Isaac sighed. "Anyway, I'm with Felix on this one. It's logical that if the creature creates wind it would likely be vulnerable to earth attacks, so this should be a piece of cake."  
  
"Hopefully." Ivan stated. "Anything else you can tell us, Wing?"  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much else. Just remember not to get bogged down by the undead hordes; they sometimes come in great number. Luckily, most of the creatures are weak and are easily defeated."  
  
"One last question, Wing. Do you have any idea where these creatures are coming from? Was there a curse put on the town, did somebody displease a spirit, or what?" Felix asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lord Felix. All I know is that these things just started showing up one night. Who's to say where they really came from?"  
  
"Thank you, Wing. Come on guys, we'll need to get some sleep and something to eat. Like you said Ivan, time is of the essence." Felix stated, leading his friends from the room.  
  
"Thank you again, Lord Felix, and be careful out there!" Wing shouted as the adventurers walked down the hall. He saw Felix raise his hand in acknowledgement, but he continued to walk. Wing sighed and closed his door. The hopes of his town rested on those five warriors; could they really do the job?  
  
*************************************  
  
Isaac sighed as he took his feet from his leather boots. They were blazing hot from the walking they did, not to mention from the weather outside. It had been warm all day, but it felt like the night would carry an unnatural chill this evening. Isaac's fatigued legs loosened as he reclined on his bed in the inn. He was sharing a room with Ivan; Dargon was with Garet, and Felix was in a smaller room by himself.  
  
"It feels good to relax in a real bed for awhile. I haven't laid on a bed this comfortable since longer than I can remember."  
  
"Your billet bed isn't comfortable, Isaac?"  
  
"It's okay, but this bed is really nice." He said, closing his deep blue eyes.  
  
"So, what do you think we will have to be dealing with, Isaac?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Besides the skeletons, I haven't the foggiest idea. What do you think, Ivan?"  
  
"I don't know either, Isaac. I can't think of many monsters that actually can cause windstorms of enough power to cause damage."  
  
"What are a couple?"  
  
"Well, I'd venture to guess only Wild Gryphons could produce that much wind."  
  
"I think we can safely rule them out. If it was, somebody was bound to have seen a gigantic bird flying around in the sky."  
  
"True."  
  
"Whatever it may be, we'll be ready for it. I mean, we're five of the greatest warriors in the land, right?"  
  
"Four of the greatest warriors and a powerful mage, Isaac. I hate being called a warrior. It makes me sound like a melee fighter, no offense."  
  
"None taken, Ivan."  
  
"Isaac, can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, what's it like living under such a strict code as Sol? Can you even stand it?"  
  
"Yes, I can. Actually, the code really isn't all that bad, Ivan. It's a matter of adjusting, really. I mean, you can do without certain things, like gambling or cavorting."  
  
"Well, what do you think about not being allowed to love, Isaac?"  
  
He paused before answering. "I haven't thought about it, really. To be honest, I'd never see myself falling in love. Not only is it against my code, I don't have time to be worried about something like that, Ivan. Besides, as a Paladin, I will be constantly sent on missions, and I won't have time to garner a relationship. Besides, love clouds your emotions."  
  
"Or does it make everything clearer, Isaac?" Ivan questioned. "I understand it being against your code, but I have to disagree. I believe love actually makes a person better."  
  
"Love does cloud judgment, Ivan. You can't deny that. As a Paladin, I must always have my head on straight and have my judgment clear."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll take your word for it, Isaac. Though if you weren't a Paladin in training, I'd tell you not to knock it before you tried it."  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Ivan?"  
  
"Not myself, but I've seen how powerful of an effect it can have on people. My parents were the example. My father was once sick pretty badly, and my mother ventured out to find the herb that would cure his illness. She survived and prevailed, bringing back stories of her month-long travel. It was a labor of love, Isaac." Ivan stared over at the Venus Adept, whose eyes were now closed. Ivan could hear him snoring very softly, and he sighed. It was pointless to argue with him; he had the stubbornness of his teacher as well as his leadership skills. The Jupiter Adept sighed and laid his head against his pillow, and let himself drift into a calm sleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Isaac, wake up." Felix said, jostling him on the shoulder. "Come on, it's time for us to get a look around. The winds are picking up." Isaac yawned and stretched before replying.  
  
"Okay, I'll be with you in a minute. Just let me get changed and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Make it fast, Isaac. We have little time." Felix arose, leaving the room. Isaac hopped out of bed and quickly got his equipment back on. Like Felix had said, he had little time, and he couldn't afford to fail. After finally tying his golden scarf tightly, he dashed out in pursuit of his master. Garet stumbled out from the room behind him, slipping his sword sheath over his shoulder.  
  
"Dammit, couldn't Dargon have woken me up with a little more warning than 'we don't have any more time!'?"  
  
"Apparently not, Garet. Let's go!" Isaac exclaimed, dashing outside to meet up with the others. Felix, Dargon, and Ivan were all waiting, weapons drawn. As soon as Isaac set foot outside the inn, his hair was instantly thrown back in a gale force wind, seemingly blowing from everywhere at once.  
  
"About time, Isaac. The winds are radiating from outside the town! Let's go!" Felix shouted to his apprentice through the fierce winds. The five adventurers pushed through the wind with considerable effort until they finally reached the town walls, where several archers were lined up firing over the side. The gates were opened for the five fighters, and they pressed into a horde of undead minions. Most of the enemies were simple zombies, though there was an occasional skeleton in the mix. The zombies and skeletons were easily fallen with a swift swing of a sword or a quick club of a staff. As they drew farther from town, the winds only grew stronger.  
  
"We must be getting close!" Dargon shouted over the high winds. "I think it's coming from on top of that hill ahead!" He pointed. The others squinted to see what he was pointing at, but they couldn't make out exactly what was up on the next hill. They each shielded their eyes as they stormed the hill, and they found the winds to be subsiding as they went up the hill. Finally, they reached the top, and they rightfully gasped at what they saw.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Garet exclaimed, putting his sword up to attack. The creature was huge; it had dark blue scales and it resembled a giant lizard walking on its hind legs. It had two orange crests that jaunted from its neck, and it had two glowing red eyes. Its teeth were long and vicious, its body strong and powerful.  
  
"I should've known it!" Ivan exclaimed. "That's a Storm Lizard!"  
  
"A what?!" Garet replied.  
  
"Storm Lizard, Garet!" Felix shouted. "The thing can actually create massive windstorms that can uproot even buildings. Be careful, guys!" The lizard's attention now focused on its new arrivals. It saw an opportunity to score a free meal, and it wasn't about to let this chance go by. It roared fiercely at the newcomers and it prepared to attack.  
  
The lizard was easily thrice the size of even Garet, and it certainly looked very hungry. The party split apart, to try to surround the massive beast. The lizard roared, and charged Ivan right away. The young mage was spry enough to dodge from its gnashing jaws, but the creature wasn't fast enough to dodge a well-placed Storm Ray. The blast did little more than aggravate the Jupiter based creature, as it turned and snarled at Dargon next.  
  
The experienced Mars Adept dashed toward the creature and ran his trusty sword down its scaled hide. Unfortunately for him, the sword attack did little more than chip away a few of the beast's azure scales. The Storm Lizard hissed in annoyance, and quickly let slip a Wind Slash through the party. The cutting winds tore through the heroes' ranks and did some serious damage. Isaac and Felix, being of Venus alignment, were hurt the most by the shearing winds. They quickly casted Cure on themselves and moved for the attack. Isaac made sure to return the favor with a punishing blast of Ragnarok. The creature reeled in pain, giving Garet sufficient time to attack the creature with his weapon. With the Storm Lizard hurting from the Ragnarok strike, it was easy for Garet's attack to find home and catch the creature's soft flesh below its scaly armor.  
  
The Storm Lizard gave off an awful scream of anguish and it fired off a Plasma bolt against Garet, Dargon, and Ivan. The blast was at the least shocking for the three targets.  
  
Felix was less than pleased with the Storm Lizard's urge to continue attacking, so he made sure to drive home his point with Stone Spire. The creature howled again as the huge formations of rock dropped on him. Angered, the creature let out another massive roar, which shook the ground with its incredible volume. Now the creature went on the offensive again. It fanned its crests outward and it was noticeably gaining energy in its mouth. As it roared again, a massive Tornado emerged from its windpipe, and it began to tear through the hill. The heroes scattered left and right to avoid the out-of-control zephyr of wind. It looked like everything was fine as Isaac prepared to strike again.  
  
"Okay, let's try the Ragnarok again! Ready. . ."  
  
"Isaac, look out!" Garet's voice sounded.  
  
"What, huh?! What the?!" Isaac shouted, spinning around to see the Tornado that was supposed to have missed him coming right for him. "Damn it!" Isaac tried to make a run for it, but the storm had already grasped him. It sucked him upward and into the top reaches of the funnel cloud, and it carried him off into the heavens.  
  
"Isaac!!!" Felix shouted, seeing the Tornado actually lifting off into the night sky, carrying his apprentice with it. Felix turned to face the Storm Lizard, and without a word of vengeance or anger, let the creature have it with a blast of one of his most powerful spells: Mother Gaia. The bowels of the earth seemed to erupt from beneath the creature, and it disintegrated as the power of Venus engulfed its body.  
  
"Wow. . . that was amazing, Felix!" Dargon shouted.  
  
"That's not what I'm concerned about, Dargon!" Felix replied, looking into the sky for any sign of Isaac. Nothing was found at all. "Damn!"  
  
"You don't think that Isaac's. . ." Garet trailed off.  
  
"I doubt it, Garet. It's actually a good probability he survived. Storm Lizard's Tornado attack is notorious for sending things out of battle, not killing them. Odds are, Isaac's still alive." Ivan stated.  
  
"How many people have survived it?"  
  
"About a hundred people have been reported missing because of this power. Sixty of them were found alive. The Tornado has a tendency to drop its victims within a twenty mile radius of the battle."  
  
"Well, then let's not waste any more time! There's no telling where Isaac could be!" Dargon exclaimed. He intentionally left off his thoughts of if Isaac had even survived.  
  
"I hope he's okay!" Garet stated. "Let's go, now!" They all began searching the countryside for the remainder of the night, trying to locate their lost comrade. Little did they know that the matter of this whole incident was about to get a lot more complicated. . . 


	5. Dreams in Reality?

The day was beautiful, the wind blowing calmly from the south. The sun was shining warmly down on the surface of the earth below. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the air was crisp and clean. The winds blew softly through her hair, as she sat in an open field outside her hometown.  
  
The girl's name was Mia; she was the young healer of the small village of Imil. She was a Mercury Adept, and a very skilled one, too. The young girl's face was flawless; aqua eyes and hair, and a charming smile all lent to her unworldly beauty. She was but seventeen, yet she was far wiser than even the eldest of men. To the villagers of Imil, the young healer always seemed to exude an aura of tranquility and peace, causing many to be attracted to her.  
  
Her past had been relatively uneventful, as she was simply born and raised in a small and hardly known town within the borders of the great nation of Angara. Her nature was always friendly and dependable; she was always there when someone needed her. Though she was friendly, she was quite shy by nature. Though she didn't speak to many people that weren't her closest friends often, her voice was beautiful and melodious; a voice one would expect from an angel.  
  
Mia stood slowly from her position on the hill, and let the warm south wind blow through her hair again; Imil could get very cold and snowy in the winter, but it was very pleasant in the other seasons. She smiled, but then she remembered her business outside of town; she needed to gather herbs for her stockpile back home. She turned her back to her small hometown and walked southward, into the light summer breeze. After walking about half a mile, she came across an old set of ruins.  
  
The ruins were large, as if an ancient temple once stood on the grounds. There were still fallen columns and crumbling walls, but the ruins were deemed safe by Imil's mayor. No one much visited them, for the ruins held no treasure of any sort, but Mia enjoyed studying them. It seemed no matter how many times she went back, it was like they were hiding something from her. Every time she discovered something new, and yet she seemed to know the ruins top to bottom, like the back of her hand. As she stepped into what was probably the main chamber of the temple in its day, she stood marveling at a work of art. This piece's meaning had always escaped the Mercury Adept, and she studied it every time she came by the ruins.  
  
The art piece was a stone etching in the floor of the temple; it somehow remained undamaged throughout the decay of the temple. The etching depicted a strong and handsome winged warrior, holding a long sword in one hand, and cradling a small dove in the other. The warrior's hair was spiked out uncontrollably, and his eyes were deep and soulful. Behind him lay a split landscape. On the right side of the warrior, where he held his sword, the land was desolate and bare wasteland, where no life dwelled. On the left side, where the warrior had a dove in his flat hand was a picturesque and beautiful landscape with trees and fresh water. No matter how many times Mia studied this etching, she could never discern its meaning. It could've been possible that the ancients had worshipped this angel as a bringer of life and death. Or perhaps it was a portrait of an olden hero who saved the lands from becoming bare and desolate. For whatever the reason, she couldn't figure it out. Mia sat puzzling more moments, before she heard the pattering of bare feet against the stone floors.  
  
She stood, assuming that the noises were merely from rats or mice. She sighed as she glanced once more at the carving over her shoulder. Her head turned as she heard the noises again; but this time, they sounded more of a clacking noise rather than patting. She was unarmed, so if this newcomer was a threat, she'd have to rely completely on her Psynergy to get her out of this tight spot. Carefully, she inched over to a semi-crumbled wall and peered over it. . . in to the empty skull of a Skeleton Warrior.  
  
She gasped, leaping backwards. The skeleton climbed over the wall, and raised its rusted broadsword high. Mia shivered as she continued her backward retreat, but the skeleton was unwilling to stop following her menacingly. Finally, she invoked an Ice spell against the skeleton, shattering its bones and causing the rusted sword to clatter to the ground and snap in two. She sighed in relief as she turned to leave. As she turned, she noticed that she was blocked in by two more skeletons, who began to laugh maniacally at her. Knowing she had no other choice, she summoned a Tundra attack on the two of them, shattering their chattering skulls into pieces. She walked toward the exit, but she slowed to a halt when the area around her suddenly turned dark. She spun around again, only to notice the Grim Reaper standing on a wall several meters away, brandishing his scythe with a bloodthirsty intent.  
  
"It's your time, Mia." It hissed at her.  
  
"No way." She replied back, blasting it with an Ice attack. The Reaper simply shook off the ice crystals that had formed on his black cloak and hovered down to the floor where she stood, trembling.  
  
"Don't resist; you'll make this easier for the both of us." Death said, coming closer to her while raising his blade. "It'll be over in a second." Mia's back was already against a wall, giving her nowhere to run. Where could you run from Death, anyway? Mia shut her eyes and began to pray to Mercury for help.  
  
"It's over." Death said, raising his scythe to bring it down on the defenseless Adept. Mia's eyes opened slowly, seeing the reaper at the apex of his swing, and then suddenly a flash of golden light blinded her eyes. The sound of clashing metal was heard; Mia opened her eyes to see Death's scythe blocked by a long sword.  
  
"If you want to get to her, you must destroy me first." A voice stated. Mia turned her head to see the angel from the etching come to life before her very eyes. He had caught the scythe blade with his sword and his wings flapped lightly. Feathers fell to the ground around her form the wings of the angel. The sword of the angel gave off a golden luminous glow, and Mia could feel the power of righteousness it gave off.  
  
"As you wish, angel." Death stated, leaping back from the newfound opponent. The angel quickly dashed into an attack against the dark spirit and slashed horizontally. Death blocked his strike with the shaft of his weapon and he tried to strike him back. The angel simply dodged left and came low at the spirit, striking the him at the waist. Death shattered in half, but the angel aimed his palm at the spirit and a blast of golden energy finished the job. The spirit was gone completely, and he sheathed his sword quietly. The angel's head turned slowly back to Mia.  
  
"Are you hurt, Mia?"  
  
"No. . . and how do you know who I am?"  
  
"I just know, Mia. Do not fear me; though I may be somewhat intimidating, I mean you no ire."  
  
"I understand. . ." She said, approaching the angel cautiously. The angel turned fully around to face her, and she approached to arms' distance. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Mia."  
  
"You can't, or you won't?"  
  
"Sharp as a tack, aren't you? I can't. I can tell you this, however: I will always be here for you, Mia. Remember that. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, but I must go now. Farewell." Before the angel turned, he took Mia's hand in his and kissed the top of it. He smiled warmly, and with one mighty flap of his wings, darted off into the sky.  
  
************************************  
  
"Mia! Wake up!" A voice exclaimed, jostling the Mercury Adept from her dream. Mia yawned quietly as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.  
  
"Sheba, what is it?" She asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"We have to go out past the ruins to search for those herbs you needed, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. . . sorry." Mia sighed. "I'll be with you in a few minutes, Sheba."  
  
"Okay, take your time." Sheba smiled, leaving the room. Mia yawned lightly again as she put her forehead in her left hand. This was the sixth night in a row she had this dream; what could it mean? Was it an omen? Or a premonition? It couldn't have been either; she was a Mercury Adept, not a Jupiter Adept like Sheba. If anyone should be having premonitions, it should be her! She sighed, setting her thoughts aside for the moment. She had to focus on what she was supposed to do at the moment: Get the herbs she needed for the sanctum. Mia stood and quickly got into her white robes and placed her hair band in. She was out the door in five minutes, and she quickly greeted Sheba, who was waiting for her outside of her house. They began walking to the outskirts of Imil so they could venture out in search of their herbs.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mia? You look a little pale."  
  
"I just had a strange dream, Sheba."  
  
"Strange as in bad, or strange as in floating livestock and endless staircases?"  
  
"Neither. It was good at first, then it got scary, then it got good again."  
  
"So your dream was essentially a novel, Mia?"  
  
"You could put it that way. It just didn't make sense; strangest of all was the fact that I've had the same dream every night for days now."  
  
Sheba's face paled slightly. "Are you sure it's not a premonition, Mia? Whenever I get them, the same thing always happens to me."  
  
"No, Sheba. I'm not a seer like you. Besides, since when do Mercury Adepts get visions anyway?"  
  
"Well, there was that one time. . ." Sheba replied.  
  
"Sheba, I told you not to bring that up again." Mia stated, a little upset. "Besides. . . the dream wouldn't make any sense as a premonition. It wasn't realistic."  
  
"Maybe it was symbolic."  
  
"Just drop it, Sheba. It's probably just a phase."  
  
"If you say so, Mia. The ruins aren't far off now, so keep your eyes open for the herbs we require."  
  
"I know, Sheba." She smiled. They slowed their walk as they reached the ruined temple. "If we split up we might be able to find them faster."  
  
"Right. I'll take the northern part of the ruins, you take the south. Hopefully we can get back to Imil a little after noon. We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?"  
  
"Yes. See you soon, Sheba." Mia replied, waving goodbye as she split up. She entered the very familiar ruins; the makeup of the ruins in her dreams were exactly the same as in real life, lending her an even more uneasy feeling about her dream. Her instincts ordering her, she moved carefully into the main hall of the temple, where the reaper had threatened her. She knelt down to examine the floor of the chamber, and saw. . . a smooth stone floor. No etching was there at all. It was funny; in the dream it looked and even felt real. She sighed, standing up. It looked like she was no closer now to solving the mystery than she had been during her sleep. Now that she had cooled her instincts off with a much needed dose of reality, she turned her mind back to the matters at hand. She left the main chamber and began searching most of the grounds, finding nothing but weeds and other herbs that weren't needed at the moment.  
  
As she reached the southern most portion of the ruins, she sighed. There was no sign of any of the herbs she needed; Mia only hoped Sheba was having better luck in the north. After finally searching the last building thoroughly, she sighed, having no good luck at all. The final place to search were the southern fields, but nothing grew out there except for weeds and grass. Nonetheless, the herbs were badly needed to cure high fevers, and with a possible epidemic brewing, Mia needed to be prepared. So, the white-clad Mercury Adept walked out to the grassy fields just south of the ruins. The field was large and overgrown, and would take considerable time to sift through thoroughly, but she decided to do what she came out to do.  
  
She searched for minutes, seeing nothing. The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of the grass blades rustling between steps and with the warm summer breeze. Mia shook her head, figuring she was wasting her time. She turned and began walking back to the ruins, listening to the soft rustle of grass beneath her feet. Abruptly, the rustle stopped for a moment, and then returned in the next step. Confused, Mia looked back into the tall reeds. She brushed aside the reeds, and she found a body, lying face down in the grass. Mia immediately gasped loudly, and she barely contained a scream. Her next inclination was to check if the person was even still alive. She pressed her fingers to the person's neck, and discovered a relatively strong pulse. He was definitely alive. Mia pushed the person from his back onto his front, and she gasped again at the discovery.  
  
It was the angel in her dream; alive, and a person. He looked exactly the same, except without the wings and unearthly aura. The would-be angel was unconscious, though he was breathing lightly. His wounds were minor, he looked more scratched up with cuts then any life-threatening wounds. Mia was left but with two choices that depended on each other. Should she find Sheba and have her here too, or should she try to heal him first? She stopped to think for a moment, but as she saw the face of the downed angel, she knew Sheba shouldn't be here in case what she found was a real angel. She sat beside him, and placed her palms on his chest. The slender hands of the Mercury Adept began to glow, and so did the body of the fallen angel.  
  
***********************************  
  
Darkness, pure, perfect, impenetrable. This was all that Isaac saw before his eyes. He couldn't remember what happened after the battle with the Storm Lizard. The last thing he remembered was being sucked into the winds of the Tornado and being thrown around like a bean bag. While he was being thrown around, he could feel his right arm lose grip of his sword and he could feel the arm break. Now it was dark, and he felt no pain. Suddenly, a blue light appeared before him, breaking through the previously impervious darkness in his eyes. White sunlight began to penetrate as well, and he found the lids of his eyes slowly drift open.  
  
"Are you okay?" A soft and familiar voice asked. The voice was calm, but obviously concerned. When Isaac's blurred vision cleared, he looked into the sparkling eyes of the angel in his dream.  
  
"It's. . . you. . ." Isaac stated, still somewhat dizzy from passing out.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" The angel replied. Isaac slowly sat forward and turned his head to the angel. The figure was exactly as he had dreamed her, save for the wings. Her face, her voice, everything. . . exactly the same. While inspecting his savior, the back of Isaac's head began to throb painfully. His hand shot to the back of his head and he winced in aggravation. "Are you hurt?" She asked, worriedly.  
  
"I'm. . . okay." Isaac replied, rubbing his head. The quick pain in the back of his head began to subside, and he looked back at the girl who revived him.  
  
Mia stared directly back at the mysterious person. His eyes were cool and serene, as though he really had fallen from heaven. The two confused Adepts continued to study each other for several more moments, before Mia finally broke her silence. "What's your name?" She said, very softly.  
  
The figure paused a moment before replying. "Isaac. My name is Isaac. What's your name?" Isaac replied, equally as quiet.  
  
"Mia." She replied, still barely audible. The two were silent for several moments more. Neither of them could form the words they needed to say; they were both still in shock from seeing each other in real life. "Who. . ., I mean, how did you get here?"  
  
"Where am I?" Isaac asked, nearly at the same time. "I'm sorry. . . what did you say?"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, the last thing I can recall was being sucked into a tornado from a Storm Lizard; I guess it blew me here from Vault." Mia instantly jumped.  
  
"Vault? Are you joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vault's two hundred miles away!"  
  
"What?! Where am I now?"  
  
"You are only a couple miles south of the town of Imil."  
  
"Imil? I've scarcely heard of the town."  
  
"It's more of a village than a town. . . but I'm amazed how far out you were flung. . . so, are you some kind of warrior?"  
  
"A Paladin in training, actually. Are you a healer, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
  
"My arm broke while I was in the tornado." Isaac stated, moving his right appendage. "It's fine now. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. . ." Mia replied. "Isaac. . . where do you come from?"  
  
"Vale."  
  
"Vale? Just Vale?"  
  
"Did you expect some place else?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry." She replied softly. "It's just that. . ." She halted there.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked, quietly.  
  
"It's that. . . I've seen you. . ." A sudden rustling in the grass around them stopped her speech. "What was that?!"  
  
Isaac leapt to his feet and looked around. The sounds came from a small pack of wolves who decided that Isaac and Mia would be their next meals. "Mia, did you find my sword anywhere?"  
  
"No. . ." She replied, getting to her feet, back to back against Isaac. "What do we do? We're surrounded. . ."  
  
"I'll distract them while you make a run for it."  
  
"What? But you're unarmed! You can't possibly survive against four wolves without a weapon!"  
  
"I wouldn't be much of a Paladin if I couldn't fight without a weapon, Mia. I'll buy you some time, and I want you to run as fast as you can. Trust me."  
  
"Okay. . ." She sighed. "Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Isaac smiled, stepping forward to challenge his lupine opponents. The wolves growled lowly at Isaac, whose arm was now pointed at them. A sudden tremor shook the ground beneath the hounds, and Mia took off at a dead run for the ruins. The dogs quickly regained their footing and they each leapt at Isaac. The first hound went for a direct pounce, but Isaac leapt from the hound's trajectory. The second went for several biting attacks, which the Venus Adept danced-dodged from. The third one made a leap tackle for Isaac and was promptly kicked away by a bruising roundhouse, sending the dog sprawling onto the ground with a broken neck. The fourth paced around, searching for an avenue of attack, and he tried to get behind Isaac. Isaac switched his fighting stance back to defense, and glanced at each one of his opponents, tracking their movements with deadly precision. Anticipating the second wolf's move, Isaac dodged right and quickly sent his fist flying to the point where he had been a second before, catching the wolf in the rib cage, sending it barreling into the fourth hound. The first dog, seeing the chance, leapt in from behind to attack. Isaac caught the creature's move and back- flipped over the creature's head and delivered another kick into the creature's hindquarters. The hound yelped as it flew several feet forward before catching its own fall. The dog whirled around and faced Isaac, as mad as ever. The second and fourth hounds were now back up as well, and they leapt at Isaac together. Isaac dodged to the right and gave a punishing high kick to the second of the dogs, snapping his spinal cord. The Venus Adept swiftly reacted to the first hound's leap by 'catching' it, falling to the ground and kicking it over him. The dog flew forward, before smashing its head on a large rock. The final hound dashed in at Isaac during this time, and the Venus Adept leapt to his feet and kicked the wolf in the face. The creature howled in pain, and it went for one final shot of glory. Isaac's decisive blow lay straight between the eyes of the creature, knocking it out on the spot.  
  
"Wow." Mia's voice sounded. "You did it!"  
  
"It was nothing." Isaac said, dropping his fighter stance. "But you didn't run far enough away." Isaac glanced over to Mia, who was less than a hundred yards away.  
  
"I. . . was worried." She stated, approaching him. "I thought you might need my help."  
  
Isaac smiled. "I appreciate your concern for my safety, Mia. It's not everyday you see someone willing to risk their lives for someone else."  
  
"You're one to talk." She replied. Her aqua eyes became fixed on the Venus Adept, who, although still stood upright and rigid, was noticeably fatigued. "You look exhausted, Isaac."  
  
"I'm fine." He stated.  
  
"Well, why don't we go meet up with a friend of mine and we can go back to Imil for some rest?"  
  
"Very well, then. Let's go." Isaac stated, walking toward the Mercury Adept. Mia nodded, and she began to walk side by side with the Venus Adept. "So, what is Imil like, Mia?"  
  
"It's a small town; there's really not much there. With you being from Vale, Imil will be little more than a small hovel."  
  
"I don't know about that. . . It is not my duty to pass judgment, you know."  
  
"As a Paladin, I can understand that. . ."  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm still a Paladin in training. I'm not really a Paladin yet."  
  
"Whatever the case is, Isaac, you'll find Imil probably too small to enjoy for very long."  
  
"Are there any cities nearby?"  
  
"The closest city is Bilbin, and that's about fifty miles to the south of here. Though you will find all of your basic necessities here in Imil, though." Mia replied, as they approached the ruins.  
  
"Say, what are these ruins of, Mia?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We think that the ruins were a temple of some kind; perhaps to the very element of Mercury itself. I can't really say for hard fact, Isaac."  
  
"I was just curious. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. . . It's like I've been here before or something."  
  
"In a dream?" Mia said, before she could contain her curiosity.  
  
"No." Isaac turned. A dream? Did she somehow know about his dreams? The ruins, although they weren't part of his dream, did feel somewhat familiar. How was it possible that Mia could accurately guess something like that? Was it mere coincidence? He couldn't tell.  
  
"We're coming up to the center of the ruins, so we'll likely see my friend soon." Mia stated. No sooner had she finished her statement was when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"Mia! You're late!" Sheba shouted, running up to her. "Where were yo. . ." She trailed off, noticing Isaac. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Isaac. It's a pleasure to meet you, um. . ."  
  
"Sheba." She stated. "Mia, were did this guy come from?"  
  
"Would you believe I found him laying unconscious down in the grassy fields?"  
  
"Only if it was you talking, Mia." Sheba sighed. "Well, I found our herbs." She said, holding up a small bag. "Now, what are you doing here, Isaac?"  
  
"He was thrown here by a Storm Lizard's tornado."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Vault, believe it or not."  
  
"What?! You're joking, Mia, right?!" Sheba exclaimed. Mia shook her head lightly. "So you're from Vault?!"  
  
"Vale, actually." Isaac stated. "I was on assignment in Vault when I got sucked into that wretched windstorm. The next thing I knew was that I was being revived by Mia here."  
  
"So, who are you working for, Isaac?"  
  
"I am a squire to Lord Felix, leader of the Paladins of Sol. I am a Paladin in training."  
  
"Where's your weapon?" Sheba asked, pointing to the empty scabbard on his back. "Not much of a warrior without a weapon, are you?"  
  
"You'd be surprised, Sheba." Mia sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend's questioning nature. "Isaac here is an Adept too, so he is quite formidable without a weapon."  
  
"Well, it is getting late, and we should be going. Let's go home." Sheba stated.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you two kindly point me to the town inn when we get there?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Inn? No, Isaac. You're not staying at an inn. We have a guest room in our house. Please, stay with us." Mia stated.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose. . ." Isaac stated. "Besides, quartering troops is against your rights."  
  
"Well, that's only without the homeowner's consent, Isaac. If Sheba doesn't have any objection. . ." Mia trailed off. Sheba glanced at her friend and turned her eyes to study the young squire.  
  
"I have no problem. He seems like a honorable man, so why not? Come stay with us, then." Sheba stated.  
  
"Really, I can't. . ."  
  
"You can and you will, Isaac." Sheba stated.  
  
"Please, Isaac? It's not like you're doing anything wrong."  
  
"All right." Isaac sighed, realizing he couldn't alter the mindset these girls had entered. "Lead the way, you two." 


	6. Phantoms of the Past

Mia was correct; Imil was extremely small compared to Vale or Vault. It was scarcely more than a village of four hundred people, and it didn't spread very far. Imil was a relatively plain town with no real niceties of the big city, but it wasn't so small it was uncomfortable. The town square, the hub of the town, was a buzz with the afternoon traffic. Several vendors were lined up along the sides of the paths, but no one seemed really busy in Isaac's opinion. The houses and buildings were all constructed of wood and some kind of mortar-like material used for insulation. The roofs were wooden too, and it looked like the houses could withstand considerable cold. Along the outside of the town were some small defensive towers meant to hold off the occasional wandering monster.  
  
"Marveling at our glorious hole in the ground?" Sheba asked Isaac, who was studying the town carefully.  
  
"Hole in the ground? I think this town is quite nice, miss Sheba." Isaac stated.  
  
"Please, drop the polite knight stuff. I don't care to be called miss." Sheba sighed. Isaac nodded in compilation and they continued to walk.  
  
"Well, I know Imil isn't exactly the Vale that you're used to Isaac, but what do you think? Be honest." Mia asked.  
  
"I rather like this town; it's much quieter than Vale, and it seems like one could know the entire town. Imil is missing some of the nice things in Vale, but those are only material. Tell me, has a Luna Knight been posted in this town?"  
  
"No, actually." Mia replied.  
  
"What? I thought Luna Knights were supposed to be posted in every town in Angara."  
  
"No Knight ever came to fill the position. I don't think anyone wanted to come out all of this way for a career." Mia sighed. "I don't blame them. Imil is so far out of the way and small that anyone posted here would likely be forgotten."  
  
"That's a shame you feel that way, Mia." Isaac stated. "I don't see anything wrong with this town as it stands today." As if to prove Isaac wrong, a woman screamed. Isaac saw a man running from a house carrying a purse under his arm, making a beeline for the outskirts of town. "Damn. No rest for the wicked, I guess." Isaac sighed. He turned to his left, where a weapon vendor's stand stood. He quickly grabbed a long sword. "Mia, stay here. Sir, I'll be back and I'll pay for this in a little while. I'm going to stop that thief!" Isaac stated, charging after the criminal with a new long sword in his grip.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia shouted. "Sorry, Leo." She said, turning to the weapon vendor.  
  
"It's okay. If he's a friend of yours, he's bound to be trustworthy."  
  
"That, and he's a Paladin's squire. He will keep his word. . . I can feel it." Mia stated, dashing off after Isaac. It may have been against what she was told, but she didn't care.  
  
***********************************  
  
Isaac dashed after the fleeing thief with all of his might. He had no intention of letting a petty purse snatcher get away if he could do something about it. Isaac frowned grimly as he pushed his fatigued legs harder to push him close to the crook. He was thirty feet behind the crook, and catching up quickly. His heart pounded in his chest and his lungs burned in fury as his breathing rate increased. His ordeal with the wolves had tired him already, but even with that, he wasn't ready to give up the ship yet. Now within ten feet of the bandit, Isaac drew the long sword while slipping the scabbard over his back. They had passed out of town now, and were in a high grassy field.  
  
"Halt! You have no chance of getting away! Surrender in the name of Sol!" Isaac shouted ahead of him. The burglar turned and glared at Isaac, and began to run harder. Isaac frowned, realizing nobody wanted to do things the easy way anymore. Sheathing his sword, he pumped his arms and legs harder and easily kept the new pace with the thief. Although his muscles burned and his sinews strained, he pressed forward until he was in arm's reach of the burglar. Isaac lunged forward with all of his might, tackling the thief to the ground, where they rolled against each other until Isaac finally halted them, positioning the crook beneath him, his throat in Isaac's hands. "Give it up. I don't want to resort to violence." Isaac stated, keep his grip loose, but firm.  
  
"Do your worst, Paladin." The thief smirked, obviously picking up on Isaac's Sol comment."  
  
"Fine. I'm taking you in." Isaac said, wrestling the man's arms behind his back. Isaac dragged him to his feet and pushed him forward. He drew his sword and put the tip near the man's throat. "Don't make me have to do this, sir. There are far better things than death, and far worse things than prison."  
  
"Isaac!" Mia shouted, finally catching up to them.  
  
"Mia, I told you to wait at the weapon stall!" Isaac stated. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you, Isaac!" Mia said, mildly defensive and hurt.  
  
"Mia, it's not like I'm not grateful for your help, it's just I don't want you getting hurt. There's no need for excessive force." Isaac sighed. "Here. It's the purse he stole." Isaac said holding out the purse in his left arm, keeping his sword trained on his captive. Mia took it carefully and regarded Isaac's words.  
  
"Excessive force? I'll show you excessive force! Get them!" The thief shouted. Two men leapt from the reeds around them brandishing blades and leapt at Isaac. The young Paladin squire kicked the first bandit to the ground while sizing up his two new opponents. He then realized his handicap; Mia. She was unarmed, and she was the one with the purse. It was stupid of him to give it to her; he had just put his friend in mortal danger. Isaac leapt forward and spun back to act as a direct shield for the Mercury Adept.  
  
"Mia, I know you won't listen to me, but I want you to run as fast as you can from here. Get the purse back to Imil while I hold these people off."  
  
"You're correct, Isaac. I have no intention of listening to you." Mia smiled. "I can take care of myself. I'm not some helpless maiden you read about in fairy tales." She concluded as a bandit lunged toward her and Isaac. Moving quickly, she shot her arm forward and several points of ice slashed the aggressor bandit. The person yowled in pain and fell to the ground, wounded. The first bandit was back on his feet by now and the third bandit was regarding the Paladin and the healer carefully. The two remaining bandits split up, and tried to hit Isaac with a cross attack. Isaac parried the first blow, while Mia pounded the second person away with another stream of Ice. Isaac, after parrying the first bandit's blow, struck forth with his free fist, striking the bandit in the jaw and knocking him out cold. Isaac sheathed his sword coolly and looked to Mia, who was now binding the wounded bandits wrists together with a spare piece of rope. She then casted Ply on their wounds, closing them up, but she stopped short of healing most of the pain.  
  
"Interesting attacks, Mia. I didn't expect a healer to harbor such offensive power. Also, I'm glad you showed restraint in not killing these men." He said, dragging the unconscious thief behind him as they walked back to Imil. The other two were walking in front willingly, not wanting to be frozen again.  
  
"I don't like death either, Isaac. As a healer, I understand death is a stage of life, but I'm abhorrent to ending the lives of anyone prematurely. By the way, I wanted to say thanks to you. These thieves have been plaguing the town for about a week now; we've been trying to catch them, but they've always escaped us."  
  
Isaac smiled. "Glad to be of service. Now, after we drop these creeps off at the local jail, I have to go back to the weapon vendor and pay for this sword."  
  
**************************  
  
"Sorry about the delay in payment, Mr. Leo." Isaac stated, handing the man one hundred coins.  
  
"It's okay, sir. Please, just call me Leo. I'll think of what you did as taking the sword for a trial run. How was it? Did the sword work out well?" Leo questioned. Isaac glanced at the silver handled sword and turned back.  
  
"Yes, it was very light, yet it seemed as though it was forged with the strongest and sharpest of steel."  
  
"It's a light material that's even stronger than steel; that sword is made out of what I like to call Titanium. It's extremely light and extremely durable; that's why the sword is so pricey."  
  
"Well, the blade seems to be made of fine quality, so my purchase is not a poor one." Isaac smiled. "Thank you again, Leo." Isaac turned away, returning to Mia and Sheba.  
  
"I must admit, Isaac. . . I really underestimated you." Sheba stated, studying Isaac again. "You truly are a Paladin. I'm impressed."  
  
"Thank you, Sheba, but I only did what any warrior of Angara would've done."  
  
"And he's modest, too." Sheba smiled at Mia. Sheba turned back to Isaac; but this time, she noticed how exhausted Isaac really looked. Although the Venus Adept stood tall and firm, his face seemed as though he was very tired. "I think we should get you home, Isaac. You look exhausted."  
  
"I'm fine, Sheba." Isaac replied.  
  
"Isaac, no you're not." Mia stated, firmly. "Listen. Your eyes have bags beneath them, your expression is of fatigue even if you don't mean it so, and you look as though you haven't eaten for a long time. You listen to me, Isaac. You're coming home with us, going to bed, and then you'll eat something, understand?!" Isaac smiled.  
  
"Yes, Mia. I understand. Very well, we'll do this your way then. You are the town's healer after all."  
  
***************************  
  
As Isaac lay snoring lightly in the guest room bed, Sheba and Mia stood talking as Mia prepared the food that they would eat for dinner.  
  
"So, what do you think of him, Mia?"  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"I think you are impressed with him. He's done the town a favor by ridding us of those thieves. Though, I can't help but to think that there's something more to him than this."  
  
"Well Sheba, shortly after I found him, he saved me by fighting off a pack of wolves unarmed. You should've seen him, Sheba. . . he was graceful, full of power, yet he seemed to be of full control and restraint. That Isaac is certainly an unusual warrior."  
  
"He fought a pack of wolves with his fists?" Sheba questioned. "Well. . . somehow I don't seem surprised."  
  
"That's not the half of it, Sheba. . . remember the dream I've been having?"  
  
"You never explained it to me, but. . ."  
  
"In my dream, I'm always in the ruins studying an etching of an angel in the floor of the temple, when the spirit of death comes for me. I try to fight it, but no matter what I did, Death always seemed to win out. And as all seemed lost, the angel of the etching came to life and stopped Death in his tracks, saving my life."  
  
"What does it have to do with Isaac?"  
  
"Well, Isaac WAS the angel in my dream. . . it was him. He had the same eyes, voice, face, and hair. His body was the same, except the angel had wings. Sheba, I've seen him in my dreams for days now, and now he's actually here in person." Sheba looked shocked as Mia finished.  
  
"Mia, if you were anyone else, I wouldn't believe you at all. But. . . you say you've seen him in your dreams?"  
  
"Maybe they were premonitions. . ."  
  
"Or symbolic."  
  
"Perhaps both." Mia replied. "I'm curious of who Isaac really is. . . he says he comes from Vale, and I believe him. However, there's something strange about him. . ."  
  
"I think you might have a crush on him, Mia." Sheba smiled, jokingly.  
  
"Please Sheba, grow up."  
  
"Well, you have to admit, he is very kind and he's quite considerate. Not to mention the fact that he's really cute."  
  
"You're correct in saying he's well-behaved, but keep in mind, he's a Paladin in training, so he would never be interested in love."  
  
"Well, you're likely correct in that belief. Though, wouldn't you want to go out with him if you had the chance? I think I would."  
  
"Sheba, please."  
  
"You're in denial." Sheba smiled. "Okay, I'll stop. Jeez, Mia. . . you're so much fun to tease, you know that, right?"  
  
"I guess I do now." Mia sighed. "So, do you think Isaac will help with thrashing the monsters that have decided to show up around here recently?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Mia paused for a moment before responding. "Sheba, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it almost that time of the year? . . ." Mia asked, fearfully and sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Sheba replied, her voice equally depressed. "I hope they stop this year."  
  
"They haven't in the past, so why should they now?"  
  
"You're right, Mia. All we can do is hope for a miracle. I don't even think Isaac could help us."  
  
"Well, if he truly is the angel I dreamed of. . . he could." Mia sighed. "All we can really do is pray that he's strong enough to help us."  
  
"It really makes me mad! No matter how well we prepare ourselves for them every year, they always swat us aside like flies!" Sheba said, out of anger and sadness.  
  
"Sheba, let's drop it for now. . ." Mia replied, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Mia, if there's anyone that should be more upset about it than me, it should be you!" Sheba snapped. Mia's expression darkened after Sheba's remark. The Jupiter Adept paused before continuing. "I'm sorry. . . please, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"It's okay, Sheba. There was nothing either of us could do then. Let's just drop the whole thing now."  
  
"Fine by me." Sheba sighed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Has there been any sign of Isaac in the hillsides nearby?" Felix asked, atop a horse given to him by Mayor Wing. Ivan and his mount stood by his side.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Felix. Wing's sent several scouts around to look for him, but there's no sign of him anywhere. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth." Ivan replied. Felix's expression hardened slightly.  
  
"Do you really think he's alive, Ivan? Is it even a possibility?"  
  
"Yes, definitely." Ivan stated. "I'm sure Isaac's alive, but something else troubles me. During the night, I did some research on creatures native to this area. Storm Lizards are not indigenous to this habitat."  
  
"What do you mean?" Felix questioned.  
  
"What I'm saying is that Storm Lizards aren't supposed to even exist out here."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that lizard was summoned here for some purpose."  
  
"Summoned?! You're joking! Who'd want to summon a Storm Lizard outside Vault? It doesn't make any sense! Besides, who would have the power to summon and control a creature of that power?"  
  
"Perhaps whomever summoned it did not wish to control it."  
  
"That doesn't make sense either, Ivan. If you summon a creature, generally one would control it, not let it run rampant along the countryside."  
  
"Maybe there is more to it than meets the eye, Felix. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for the happenings here recently. However, we shall concern ourselves over this matter at another time. We must find Isaac now."  
  
"Ivan! Felix!" Garet's voice shouted, and the two Adepts turned to see the Mars Adept charging toward them. "Come with me! We found something!" Ivan and Felix nodded in compliance and followed Garet on horseback. After a few moments, Garet stopped at a small patch of woods. Felix and Ivan quickly dismounted and joined the Mars Adept in the shade of the trees. Garet quickly pointed to a large oak tree with an interesting addition. The massive timber had an extra protruding limb; a metal long sword.  
  
"It's Isaac's sword!" Ivan stated. "Is there any sign of Isaac out here?"  
  
"Not yet." Garet shrugged. "I figured it would be better to let you guys know that I found something. It might give us a better avenue of search."  
  
"Well, he did just change our search pattern from total circle to a cone." Ivan sighed. He turned as he saw Dargon riding back toward them on horseback.  
  
"Now what do we do, Felix?" Dargon asked.  
  
The Venus Adept sighed. "Okay, Dargon, you go report to Picard what has happened here, get a search party, and come back and help us. I'm sure the king will be able to help us here."  
  
"Okay, what will you guys be doing?"  
  
"Digging up what ever else we can on Isaac's location. Maybe we'll get lucky." Felix replied. "Move it, Dargon. We have precious little time to waste."  
  
"Right. I'll see you in a couple of days, Felix. Stay out of trouble!" Dargon stated, rearing his horse back into the direction of Vale. "Hyah!" Dragon grunted, sending the horse into a full gallop. Felix sighed and searched the earth around the tree.  
  
"No sign of anything else out of place here. Well, Isaac was holding his sword when he was pulled in. Perhaps he simply lost hold of it and it was flung randomly from the tornado." Felix said. "I think we're on a wild goose chase out here. Let's go back to Vault. I'm sure Wing's search party has been assembled by now."  
  
"Wait. I thought I heard something." Ivan said, pointing his staff in the direction of a bush. It rustled several times, and Ivan prodded it with his weapon. Several sparrows flew from the bush, twittering angrily. The tiny birds flew off quickly, and Ivan sighed in relief. "At least it wasn't a monster." Ivan turned his head to the sound of clashing steel behind him, catching glimpse of Garet dueling with a Skeleton Warrior.  
  
"Damn!" Garet shouted, pushing the creature back with a swift kick of his foot. "It's a trap!" Four additional warriors jumped into the fray, and each Adept had at least two enemies to dispatch.  
  
"Spread out and fight." Felix ordered, drawing his long sword in time to parry the blow of an enemy. He pushed the warrior away and turned to swing at the second enemy approaching him. The second skeleton leapt at Felix from the air, and the Venus Adept scarcely had time to block the onslaught. After his opponent landed in front of him after clashing swords, Felix delivered a swift kick to the sternum of the enemy skeleton. The skeleton reeled back a couple of feet, giving the Adept enough time to rush forward and snap its head off its shoulders with the blade of his sword. The first skeleton rushed Felix from behind, but the Paladin was too experienced to be caught by such a basic maneuver. Felix simply danced left from the attack, and countered with his own shot. The creature's rib cage shattered from beneath it, causing the shoulders of the skeleton to snap off. The warrior was now essentially a standing spinal column, which Felix was obliged to slice in half with his long sword.  
  
Ivan smiled as the two skeleton warriors he was charged with defeating rush toward him. These pathetic creatures were no match to a mage of his caliber. He decided as much as it was unlike him, that he would play with the stupid undead warriors before frying them into ashes. As the first skeleton rushed directly at him, he simply danced away, using his cape like one of a toreador. "Ole!" Ivan shouted, grin beaming on his face as he whipped away his cape from the warrior. He slipped it back on and leapt backward, staff in hand. The second warrior stalked up more slowly, spoiling Ivan's fun. The first warrior, still not satisfied with the failure of his previous charge, dashed forward and Ivan again leapt out of the way. The skeleton wasn't as lucky this time. Its outstretched sword point got lodged into a tree, and it struggled to free its only weapon. Ivan, bored with the first skeleton, blasted it into oblivion with a Plasma attack. He turned to the other skeleton, who was still being hyper- cautious about coming too close. Ivan frowned. This skeleton was going to be boring, so he figured to finish it now. He threw his arm forward, and a Storm Ray turned its white ivory body into black ashes.  
  
Garet frowned as he dueled with his opponent. This skeleton seemed smarter than an average one, but it lacked the strength to be anything that would require an army to defeat. His opponent was very skilled with his blade, and he matched even Garet's excellent swordplay swing for swing. If this skeleton was raised from the corpse of a warrior, it was likely that of a famous Luna Knight; its aggressive technique matched up at the very least. Garet frowned as he shoved the skeleton away again. His immense girth may have made him clumsy sometimes, but the Mars Adept was damned strong and could nearly move mountains with his power. Garet pointed his sword tip at the skeleton and his weapon began to glow a fierce red color.  
  
"Eat this!" Garet shouted, blasting the skeleton away with a powerful Heat Wave attack. The skeleton immediately burst into flames and burned to an inanimate crisp. The large Mars Adept turned back to his friends. "Well, that was fun."  
  
"Indeed." Ivan grinned.  
  
"This was too easy. . ." Felix snorted, freeing Isaac's sword from the tree after sheathing his own. "There's something fishy about these woods. I intend to find out exactly what's going on in here!"  
  
"First we need to get back and assemble Wing's search party." Garet corrected. "Then what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Search this hellish forest until we find either Isaac or what's causing all these monsters to appear. Step up, comrades! We have little time!" 


	7. Phantoms of the Present

"Thank you for the meal, Mia. It was very delicious." Isaac said, putting down his knife and fork. "I don't think I've eaten that much at one sitting in my whole life." He sighed, rubbing his stomach. He had been right; never before had he consumed that much. For Isaac, it was a combination of several things why he decided to gorge himself. First, he hadn't had anything decent to eat since he left Vale days before. Second, his body was tired from doing so much fighting. Finally, and likely the primary reason why he ate so much, was that Mia was an excellent cook.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed that, Isaac. How are you feeling other than that? And please, don't give me one of your polite Paladin answers. Tell me how you really feel." Mia said, not barbing her words in any way.  
  
"If anything, I'm just a little fatigued." Isaac said. "It's nothing."  
  
"Muscles aching?" Sheba asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little." Isaac replied, turning to her. "Like I said, it's nothing. It just feels like I finished a session of training with my master, Felix."  
  
"Ah, I've heard of Lord Felix's training sessions from a couple of passing Paladins months ago." Sheba stated. "They said Felix was the toughest taskmaster in the entire Paladin corps. They said he had his moments of compassion, but he always forced his squires to their maximum."  
  
"It's all true." Isaac returned. "However, Felix is a great man. Probably the greatest I'll ever know. Speaking of which. . . I'd best begin to return to Vale soon. A two hundred mile walk sounds like it could take a long time."  
  
"It would." Mia replied. "When do you wish to depart?"  
  
"As soon as possible, preferably."  
  
"Well, judging by how fatigued you are, you should stay here for about two days and then begin your journey home. The terrain on foot around here can get treacherous, so you might want to be at full strength for your return trip." Mia stated. "I'd heal you with Ply, but that's not as good as getting natural rest."  
  
"I couldn't ask that of you, Mia." Isaac returned. A knock sounded on Mia's door at the end of Isaac's statement. Sheba stood and walked over to the large wooden door and opened it. The inky darkness of night loomed into the room and a medium sized male stood at the door, his face frantic.  
  
"Mia, monsters have appeared at the south side of town. Undead, Mia!"  
  
"Undead? Again?!" Mia shouted back. "I thought Sheba and I took care of them last week!"  
  
"Well, they're back, and madder than ever! We need your help!"  
  
"Okay. I'll help." Mia said, approaching the door.  
  
"And so shall I." Isaac stood, reaching for his sword and scabbard.  
  
"You're supposed to be resting!" Mia pointed out.  
  
"Rest comes second to my duty! I'm going out there and halt those abominations in their tracks!" He replied pushing past her lightly. Isaac drew his sword and turned to the messenger. "Which way to the south gate?" Isaac asked.  
  
"That way." The man pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Isaac stated, charging off in the direction the man had pointed. Mia sighed, and began following him a few yards behind, with Sheba closing in from the rear. Isaac ripped through the streets and quickly reached the south edge of the town. "Where are they?" He whispered to himself quietly, checking his surroundings carefully. He could hear the monsters ahead of him and around a corner, but he was unsure of their number. He pushed his back against the wooden house and shuffled slowly over to the corner of the building. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mia and Sheba dashing up to join him, but he put his hand toward them, signaling them to stop. Isaac quickly put a finger to his lips, ordering them to keep quiet. They both nodded in agreement, and pressed against the wall with Isaac closest to the corner. Sweat beaded on Isaac's forehead lightly, and he began to make a move for the corner. He could hear the shuffling of feet, groaning, and cracking of bones. It sounded like he was dealing with Skeletons and some kind of zombie. It was nothing he couldn't take care of, but being unsure of number forced Isaac to play cautious. He finally jumped around the corner, sword in attack position.  
  
He quickly identified half a dozen Skeletons and at least a dozen Zombies. He was glad he was cautious. Most of the zombies were too stupid to realize he had just appeared, but the skeletons took quick notice and charged directly for him. He leapt backwards, preparing to fight multiple opponents, when suddenly a blast of Plasma struck three of the aggressor skeletons. The Plasma bolts sent the creatures reeling, and two of the three skeletons fell into a pile of bones onto the ground. Mia was quick to dash out and destroy the injured one with her Angelic Ankh, shattering its body into fragments on the ground.  
  
Isaac threw his palm out at the direction of the incoming skeletons, and three large stone spikes sudden jutted up from the ground and impaled one of the skeletons and shattered the other two. His Clay Spire had worked perfectly. Now it was on to the zombies, which would be easy pickings. Zombies in general had little intelligence whatsoever and were regarded as the lowest class of danger in the genus of Undead. Isaac charged forward and quickly relieved one of the abominations of its head, then he quickly spun and swiped another's legs clean off. He turned for his next target, seeing three of the creatures being torn apart by large shards of ice from an Ice Missile attack. Five more were quickly engulfed by a jolt of Shine Plasma, courtesy of Sheba. Isaac, not wanting to go overboard with Psynergy, decided to stick to using his sword. Now that ten of the creatures were finished, it only left a few more. He charged at the remaining cluster of five and stabbed one clean through with his sword. He quickly kicked the zombie from his blade, and as he finished, he spun around and let another catch glimpse of his fist head on. The abomination's neck snapped from the force of Isaac's punch, although he hadn't put much force into it. The remaining three were quickly dispatched by Isaac's blade, and he sheathed it after he made sure everything was clear.  
  
"I think that was the last of them, Mia." Isaac stated, looking around. "It's a good thing no one was around when this happened."  
  
"Thankfully, people know better now to come to us instead of trying to fight these things off with pitchforks and spades." Mia replied. "Of course, that method of fighting was okay against the zombies, but the skeletons required a little more finesse to deal with."  
  
"Mia, you've said the undead have plagued your village before. When did this start happening?"  
  
"About three months ago. Zombies started roaming the countryside and eventually came to Imil. Most of the men in the town could defeat the zombies by themselves, but the next month, skeletons started coming too. While tending to the wounded, a couple of them jumped me and I used my power against them. It turned out to be the best thing to use against them. So, whenever they came along, the townspeople fetched myself and Sheba to defeat them. Strange. . . the undead are becoming in greater number as of recently. Tonight they were quite few."  
  
"Vault's having a similar problem. Except that they also had the Storm Lizard on top of it. What foul plague has taken to Angara?" Isaac puzzled.  
  
"I'm not sure. . ." Mia said, quietly.  
  
"Neither am I." Sheba stated, looking around. She thought she caught a shadow moving in from behind Isaac, but at first she pegged it on her imagination. Then she saw it again, and then a bright purple light. "Isaac! Look out!"  
  
"What?. . . AAAAAGH!" He shouted, being plastered by a powerful Destruct Ray. Isaac slipped to his knees, smoke curling from his tunic. He struggled to get back to his feet as what attacked him came into view.  
  
"Phantom Mage!" Sheba shouted. Mia quickly ran out and casted Ice Horn on the creature, stunning it momentarily. She instantly moved toward Isaac and quickly gave him a Ply treatment. The Paladin squire stood wearily and sheathed his sword. A metal weapon wasn't going to do anything to the incorporeal being. Isaac studied the phantom carefully. Its body was translucent purple, and its body snaked into a small tail beginning at the waist. Above that, the figure was shrouded in a cloak and was carrying a staff and a spellbook. Two glowing purple eyes emanated from the cloak and gazed at the Adepts.  
  
"By Mercury's light. . . I'd never thought I'd ever see one of these. . ." Mia whispered softly to herself. "Few have survived an encounter with one of these creatures. . ."  
  
"Stay strong, Mia." Isaac said, his strength now returning thanks to Mia's Ply. "Keep your cool and we'll get through this."  
  
"What's it waiting for?" Mia asked, curious of the ghost's hesitancy to make another move. The Adepts stood staring at the apparition for several silent moments and the winds stood still. Finally, a light gust from the west blew through the battlefield and the apparition raised its staff.  
  
"Dodge!" Isaac shouted, dashing away to the side, Mia the opposite way, and Sheba jinking in a different direction. The resulting Whirlwind missed the Adepts, but the wind kicked up several small stones into the air, kicking them in different directions. Thankfully, none of the rocks struck anyone, so they went out for their attack. Sheba casted Storm Ray on the phantom after making sure she had a clear shot. The lightning bolts did little to the phantom but annoy it, as it was obviously Jupiter aligned. Mia went next, letting the icy death of Glacier do her talking. The ghost was quickly surrounded in a sheet of ice, of which it broke free in moments. The spirit was now visibly angry and as it prepared to strike, its deterrent was a blast of Clay Spire from the ground. The ghost shrieked in anger and pain, and spun to face Isaac.  
  
The Venus Adept had to go. The ghost pointed his staff toward Isaac and let a Plasma blast fry the squire. Mia retaliated by letting her icy shards of freezing death upon the creature again, causing it to shriek at her too. Sheba decided to try her Shine Plasma against the monster, and as the bolts of Psynergy struck again and again, the ghost simply shrugged them off. Isaac, who was still on his feet, didn't want his new friends getting hurt, so he decided to play one of his three trump cards. The earth below the phantom split open, and a gush of Mother Gaia's fury slashed at the monster, causing it great pain.  
  
Enough was enough for the specter. He turned to the tired and injured Venus Adept and played its own trump: Spark Plasma. Isaac's screams of pain echoed throughout Imil as the powerful bolts surged through his body. He fell to the ground limp and moaning, unable to move.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia and Sheba called out, seeing the squire fall from the blast of lightning. Mia tried to reach the fallen Venus Adept, but the specter cut off her route. Sheba tried to clear a path with a Tornado attack, but the ghost wasn't affected by it in the least. Instead, it countered with its own Tornado and threw Sheba for a loop. The Jupiter Adept was thrown several yards away into a field, where the sound of her body colliding was a sickening thump. Only Mia stood face to face against the monster. She was scared, but she was willing to fight on. The bold Mercury Adept attacked with Ice Horn and then immediately with Tundra, but the phantom showed no signs of wear. The ghost approached her carefully, and Mia took several steps backward until her back pressed against the wall of a house. There was not an escape route in sight. The creature moved closer and when it was about twenty feet away from her, Mia readied her staff into defense position. The weapon wasn't going to do her any good, but she wanted to show the phantom that she had no fear of it. Finally, the creature approached to fifteen feet. Mia shivered as she prepared to send a final Ice Missile attack at it. As her palms started glowing blue, the spirit suddenly glowed with a golden light. The ghost too was confused, and it looked skyward. . . straight into an incoming sword made of pure Psynergy. The sword exploded into a flash of golden light, dispelling the Phantom for good. As the light cleared, Mia saw Isaac standing up, his right arm forward with his left supporting it. Isaac's body was wounded all over, and his face and hair looked burned, but she could swear she could hear the Venus Adept chuckling.  
  
"He left his guard down. . ." Isaac laughed lightly, before falling onto his back on the ground. Mia immediately rushed over to Isaac, whose eyes were full of exhaustion and his face full of fatigue. His body and clothes were covered with burn marks from the Spark Plasma attack that paralyzed him temporarily.  
  
"Isaac, please hold on. . ."  
  
"Go find Sheba. . . I'll be okay. Make sure she's okay."  
  
"Isaac. . ."  
  
"Do it, Mia." Isaac smiled through the obvious pain he was experiencing. "Make sure she's okay, got it?! Don't worry about me." Isaac ordered. Mia quietly nodded and rushed over to where Sheba had landed. She was groaning in pain while laying on the ground.  
  
"Ow. . . Mia. . . I broke my arm on landing. . . can you help me?" Sheba asked, though tears of pain.  
  
"Okay, hold on, Sheba." Mia stated, setting Sheba's broken arm back into place. Sheba screamed out in pain at the movement, but she knew Mia could do nothing if she didn't align the bone properly. Then Mia's hands began glowing with the light of Ply, and Sheba's wounds began closing up, and Sheba herself could feel the bone mending, good as new. She stood after she was sure Mia was finished and turned to her.  
  
"Thank you, Mia. Wait! What about Isaac?!"  
  
"He's hurt pretty badly, but he demanded that I tend to you first."  
  
"Did he defeat that. . . thing?"  
  
"Yes. He saved us both. Maybe he can help us stop them. . ." She paused. "Excuse me, but he needs to be looked after. Run home and get the stretcher. We may need to carry him back. . . I don't know if I have enough energy to fix him up here and now." Sheba nodded in agreement and sprinted back to their house. Mia quickly returned to Isaac, who was gazing up at the stars. "Isaac?"  
  
"Is Sheba okay?" He asked immediately.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Good." Isaac smiled.  
  
"Hold still, Isaac." She said, placing her hands on his chest and using what remained of her power to heal him. She had been correct in knowing her power wouldn't hold out in healing him completely but he had improved considerably. "You know Isaac. . . you must be my guardian angel."  
  
"What?" He asked. "No, I'm no angel. Just a squire." Isaac replied, smiling. "I could say the same about you; guardian angel."  
  
"I'm not an angel either." Mia replied. "Just a healer." Isaac's eyes closed in fatigue and he sighed with relief. Mia smiled inwardly that he was okay. She glanced back to the town and waited for Sheba to return with the stretcher. She looked back down to Isaac. "Are you okay, Isaac?"  
  
"I'm fine." Isaac replied, obviously lying. He was still wounded and he looked like he had been put through the fires of Hell itself. "I'd be a lot worse right now if you hadn't been here, Mia. I owe you my life; thank you." Mia's expression changed at this comment. No one had ever said that before to her, despite the thanks that had always been given to her. Perhaps it wasn't what he said, but it was the way he said it. Isaac's voice had been serene and full of truth. However, his voice was matter-of- fact and level. Isaac was a strange person. . . there was just something different about him. Mia looked down at the warrior's calm face; his eyes were still closed, and he was smiling. Smiling through his injuries, as if he enjoyed just laying in the grass with someone watching over him. Mia glanced back to the town, to see her friend charging back, stretcher under her arm. She ran up and set it on the ground next to Isaac.  
  
"Do we roll him on or pick him up and put him on that way?"  
  
"I don't care." Isaac said. "It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Well, you're the injured one! Do you think you'd hurt more on your stomach or back?" Mia replied. Isaac's smile didn't fade; he simply pushed himself over onto the stretcher with his arms and legs. Mia saw him wince once as he did it, but the smile on his continence continued to show. She grabbed the end where Isaac's head lay and Sheba grabbed the end with his feet. "Ready Sheba? One, two, three, lift!" She said, lifting together with Sheba. Between the two of them, Isaac's weight wasn't too bad, and they headed back toward their house.  
  
"He's a lot lighter than he looks." Sheba remarked, marching forward.  
  
"I'm not sure how." Isaac said, eyes closed.  
  
"Isaac, don't speak. You should be resting." Mia consoled.  
  
"Have it your way, Mia. You're the healer, after all." Isaac smiled.  
  
"I can't tell if you mean that or if you're being sarcastic!"  
  
"I don't know if you'll ever know the answer to that one, Mia." Sheba laughed. In a matter of moments, they returned to their house, where they transferred Isaac onto the guest room bed. Mia began applying various herbs and ointments to Isaac's wounds, while Sheba went to bed for the night.  
  
"Well, you certainly got yourself dinged up pretty good. I want you to stay in this bed for a couple of days to make sure you fully get your strength back. If you try to do anything for the next few days, I'm going to make your life a living nightmare, Isaac." Mia told him.  
  
"You're not doing that already?" Isaac joked, laughing softly.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who is patching you up, Isaac."  
  
"I was only kidding. Relax. To be honest, Mia, I can't thank you enough for the care you've been giving me."  
  
"I should be thanking you, Isaac. You've done so much while you've been here. For me, and the townspeople. I think you really are our guardian angel. . . Thank you, Isaac. If it wasn't for you, it's likely this entire town would be dead now thanks to that Phantom Mage."  
  
"You're underestimating your strength and overestimating mine." Isaac replied.  
  
"Why are you always so modest? You saved us all, so why not take credit?"  
  
"The credit is not mine to take. As a Paladin, one never takes credit for his deeds; he merely does what's best for the common good. I've done no less than my duty."  
  
"Isaac. . . you've done so much. Much more than most would ever try to do."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. I cannot make that judgment, Mia."  
  
"Again with your modesty." Mia sighed. "I guess it would be folly to try to change that."  
  
"It would." Isaac replied with a smile. Mia continued to apply healing items and bandages to the injured Isaac without a word. "Tell me, Mia. . . what's it like living the life of a healer?"  
  
"There's not a lot to it, Isaac. You help the injured, treat the sick, and help those who are in need of it."  
  
"Do you like it, Mia?"  
  
"I don't think I'd want to live my life any other way. . . but, I have always wanted to see the world and travel. But, I'm needed here, so. . . I can't really leave. What's it like leading the life of a Paladin?"  
  
"I won't lie. It isn't easy. One must always keep a constant vigil and always do what's right. We must always help the common good when we are able and we must not let our emotions cloud our judgment. It truly is a difficult job, but I love what I do. I think helping people is what we were both meant to do, Mia."  
  
"But, isn't the code really restrictive?"  
  
"The code IS very rigid, but once you know how to live by it, it's not that bad."  
  
"I once heard Paladins are forbidden to fall in love. Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, haven't you ever wondered what it was like?"  
  
"Maybe once or twice, but the thought was fleeting. I do not believe the code is too harsh, as love can affect someone's judgment."  
  
"But, can't love actually improve someone's judgment?"  
  
"Having never been in love, I couldn't answer that accurately. It is possible, perhaps. Though it's a risk we cannot afford to take." Isaac said, pausing a moment before continuing. "However, if there is one thing that is hotly debated about the code, it is that. Many of even the high- ranking Paladins believe that the code should be amended. However, most of the other Paladins remain conservative on the code, believing that love relationships can only cause mayhem and disorder in the Paladin corps. I think even King Picard sympathizes with the ones wishing to amend the code, but he can't change it for political and traditional reasons."  
  
"So, where do you stand on that issue, Isaac?"  
  
"I don't know. Both sides have their merits. . . however, my opinion matters little as I am only a squire right now. Why? What do you believe, Mia?"  
  
"I'm not a Paladin, nor am I one who knows much about them, but judging for what they stand for, I'd side with the ones who want to amend. Love for something makes you fight longer and harder then if you thought it was 'just there.' Love makes you fight for people harder too." They both paused, and Mia soon stood up. "Well, it's getting late, Isaac. I think I will go to bed now; you better get some sleep too."  
  
"I will." Isaac replied, watching Mia leave the room. His eyes closed and he quickly dozed off.  
  
Mia, on the other hand, lay awake in her bed, deep in thought. Did she love Isaac? He was likely the kindest boy she had ever met, and he certainly cared more about others than himself. He had fought both alongside her and in her defense, and he never let his skill in fighting go to his head. She toyed with the idea that he was just doing his duty, but his actions seemed deeper than that to her. Isaac also had incredible depth for a person of his age; definitely someone who had his own wisdom and life. To top it all of, Sheba was correct; he was remarkably good looking. Even with all of these merits and no noticeable defects, Mia still couldn't gather her feelings about him. She struggled with trying to collect if she was in love with him for a few moments before stopping. She only knew one thing: she didn't really know how she felt about him. Deciding to leave it at that, Mia rolled onto her side and let sleep consume her. 


	8. The Plague of Man

Isaac's sword gave off a clang as it was split in two by the reaper's blade. He slid back against a wall, awaiting the inevitable. Weaponless and defenseless, he stood steadfast, his fists raised and ready to fight to the bitter end. Before he could lash out, a blue light shone behind Death itself and Isaac again heard the cooling words of the angel.  
  
"Leave him alone. It is me you must fight if you wish to get him."  
  
"It's his time! No one shall stand in my way!" Death hissed back, and Isaac watched the battle that ensued intently. Although he had seen it many times before, it always felt like the first time, and he never realized he was dreaming. As the shadow of Death dissipated around the square, the angel approached him, and he recoiled as before.  
  
"Do not fear me." The angel stated, approaching him slowly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. . ." Isaac stammered as before. "Thank you for saving me." The dream proceeded as usual until after the angel had given Isaac the first kiss. Isaac then struggled to speak, still not realizing he was dreaming. "I've often wondered who you are. . . Will you allow me to guess your name?"  
  
"Certainly." The angel replied, eyes and continence full of love and admiration, her wings still wrapped around Isaac's torso.  
  
"I believe your name is Mia." Isaac said. The angel smiled even more warmly. She pulled him in for another kiss before she replied.  
  
"You are correct, Isaac." She whispered, very softly into his ear. "I will always be here for you." She continued, her volume not increasing. "I will always be here, because I love you." Isaac was taken back by this statement. He now realized he was dreaming, but somehow he didn't wake up. The words felt so real, and so did the wings, and the lips of Mia. But, this was all an illusion.  
  
"Mia, answer me a few things, please. This is a dream, isn't it?" The angel's expression saddened, but she did answer the question.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"And two other things, Mia. How can you and I be together in the real world? You're an illusion." The angel's expression grew mysterious, yet she still looked into Isaac's eyes with love.  
  
"Or am I? You yourself called me your guardian angel, did you not? Perhaps I am no more than a mere illusion, or perhaps I am an exact interpretation of what you see in the real world and how you feel about her. I am no more and no less than you think I am." Mia replied. Isaac's expression grew puzzled. "I didn't think you would understand, Isaac."  
  
"I understand fine, Mia. I just. . . had never thought of it that way." Isaac replied, softly. "But Mia, even if we could be together in the real world, I couldn't fall in love with you! My code forbids it!" The angel of Mia just smiled warmly again, and pressed her lips back to Isaac's. Isaac's emotions flew a thousand places at once, not being able to place what he should do. The warmth this angel produced was all-too real. . . it didn't feel like just a mere dream. After Mia finally broke her kiss, she began to whisper to Isaac once more.  
  
"Isaac. There's been someone who has been meaning to speak with you. Close your eyes and open your ears, Isaac. Listen well to what he has to say." Isaac obeyed, and he closed his eyes and opened his ears. Suddenly a golden light began to flood the recesses of his mind, and it flooded into his shut eyes. The golden light grew to an incredible intensity and eventually dissipated. With his eyelids drawn shut still, he could make out a figure standing before him.  
  
The figure glowed with an incredible golden light, but through it all, Isaac could make out the figure of a huge man dressed in plate mail with wings made of pure light. The armor on this figure was thick and looked extremely heavy, and it was made of the brightest and most reflective gold. His sword was the same way, and there was no imperfection in any piece of equipment. However, all of the golden light masked the figure's face. Isaac could feel the intense righteousness of the being in front of him and only recognized it as the source of bravery, courage, loyalty, valor, and honor. A gasp escaped the squire Isaac, as he realized he was standing before Sol, the sun god himself. Sol, the one he was serving under in the mortal realm, was now standing not five feet away from him.  
  
"Young Isaac." Sol stated, his voice commanding and strong, yet not inspiring fear. "You are certainly one of the finest to grace the Paladin order, even I have no doubt of that. You are strong, courageous, brave, full of honor, loyalty and valor. However, you do suffer from your own flaws." Sol continued. Isaac was in shock. This was no more than a dream, wasn't it? It had to have been a dream! However, Sol's spirit felt undeniable; nothing so pure could ever be dreamt. "Isaac! Do you know what your problem is?!"  
  
"No, sir." He timidly replied. Sol chuckled lightly.  
  
"You are intimidated by me, I can tell. Any mere mortal would be, though you should fear me no more than you fear that angel. However, I digress. Isaac, your problem is that you do not fight with your heart."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You fight with all of your spirit, your bravery, and your courage, it's true. However, you do not fight with your heart. You do not fight with love in your heart." Sol stated again.  
  
"But, you forbade fighting in such a way! The code of Sol specifically says that love is forbidden!" Isaac replied, his voice objective, yet reserved. Arguing with the god you served didn't strike him as a good idea, but he had to know why the code was so.  
  
Sol's voice boomed. "Did you ever stop to think that I was NOT the one to write the code? Naïve Isaac. The code was written by a mere mortal who misunderstood my teachings. Do you not believe true virtue and bravery come from fighting to defend? If that is the case, you are no Paladin."  
  
"My lord, I don't understand."  
  
Sol sighed in mild annoyance. "Very well then. Isaac, answer me this. Which town would you likely defend harder, your hometown of Vale, or the town of Bilbin?"  
  
"I'd defend both with the best of my abilities."  
  
"That is not so." Sol stated, looming over Isaac. "You would defend Vale with more ability, for it was there you were born and reared. Your love for your hometown would carry you to your victory, Isaac. The code forbids not the loving of hometowns, and doesn't the loving of others cause one to fight more nobly as well?"  
  
"My lord, I believe I am beginning to understand what you are having to tell me. . ."  
  
"Then tell me, Isaac. What do you believe I am trying to tell you?" Sol asked, his voice commanding and questioning.  
  
"I believe you are trying to explain to me that the code is incorrect and that love for people will cause one to fight better."  
  
"No, you are not correct, and I fear you may have missed my entire point." Sol sighed in annoyance again. Mortals were so slow and ignorant; Sol had always tried to remain patient with them, but the endeavor of doing so was arduous. "Isaac, my point is that one must always fight with his heart. One cannot fight with his heart unless one can follow its will. Always do what is in your heart, Isaac. Never forget that."  
  
"I will not." Isaac firmly stated, finally fully understanding what Sol had been trying to explain to him.  
  
"Now go, my son, my disciple, and my charge. Go, and trust in your heart." As Sol finished his statement, the golden glow surrounding him faded away, as did he. Finally, Isaac's eyelids snapped open, and he looked back into the eyes of the angel Mia, whose wings still were wrapped around him. Mia's gaze locked onto his eyes and she had a look of concern.  
  
"What did Sol tell you, Isaac?"  
  
Isaac paused before responding. "He told me to always trust in my heart, and that the code is not necessarily correct."  
  
"What does your heart tell you now, Isaac? Listen to it carefully."  
  
Again, Isaac paused. Mia's gaze softened, and her continence returned to its original loving and admiring state. "My heart says. . . that it wants to stay with you, Mia." The angel Mia again smiled, and kissed him adoringly again. They remained like this for several moments, returning each other's love before Mia abruptly broke away a few inches.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isaac. I must leave now. It's time you returned back the world you know. Remember. I'll always be here for you." She said, and she kissed him one final time before everything again went white.  
  
***************************  
  
Isaac shot forward in his bed, the room still dark. His burns and injuries attacked his flesh wildly, and he quickly settled back down into his pillow. What a dream; was it even a dream? It felt too much like reality to be a dream. Never had his dreams felt so real, even his previous encounters with the angel. Everything about the dream was real. . . Sol was what convinced him. Although he found it unlikely that the Sun God himself would wish to have audience with him, the aura of truth Sol exuded was very real indeed. He had never felt anything in his life with that much valor. Sol HAD spoken to him. He was convinced.  
  
What now troubled him was the angel of Mia. Was this Mia a reflection of how he saw Mia subconsciously in the real world, or was she just a dream figure? Maybe she was both? Could it have been she was neither? Or, as strange is at may have been, was Mia his actual guardian angel? It was an awkward topic; his code forbade him to love, but he felt some kind of unusual bond between the two of them. Isaac was unable to comprehend what he truly felt about her. He figured he'd have a couple of days to think it over, given the fact that his injuries weren't going to be letting him go anywhere for awhile. He sighed lightly, letting his eyes drift shut.  
  
Mia, as he knew her in the real world was truly an interesting person; her heart was pure and she thought nothing of herself before ensuring the safety of others. She was dedicated to her work, and she held a powerful loyalty to those she considered friends. She was very kind, serene, and peaceful most of the time, but she could certainly stand up for herself and not let herself become a victim without a good fight. She could very well have become a Paladin had women been allowed in the corps. Isaac knew that law in their code would certainly be amended one day, and he looked forward to then. To top off her personality, even to Isaac's eyes, Mia was stunningly beautiful. She knew she was so, but never once did she let vanity get in the way of anything in her life. Isaac had never known anyone so pure of mind and thought, save maybe his master, Felix. He began to grow weary again, so he let his thoughts drift into obscurity and he let himself sleep.  
  
************************************  
  
Sheba handed Isaac a wooden cup filled with warm tea. He graciously accepted and sipped it carefully. Isaac had stayed in bed for about three days, as Mia had ordered, but it wasn't easy for the young Paladin squire. Every time one of the girls looked like they may have needed help, Isaac tried to get on his feet, but Mia would have none of the sort, while Sheba was supporting her fully. However, it looked like Mia would let Isaac stand and move around today. The squire intended to make full use of this as soon as the healer gave him the go ahead. Mia was yet to arouse from her bedroom, but Sheba had been up bright and early.  
  
"Are you feeling well today, Isaac?"  
  
"I've been feeling well since a couple of days ago. It's just Mia insisted I stayed put."  
  
"You can't blame her, Isaac. She's only doing what's best for your welfare. I really hope you understand she's kept you down for the best. She cares about the people she treats; she always has."  
  
"I understand her point of view perfectly. Mia's a fine healer, and certainly one of the kindest and wisest people I've ever met."  
  
Little did either of them realize that Mia had overheard the conversation behind her bedroom door, and she stood directly behind it, listening intently. She usually wasn't an eavesdropper, but she felt compelled to listen.  
  
"Yes, she certainly is."  
  
"If women were allowed into the Paladin corps, I say she'd certainly make the cut. Wouldn't you agree, Sheba?"  
  
"I would agree based on righteousness, but Mia abhors violence. . ."  
  
"Most Paladins do, Sheba." Isaac pointed out. "Personally, I don't like using force myself. I believe there is usually a diplomatic way to solve things rather than just going in blasting Psynergy. Some cases, like the wolves out in the field, you really don't have much say in the matter. However, I believe that the bandits could've been talked down."  
  
"Possible, but unlikely. Besides, Mia loves her life as a healer. I don't think she'd want to do anything else, really."  
  
"As a job, Mia does indeed love this work, but I know she thinks there is more to life than this." "Isaac, have you enjoyed your stay here?"  
  
"It's been very relaxing, Sheba. This small town has everything anyone would ever need to live happily. It's beautiful out here. By the way, were you born here, Sheba?"  
  
"No, I was born in Lalivero, far away from here. I was orphaned relatively young, and a couple from Imil adopted me. When I was twelve, my parents were killed. . . in an accident. Mia, who was deeply remorseful that she could do nothing for my parents, offered to take me in. I've been living with her ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear of that. When did this happen?"  
  
"About three years ago." Isaac and Sheba remained silent for awhile, before Mia finally decided to make her entrance. The yawn she gave off after leaving her room was genuine, however. "Good morning, Mia. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Quite well." She smiled. "So, Isaac. . . I'm assuming you want to get out of that bed and move around some, right?" Isaac replied only with a smile. "I figured. Come on, up with you." She said, helping the Venus Adept to his feet. He grunted and stretched his legs to work out their stiffness. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Just a little stiff from lying in bed so much, that's all." Isaac stated, continuing his stretching. Mia smirked as she covertly picked up an apple from the table behind her and palmed it carefully. Quick as lightning, Mia wound up and flung the apple at the squire at full speed. The squire caught the motion in his eye and spun around, catching the apple in his right palm just before it would've impacted. Isaac smiled, and casually took a bite from the apple.  
  
"Your reflexes seem okay, Isaac. Your stiffness seems to be wearing off too."  
  
Isaac swallowed his bite of the apple before he replied. "Quite an interesting reflex test, Mia. I would've pegged you as the take the small hammer to the knee." Isaac again bit into the fruit.  
  
"Normally I am." Mia smirked. "Today I just felt like doing something different. I'm glad to see you didn't end up with an apple shaped lump on your head." Sheba laughed, while Isaac gave a closed mouth smile while he continued chewing his fruit.  
  
"Now," Isaac stated, swallowing his mouthful. "How can I help you today, considering I doubt you'll let me leave."  
  
"Well, it's not I who needs your help, Isaac. The villagers are putting up a new barn on the outskirts of town and could use a little more manpower. I think you might be able to help them there."  
  
"Excellent." Isaac said, actually finishing off his piece of produce. "I'm off then. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Isaac, are you planning on leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"If at all possible, yes."  
  
"Good. We'll see you off in the morning then." Mia smiled, as Isaac walked out the door to go assist the builders in constructing the newest addition to the town.  
  
*****************************  
  
Felix rubbed his eyes with his hands violently. He had been searching for days now for Isaac, and there still had been no sign of him. The leader of the Paladins of Sol was now beginning to accept the fact that his apprentice was, in all likelihood, dead. Wing Sarten had began calling off his search and rescue teams in replacement with recovery teams, and Ivan, Garet, and Felix were preparing to return to Vale and give a full report to King Picard. Felix packed the last of his things and slung his sword over his shoulder. He gave one last look at the inn room he had been lodging at for the past couple of nights, giving it more attention than he had at any other time.  
  
The room was of moderate size, made completely of wood. There were finely decorated wooden dressers to the left of the queen sized bed that he had slept in. On a side wall was a large wardrobe where Felix had slipped his equipment in while he wasn't wearing it, but otherwise paid no heed to. Adorning the dressers and tables of the room were candlesticks, none of them lit during the light of day. On Felix's nightstand lay nothing but a dip candle, its wick worn away from use. Felix sighed, opening the oak door and leaving the room. He ventured outside in search of Ivan and Garet.  
  
The two other Adepts were waiting for him in the town square, Garet haggling with a food vendor over the price of a couple of oranges. Felix wasn't compelled to show much emotion in the first place, but one could go so far as to say he felt negative emotion at this particular moment.  
  
"Are we all set up to leave, Ivan?" Felix asked.  
  
"As soon as Garet stops his stupid bickering with the sales clerk we can go."  
  
"I'm telling you, these don't weigh that much!" Garet complained. "20 coins isn't an unfair offer!"  
  
"30 coins, sir." The dealer said.  
  
"Come on, how about military discount?" Garet said, giving a big goofy smile to try to back it up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"25 coins or I walk." Garet said.  
  
"No you won't. You're too hungry to walk away." Garet paused before returning an answer.  
  
"Damn! I hate it when salespeople know me. Okay, fair enough. 30 coins it is then." Garet sighed, giving the man his money. The dealer flipped Garet three oranges, where he proceeded to skin one on the spot and began to consume it.  
  
"Garet, can't you think of anything besides your stomach?" Ivan sighed.  
  
"Nope." Garet said, his mouth full of orange.  
  
"Fine. Now that the lummox here is fed, let's go back to Vale. I have a report to make." Felix sighed, walking off in the direction of home. "Come on then! We have a three day journey ahead of us!"  
  
"Lord Felix!" A familiar voice called from the distance. Felix turned to the opposite side of the square to see Dargon riding toward him at full speed.  
  
"Dargon, what brings you back to Vault?"  
  
"News, Felix. I just got a report from Imil. It seems that the bandits troubling them have been apprehended."  
  
"What does that have to do with us? Imil's two hundred miles from here."  
  
"The warrior that captured the bandits was said to stand 5'11'', sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and appears to have the symbol of Sol on his tunic. Reports also say he's a Venus Adept."  
  
"Isaac?!"  
  
"That's my guess. The kid ended up in Imil instead of sixty miles away. If we ride out now, we might be able to make it to Imil in a few days."  
  
"How about horses, first?" Felix asked.  
  
"I came prepared. There are some guards riding horses for you. They are prepared to return to Vale on foot should we have need of their horses. Stay here and I will get them." Dargon replied, his horse galloping off. Felix sighed, his heart relieved. Now all he had to do was find his young apprentice.  
  
*********************************  
  
Mia sighed in relaxation as she sat by a warming fire. The embers within the fireplace burned and crackled, while she idly listened while reading her book. She glanced out the window to the full moon, shining in all of its glory. The night was cool and dry, and the dark sheet of the sky was dotted with the thousands of stars in the cosmos. Mia returned to her book for a few moments before looking up. Up at the sleeping squire. Isaac had fallen asleep on the couch, and he looked very peaceful and serene; much like the angel she had dreamed of. She sighed quietly, realizing it was likely this would be the last night she'd see his soothing continence again. The Mercury Adept regretted not speaking to Isaac of her dream, but as a Paladin, her opinion would've meant little in the long run. She sighed longingly again, and thought how much he had helped in this small town. The barn today exhausted him, but he was integral for its timely completion. As soon as Isaac had returned, he went straight to the couch to relax, and he quickly dozed off. Mia thumbed through the pages o her book quietly until she heard the howling of a hound.  
  
"Must be the neighbor's dog howling at the full moon again." Mia muttered to herself with a sort of half-smile. She returned to reading, until she heard the howl again, this time with a companion. Two canines howling. In a few moments, they were quickly joined by a third and a fourth, then a fifth and a sixth. Mia listened intently; each of the howls seemed to begin at the same instant. "No. That could only mean that. . ." Mia trailed off as she heard the screams of several people within the town. Mia threw her book to the side and immediately ran to Sheba's bedroom.  
  
"Sheba! Wake up! They've returned!"  
  
"What?" Sheba asked, groggily.  
  
"They've returned, Sheba!"  
  
"Oh no. . ." The Jupiter Adept said, leaping from her covers.  
  
"Get changed and hurry. I'll wake Isaac." She rushed back out and jostled Isaac violently, waking him instantaneously.  
  
"Mia? What's wrong?" He asked, quickly realizing something was amiss.  
  
"Isaac. . . we need your help, again. The townspeople are in grave danger. Grab your sword and let's go!" Isaac nodded quickly, grabbing his scabbard and slinging it on quickly. Sheba was by now changed and the three Adepts dashed out to the main square. The square was empty and everything was eerily quiet. Isaac drew his sword and opened his ears. No sound was heard. He quickly footed into an alley, where he promptly tripped over something. He leapt back to his feet and realized he had just tripped over a dead body. He examined it quickly, but turned away disgusted quickly. The person had several lacerations to the face, neck, chest, and abdomen, his body scarcely more recognizable than ground beef. Isaac retched quietly in the alley before returning back out to the plaza.  
  
"Isaac? You look a little green. . . are you feeling okay?"  
  
"No. There was a . . ." Isaac was cut off by a loud crash as a huge three- headed hound pounded through the house next to him, with the body of an innocent man dangling from the middle head's jaws. The other two heads snapped at it viscously. Isaac dashed out of the way quickly. The creature was massive, and it appeared like a Fenrir except thrice the size and with an additional head. Isaac believed that this was what was known in legends as a Cerberus; a three headed demon dog said to guard the gates of Hell itself. The creature's rust colored fur was illuminated by the full moon, giving its already demonic appearance an unneeded boost. The middle head was snacking on its meal, its crimson eyes blazing in a murderous joy. Isaac continued backing away to size up his chances against such a beast. The monster was too big to take on directly, even if it was distracted by its hunger. As Isaac prepared to attack, a second hound, almost identical from the first, bounded into the square and began fighting with the other hound over the dead carcass. Isaac, both disgusted and outmatched, did his best to get to cover quietly. He quickly noticed Mia joining him, and she was trembling horribly. Sheba was quick over as well. The three Adepts slunk behind an adjacent house just as what remained of meat on the body of the man was gone. The two Cerberi growled and started sniffing around. . . the sound of their nostrils drew closer to Isaac, Mia, and Sheba. Both girls trembled violently, huddled near Isaac. The Paladin squire was afraid of the beasts, but he did his best to keep from shaking; a futile gesture. As the snoot of the first hound appeared around the house, a shrill whistle was heard. The Adepts covered their ears and shut their eyes tight; the sound was unbearable. Finally, when the noise subsided, the snoot disappeared from the corner, and both hounds' running footsteps could be heard running away from them, and all three heads barked evilly along the way.  
  
Isaac peered out first, seeing the dogs pass out of town and sight. He sighed. "I think they're gone." He whispered, not being able to speak louder. Mia and Sheba still looked terribly shaken. Isaac rested one hand on each of their shoulders. "Tell me. What were those creatures exactly, and what is going on here?"  
  
Neither of them replied.  
  
"Mia, please. . ." Isaac said, quietly and assuring. "what is going on here?" Mia's eyes welled with tears and she turned away. "Mia?" She took off at a dead run out of town, in the opposite direction of the hounds. Isaac took a step to follow her, but he was restrained by a hand touching his shoulder. Sheba held him back very lightly, and he paused. Her eyes were tearing as well, but she could form words."  
  
"Isaac, let her go for now. . . she needs to be alone for awhile. Besides, I know where she's going. Just give her a little time before you go out to look for her." Sheba said, restraining her tears. "Right now, we should issue the proper rites to the poor souls who met their demise this evening." Isaac paused.  
  
"I agree." 


	9. Twilight

Isaac remained silent as he prayed over the body of a slain man. The Cerberi had taken a total of seven lives that night; no small loss in the close-knit town of Imil. Others stood weeping as Isaac and Sheba finished their last rites on the final body. Even the squire's eyes were reddened with tears; something that had only happened to him once before. As he rose, his eyes locked to Sheba.  
  
"Now then, what should we do about Mia?" He asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Sheba staggered off. "I'm sure she's at the old ruins. . ."  
  
"So, let's go after her, then!"  
  
"Isaac, I think you should go, alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it should be you alone who sees her."  
  
"But you're like her younger sister! You should see her more than me!"  
  
"I'm afraid you wouldn't understand, Isaac. Just go see her; I have things to take care of right now." Sheba said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Sheba, wait!" Isaac called as she disappeared around a corner. He sighed. There was no use fighting her statements; she could be as stubborn as Mia was about her patients. Either way, he had to find Mia, so he dashed off in the direction of the ruins.  
  
***************************  
  
He reached the darkened ruins minutes later. Only the full moon provided any illumination at all. The eerie white light washed over the ruined and crumbling walls, revealing some of the detail within the ancient site. Isaac wasn't sure exactly where to begin looking in the large and sprawling ruins, so he decided to listen to his instincts and senses. He paused briefly, trying to pick up any sort of human sound. After a moment, he sighed, realizing the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. The squire began searching through the ruins carefully and quietly, not knowing if any creatures called these worn buildings home after nightfall. His search was extensive and exhaustive, starting with the grounds, and then slowly moving to the center of the ruins. After roughly twenty minutes of looking, Isaac's keen sense of hearing finally picked up a faint sound. It was definitely human, and it sounded sad; it had to be Mia. He trained his ears for the sound again, listening carefully if it sounded again. His ears didn't have to wait long; the sound was heard seconds later. Isaac recognized the sound as a soft sob, so he jogged in the direction of the sound. Within moments, he came to the main temple; or rather, what was left of it. He peered over one of the ruined walls and saw Mia, illuminated by the moon. The Mercury Adept was on her knees, sobbing softly in the center of the temple; her back was turned to him. The Venus Adept swallowed hard, and then walked in quietly. Mia didn't stir as he approached. When Isaac was within arm's reach of Mia, he laid his hand on her right shoulder softly.  
  
"Mia?" Isaac said, trying to see if she was coherent to the outside world. She responded only by placing her left hand atop his right. Isaac slowly moved so he would be in front of her, careful not to take his hand off her shoulder until he was fully around. "Mia?" He repeated. She didn't look up, so Isaac placed his hand back to her shoulder. After a few moments, Mia surged forward and planted her face in Isaac's chest, sobbing heavily. Isaac put his arms around her in a gesture of comfort, but Mia didn't relent in crying. "It'll be okay, Mia. I'm here for you right now." Mia's crying slowed somewhat, and she looked up at Isaac.  
  
Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and the whites of her eyes were now completely red and bloodshot from crying. The color of her irises contrasted the red, giving her an even more sorrowful look. She managed to form words between sobs after a moment.  
  
"Thank you, Isaac." She said, sniffling. Isaac wiped a couple of tears from her cheeks before he replied.  
  
"None are necessary, Mia." Isaac said, soothingly. "Tell me, though. . . what were those creatures?" Mia tried to regain herself a little more before she replied.  
  
"Those creatures. . . the Cerberi; they have been the bane of my existence my entire life. About ten years ago, those beasts attacked Imil for the first time. I was only a seven-year old healer in training, and I was learning my trade from my parents. The night those demon dogs came will remain burned in my mind for the remainder of my life. The first victims those two hounds took were my own parents; my father died protecting my mother and I, and my mother died making sure I was in a safe place. Then those creatures took the lives of three more people in the village before they finally left. Unfortunately, the hounds had wounded some, and given the fact that I was only a trainee healer at the time, there was little I could do to help them. Two more died of their injuries that night. Just when we thought the nightmare was over, the next night, the hounds returned, but this time, with a floating cloaked figure with them. They obeyed the figure's every silent order. Eight more perished that night trying to fight off the beasts. Then, the creatures and their summoner, took their leave. They didn't return until the following year. The cycle has been repeating itself every year since then." Mia's eyes began to swell up with tears again before Isaac pulled her into a calming hug. "And then, three years ago, those beasts returned, and. . . they. . ." Mia was beginning to lose her composure again. "killed Sheba's parents." She stated, before another round of sobs racked through her body. Isaac continued to console her, and he finally managed to get her to gain some of her control back.  
  
"How did this start happening? And did you ever send to Vale for help?"  
  
"It started from out of the blue, Isaac. And every messenger we sent to Vale disappeared without a trace, so eventually we stopped trying." Isaac was silent for a few moments, letting Mia shed whatever tears she had left in her.  
  
"Mia, I wish you would've told me about this sooner. . ." Isaac trailed off. "I was about to leave without doing a thing to help. . ." His eyes began tearing slightly; he hated to see anyone so heartsick. His heart ached for Mia's sorrows; he couldn't just leave now. Besides it being his duty to help those in need, his heart wouldn't allow him to leave her in this position.  
  
"I know, Isaac. . . I just. . . I couldn't have asked you to help us."  
  
"Mia, that is what I'm here for. That's what all Paladins are there for; to help people."  
  
"Isaac. . ."  
  
"And Mia, don't say anything." Isaac put a finger to her lips. "Mia, I promise you; as long as there is still life in my body, I will destroy those creatures and their abomination of a master." Isaac stated, both firmly and consolingly. "They will see justice for their deeds; that I promise you too." Mia's facial expression changed; the look on her face indescribable.  
  
"Isaac, no. . . please don't." Mia cried. "Those beasts have taken so much; I don't want to lose anyone else I'm close to!" Isaac's mind jumped for a moment. She considered him close to her? Did that mean that the dream Mia he knew wasn't so different from the real deal after all? He smiled at Mia, and again wiped away one of her tears.  
  
"Mia. . . I can't stay away. My heart tells me to help you, and I cannot turn away from that. Besides, if I don't stop them, who will? And then how many more innocents will die? Mia, I must do this. You have to understand. . ."  
  
"You're only helping because it's your duty!" Mia snapped. She caught herself, and she turned her head away, ashamed. Isaac put his hand beneath Mia's chin and gently guided her face toward the direction of his.  
  
"It may be my duty, Mia, but I'm doing this so you can finally be put at ease. I'm doing this for you, and Sheba, and all of the others in Imil who have lost loved ones. This isn't just duty, Mia. I'm doing this because again, my heart tells me to."  
  
Mia nodded slightly, and she buried her face against Isaac's chest again. "Thank you, Isaac."  
  
"Don't mention it." She pulled her head back and rose to her feet, with Isaac doing the same a moment later.  
  
"Normally I hate playing the damsel in distress." Mia laughed lightly. "I still do. Isaac, I won't let you face them alone. Sheba and I will stand against them as well; we'll all fight together, side by side."  
  
"A fine plan, Mia." Isaac smiled. "Now, come on, let's get you back home so we can get some rest for tomorrow." Mia nodded, and then yawned heavily; she was exhausted from her crying bout, which had left Isaac's tunic remarkably wet. "You look terribly tired. . . do. . . you want me to carry you home?" Isaac asked, politely.  
  
"I wouldn't want to give you trouble, Isaac."  
  
"It's not any. Just climb on my back, okay?" Isaac stated, kneeling down. Mia sighed and accepted, and in no time, Isaac was carrying Mia home on his back. It wasn't long before he could hear the Mercury Adept softly sleeping in his ear. Isaac smiled, contented that he at least made her feel better. He continued on back to Imil, his mind now focused on how to defeat the two hounds from Hell the following night.  
  
*********************************  
  
Felix and company rode into the city of Kolima, one hundred miles from the town of Imil. This town was famous for its logging industry, and also strangely, its ecological awareness. The policy of Kolima's logging was to plant one tree for every one cut down; the forest remained flourishing even with the lumberjacks. The rest of the town was built inside hollowed out trees, making Kolima a unique addition to the nation of Angara. The very first thing the new arrivals did was to see the mayor of the town.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Felix. We've received no reports of the sort from Imil, or anywhere else for that matter. I mean, there are not many people who travel to Imil willingly these days." The mayor responded to Felix's first question.  
  
"Great. Tell me, how long should it take us to reach Imil?"  
  
"Well, given the fact your horses are exhausted, I'd say you could make it there in about five days. Two days of rest, three of travel."  
  
"Very well." Felix sighed. He didn't want to wait, but even at full running speed on foot, it would still take five days to reach Imil. "Can you recommend a place for us to lodge until then, sir?"  
  
"Well, the Kolima Inn is probably the best place in town, and considering you serve the king directly, they may give you a heavy discount. Lord Felix, since you will be in town, may I ask something of you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Several days ago, an artifact was stolen from the city treasury. I'm concerned about it."  
  
"What kind of artifact was it?" Ivan inquired.  
  
"It was known to us as the Jupiter Star. The strange orb always glowed with the purple powers of the wind; it was a beautiful and one of a kind stone."  
  
"The Jupiter Star?!" Ivan jumped. "The Jupiter Star is made of the very essence of the Jupiter Element! If it falls in the wrong hands, there's no telling what havoc could be set forth." Ivan exclaimed, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Ivan, aren't there four Elemental Stars?" Dargon asked. "I know where the Mars Star is kept; it's held in Vault, and the Venus Star is held in Vale."  
  
"What about the Mercury Star, Dargon?" Garet asked.  
  
"I'm not sure where that one is."  
  
"No one is, Dargon. Countless souls have searched far and wide for it, but no one knows where exactly it is." Ivan stated. "It may be buried in the sands of the Suhulla, it could be under the deepest of lakes, or it could be in the coffers of a miserly dragon."  
  
"But, what can those stones do?" Garet asked.  
  
"Their power's limits are not known, but if someone possesses all four, it could mean the end of the world." Felix replied. "Now, were there any clues as to the identity of the thief?"  
  
"No; the crime scene was cleaner than a bone. Whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing, knew exactly what they were after, and knew how to remain silent. All of the guards were knocked out without seeing a thing."  
  
"Wow. That's impressive." Garet awed. "The thief must really be something."  
  
"Lord Felix, would you and Lord Dargon investigate the grounds?"  
  
"I doubt we'll find anything, but we shall give it a go over. Let's go, guys." Felix stated. "Thank you again, sir."  
  
******************************  
  
The castle around him was dark, and lit only by the occasional torch. He sat upon his throne, reading a book on dark magic and curses, laughing in contempt at the simplicity of them all. He fiddled with a glass of red wine in his other hand, his mind at somewhat of an evil ease. There came a knock at the far door in the chamber; it echoed all through the empty room. The figure looked up from his read.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded. A skeleton sorcerer appeared at the door and clearly replied to him.  
  
"Sir, Darkfire has returned." It said. The figure sneered.  
  
"Send her in." He ordered. The skeleton gave its equivalent of a nod, and ushered in a female figure, clad completely in black. Her face was masked; all but her eyes were masked by a black covering of sorts. Her eyes burned a deep purple. Upon her back was a katana, and at her hip was a small bag, which obviously held something.  
  
"Were you successful, miss Darkfire?"  
  
"Of course." She said, removing the bag from her belt and tossing it idly into the air. "By the way, I'm doubling my price. This assignment was an insult to my intelligence and abilities. I'm an assassin, not some petty thief. Keep in mind, I'm only doing this for the money, so you had better be ready to cough up or I'll be returning this to Kolima." A smile crossed the evil figure's face.  
  
"You'll get your money, Darkfire, I promise you. Servant! Fetch our guest her money, right away! Double the original price."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Small wonder why I keep taking jobs from you, Saturos." The female said.  
  
"Ah yes. . . and I still only know you by your false name." Saturos replied. "So, the job was easy?"  
  
"Too simple. I didn't even have to draw my sword once. The guards were moronic, alarms nonexistent, no attack hounds, no traps, no danger at all. It was like going to the market to pick up fresh bread."  
  
"Ah, truly it was an insult to you."  
  
"You're lucky you pay me so well, or I would've left long ago." She stated, a smile curling beneath her facial covering. The servant returned into the chamber, carrying a small bag. The skeletal figure handed the assassin the bag, and she promptly opened it. She reached in and produced a large and flawless ruby. "Ah, perfect. No wonder I like working for you so much. This just about makes up for the bore of the run."  
  
"Now, I want what I paid you for." Wordlessly, the assassin pitched the bag containing the spoils of her work at Saturos, who caught it effortlessly in his left hand. He opened the bag, and pulled out a small purple sphere. "You are as good as your word, Darkfire; as I've come to expect. I may have another assignment for you soon. . . I'll contact you when anything comes up."  
  
"No, I'll contact YOU." Darkfire replied, cooly. Saturos chuckled as he placed the Jupiter Star on the pedestal where he already had secured the Mars and Venus Stars. Acquiring them through bribes and such were easy enough.  
  
"Of course," He stated, slowly turning back around. "fare-" Saturos cut himself off as he realized his hired assassin had already disappeared. He smiled; as much as he hated giving money away, he knew his money was never wasted on her services; she was truly the best of the best. Unfortunately, she knew too much. She knew the location of his spire, she could've deducted his plan, and she knew the soldiers he possessed. If his plan was to succeed, she was to be eliminated; however. . . the Mercury Star still remained absent from his clutches, and he would certainly need her help to acquire that artifact. Saturos returned to his throne and his reading, pondering over how he would complete his plan.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Are you hurt, Mia?" The angel asked her.  
  
"No; I'm okay. . ." Mia still stood, mystified at the angel that was Isaac. His presence was calming and soothing; how did it feel so familiar? "And how do you know who I am?"  
  
"I just know." The angel smiled. "There's no need to fear me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Mia stated softly. "Tell me, is your name Isaac?" The angel smiled again.  
  
"Indeed you are a wise and knowledgeable one, Mia. That is my name."  
  
"I knew it. . . but, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to protect you; did you forget I will always be here for you?"  
  
"No, I didn't forget." She said, realizing she was dreaming; strangely, she didn't awake. "Isaac, are you the Isaac I know in the real world, or are you just a painting of him in my mind?"  
  
"I am both." The angel Isaac replied, his voice other-worldly. "And I'm neither. You must determine whether I am fiction or reality. I could be the Isaac you know, but I might not be."  
  
"Speaking in riddles, are we? Fine." Mia replied. "Next. . . do you know what I'm thinking right now?"  
  
"I am not one of Jupiter, but I still know. Mia, you are currently thinking how much you love the Isaac you know in the real world." Mia smiled and blushed. "And I know your next question, too. Your next question is how could the two of you ever possibly work together, correct?" The healer nodded. "There is another who could answer you better than I." Isaac stated. "Close your senses and open your mind; let the light take you." Mia closed her eyes and obeyed. She suddenly felt engulfed by a blue light.  
  
She found herself in a blank space, nothing stretching everywhere at once. She surveyed her new surroundings very carefully, but there was nothing to see; just empty space as far as the eye could see. Mia stood, and then she was partially blinded by a blue light; after its initial appearance, the color became soft and cool. Mia found herself staring at a woman, clothed in robes of white and blue, her face shrouded by the blue light. Two feathered wings protruded from her back, and the aura put off from her was purity, knowledge, love, joy, honor, wisdom, and truth. Mia could feel her power and instantly knew who she was dealing with; Luna herself.  
  
"Greetings, my daughter." She stated.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"You seek answers, do you not? I will give them to you, Mia. You seek to know why you've fallen in love one who is forbidden to do so." The Mercury Adept nodded shyly. "Love has no logical answers, Mia; when it happens, it happens. I know you are concerned that you will shame yourself and Isaac if you admit your feelings to him. However, who forbids him to love?"  
  
"The Code of Sol; the code written by Sol himself."  
  
"That was the answer I expected from a mortal of your time, Mia. Your wisdom of your time is commendable, albeit incorrect."  
  
"Beg your pardon, Luna?"  
  
"Sol was not the one who wrote the code of the Paladins. Do you wish to know why I know, Mia?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Sol and I were in love. We remain as such even to this day, young Adept. Sol understands the importance of trusting your emotions and your heart. We both understand that; so should you."  
  
"Then how come the Paladins don't know this?"  
  
"Because, the Paladins are traditionalists the bind to their written code heavily. Though powerful and wise, all of the Paladins are misled by their own code; love doesn't serve as a distraction from helping people. It serves as a boost to the spirit. Sol has not reached out to them, because they must discover the mistake they have made on their own."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You must do as your heart tells you to do, Mia. You can do no more, and I expect no less. Now, you must return to the world you know and make use of what I have taught you. Farewell." Luna said, as she vanished back into the emptiness from whence she came. 


	10. Darkest Nights

Mia awoke with a mild start as she realized that she was no longer in the presence of Luna. She looked around at her surroundings; she was in her room, in her own bed. To prove the point, she saw her trunk, her dresser, her bookcase, and her nightstand. She arose, still clad in her robes, and advanced to her window and peered out. Gloom was hanging over the town of Imil now, a dark and overcast day. It seemed to intensify the fears of the townsfolk as well as their sorrows; the atmosphere was so somber, not a smile was to be seen in the entire town. The skies appeared to invite rain; the heavens themselves looked as though they were prepared to shed tears onto the mortal earth below. She sighed, and looked to her mirror where she straightened her hair and clothing, and she stepped out in to the main room. Sheba was cooking a broth idly, while Isaac was nowhere to be seen. She greeted Sheba quickly and looked outside from the door; there was a scraping sound along the other side of the house, and she went to investigate. She found Isaac, sitting on a barrel, sharpening his sword with a large flint rock.  
  
"Morning, Mia." Isaac said, not turning his attention from his work. Mia examined Isaac's blade. The sword's edge was shining brightly against the rest of the blade; it was clear the squire was either sharpening absent- mindedly, or single-mindedly. Sparks jumped from both the rock and the blade with each stroke of the rock.  
  
"Isaac. . . I think your blade is sharpened enough. . ." Isaac turned his head to look at his sword, and he glanced at the edges of his sword with awe. He put his rock down and held the sword forward. Making sure nothing was in his range, he swung the sword forward, its speed much greater than before. The squire could feel the air splitting in two as the blade passed through it. It was perfect; its ultimate sharpness. He sheathed it carefully and turned to Mia.  
  
"You were right." Isaac stated. Their eyes locked again, but they kept their distance. Both parties remained silent for several moments. They both appeared to be probing each other's eyes for answers; none were found in either pair. Finally, a fleet of footsteps sounded, and the two Adepts focused on Leo, their new arrival.  
  
"Mia, there's a rumor going around town that some guy is going to fight the Cerberi and their master! I don't know who the fool is, but he's either brave or stupid."  
  
"That would depend on your definition of bravery and stupidity." Isaac replied.  
  
"What do you mean, Isaac?" Leo returned.  
  
"Perhaps the definition of fool would also be needed." Isaac responded.  
  
"You don't mean that. . . " Leo trailed off. "No way."  
  
"Yes. I intend to destroy those beasts and deliver safety to this town. It is time that those fiends faced justice for what they have done."  
  
"Many a warrior that have said that have fallen before them, Isaac. . ." Leo remarked.  
  
"Isaac is no ordinary warrior, Leo. Isaac is a Paladin, and he is one of the best trained fighting forces in the world. If he can't do the job, not even King Picard could." Mia stated.  
  
"Are you putting him above our king?"  
  
"No, it's just that the king was a Luna Knight, not a Sol Paladin; the training and conditioning for Paladins are much tougher than those of the knights. Isaac will be ready."  
  
"Mia, please. . ." Isaac sighed. "I am only able to do what I can, and King Picard is a warrior of the finest caliber. He is not to be taken lightly by any foe."  
  
"What if you fail, Isaac? What then?" Leo asked.  
  
"Then I will be dead." Isaac stated. "I will not surrender until the life force has been purged from my mortal body; for as long as my heart beats and my lungs take in air, I will fight these monsters." Leo soon grew a small smile on his face.  
  
"That's good to know, Isaac. I wish you luck, and may Sol and Luna smile upon you tonight. I pray also that my craftsmanship in that sword will pass its test. Good luck, Sir Isaac." Leo stated, turning away and disappearing to whence he came.  
  
"I do believe," Isaac said, returning his focus to Mia, "that was the first time I have ever been called Sir Isaac. It feels very. . . odd."  
  
"Used to Master Isaac, eh?" Mia smiled, lightly. "You'll be hearing Sir Isaac soon enough. . . if you succeed here, Felix will undoubtedly make you a Paladin on the spot."  
  
"Well, there's more to it than just that, but. . . you're probably right." Isaac said.  
  
"Isaac, Mia. . . lunch is ready." Sheba stated, peering around the corner of the house. Hurry before it gets cold."  
  
"Okay, we're coming." Mia replied. Sheba quickly disappeared and Mia waited for Isaac to put his flint rock back in his pack. "Isaac. . . you don't have to stay here and do this."  
  
"Mia, don't try to talk me out of it, because my mind is made up. I'm going to stop those beasts if it's the last thing I ever do, and that's final." Isaac stated, standing in front of her.  
  
"Then I will fight with you."  
  
"We already agreed on this matter last night. Let's just go get some food and rest up for tonight. It's going to be a tough battle." Mia nodded, and they returned to their awaiting stew of vegetables. It wasn't the best of meals; Mia really made relatively little money as a healer; she only earned as much as she charged; no one in Imil was really considered rich, but everyone seemed to live a fairly comfortable life. Mia was one of the poorest of all in Imil, mostly because she gave money to those who needed it more; Sheba was fully supportive of the measures Mia took. Isaac ate everything he was given and seconds; Mia and Sheba hardly touched their food.  
  
"You two are pretty worried about tonight. . ." Isaac trailed off. ". . .please don't be. We'll beat them, I'm sure of it." Isaac stated, reassuringly.  
  
"You're right, as usual, Isaac." Sheba sighed. "I just hope we really can defeat those beasts."  
  
"Am I talking to a wall?" Isaac asked. "Or am I talking to you, Sheba? We'll win." Suddenly, a knock sounded at Mia's door. The healer quickly opened the door to one of the townspeople.  
  
"Miss Mia, there are rumors going about town that you and the new guy in town are going to be fighting those Cerberi tonight. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Mia replied, softly.  
  
"The townspeople are demanding a speech by you and the new guy."  
  
"His name is Isaac, not the new guy." Mia uncharacteristically corrected. "Anyway, I don't think we will be giving a speech."  
  
"The people want to hear you."  
  
"I'll go." Isaac stated, standing from his place. "You and Sheba keep resting and I'll handle your townspeople." The squire said, pushing past her and with the newcomer. Mia nodded, and Isaac and the other man walked into the town square, where the entire population of the town was gathered. They all hushed as the squire entered the square, his sword still strapped to his back. The man led him to the center of the crowd and told him to speak. Isaac shook his head before a small child approached him.  
  
"Are you the hero that's going to save us from the demons?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Those demons killed my father last night. . . please say you'll help." Isaac paused.  
  
"I will." He said, patting the fatherless son on the head, before turning to the remainder of the crowd. His heart was filled with more resolve than ever. "Citizens of Imil, my name is Isaac, and I will help to destroy the evil which plagues you. I will not rest peacefully until the evil has been defeated, and I will not give up under any circumstance. I want all of you to evacuate the town this evening so that in the event that I should fail, no one else will get hurt. I do not want any of you staying in this town this night, understood?" General mumbling sounded of consensus. "Good. That's all I have to say. Until later, my friends. . ." Isaac stated, walking back to Mia's abode.  
  
*********************************  
  
Silence had became Mia's house since sundown. Hardly a word had been spoken among them all day, and there were even fewer once the sun dipped below the horizon. Isaac stood pensively at a westward facing window, looking out at the stars. He had hardly moved from his position for hours now. Sheba sat at the kitchen table, using a stick of charcoal to draw on a piece of paper. She doodled idly, yet still producing excellent works and heartfelt scenes. Finally, Mia sat a few yards behind Isaac in a chair, reading a book. She occasionally glanced up from her reading to watch Isaac's calm form. She turned to look at her candle, which was melted down to the wick. She snuffed it carefully and closed her book. It was only a matter of time now. . . only a matter of time before she was about to face her greatest opponent; her greatest fear. Mia did find some solace that Isaac and Sheba were there to help, but she shuddered to think of what might happen to them this night if the fates were against them. She picked up her Angelic Ankh and inspected it carefully; if it was damaged in the least, she was going to need a new weapon. Her worries were for naught, as her weapon remained in perfect condition. Mia turned to speak with Isaac, and as she formed her first syllable, Isaac raised his hand to silence her. She paused, as she saw Isaac focus his senses deeply. He didn't say anything for a moment, and as Mia drew breath to speak, Isaac quickly turned and drew his sword.  
  
"They're here." Isaac stated, heading for the door. "In the square; they're searching the buildings for anyone to kill." Sheba quickly tossed the charcoal stick aside and grabbed her own staff from beside her. Mia and Sheba filed single file behind Isaac as he left the house.  
  
"What's the plan, Isaac?" Mia asked.  
  
"You said that there was a figure with them, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's probably their master. They will protect him with all of their might, and even when we get through the hounds, we can expect the summoner to put up an even greater fight. We'll see how they work together before we engage." Isaac said, tapering off as they approached the square. Isaac peered carefully around a building. The hounds were on the far side of the square, their backs turned, as they tore through doors and windows trying to find a suitable meal. In the center of the square, there was a figure, clad in black robes, hovering several inches in the air, a dark fog radiating from beneath the lower section of his cloak. Isaac could see faint movements of one of the sleeves of the figure, and the hounds quickly reacted, stalking off in the direction he dictated. Isaac turned back to Mia and Sheba.  
  
"All right. Those beasts do have a link to their master; it seems as though he is in total and complete control. Perhaps if we can separate the master from the hounds, we can do something."  
  
"That would mean splitting up." Sheba said.  
  
"But, that's far too dangerous." Isaac replied. "We're at one-to-one odds here, although our opponents are much tougher. It's likely that the master will not engage directly unless his hounds are failing. Right now, his hounds are on the other half of the square. Perhaps we can rush with a first strike on the master and take him down before the hounds can react."  
  
"Let's try it." Sheba said.  
  
"Okay, use your most devastating Psynergy, and don't let up." Isaac replied, stepping into the square. Sheba and Mia followed quickly. Isaac began glowing gold, Mia began illuminating blue, and Sheba started pulsing purple. The three Adept's power swelled, catching the attention of the apparition and its beasts. Isaac blasted the fiend with a mighty blast of the Earth's fury with Mother Gaia, sending waves of pure seismic power through the evil demon. Mia summoned the power of Glacier, and thousands of shards of frozen ice lashed at the black clothed figure, and finally Sheba plastered the creature with a well-deserved barrage of Spark Plasma. The black robed figure shrieked horribly at each spell, and by the time Sheba's spell had dissipated, he was fully turned around. The opening where his face would've been showed nothing; save for two glowing red eyes; burning with hatred and lust for destruction. In the end, Isaac and company weren't even sure if they had even injured the creature. The next move it made was to point its arm at the three Adepts; the Cerberi howled and immediately charged for them. Isaac moved in front of his friends and prepped for their defense. The hounds closed within ten yards, and Isaac plastered both of them with Stone Spire, knocking them back several feet.  
  
"Spread out!" Isaac yelled to his allies. They split up and the hounds split to attack as well. The hooded figure remained still and watched intently as one hound followed Mia and Sheba and the other tailed Isaac. The Venus Adept, aware of the hound following him, paid more attention to the hound chasing Mia and Sheba. Isaac summoned his Ragnarok on the hound following them, but it just rocked the hound and diverted his attention to the Venus Adept. Isaac smiled as the other hound joined in hot pursuit. The two dogs weren't gaining much ground on the Venus Adept as he dashed about the square, but Isaac knew he couldn't keep running forever. He turned suddenly and charged one of the hounds with his long sword outstretched. The Cerberus saw the move coming, and made a quick attempt to dodge. However, its sideways leap wasn't quick enough, as Isaac grazed a cut into the demon's right side. The three headed dog howled in pain, and the squire dashed away from the second incoming hound.  
  
The summoner's eyes glowed more fiercely and tightened into slits. It was obvious that it was openly frustrated at its hounds' inefficiency when it came to dealing with the pest that was Isaac. However, it believed that its Cerberi were more than a match for the squire, so it decided to turn its matters elsewhere. . . the two other Adepts that had made its job unnecessarily difficult. The summoner pointed his robed arm at Mia and Sheba and let loose a massive fireball. The Mercury and Jupiter Adepts leapt different ways from the attack, and it exploded into a stone wall, shattering the wall into pieces. Mia rolled away and stood; the bottom of her cape was singed from the attack and she could feel that some of her hair was mildly seared as well. She quickly Plyed it away. Sheba, who had gotten away from the blast completely, decided to let the damned thing have it with a Tornado attack. The sharp winds quickly formed and surrounded the figure, and again it gave off a horrible cry. Immediately after the cutting winds dissipated, a wall of fire blasted toward Sheba. Sheba did her best to dash out of the way, but the edge of the wall clipped her and she yelped in pain. Her right side was now burned, but she remained standing.  
  
Sheba winced as she focused on the creature. The fire wall she had just been hit with hurt her pretty decently, but she knew she couldn't give up. Mia was quickly by her side casting ply on her injuries, and as she was, Sheba let loose a barrage of Shine Plasma. The purple bolts blasted around the floating fiend and exploded in particle blasts of energy. Mia then turned for the attack, and fired off an Ice Missile barrage. The crystallized ice spikes showered upon the hooded figure and it shrieked out, louder than before. Obviously, it was weak against Mia's water based attacks.  
  
Isaac danced away from the first hound as he rounded the opposite end of the square. He had caught glimpse of the rain of ice that shattered upon the floating spirit, but had little time to attack himself. The hounds now worked to surround him; they each approached from both sides. Isaac was caught between two hounds and a house; the only way to go was directly into the center of the square, where the summoner awaited. Luckily, he was preoccupied with Mia and Sheba to really care about the squire behind him. Isaac smiled at the hound in front of him, and shot out his palm, sending an Earthquake before him, knocking the hound off balance. Isaac bolted away and into the relative safety of the open. The figure immediately spun to face him, and Isaac halted.  
  
The specter knew this squire was going to be trouble, so why not use the proven tactic of divide and conquer? The Mercury Adept and the Jupiter Adept were bottled up together on one end of the square, and the Venus Adept on the other end with its Cerberi. The spirit's red eyes narrowed as it summoned some of its power. He focused his power into a wedge shape, keeping Isaac stuck in a quarter of the circular town center with an intense fire wall. Now, the spirit decided to return to its previous engagement. . . that of Mia and Sheba.  
  
Isaac could feel the heat of the flames several yards away from the wall; he turned around to face his opponents. He could no longer use the square as a means of escape; he'd have to fight. The second hound dashed toward Isaac and lashed out at him. The squire dashed left, and then slid past the hound by doing a foot-first slide. Isaac immediately leapt to his feet and ran past the first hound. Now the walls of the houses were at his back, and the hounds in front of him. The first hound turned toward him, and looked at him inquisitively. Then, without warning, shot a massive fireball from the center head's mouth. Isaac's eyes widened, and he leapt left. The fireball missed him, but struck his sword squarely and blasted it into the wooden wall behind him, lodging it in tightly. Isaac now glanced back, seeing the hilt of his weapon jaunting from the wall instead of in his hand. Isaac now was unarmed; not a good thing to be against a pair of three-headed hounds that probably should've been guarding the gates of Hell.  
  
Mia's expression hardened as she rolled away from a fire Psynergy casted by the figure. This wasn't looking good. Not only was Isaac separated from them, but he also had both Cerberi to worry about. Mia looked past the fire wall to see Isaac, fists raised and ready to fight hand to hand. Puzzled, she then saw Isaac's sword jammed into a house. She gasped; Isaac was doomed without some sort of weapon! Then, it hit her. She was holding a staff she wasn't using in this fight against the specter, so why would she need it? Deciding on a gamble, she raised her staff and prepared to throw it like a javelin over the fire wall.  
  
"Hey Isaac! Catch!" Mia shouted at the top of her lungs. Isaac's head turned, and he quickly saw an incoming pole of some sort. His hands caught the projectile, and he realized Mia had just thrown him her Angelic Ankh. Now he stood a chance, and also owed her big time. Isaac, whom had been trained on how to fight with a staff at an exceptional level, held it in an attack position and spun it vertically on his right side to get a feel for it. He then dashed for the nearest hound, and promptly smashed the left head with the staff. He spun it around and nailed the right head with the other end, and then proceeded to jam the rod of the staff into the middle head's nose. He pulled it back and began spinning it vertically, bashing the center head repeatedly, while delivering necessary kicks to the other side heads. Isaac jumped away after a moment, sure he knocked the hound for a loop. The other hound leapt in, and Isaac quickly spun the staff to and fro, bashing each head individually but almost simultaneously several times over. Isaac frowned after he leapt away. The staff was quick and light, but it lacked enough power to make a finishing blow. He needed his sword.  
  
Mia yelped as a Flare Storm struck her square and she struggled to stand back up. The fires of this creature were unusual, even for an Adept creature. She quickly cast Ply Well and prepped her next attack. She now switched to Glacier, which served as an excellent aggravation tool against the summoner. The cold rain of frozen tundra circled and blew around the phantom, and eventually froze around him. For a few brief moments, the creature was frozen within Mia's attack; but it quickly broke loose and prepared its own offense.  
  
Sheba quickly noted the offensive stance of the specter and took a chance by casting Destruct Ray at the beast. Bolts of bright purple death struck down upon the hooded figure and it instantly spun to face Sheba, only to fire off a quick blast of Fireball. The incoming orbs of combustion narrowly missed the agile Sheba, who was forced to shuck and roll to ensure she wasn't in any of the blasts.  
  
Isaac charged back toward the hounds with the Angelic Ankh's handle side pointing at the left Cerberus. The squire used the staff like a lance into the right head of the left dog's mouth. The hound started choking on the staff, and Isaac pushed it forward with all his might in an attempt to strangle one of them to death. The other hound barged for an attack on the 'vulnerable' Isaac and was rewarded with a fierce Clay Spire attack that not only threw it back but also created a stone wall that would have to be traveled around. The strangling head of the first hound was coughing and gagging loudly, trying to force the pole from its mouth. In a few mere moments, the head went limp around the pole, but much to Isaac's disbelief, the other two heads began to snap at him. He dislodged his weapon and flipped it back into his hands and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the other two heads using alternating swings. The second hound had now rounded Isaac's Clay Spire wall and charged for him. Isaac eyed his sword; all he had to do was get past the incoming hound and he could have a chance at getting it. He smiled, and charged toward the hound himself. As he closed within a few yards, he suddenly slammed the pole edge of the staff against the ground and actually vaulted over the hound, staff still in hand. The hound skidded to a halt, confused at the events transpired. Isaac, however made no hesitation to go for his sword.  
  
Sheba quickly casted Ward to take the edge off of the incoming Flare Storm that proved impossible to avoid. The burning Mars flames still hurt a remarkable amount, but the pain was bearable thanks to her increased resistance to all elemental forces. Once the fire cleared, Mia quickly showed up to use Ply while Sheba fired off a blast of Storm Ray. The specter just seemed to shrug off the powerful attack again, and Sheba groaned in silent frustration. This was fruitless! No matter what she hit it with, it wasn't going down!  
  
"Mia, what are we supposed to do to beat this thing?! No matter how much we hit it, it doesn't seem to take any damage!"  
  
"Maybe it's linked to the hounds; maybe they have to fall first!"  
  
"Let's hope Isaac can do it quickly then!" Sheba replied, letting loose a Whirlwind. "I don't know how much longer we're going to last!"  
  
Isaac pulled with all of his strength to dislodge his weapon from the wooden wall, but it had jammed itself in very effectively. He yanked and tugged with Herculean effort, but the sword refused to free itself. Isaac's expression hardened; if he couldn't pull this sword from the wall, the town might as well be doomed. Then he remembered. . . his promise to Mia. He promised her that he'd never give up and would emerge victorious, and that's what he intended to do. He grabbed his weapon and with one final yank, managed to dislodge the weapon from the house; taking the board it was lodged in with it. Isaac kicked the board from his sword and charged the second hound; it spun in time to notice Isaac, but not in time to do anything about it. Isaac promptly relieved the Cerberus from its middle head and then proceeded to eviscerate the other two heads as they howled in pain. The body of the first hound impacted the ground with a sickening thump. Isaac spun to the second dog, whose third head hung dead and limp while the other two remained functioning. Isaac blasted the hound with a Ragnarok strike and while it attempted to recoup from both its massive beatings and the Psynergy spell, he struck. Isaac jammed his sword into the hide of the creature and he leaned into his sword to jam it in further. The two heads howled in pain as he twisted the sword before removing it. As soon as the blade came free of the Cerberus, it gave one final howl, and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
The summoner's robed head spun around to view Isaac; the damned Venus Adept had finished off its summoned hounds. The squire was far more dangerous than originally anticipated, but he was currently wearing out the healer and the Jupiter Adept rapidly. A few more attacks would have them both at their knees, allowing it to take on Isaac alone. It decided it was no longer time to play. The specter began glowing an intense red, and fired off a blast of Pyroclasm against Mia and Sheba. The massive attack struck them both, sending them both flying several yards backward and burning them badly.  
  
"Mia! Sheba!" Isaac shouted from behind the fire wall. He wanted to get over to help, but the heat from the fire was intense and impassible. Isaac cursed silently to himself. He needed to get past the fire wall, but no option presented itself. . . except. . . Isaac spun to see that the Clay Spire he had summoned moments earlier still remained up and out of the ground. They sunk back in a moment later, but it still gave Isaac a plan. He grabbed Mia's Ankh and ran toward the wall. Quickly, he cast a Spire attack, but instead of directing it at the summoner, he targeted himself. The rising spire of stone gave him a large amount of height, and with his forward momentum, he sprang from the spire over the wall, and back into the main square. Isaac rolled to the ground when he impacted, and quickly stood. He could feel minor superficial burns on his skin from the rising heat of the flames, but it was nothing that bothered him badly. He immediately dashed to Mia and Sheba, who were just arising from their smoldering experience. Isaac quickly cast Cure on Mia, who was busy healing Sheba with Ply Well.  
  
"Isaac! You're okay!" Sheba exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but if we don't stop that vile creature none of us will be." Isaac replied, handing Mia's staff back to her and redrawing his sword. "Maybe we need to attack him physically. Mia, Sheba. . . I know you're both tired, but could you give me some cover?"  
  
"Sure thing." Mia smiled.  
  
"You got it." Sheba responded. Isaac frowned inwardly; they were both badly fatigued from this fight; the spirit had taken much out of them. If this didn't work, odds were that this battle wasn't going to last much longer. Isaac signaled to his companions to let loose their offense, and as the rains of Glacier and the winds of Tornado ripped at the beast, Isaac dashed directly for the creature and leapt into the air to meet it. Isaac thrust his sword into the demon's chest and time seemed to stand still. However, the feeling of relief and victory did not flow into Isaac; he passed through the spirit and landed on the ground on his feet. His sword was useless against this abomination. He sheathed it quickly and used Gaia to shake up the monster while he escaped back to Mia and Sheba.  
  
"Now what?" Sheba asked.  
  
"We keep hitting it with Psynergy." Isaac said, casting Ragnarok on the spirit. Exchanges of spells went back and forth for several more minutes; neither side seemed dominant, but the fatigue of the Adepts was becoming more and more obvious. Sheba and Mia were panting heavily, while Isaac's body was exhausted from moving so much. The demon's eyes glowed once more as it fired off a Supernova blast into the group. Mia took cover behind a stone wall, Isaac took the hit directly, and Sheba tried to cast Ward to defend herself. As Isaac rose from being knocked flat on his back, he cast Cure Well on himself and looked over at Sheba. She now lay on her back, much like he had been. Mia approached her at the same time Isaac did. As they closed within two yards of Sheba, she suddenly sat up, and let fly a barrage of Spark Plasma; the spirit seemed to dissipate around the attack, and it disappeared from view. Sheba lay back down quickly and smiled.  
  
"I think I got him." She laughed.  
  
"Are you okay, Sheba?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I'm spent, Isaac. I've nothing left to fight with. . . I tapped into my reserves with that last attack, and now I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to sleep for awhile. . ." she said, trailing off. Her green eyes closed and Mia checked her vitals carefully.  
  
"She's fine. . . she just lost consciousness. Did we do it?"  
  
"No." Isaac stated. "It's still here." He spun back to see the creature re-form back where Sheba had attacked it.  
  
"How are we supposed to win, Isaac? It's too strong!" Mia asked, desperately.  
  
"Mia. . . we will win. I know we will."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" She asked, as the piercing red eyes of the phantom seemed to touch her soul and turn it ice cold.  
  
"We. . . must share our power."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neither one of us has the strength left in us to fight another battle like what we just fought. We have one option. . . we must pour both of our Psynergy power together into one attack. It's all or nothing, Mia!" Isaac said. Mia nodded in compliance.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Take my hand, Mia. We must focus together and use our two different powers as one." Mia did as Isaac told, and she began to allow her energy to swell. Isaac's power did the same, and they both began to glow the respective colors of their elements. Together, their power merged, and they each outstretched their free hand; a white energy glowed from both of their palms. "NOW, Mia!" Isaac said, unleashing every drop of power he had into his attack. Mia did the same in the same instant, and the bright blast of white energy lurched forward toward the summoner. The blast was massive, and impossible to avoid. The summoner's red eyes grew wide as the blast encircled its body; its horrible shriek once again sounded through the air and in an instant. . . it was silenced.  
  
Mia and Isaac both dropped to their knees. Isaac let out a breath and began panting extremely heavily, and Mia did the same. Moments later, they caught their breath and were finally able to form words.  
  
"We did it. . ." Isaac said.  
  
"Together. . ." Mia replied. She looked as the fire wall once impeding Isaac's path died down into nothing, and she could hear the villagers returning, shouting, whooping, and celebrating the whole way. It was now over. Finally, after all of these years, she was finally free. 


	11. Lightest Days

The celebration in the town of Imil commenced immediately, even though it was scarcely bright enough to see anything without a torch. The Imilians immediately set up a bonfire, and many of them began to roast various meats over it. Drinks were passed around, and laughter and smiles were not in short supply. The people had never been happier.  
  
However, there were three who were not attending the celebration right away; the very three who gave the people the chance to do so. Isaac, Mia, and Sheba all lay asleep in their beds, completely exhausted from the fight. The Imilians didn't care, however. . . they'd celebrate in their honor even if they hadn't decided to come. The celebration went on through the night, into the following day, and into the dusk. By noon after the battle with the summoner and his hounds, all three heroes had attended the celebration and were given congratulations of unbelievable proportions. As the hours passed, Isaac found himself surrounded by the town's girls, each wanting to become his suitor.  
  
"You're so brave and selfless. . ." One girl said.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Another asked. "You know, for good luck?"  
  
"Since when is kissing a squire good luck?" Isaac responded, nervously. This had been going on all day. . . no girl seemed to get the fact that he was not just a squire, but a Paladin squire.  
  
"Please, have dinner with me and my sister!" Another popped up.  
  
"Uh, I've eaten so much I can barely move!" Isaac said. Isaac sighed inwardly. He knew Garet would be having the time of his life right now, getting to choose between any of the attractive girls in the entire town; but this sort of thing didn't appeal to the young Venus Adept.  
  
"Marry me, Isaac!" One shouted.  
  
"Um. . . I can't, you know. . . me being a Paladin squire and all. It's against the rules." He was now officially sick of this. "Please. . . I really need to move around. I'm getting tired of just standing in the same place; my legs are stiff." He made an effort to get through the crowd, despite the disappointed groans of the young women. He dashed away once he was clear and ducked around several corners before finally sitting to rest behind a house. It was here he sat, thinking. That battle last night was intense, but Isaac sensed that something even stronger lay behind it. A spirit of that power could only be created by the most powerful of sorcerers. The most powerful, and also the most evil. He frowned, and then sighed. He didn't even want to think about that. His body and mind were still racked from the night before. He made his best effort not to think at all then, but his thoughts kept wandering idly. His thoughts wandered to his training, the fight, the evil behind the summoner, the well being of Felix and the others, Vale, King Picard, and finally to Mia. As soon as his mind turned to that subject, it jumped. There it was again; the thought that always put a strange feeling in his heart and brought a smile to his face. Mia just seemed to have an effect on him; he even remembered how his promise to her gave him the power to pull his sword from the wall. Even more mystifying was the feeling he felt while combining his power with hers. Somehow it felt very natural, like their powers were meant to be used as one. Isaac shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Sol had told him to follow his heart, but he wasn't sure what his heart was telling him exactly. His head turned as he heard the sound of grass rustling nearby.  
  
"Who's there?" Isaac called out. The figure of a small boy emerged from behind the wall.  
  
"Mister Isaac?" The boy said. The squire recognized the boy's figure from the day before; the one whose father was killed two nights ago. He had brown hair and eyes, and he wore a red tunic with blue pants and brown sandals.  
  
"Oh, it's you. . . um, I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"My name is Justin, sir. I came to say thank you." The boy walked over and sat next to Isaac.  
  
"It's not necessary, Justin."  
  
"Yes it is." He replied. "You've kept your word to me, and now I honestly believe that my father can now rest in peace. You don't know how much that means to me and my sister. I feel very indebted to you and your bravery. No others aside from Mia and Sheba had the courage to stare them down with such a purpose. You've spent so little time here, and you fought as if your own parents were in danger. I'm sure they would be proud of you when they find out."  
  
Isaac paused. "My parents are gone, Justin." He said. "Killed by a couple of people who didn't want to pay a fair price on a couple of weapons."  
  
"I'm sorry, Isaac. . . I didn't know. Besides, I do believe your parents are still proud of you. You have a steadfast resolve that is not seen in many." Isaac smiled and patted the child's head.  
  
"You're quite wise for someone of your age. Thanks, Justin. By the way, what do you want to do in your life?"  
  
"I've always wanted to study Psynergy. Me and my twin sister are supposed to be able to use it."  
  
"Do you know what alignment you are?"  
  
"No, we've never received formal training, so we really can't do anything with it."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll teach you some day. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you for becoming an Adept." Justin paused.  
  
"My mother's been gone for years now. She passed away shortly after me and my sister were born." Isaac's expression hardened; this young boy just lost both his parents. . . just like him.  
  
"How and you and your sister going to get by? Who'll take care of you?"  
  
"The innkeeper agreed to help us by giving us a job and making sure me and my sister are okay. We'll be fine, Isaac."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have done anything sooner, Justin. Well, maybe I can put in a word for you with Lord Dargon or Lord Felix to be put up for an apprenticeship as a Knight or a Paladin."  
  
"I appreciate it, Isaac. However, I really don't like the thought of advocating violence. I've never been the violent type at all."  
  
"Neither was I when I was your age. I still don't like using violence, but sometimes people are given no choice. In training you learn when to fight and when not to. I respect your thoughts. . . you truly are wise beyond your years."  
  
"I'm sorry to have to leave now, Isaac. . . but I have to find my sister Megan." With that, the young Justin stood and walked back the way he came, turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Isaac sighed. Now he had something else on his mind; how to help those kids. He stood and looked into the setting sky. He wanted to get a better view of it, so he turned and began walking. There was one place in town where he could be alone and get a clear view of the sky. . . the top of the barn he had helped build. It was on the other end of town, but he could get there without being noticed if he took the back roads of Imil rather than venturing through the square.  
  
***************************  
  
He looked up the ladder to the roof; someone must've forgotten to put the ladder away after the construction was finished. Isaac shrugged and ascended to the roof. His mind was flooded with thoughts, much like it was when he was on the ground. However, his mind suddenly focused on one as he reached the top of the roof. There, sitting passively where he intended to was Mia. Her back was turned away from him and town; she was staring at the sunset in the distance. He was preparing to go back down when she turned her head, slowly.  
  
"Hello, Isaac. Did you come to watch the sunset?"  
  
Isaac hesitated before answering. "Yes, yes I did." Mia smiled.  
  
"That's quite a coincidence. Care to join me?" Isaac nodded. "Then come over here and sit down. The view's incredible." The squire did as Mia said and sat beside her. "How was the celebration?"  
  
"Ah, it was okay if you like every girl in town drooling over you. If my friend Garet was here, he'd be in heaven." Mia giggled lightly.  
  
"A wannabe ladies-man?"  
  
"Yes, he certainly is." Isaac chuckled. "He certainly enjoyed the lessons in respecting women. . . especially when it came to showing unselfishness and charity."  
  
"Garet's a Luna Knight then?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He just received his commission as one days ago."  
  
"That's great news for him. When do you become a full Paladin?"  
  
"Well, Lord Felix said I was ready to take the tests to become one as soon as we returned from our mission in Vault."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"However, it's likely that Felix is worried that I've died. . . I need to return to Vale as soon as I possibly can."  
  
Mia jumped internally. She knew Isaac wanted to leave before, but she inwardly hoped he'd decide to stay in Imil. Something inside her was hurt by the thought of Isaac departing. She sat silent for a few moments, contemplating her inner feelings. The more she thought, the more it hurt her in the knowledge that she may never see him again. It was now she fully knew and understood that she loved him. The feeling was stronger than ever, and she knew she would have to tell him, but how? She somehow managed to keep her facial expression neutral during her inner turmoil as the sun finally sank below the horizon.  
  
"Did you enjoy the celebration, Mia?"  
  
"Not really. I've never been much of a festival person. I prefer to have peace and quiet; a simple meaningful thank you is all I need to feel appreciated."  
  
"Me too. The whole banquet in our honor thing just didn't strike me as necessary." He replied, laying back and gazing at the now darkening sky.  
  
"Isaac, what's Vale like?"  
  
"Well, it's a huge city; people everywhere, businesses everywhere, and military everywhere. To top it off, King Picard's castle sits within the center of it all. In Vale, the people are friendly for the most part; you have your occasional person who is a menace to the tranquility of it all. It's a very nice place to go if you like diversity and seeing other cultures. Vale's a huge hub for trade, much like Tolbi. I think you would like to visit there sometime."  
  
"Do you like Imil?"  
  
"I do. It's so much more. . . brotherly here. Everyone knows each other and they all do their best to help each other. To be honest, I may like it here better than Vale."  
  
"That's sweet of you to say about here, Isaac."  
  
"I'm not saying anything. I'm stating." Isaac corrected, with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Mia replied. She reclined against the incline of the roof much like Isaac already had. Several minutes passed as they lay on the roof, totally silent save for the soft sounds of breathing. The sky was now dark, and the stars began to show their faces in the endless midnight blue expanse.  
  
"Mia. . . may I ask you a question?" Isaac asked, softly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tell me. . . what do you dream about?"  
  
Mia faltered. "I don't think I've ever been asked that before. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to know. If you rather not answer, I understand that too." Isaac stood, preparing to leave the roof.  
  
"Wait. I'll tell you. . . just stay up here." Mia said. Isaac halted and returned to his original position. "Isaac, I've been having some dreams lately that have puzzled me until now. They started about a week before I met you. In my dream, I wander around alone in the ruins outside of town. As I wander, I'm drawn to the main temple. There on the floor, is an etching in stone; an etching of an angel. The angel held a sword in one hand and a dove in the other, and the background behind him was split into destruction and harmony. I've never been able to discern the meaning of it. However, as I sat there pondering its meaning, several skeletons try to attack me. I managed to fend them all off with my Psynergy, but after I finish them off, something else comes for me." Isaac gulped. He already knew what it was that was coming for her. "Death himself came looking for me; and as soon as everything looked lost, the angel from the etch in the floor came to life and saved me with his incredible power. . . Isaac. . . the angel. . . he sounded and looked exactly like you."  
  
Isaac jumped. "What?"  
  
"Isaac, you saved me in my dreams and saved me in my life. I truly believe that you are my guardian angel. . ."  
  
"Mia, I'm no angel."  
  
"Maybe not literally speaking." She said with a soft sigh. "But you've done so much for me, and you've hardly known me. Isaac, you're the kindest person I've ever known. . . and. . ." She had trouble forming words as she spoke. Isaac sighed as a he finally understood what he felt.  
  
"Mia. . ."  
  
"Isaac, no. . . I can't say it. It would be against everything you stood for."  
  
"Mia, please listen to me." Mia winced and was fighting back her own overflow of emotion. "Mia, I've been dreaming for weeks now. . . I've been sitting in the town square of Vale, awaiting Felix's arrival. Always I've sat on an ornamental fountain and I've always admired the statue in the middle of it all. A beautiful angel stood amongst the spraying pots surrounding her. As I sat captivated by the sight, several skeletons leapt to attack me as well. After dispatching them, the spirit of Death sought me out as well. I fought with all of my might and as the reaper prepared to take me, the angel of the fountain emerged from a blue light and saved me. Mia, that angel was you." Mia gasped. "But there's more. . . recently, I've questioned what's happened in my dreams, and Sol himself spoke to me as I slept. I'm sure it was him. He essentially told me that a Paladin's heart was what made him strong. He told me that I must always follow my heart's will; even if meant something the code forbade."  
  
"You mean? . . ."  
  
"Yes. Mia, I've been trying to understand what my heart has been telling me to do recently, and now I finally know. Mia, what my heart says is that I love you." He said, taking one of her hands. Isaac gazed at the Mercury Adept he just professed to; she had always been beautiful, but the pale moonlight above illuminated her figure, making her appear even more angelic. The light made her glow, giving her calm complexion a beautiful highlight. Her eyes were full of pure emotion as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Isaac. . . I love you too. . ." She said, clasping one of his hands in hers. Mia looked back at the Venus Adept. He was everything she had envisioned in her dream; the moon even managed to give him the aura she saw in her mind. His normally calm and objective face was full of truth and love, making him all the more alike the angel she had dreamed of. His eyes were full of understanding and love. They sat, staring into each other's eyes for several minutes, each feeling their love for each other grow with every passing moment. "Isaac. . . Luna spoke with me in my dreams as well. She told me that there was no shame in love. She knows, because she was in love with Sol."  
  
"I understand. For the first time, everything feels so clear." Isaac stated. "I truly love you, Mia." They drew closer together and met in a soft kiss.  
  
"Isaac, what should happen if anyone in your order finds out?"  
  
"Then I shall resign." Isaac said, kissing her softly again. "Sol told me to do as my heart said, and my heart says it wants to be with you."  
  
"And my heart shall always be with you, Isaac." With that, they kissed again under the soft moonlight. "But Isaac. . . you will soon return to Vale. . . what will I do without you?" Mia asked, softly.  
  
"Have you ever desired to visit Vale?" Isaac asked, no more audible than a whisper in the light breeze.  
  
"Isaac. . ." Was all she could say to him before she pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Lord Saturos. . ." A voice called into the massive throne room. There was the sound of a book slamming shut out of irritation, and then came a sharp reply. The skeletal servant's face was unable to change, but thoughts of caution entered its simple mind.  
  
"What? Out with it! I'm busy with my reading!" Saturos snapped, walking into view with a book titled "Hell's Own Psynergy: The Ultimate in Mars Psy Power"  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt your session in the world of magical satire, milord, it's just I've received a message."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The summoner of Cerberi, Acrolot, has been defeated and destroyed, as well as his summoned hell-hounds."  
  
"Ah, Acrolot. . . one of my first summons, too. And my favorite. I do believe summoning him about ten years ago to test out my powers on the town of Imil. Why that foolish spirit wished to remain haunting such a remote town as Imil is beyond me. It's lucky for him that I had fondness of him. Now, I must find out who killed him." Saturos whirled around back to his throne, and gazed into a birdbath-like fountain nearby; however, instead of flowing with water, it appeared to flow with black ooze. "Now then, show me the ones who defeated Acrolot." He stated to the fountain. The skeletal servant moved over to glance over Saturos's shoulder. The muck bubbled and oozed for a moment and then a picture seemed to form, crystal clear. There, before Saturos, was the very image of a Paladin squire, sitting alone with someone else. Saturos frowned. The man who defeated one of his greatest summons was no more than a mere squire. He cursed himself and then swore aloud before turning to the skeleton.  
  
"Get Darkfire. I have a job for her to do."  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" A feminine voice sounded, as the black-clad figure dropped from the ceiling. "So, Saturos. . . I knew you'd need my help again. What's my job this time? To steal more things from right under people's noses?"  
  
"No, this time you are going to be doing what you do best, miss Darkfire."  
  
"I'm quite good at many things, Saturos." She smirked beneath her mask. "Could you be specific?"  
  
"Look here." He commanded. Darkfire shrugged and looked into the fountain Saturos pointed to. "You see that boy? I want him dead, understand?"  
  
"Ah, assassination; my personal trademark specialty. What's in it for me besides the glory of the hunt? But before you answer that, who is that?"  
  
"I do believe that is the Paladin squire that has been training under Lord Felix himself. I remember hearing his name was Isaac, and I want him dead right away; and bring me his head. As well, if he is in possession of a blue orb like the one you recovered from Kolima, bring it here as well."  
  
"Whoa. . . this is a Paladin we're talking about. We're talking divine retribution here, Saturos." Darkfire faltered.  
  
"Do it, and you can name your own price. Bring me the orb I desire, and I shall grant you even more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Miss Darkfire. Get the job done. The squire's current position is in the town of Imil. I assume you'll be making tracks right away?"  
  
"Yes, even so, it will take me some time to get there. Imil isn't exactly around the corner. Okay then. I'm off. Just remember, Saturos. . . you better have a lot of gems when I get back!"  
  
"And miss Darkfire. . . I'd appreciate it if you didn't just appear out of nowhere like that again." Saturos stated. Darkfire gave another smirk beneath her mask and seemed to dissipate into the dark background. When he was sure she was gone, he turned to his skeletal servant.  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
"Get my undead magi ready. As soon as we confirm that miss Darkfire has finished the job or has failed, I want her dead, understand?" Saturos demanded, his red eyes flaring like fireballs.  
  
"Yes sir. She will not leave Imil alive. Sir, may I ask why you wish to kill her?"  
  
"She knows too much. If she ever figured out the power of the Elemental Stars she would steal them for herself. Besides. . . I have enough to worry about if my brother Agatio ever grows a brain."  
  
"Doubtful of that, sir. I shall summon your magi immediately."  
  
"Good. Miss Darkfire, I hope you enjoy going down in the flames you so dearly love." 


	12. Life and Living

Felix sighed as he trudged along the path to Imil. The journey had not been easy, even from fair Kolima. The hike was long, the paths monotonous, and the hazards many. Several encounters with the native monsters had played havoc on all of the travellers.  
  
"This has probably been the longest two hundred miles I've ever hiked." Garet stated, keeping pace with Felix.  
  
"I'm sure that this is the farthest you've ever gone from Vale, Garet; am I right?" Dargon asked.  
  
"No, I used to return to the Northern Mountains every summer with my family; they were really far away from Vale; farther than this even. That's where we used to visit my relatives."  
  
"The Northern Mountains?" Ivan inquired. "You must be of a barbarian decent, correct?"  
  
"Yes, that I am. And I'm proud of it, too."  
  
"That's good. You know, you're the first barbarian to ever be enlisted in the Knights of Luna." Ivan stated. Garet's red eyes narrowed before he turned to Dargon.  
  
"Sir, is this true?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. You are indeed the first, and hopefully not the last. At least my order has gotten one, unlike Felix's." Dargon chuckled.  
  
"It takes more than a strong arm and wit to become a Paladin, Dargon." Felix replied, not really paying much attention. Imil was close, he knew it.  
  
**************************************  
  
"So, are you and Sheba ready to set out for Vale?" Isaac asked, looking into the sun of mid-morning.  
  
"I have a few things I want to take care of first." Sheba said. "There are some supplies I want to pick up from around town. It shouldn't take anymore than two hours to get it all done."  
  
"Well, that's okay. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, Sheba." Isaac replied. Sheba nodded, and she left Mia's house for the town to finish her errands. Isaac sighed to himself as he took a book off of a bookcase and sat down with it. Mia was up, but she still hadn't come out of her room yet. The previous night had been very emotional on both of the Adepts; they both didn't want to leave each other's sides. Shortly before Sheba arrived was when Isaac had turned in for the night, and Mia told Sheba the plans for leaving for Vale. The younger Jupiter Adept was thrilled at the prospect of going to see a new place, so she hurriedly packed her things and was making final preparations when she left to get supplies. Isaac thumbed through the pages of the book before Mia finally emerged from her room.  
  
"Good morning, Isaac." Mia said, cheerfully. Isaac looked up and quickly shelved the book as Mia walked toward him. "Where's Sheba?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"She's out getting the final supplies to our trip to Vale. She said it'll take her a couple of hours."  
  
"While we're waiting for her. . . why don't we take a walk? It's a beautiful morning."  
  
"Not as beautiful as someone else I know."  
  
"Isaac. . . flattery will get you everywhere and nowhere."  
  
"You're still a mystery wrapped in an enigma, Mia; your mysterious half shrouds your enigmatic half."  
  
"I'm not that mysterious, Isaac. I'm just a woman. Do you really think you'll ever understand women?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Definitely not." Mia smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "So, what say we go on that walk? How about to the ruins? It's nice and quiet there."  
  
"Sure." Isaac smiled. "Any place you want to go is okay with me. That is, as long as I get to be with you."  
  
"I wouldn't want it another way, Isaac. . . I wouldn't leave you behind for whatever reason." Mia replied, softly. "Come on. We don't have much time if we want to make it to the ruins and back quickly." Isaac nodded, and they quickly left Mia's house. After they were out of the town's limits, Mia covertly slipped her hand into his. The day was mild and beautiful; there were few clouds in the sky, and those that did exist were puffy and of the purest white. The sun shone as though it would never shine again, giving the day a bright and happy appearance. Even the air was fresh and crisp, and a light breeze blew through the plains. The two lovers were walking so close together, they were virtually walking as one. Isaac chuckled as a few loose strands of Mia's hair found their way into his face as the winds blew lightly. Mia smiled; she loved the sound of Isaac laughing, even if it was just a chuckle or a light laugh. They reached the ruins minutes later, both having not said a word since they left Imil. They made their way into the grand chamber that Mia always visited in her dreams, where they then stood, wordlessly gazing into each other's eyes. Minutes passed before either of them stirred. Finally, they met into a kiss. After it broke, something caught the eye of the young Mercury Adept. She turned her head to the floor, to where the large blank tile was supposed to be. Instead, she saw the very etching she dreamed of, that wasn't supposed to exist.  
  
"Isaac. . . look there. . ." She said, pointing to it. He did, turning his head and gasping aloud. Indeed Mia had been speaking the truth of the etching in her dreams; it was an angel, sword in one hand, dove in the other; destruction on one side, serenity on the other. And she was right about another thing; the figure in the middle of it all did look like him. "This. . . it never. . . existed." Mia said.  
  
"Then what's going on here?" Isaac asked. "I know we're not dreaming. But. . . the statue was the same way as this in Vale; non-existent! This is getting strange."  
  
"See? This is the way I dreamed you. . . though, I have to admit, I like the real thing much more." She smiled.  
  
"And I like the real you more than the angel I dreamed you of." He said, getting pulled in for another kiss as he finished his statement. "Though. . ." Isaac stated, kneeling down to study the etching more carefully. "What's going on here?" Isaac ran his finger through the carving of the sword and squinted as he continued scrutinizing. It seemed like an ordinary floor etching in every way, and it seemed very old; the outlines were smooth and rounded, as though the etching had been there for hundreds of years. "Huh. . . I don't get it. . ." Isaac sat, puzzling over the mystery that presented itself. He stood up and turned away for a moment, resting his chin in his right hand. Mia turned to face his direction. "This doesn't make any sense." Isaac said, twisting his back around so he could look at the etching from the corner of his eye. He jumped and spun on his feet. The etching was gone! "Mia?. . ."  
  
"What is it, Isaac?" She said turning. She saw Isaac's complexion pale as he pointed back to the floor, where she too noticed the absence of the floor art. She could feel the blood race from her continence as she stared with Isaac. "This is. . . getting way too weird. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah. . . I think you're right on that one." Isaac said, leading her out by the hand. "That was downright creepy." He said, as they stepped back out into the open sunlight. Mia nodded silently as they walked away from the temple.  
  
"We should probably be getting back. . . we don't want to keep Sheba waiting." Mia replied. They both began walking through the ruins until they reached the open plains, where they paused upon a small hill and turned to face each other. "Isaac, I'm glad you're letting me come with you."  
  
"I should be thanking you for coming. . ." Isaac turned back toward the ruins.  
  
"Still bothering you?" Mia questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Something's not right here; I mean, etchings don't just disappear and appear just like that." Isaac muttered.  
  
"I think it's something we'll never know what happened." Mia said, trying to get Isaac's mind off the subject. In doing this, she was trying to calm her own mind from thinking of it as well.  
  
"You're probably right, Mia." Isaac sighed again. He glanced over to a small wood in the southwest, where he caught motion from the corner of his eye. The woods were about three quarters of a mile away, but Isaac still could see movement plain as day. "Hey. . . there's someone coming out of those woods over there." Isaac pointed. "Wait. . . is that?" He squinted to see, and he began dashing toward the woods.  
  
"Isaac! Wait!" Mia exclaimed, chasing after him. The figures Isaac had been pointing to had not yet noticed them, even with their charging. It took several minutes to finally catch up to them, and as Isaac closed within a hundred yards, he began calling out. The figures stopped and spun around quickly.  
  
"Felix! Is it really you?!" Isaac shouted, as he charged up to his mentor. Smiles were beaming on the faces of Felix, Garet, Dargon, and Ivan as he reached them.  
  
"Isaac! Hey, you're okay!" Garet exclaimed, clapping him on the back. "I'm glad you're okay, bro!"  
  
"Yes, it's good to see that you're still in one piece, Isaac." Ivan smiled.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." Felix stated, trying to hide his relieved smile. "Why didn't you report back to Vale, Isaac?"  
  
"It's a long, long story, Felix." Isaac replied.  
  
"Well, at least we found you." Dargon stated.  
  
"Hey! Who's that beautiful girl, Isaac?" Garet asked quietly as Mia arrived.  
  
"She would be Mia. She has been kind enough to give lodgings during the recent goings-on here." Isaac replied.  
  
"What do you mean, 'goings-on'?" Felix asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all to you when we get back to Imil."  
  
********************************  
  
"Brother!" A loud voice boomed in Saturos' dank and dark castle. The Mars Adept, busy reading on his throne while sipping his wine, rolled his blood red eyes. Suddenly the doors to his chamber burst open, and a rather large Adept stormed into the room. He was almost twice the size of Saturos, and he appeared twice as strong. His visage was more of anger and impatience instead of Saturos' reserved, calm, and calculating expression.  
  
"My dear Agatio, haven't I told you to knock before entering?" Saturos said, rising from his throne leisurely.  
  
"Brother! Why do we not simply invade Vale and take Angara by slaying Picard?! It is that simple, so why waste our time with this Psynergy and Elemental Stars nonsense?!" His voice was loud and angered.  
  
"Agatio, Agatio. . ." Saturos stated, calmly. "Frontal assaults do not always work. Sometimes a degree of subtlety is required to gain our ends."  
  
"Subtlety? You jest, Saturos! Only the fool sneaks around in the shadows waiting!"  
  
"And the dead are the ones who go straight for the enemy!"  
  
"I could defeat Picard!"  
  
"You could not, Agatio. You forget that you are Mars Aligned. Picard is aligned with Mercury."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Let me scale this down to your lame brain level. What happens when water hits fire?!"  
  
"The fire goes out."  
  
"Precisely." Saturos said. "You use fire, Picard uses water. Who's going to win?!"  
  
"I will not fight by puny spells, Saturos! Picard shall meet my blade and taste its steel. That's all there is to it, for I am the greatest warrior the world shall ever know!"  
  
"My dear brother, is it possible that we are of the same blood? How could mother and father spawn one as completely and utterly stupid as you?! You fail to understand even the most basic of strategy and yet you call yourself a warrior."  
  
"And you are a wine-sipping bookworm fool who couldn't win a fight if his opponents had both hands cut off at the wrist!" Saturos quickly frowned, and shot his arm out at his brother. Dozens of small fireballs formed around Saturos and they each blasted Agatio from a different angle. With each fireball, Agatio let out a cry of pain, and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Are you really this foolish?!" Saturos snapped. "Do NOT underestimate me, brother! Your insolence will not be tolerated from now on. Consider that a warning to you." He pause for a moment, and lessened his tone considerably from totalitarian harsh to even and neutral. "Listen to me. You will get your chance to fight Picard, I promise you that. Just let me do my plan and you'll get your fair shot at the fair king." Saturos grabbed Agatio's wrist and hauled him to his feet. "Brother, make sure the legion is in order for when I do give the order, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Saturos." Agatio sighed, still in pain from the fireballs. His temper had ironically been cooled by his younger brother's Psynergy assault, and he now began to think that his brother was likely correct. As much as Agatio hated to admit it, Saturos had always been the smarter of them and he was usually right. Nonetheless, he had always remained bitter that his younger brother was ordering him around like a mere puppet. The Mars Adept slowly marched out of the room, the burns from the fireballs stinging the surface of his epidermis.  
  
Saturos scoffed quietly and went back to his throne to continue his reading. Before he could finish a page, another voice rang out in his chamber, but this time, it was feminine.  
  
"Enjoying more of your spellbooks, Saturos?" Saturos looked up to see a blonde Mars Adept approaching him.  
  
"Of course, dearest Menardi." He smiled, evilly.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop wasting your time with those paltry books, Saturos. You're already way better than the Adepts who wrote them."  
  
"You know I just read them for entertainment."  
  
"I know." She said, smiling. "Your brother seemed quite upset. Is he jealous of us?"  
  
"No. . . not like that." Saturos replied. "He's angry that I will not allow him to fight Picard yet."  
  
"The fool has no idea that he's no match for him, does he?"  
  
"No, he does not." Saturos frowned. "How we were born of the same mother is beyond me. The man is stupid and if it wasn't for me he'd be dead by now with his arrogant ranting."  
  
"I assume you dispensed the appropriate punishment to him?" Saturos made no reply, but rather he smiled devilishly. "I thought so."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Felix sat back and listened intently to Isaac's and Mia's retelling of the recent events in Imil. Outwardly, he showed no real emotion, but inwardly, he was both impressed and proud of his apprentice. Felix himself had dealt with a Cerberus hound once before, and it was not an easy battle, so he was naturally impressed when his squire had taken down two by himself. Although Felix had already heard about the apprehension of the bandits, it was interesting to hear it from Isaac's point of view. His squire made no attempt to overblow his accomplishments and he actually sounded modest; Mia and Sheba actually popped up to say more things Isaac had done than he was willing to admit. Felix now understood why he hadn't reported back to Vale quickly. Felix glanced over to Garet, who was in total awe and disbelief that Isaac had made these accomplishments. He turned his head the other way to check Dargon and Ivan's reactions. Ivan seemed curious of Isaac's encounter and the nature of whatever summoned the hounds, while Dargon showed signs of being impressed all around. The group sat in Mia's main room, each with their own chair.  
  
"Is it all true, Isaac?" Garet asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Every word is." Ivan stated. "It's in the townsfolk's eyes and smiles. They seem to have been released from a great burden."  
  
"Yes, that and that Isaac hasn't been known to lie." Dargon pointed out. "I certainly believe because of his training he could do such a thing. Too bad you've signed up to be a Paladin. . . we could really use a knight like you, Isaac."  
  
"Your organization has always been one step behind, Dargon." Felix smirked lightly. Mia and Sheba chuckled. It was obvious that there was a friendly rivalry between the Knights and Paladins over who was better. If Isaac was any indication of a normal Paladin, the followers of Sol would've won hands down.  
  
"So, what do we plan on doing for lodgings tonight?" Garet asked.  
  
"You're all welcome to stay here with us." Mia smiled.  
  
"We couldn't impose." Felix said immediately.  
  
"Isaac said the same thing, Lord Felix. It's not imposing when we offer it to you willingly."  
  
"Still. . . we shall stay at the inn." Felix stated, firmly.  
  
"Lord Felix, don't make me have to argue with you." Mia smiled.  
  
"Really, it's no trouble." Sheba said. "Please at least consider it."  
  
"Okay. I've considered it. No." Felix said.  
  
"He's a spoilsport, isn't he, Dargon?" Garet asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes he certainly is." Dargon laughed.  
  
"Well, at least one of you stay with us." Mia replied to Felix.  
  
"Isaac, you'll be staying at least, right?" Sheba asked.  
  
"That depends on what Felix says." Isaac answered. "I have to do what he says."  
  
"You can stay here if you wish, Isaac." Felix replied. "It's obvious that I'll never win at arguing against these two over that issue." The elder Venus Adept sighed. These two women Isaac had met were definitely headstrong and wise; not the kind of people who let themselves be pushed around, even by the most famous and powerful of people.  
  
"Now one more of you." Sheba remarked. "Who will it be?"  
  
"Not me." Ivan stated. "I cannot impose on such nice people. As much as I appreciate your hospitality, I will stay at the inn."  
  
"That goes double for me." Dargon stated.  
  
"Well, that leaves you, Garet." Isaac commented.  
  
"No way. I'm not going to do this." Garet stated.  
  
"So. . . you say you're not never going to do this?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"That means you're staying. Double negative, Garet." Mia smiled. "Good one, Isaac." Garet paused for a moment, and mouthed the words that Isaac had said to himself. After a moment, he slapped himself on the forehead in the classic 'I'm such an idiot' fashion.  
  
"Your former squire isn't too bright." Felix stated to Dargon with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, that's always been a bit of a problem with Garet. . . to much brawn, not enough smarts."  
  
"Hey, I'm sitting right here you know." Garet whined.  
  
"I mean, how smart can you be with a face like that?" Ivan joked.  
  
"You guys are really mean, you know that?" Garet whined again. "And Ivan, if you weren't my friend, you'd be face down on the floor right now."  
  
"Not before I fried you to a crisp." Ivan smiled back. "Spark Plasma can be pretty painful to those who deserve it." Everyone began laughing, save for Garet, who just rested his head in his hands. Felix looked out the window and noticed the sun beginning to set over the horizon.  
  
"I think it's time we got to that inn." Felix stated. "It's getting late."  
  
"I agree." Dargon said. "Thank you for the nice time, Mia, Sheba."  
  
"Oh, before you go, Felix. . . Mia and Sheba have expressed interest in going to see Vale. Would it be too much trouble if they were to accompany us back?" Felix smiled.  
  
"Well, considering how hospitable they've been to us already, I don't see a problem with it." Felix stated. "So, you two have never seen Vale, huh? Well, you're in for a treat. Shall we head out first thing in the morning, then?"  
  
"Fine by us." Sheba said. With a nod, Felix rose and beckoned his fellows to follow. Ivan and Dargon rose in compliance and bid their hosts a kind farewell. As the door closed, Garet opened his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe I got tricked into staying here by a Paladin."  
  
"Tricked nothing." Isaac retorted. "You weren't sharp enough to catch my English. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with staying here, is there?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Good." Mia said, smiling. "Now, your room is the guest room right over there." She pointed to the room adjacent to Sheba's. "Isaac will sleep in the spare bed we have out here like he has." Mia yawned as she spoke. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in. I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Me too." Sheba replied, walking into her room and shutting the door. Mia did the same, leaving Isaac and Garet out in the main room. After a brief silence, Garet began speaking.  
  
"They sure are nice girls. Cute, too."  
  
"Garet, you need to keep your mind more focused on your job." Isaac said. "There will be plenty of time for romance for you knights when we get back to Vale."  
  
"You never did have much of a romantic side, Isaac."  
  
"Well, some people have it, and some don't." Isaac replied, knowing that he himself did possess a strong romantic side that was likely to get him into trouble.  
  
"That Mia is quite the looker, but she could never compare to the girl I used to know."  
  
"Which one was that, Garet?"  
  
"Well, do you remember in the summers how I used to leave on vacation to visit relatives in the Northern Mountains?"  
  
"Your barbarian relatives, yes."  
  
"Every year I went there, there was this beautiful girl named Jenna. She was incredible, Isaac; every bit as good looking as Mia, and to my eyes, even more so. I knew her since I was but a mere child, and she was my dearest friend up in the north."  
  
"You say 'was'. What happened?"  
  
"As I said, I visited her every year when my family reached our northern home, but two years ago she suddenly changed; she had always been a spunky, wild, and energetic person with great intelligence. I mean, she made me look like a fool, and the funny thing was, I didn't even care when she did it. Then, she just seemed solemn and depressed. She hardly spoke to me the whole time I was there; it pained me to see her like that, it really did. Finally, I somehow managed to cheer her up somehow and she halfway returned to being her old self. Isaac, I've never told anyone this before, but I can feel I can trust you with it." Garet paused. "Isaac, I loved her. Last year I intended to tell her my feelings and ask her to return with my family to Vale. . . but, she was nowhere to be found. The villagers in the north said she had left almost a year before alone and in the middle of the night."  
  
"Does anyone know why?"  
  
"No, no one spoke why Jenna would've wanted to leave the mountains. There was no warning, save for the depressed shell I found." Garet put his head in his hands and looked visibly upset. "I just don't know what happened to her. I mean, I loved her, Isaac, and I didn't even get to tell her. Whoever said it was better to 'have loved and lost than to never have loved before' is full of some major. . ."  
  
"Garet." Isaac cut him off. "I may not understand how you've felt about this, but I do understand this: You did everything you could to stop her from leaving, even though you had no idea. Garet, there was definitely more to that problem than met the eye, and I wish I could've been there to help you. I mean, why didn't you say anything to me years before?"  
  
"I. . . was embarrassed. I thought you would've made fun of me for having a crush."  
  
"Garet. . . " Isaac chuckled. "Before I became a squire I probably would've teased you a little, but you know you're like a brother to me and I would've helped you."  
  
"I know. I just wish I could've told her then."  
  
"Don't pine over loves in the past. It will only lead to further suffering on your part. My dear friend, you must move on." Isaac said, patting him on the back. This had obviously been bothering him for awhile, and he was glad to see he got it off his chest.  
  
"Thanks, Isaac. I feel a lot better now."  
  
"What are friends for, brother?" Isaac asked with a smile. By now the sun had completely set and the only illumination in the room were a pair of dip candles on tables next to each of the Adepts. "You may want to get some rest, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right as usual." Garet smiled, getting up with a yawn. "Good night, Isaac." He said, walking into his chamber.  
  
"Good night, Garet." Isaac replied, standing and walking over to his bed. He stretched before taking off his boots and gloves. He climbed into bed, relieved that Felix had come, but worried that his romance with Mia might be discovered. Nonetheless, Isaac forced the thoughts from his mind and let himself drift into a deep and sound sleep. The thoughts that had clouded his mind would now be the least of his worries, as a certain pair of sharp eyes watched him from a distance; from the darkness. 


	13. The Flames of Darkness

Darkfire smiled to herself as she looked through the spyglass. The large figure that had been in the same room as her target was now moving away into his own room, while Isaac was preparing himself for bed. It was almost showtime. She figured she would wait a few minutes to ensure Isaac was asleep before going down to attempt to finish him off. The whole idea of killing a Paladin still didn't sit well with her; she had done plenty of assassinations in her short career, usually on far more dangerous and far more well guarded targets, but nothing like this before. Darkfire herself never had anything against King Picard, and she was actually hired by Iodem at one point to eliminate a person who posed a direct threat to Picard's life. She also had met some Paladins personally when she was not assuming her role as an assassin; they were well mannered, wise, and powerful. On top of that, they all seemed like brothers. This is what troubled Darkfire the most; should she kill this Isaac, she may incur the wrath of every Paladin in the order, and then there was the matter of Felix himself coming after her. However, these thoughts did little more than make Darkfire all the more cautious.  
  
Her career, although very short by the opinion of many experienced assassins, had been highly successful. She had picked up the art of being an assassin much quicker than most and she quickly became the best of the best at what she did. So far, her record remained totally unblemished; Darkfire's success rate was a full one hundred percent, a success rate to boast about to be sure. Although this made her considerably more infamous throughout the land with the more evil minded, she did not allow it to get to her head. As with any assassin, doing so would be fatal. Over her career, she had developed a single signature for her assassinations. If her quarry was asleep when she prepared to kill, she gave what she called the "Kiss of Fire", which was simply a kiss; a kiss that symbolized the touch of Hell's flames as the deceased would soon feel for themselves.  
  
Darkfire folded up her spyglass and sat back, slowly drawing her katana and inspecting it in the darkness. The blade was red, almost as though the blood of her enemies had solidified permanently on it. The edge was a shiny obsidian black stone, sharpened to the point where it cut through the air like a razor blade. Her weapon had been forged to pierce the strongest of plate mail, but she was yet to have to actually attack someone with that kind of protection. Her small dagger was fashioned in the same manner, and she checked that after slipping her sword back into her scabbard. She gazed up at the gibbous moon and laughed lightly to herself. It was time to go to work and make Saturos cough up big time in gems when she finished. She rose up from the ground and moved toward Mia's house like quicksilver. Gracefully and quietly, she snuck around the grounds searching for the best venue in to the house. Her only stealthy choices were to enter via the front door or via the chimney. Behind her mask she frowned. It was either play the fool by jumping down the chimney which was probably housing a little bit of a fire, or play the fighter by barging through the front door. Given the two options, Darkfire pondered for a moment, deciding that picking the lock on a door was a lot quieter and more efficient than jumping down a brick shaft only to land on smoldering flames. The assassin smiled as she pulled out two small pieces of metal wire, which she used to quickly and successfully pick the lock to Mia's house. Carefully she cracked open the door, slipping into the house completely unnoticed. She could hear the calm and soft snoring of the Venus Adept in front of her, and she carefully approached him while drawing her sword. Again, a smirk drew across her face as she came aside the Paladin's bedside. Now she got her first chance to look at him.  
  
Even in the darkness, she could clearly see his face; it was young, full of vitality and strength. His golden hair that sat in an organized mess on his head just added to this. To her eyes, Isaac looked like a very nice person and someone with great wisdom. Isaac rolled onto his back while sleeping, and she was now able to see the whole of his visage. After studying it, she made the determination that this person was quite handsome. It was too bad that she had to end his life right here and now. She lifted the veil of her mask to expose her lower face, and she leaned down and kissed Isaac softly on the cheek. Then, after re-covering her face, she drew her sword into the air and prepared to strike downward into his chest.  
  
"Hey Isaac, do you know where Mia keeps the extra blankets?" Garet asked fairly loudly coming out of his room. Darkfire instantly halted and turned her head. Garet too halted in his tracks at the sight of this new stranger, especially one holding a sword preparing to kill his best friend. A moment passed before either could figure out how to react. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Garet said, charging toward her, drawing his weapon. Darkfire quickly sheathed her weapon and darted out the door, into town. Garet began the pursuit immediately after, chasing the shadows into the night.  
  
Darkfire charged away with all of her incredible speed and agility. She darted between buildings and shadows, hoping to lose the man who had been the first to ever detect her. She hid down a particularly secluded alleyway and seemed to meld with the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile, Garet felt almost helpless as he chased someone obviously trained for this kind of situation. Whoever was trying to kill Isaac had made himself invisible through the dark night. Garet sighed heavily, almost giving up all hope of ever catching the assassin, until his mind turned back to his heritage. He was a barbarian, right? The barbarians from the Northern Mountains were supposed to be the greatest trackers in all of Angara, and he had received that training, so why couldn't he give it a shot? The Mars Adept sighed and cleared his mind. He trained his ears for the sound of movement and heard none right away, so he instead focused his eyes on the paths around him. The paths were dirt footpaths, and he strained to see any imprints in the paths that might give him any indication of where his quarry might be. He glanced back to Mia's house and the path leading from there. Stooping down, he ran his fingers through a very light and very subtle crease in the dirt. Someone was moving quickly and lightly here recently. Judging from the crease's angle, he walked carefully toward an alleyway where he suspected his foe awaited.  
  
Darkfire watched from the shadows to this person playing with the dirt. What was he doing? Casting a spell or something? Darkfire watched carefully and examined her pursuer's work. Wait. He wasn't casting a spell. As the figure rose and approached her exact position, she realized: he was actually tracking her! Her expression darkened drastically as she pondered her next escape. The figure closed and blocked off the alley, and there appeared to be only one way out: up. Darkfire leapt from the shadows and kicked off the wall of a house and caught the opposite house's roof. Quick as lightning, she hauled herself to the wooden roof, leaving her tracker awed.  
  
Garet was stunned at what he just witnessed; the assassin had just leapt to the roof of a house! How was he supposed to catch that? He watched her go on the move and disappear over the edge of the house. He sighed, and shut his eyes tight, he focused all of his strength into his ears, and he could hear the near silent thump of the assassin landing on the other side of the house, and he heard her take off quickly and lightly to the east. Garet frowned and charged off after her, keeping his hearing focused; his target was definitely in front of him now as he rounded around another house and gave chase. He couldn't discern how far ahead the assassin was, but he knew that his quarry was still moving ahead. Suddenly, the beats of his adversary's feet halted and he found himself doing so as well. He was now near the edge of town, and he was sure that the assassin was hiding again.  
  
Darkfire peered around a barrel that was shrouded in darkness. This person was persistent, and very good. Never before had she encountered such amazing tracking skills in a single individual. Despite her excellent eyesight, she couldn't place exactly how big or how strong her pursuer was, so she decided it would be best to try to confuse him. She leapt from her hiding spot and began dashing from spot to spot extremely quickly.  
  
Garet paused; he could catch brief glimpses of the assassin, but whoever he was chasing was moving so fast they seemed to phase from one position to another. Garet did not draw his weapon, but rather focused on each of the phases that occurred. In the darkness, it was easy to confuse the actual movement of the assassin and the mind playing tricks. The Mars Adept focused all of his strength and power into his eyes, giving him the eyes of a hawk. Finally, he caught glimpse of what was definitely his target and he lunged forward towards it.  
  
Darkfire was dumbfounded. The technique she was using, though nothing special, always threw off pursuers, but tonight her enemy was far too smart to fall for it. She frowned as she turned tail once more; in the back of her mind she knew it was inevitable that she would end up having to fight this person, but she wanted to avoid the risk at all costs. Her only hope was to escape into the woods not far from town; there she should be able to lose this foe in the trees.  
  
The Mars Adept frowned as his enemy again took flight. This was getting really old really fast. He gritted his teeth as he pushed his tired legs forward after the black-clad assassin once more. It was already clear to Garet what the person was planning to do; make for the trees and either escape or ambush. There were still many yards between them, and Garet didn't think he was going to be gaining on his foe any time soon, and the use of Psynergy would simply slow him down. He decided to press froward and prepare to fight whomever this person was.  
  
Darkfire smiled as she reached the edge of the woods, where she happily leapt into. After making a short way into the forest, she quickly climbed a tree and shrouded herself among the leaves in the branches, confident that she would not be found.  
  
Garet bounded into the woods and quickly lost sight of the assassin, and he sighed. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees, so hearing where his enemy hid was impossible, and in the dark forest with all of the cover would make the assassin nearly invisible. There was only one sense he could now trust, and that was his sense of instinct. Garet paused and thought for a moment. If he was the assassin, he would've hid in one of the trees to escape him. That was a start. However, how many trees were there in this forest? Garet squinted in the dark as he looked left and right. Finally, relying on his gut alone, he drew his weapon and hacked at the second largest tree in the area.  
  
The branch Darkfire clung to shook. She peered down at her enemy; he was actually hacking at the trunk of the tree she was perched upon with his sword! How could he have known she was up there? Darkfire's mind raced as she struggled to stay in the tree as her pursuer beat at the tree with his sword several more times. She heard a snap, and looked toward where her branch met the trunk, just in time to see it splinter into a thousand pieces. She leapt from the branch before it fell completely and rolled to the ground.  
  
Garet jumped as he saw the figure he had been chasing literally fall from the tree he had been hacking for no real reason. He charged toward the figure who had by now gotten up and began running again.  
  
Her mind raced as she dashed through the forest. It looked like she was left with but one option: kill the person following her and then go back for Isaac the following night. The only problem was finding a field of engagement for a fight with her pursuer; fighting in close quarters with many trees wasn't her idea of a wise place to fight. It'd be easy to hide, but she couldn't maneuver anywhere. As if on cue, she came into a large circular clearing in the middle of the forest; the diameter of the clearing was about fifty feet, a perfect place for a sword duel. She dashed to the other side of the clearing and spun around, drawing her weapon, awaiting the arrival of her opponent.  
  
Garet pushed through the last of the brush and passed the remainder of the trees as he crossed into a clearing; he halted as he saw the glint of his adversary's sword in the moonlight. He quickly drew his own and stood, waiting.  
  
"You know. . ." a voice from across the clearing said to him. It sounded feminine, but totally steadfast and unafraid even after the chase he had been giving. "I've never been detected, let alone tracked like what you have done tonight. You are the first to ever foil a plan of mine."  
  
"That's nice, but who the hell are you?! And why were you trying to kill Isaac?" Garet called back.  
  
"You may call me Darkfire, sir. And why does any assassin kill a man? For money."  
  
"Who is your employer?!" Garet demanded.  
  
"That's for me to know. For someone of your tracking skills, I'd say you would have to be a barbarian of the far north, correct?"  
  
"Now that is for me to know!" Garet retorted.  
  
"I thought so." Darkfire said, with a laugh. "To think, I was caught by a dunderhead such as yourself. It's quite insulting, I must say."  
  
"If you think you're so good, then why don't we fight?!" Garet asked, leaning forward, preparing to go on the offensive.  
  
"Not one for conversation then?" Darkfire smirked, moving in the similar fashion of Garet. "You'll never win. I can kill half a regiment with my bare hands, so think of what I can do with a sword."  
  
"You think I'm afraid of big talk, assassin?! You'll have to do better than that!" He smirked. "Besides, I've received the best sword training in Angara. We shall see who can win." Garet lunged forward at the same time as Darkfire, and their two blades met head on in a shower of sparks and illumination. Garet swung forward several times, each time being blocked by the fluid fighting style Darkfire possessed. His adversary then pushed the attack, and using her agility, she swung in a variety of angles and each swing varied in power. Garet was hard pressed to block the sword's rapid attack, and he even stepped back to get some more room to maneuver. After he managed to lock his sword with Darkfire, he used his might to push her back.  
  
The assassin frowned to herself. This man was a brute; to make matters worse, he really was as good as he said. Any normal man would've been cut to ribbons by her skilled strikes, but this man was far from ordinary. Luckily, she was far more than an ordinary woman, too. When it became apparent to her she was not going to win a war of muscle, she withdrew with her sword and leapt back several feet.  
  
Garet, who was puzzled by the sudden defensive move on her part, rushed forward and tried to swipe at her. Darkfire danced to the right of his attack, and a red light formed around her blade. Garet stared at it as she swung the blade at him, even though she was more than seven feet away. A geyser of pure flame shot from Darkfire's sword, rushing toward the Luna Knight with the power of a stampede of wild mustangs. Garet leapt out of the way, rolling along the ground, but still getting seared by the intense heat from the attack. He rose, quickly realizing he had just stared down his own Heat Wave attack. Great. Not only was he dealing with a skilled assassin, but he was dealing with a skilled assassin who also happened to be an Adept. Well, now nothing stopped him from being able to use his powers. Garet pointed his finger at Darkfire, and several spheres of flames danced around him before finally seeking their target.  
  
Darkfire was in shock; not only was she dealing with a barbarian with incredible tracking skill and brute strength, she was also dealing with someone of her own alignment. She scarcely recovered from the shock in time to dodge most of the incoming fireballs. One or two grazed her as she leapt and rolled from side to side. She frowned as she dashed in for a quick strike. Garet scarcely blocked his foe's strike and he tried to out muscle her when they finally locked together again.  
  
"Huh. You're not too bad for a brainless buffoon." Darkfire stated with a condescending chuckle.  
  
"And you're much tougher than you look." Garet stated. The two continued to try to out muscle each other, and it looked like Garet had the definite advantage. With one swift and strong swing, Garet broke the lock and sent the sword of Darkfire clear from her hand and into the air, where it impacted blade first into the dirt nearby. Darkfire stepped back a few feet and raised her fists. Garet frowned and sheathed his sword.  
  
"What? Not using your weapon because I'm a woman and you think I can't fight?!" Darkfire demanded.  
  
"No, it's because I wasn't trained to be dishonorable." Garet stated, raising his own fists. "Besides, it's like my friend Isaac. I can't stand it when my opponent has a handicap and I don't. You've already proven to me that you're capable of fighting." With that, Darkfire lunged at Garet with her left, and he pitched backward to avoid getting his jaw taken off. He countered with a right hook, which Darkfire promptly blocked with her arm before jumping into a roundhouse kick. Her foot missed Garet as he ducked beneath her high kick. Garet frowned to himself; now he was at the disadvantage. As strong as he was, there was no way he could match the assassin's fluid motions in direct combat. He would have to grapple where he knew he could win. With Darkfire's next punch, he grabbed hold of her arm and snatched the other one quickly. With one quick motion, he flung himself backwards and hurled her over him.  
  
Darkfire gasped at the sudden throw and scarcely had time to align herself so she wouldn't get hurt badly by the throw. She stood quickly and turned to face Garet once more. The male Mars Adept charged again but suddenly dove away before he decided to throw a punch. Darkfire, confused by this sudden move, found herself held from behind less than a second later. She couldn't reach him with her arms, and the barbarian was too tall to hit him in the face with the back of her head. She was caught. No doubt about it.  
  
"Okay, who are you?!" Garet demanded.  
  
"I've told you who I am."  
  
"Who are you under that mask?!"  
  
"No one needs to know that but me." She smirked, quickly stomping on Garet's foot as hard as she could.  
  
"Yow!" Garet exclaimed, almost letting her go. With his grip weakened, Darkfire broke free of his grasp, and Garet made one last desperate grab at her. She slipped away, but not without leaving her mask in Garet's hand. She spun around again with her fists raised to the knight. She realized instantly her mask was missing, and she would definitely have to kill this person, or die trying.  
  
Garet meanwhile, stared at the mask he had somehow pulled right off the assassin's head. He tossed it to the ground and turned back to the fight. As soon as he raised his fists, he loosened his stance, and his face showed an expression of awe. In the waning moonlight, he could plainly see the visage of the woman he was fighting; her face, her hair. . . it was all the same. The way her hair rested past her shoulders, the fire in her eyes, the expression on her face; it was her. He dropped his arms completely as he managed to form a word.  
  
"Jenna?" He said, softly.  
  
Darkfire jumped slightly. He not only let down his guard, but he also had spoken her actual name. She eyed him cautiously. "Who are you?"  
  
"Jenna. . . it's me. Garet." He said, still somewhat in shock.  
  
Jenna could feel her face pale completely; as she finally got a good look at him, it was indeed the big, oafish Garet she had once known. He hadn't changed a bit. "Garet? That's. . . really you?" She said, approaching him slowly. "I. . . didn't know." She had tried to kill one of her best friends and she hadn't even known!  
  
"I can't believe it's you. . . why. . . did you try to kill Isaac? Why are you an assassin?" He stumbled out.  
  
"Garet. . ." She said, walking over to pick up her sword. As she did, she immediately sheathed it, and walked back over to the knight. "I cannot begin to explain to you, my friend." She sighed.  
  
"You don't have to." Hissed a voice from the woods as a bolt of lightning shot to the ground at their feet. Jenna and Garet jumped several feet back and watched as about a dozen skeletons, each with eyes and hands glowing four different colors emerged from the forest. "Miss Darkfire." The lead skeleton hissed. "Consider yourself terminated." 


	14. Living in the Past

"What the?!" Garet exclaimed. He quickly drew his sword and prepared to strike.  
  
"That bastard!" Jenna exclaimed. Saturos had double-crossed her. No doubt about it now. The skeleton magi they were facing were part of Saturos' personal legion; she had seen them herself before, many a time. She scowled as she drew her sword from its sheath. "Garet. Be careful of these things! They're some of my former employer's most dangerous of troops!"  
  
"Huh?!" Garet replied. "Troops?! You worked for some kind of mad sorcerer or something?"  
  
"You could put it that way." Jenna replied. "Right now, make sure you don't let those things hit you. Their Psynergy is incredibly powerful." Garet nodded and inched forward. Three of each of the skeletons had one color glowing from its eyes and hands. Three had a yellow light, three had a blue light, three had a red color, and three had a purple color. "Garet, watch out for the blue ones. They're Mercury aligned."  
  
"Great." Garet grumbled. The blue ones would have to be the first ones to go. Not only could they use ice, they could likely heal the others. Glancing at the other magi, Garet unleashed a powerful Eruption upon the golden and purple skeletons, distracting the others quickly. Jenna, seeing the opening, quickly dashed forward and using her obsidian tipped katana, proceeded to liberate the heads from the bodies of the Mars aligned foes. Garet then attacked the distracted Mercury skeletons and did the same to them.  
  
"That was too easy." Garet stated.  
  
"Way too easy." Jenna mumbled. This should've been much harder; it's like the magi were decoys for something. Then she felt the ground rumble intensely, almost like the pounding of footsteps. "We have to go. . . now!" She said, grabbing Garet by the wrist and charging back into the woods.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I hope it's not what I think it is. Quickly, climb the tree!" She said, pushing him up it as she spoke. Garet did as he was told and he hid in the branches beside her. They peered out together from the leaves into the clearing they had just left, in time to see a massive skeleton, easily four times the size of a man, stepping into the clearing. The skeleton wore breast plate over its ribcage and wore links of rusted chain mail over the rest of its body. In its bony hands was a massive and brutal looking two handed sword, the blade rusty and serrated. Upon its massive skull adorned a full helm, revealing only two glowing red eyes. The massive undead warrior stomped into the clearing, its bones cracking and clicking. It looked around carefully in the clearing, its red eyes studying everything, before it finally returned from where it came.  
  
"What was that thing?" Garet asked.  
  
"Apparently the magi were supposed to be a diversion and not supposed to put up much of a fight." Jenna stated, look of concern on her face. "You just saw the grandfather of all skeletons, Garet. The undead summon to end all undead summons; that was the feared Angelslayer skeleton." Garet's head quickly snapped to face Jenna.  
  
"No way. That was the skeleton of the warrior that nearly destroyed all of the angels who followed the light?"  
  
"Not his actual skeleton, Garet, but his warrior's spirit was twisted and corrupted and placed into that shell body to be used as a weapon. There's no single mortal alive capable with dealing with that creature. . . my former employer was truly trying to make sure I never made it back."  
  
"How come it didn't find us?"  
  
"Luckily, even it has a weakness. It's not the smartest creature in the world, Garet. Even you could outwit that thing." Jenna said, somewhat sourly.  
  
"Thanks a load. I haven't seen you for over two years and you greet me by trying to kill me and my best friend and then insulting me. I'm glad to see you too, Jenna." Garet replied, sarcastically and fairly harshly.  
  
"Look, I didn't know it was you and I didn't know that Isaac was someone you knew!" Jenna said, climbing out of the tree with Garet close on her heels. The assassin began walking off into the woods alone, but the Mars Adept knight caught back up with her.  
  
"Wait." He said, calmly.  
  
"Why should I?" Jenna said, keeping her pace quick even through the woods. Her keen senses picked up the sounds of a babbling brook up ahead, and she still could hear Garet's feet shuffling behind her.  
  
"Jenna, look. . . I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"I don't care." Jenna stated, moving forward still. "Why are you following me, Garet? I have things I need to do." She stated as she stepped into another clearing around the creek. It moved at a quick pace and the sound of the water would normally be relaxing. The moonlight basked down upon the short grassy terrain surrounding the creek's clear and cold waters.  
  
"Please. . . answer me this, if nothing else." Garet sighed, stopping in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Fine. What?"  
  
"Jenna. . . why did you leave the mountains for this line of work? What made you do this?" He asked, his voice deeply concerned; not demanding in the least. In fact, he sounded so concerned that he almost sounded hurt to the assassin's ears. Jenna halted her walk there, on the bank of the creek. She stared down into the running water, remembering the reason why she had decided to pursue this career. Garet slowly approached her, and she chose not to stir. He finally reached her side, and he looked down at her. Her eyes were now filled with the same sorrow he had seen years before; it pained him deeply to see her like this again. She looked up at him with somewhat pleading eyes; she didn't want to say it. "I'm sorry, Jenna; but you must tell me. I can do nothing for you unless you tell me." Her eyes wavered as she began to speak.  
  
"Three months before you came the last time I saw you there was a massive storm that hit the mountains. My whole family was hiking up on the mountains when the storm hit and trapped us in the high passes. Mudslides gave us no end fear while we were up on the peaks. There were seven of us up on the mountain when the storm began. My aunt and uncle were swept away in the first mudslide and were buried alive under tons of unmovable sludge." She paused and her voice faltered. "The five remaining of us; my cousin, my mother, my father, my brother, and myself took refuge in a cave. However, we hadn't counted on the cavern's passageways. The storm poured down so much rain that eventually a massive flood blasted through the cavern, taking the lives of my mother and my cousin. My father, myself, and my brother were then left to stand once more on the open mountain terrain and endure the rain. It was horrible, Garet. The rain thrashed at your skin, chilling you to the bone and making you feel all the more miserable; it didn't help to lose so many close to you so quickly either." Her tone was faltering more and more, and tears were visibly welling up in her eyes. "And then on the seventh day of our personal hell, a massive boulder fell from the cliff itself. We tried to escape it, but my father and cousin died when the boulder finally caught them as it careened down the mountain. The rain still poured hard over the cliffs, and yet somehow I managed to escape the holocaust my family did not. After the boulder, I fell to my knees and wept. And as if to spite me, the rain finally cleared and the sun finally shone again. It was as if the heavens were laughing at my misfortune and wanted nothing more than for me to suffer. I made it home two days later, exhausted, dirty, and half dead from thirst and starvation. No one of the village wished to speak of the incident to anyone, and they offered but silent condolences to me; which was fine. Then you came to visit months later and you discovered me in that condition; after you left, I returned to my solemn state until one day my life was saved from a bear by a random unemployed assassin who gave his life in the process. Another death because of me was racked up. . . and in respect of the off-duty assassin who saved me I took up his sword and followed in his footsteps. After everything I've gone through, it seemed to heal the wounds; letting out all of this emotion on them. I'll be honest, the money has never been my real motivation."  
  
"You're real motivation has been to escape." Garet replied. "But you should know that you can never outrun the past, Jenna." He rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"I lost everyone who had ever really cared for me in that storm." Jenna sighed.  
  
"That's not true." Garet replied. "I care about you. I've always cared about you."  
  
"You don't understand, Garet."  
  
"I do too. Isaac lost both of his parents to a couple of cheap punks who refused to pay an honest and cheap price for some weapons. He felt terrible for awhile, and I helped him get through it. Let me help you get through your loss." Jenna looked into Garet's crimson eyes; into the warrior she once knew so well.  
  
"Garet. . ." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry I was never there for you before. I am now. Please, Jenna; I want to help you."  
  
"It can't be helped now. Nothing will bring back my family or the brave soul who saved my life."  
  
"But your future can be helped." He said, placing a hand gently onto her left shoulder. "You're not alone, and you don't have to be."  
  
"I've been living in shadows and darkness for over a year now, Garet. I am alone; no one truly cares whether I live or die; I haven't known love since my family was killed. I am not the same Jenna you once knew."  
  
"Jenna." Garet's tone hardened a little. "You're not talking sense and you're obviously not listening to me. What do I have to do to get you to listen to the words I speak?"  
  
"Say something that has meaning to me." She replied, dejectedly not expecting a reply.  
  
"Very well then." He sighed, and paused for a moment before he continued: "Jenna, I love you." He said, from his heart. Jenna noticeably jumped when she heard the words.  
  
"Y-you do?" She gasped. This was unexpected for her; while Garet had always been a friend of hers, she had never really given the thought that he would be in love with her.  
  
"I meant to tell you last summer, but you weren't there." Garet replied. "You mean very much to me, Jenna, and it pains me greatly to see you like this. And now I know finally what's wrong; all I want to do is to help you."  
  
"Garet, I. . ." She said. "had no idea. . ."  
  
"Funny, usually it's men who don't understand women." Garet joked lightly. Jenna smiled a little; this was definitely the Garet she once knew so well. She hugged him warmly after pulling away from his arm.  
  
"Thank you, Garet. You really are the best. . . it's kind of ironic; my mother always told me she'd like to see you and me get married. It was really embarrassing. . . but, I don't think she was too far off." She said, coyly through her still strong emotion; she had learned well how to control these years ago.  
  
"Do you mean? . . ."  
  
"Maybe, Garet." She smiled to him. "Now then, I believe you wanted to know a few things about my employer. I think we should go back and discuss this matter with Lord Felix and Lord Dargon first thing in the morning."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell them about you?!"  
  
"We'll tell the truth. I'll say I was hired to kill Isaac and that you stopped me and just everything played out from there. Luckily, I'm sure Lord Felix is a reasonable man as well as Isaac."  
  
"Isaac's the most level-headed man I know aside from Felix." He replied.  
  
"Good." She said, still hugging Garet. They remained silent for awhile before Jenna spoke once more. "Garet, I love you too. I will be honest; when I did let any emotion from the past in, I really did miss you."  
  
"See? I just have that effect on people. I'm unforgettable!" He said, smiling with a big grin. Jenna slugged him with medium strength in his shoulder. "Ow! Hey, I'm just playing." He smiled.  
  
"So am I." Jenna replied. "I can hit you again if you want me to."  
  
"I'll pass on that, thanks." He smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to Imil. I'm sure Isaac is awake and he's probably already woken everyone up."  
  
********************  
  
"I don't believe it." Garet said, dumbfounded. "He's still asleep, even after all that racket we made." He sighed as he watched his friend still sleeping soundly.  
  
"Perhaps this means we won't have to tell him I tried to kill him."  
  
"No, I just talked to him about you before you arrived. It'd look really odd that you just happened to show up. Besides, he's my best friend, and I can't keep this kind of thing from him. We just won't say how close you were to actually killing him." Garet smiled. "Besides, it's better if we tell the truth because whoever your employer is could be a direct threat to the peace."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. . . what do we do until morning?"  
  
"We can go out and look at the stars." Garet said. Jenna smiled and they went outside together.  
  
********************  
  
"How much longer must I wait?" Agatio grumbled while pacing in his chamber.  
  
"Until your younger brother hands out the order." A voice replied to him. Agatio focused his eyes on the female Mars Adept sitting in a chair in one of the corners of his room. He immediately recognized the woman as Karst, Menardi's younger sister.  
  
"Karst! How many times have I told you to knock before sneaking into my room?!"  
  
"Well, you can't sneak in if you knock first." Karst replied coyly. "Besides, it's fun to get your dander up. It makes a vein protrude from your forehead whenever you get openly frustrated." She smiled cynically. "Besides, I'm having too much fun watching you beat what little brains you have out pacing around here with nothing but the duel with Picard in mind. Why are you so adamant about slaying him, Agatio?"  
  
"I'm not interested in any sort of vengeance; I live for the fight, and I believe Picard shall give me the best sword fight I've ever had."  
  
"Is that all you're interested in, Agatio? The thrill of the moment, the challenge in a fight, and the hunt for the prey?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"But I do. You're driven to be the best fighter in the world and you will take down any who stand in your way. Your philosophy is a common one; even your brother has the same beliefs, although not the same means of going about it."  
  
"My brother." Agatio scoffed. "He's still nothing with a sword."  
  
"To you he's not. It's because you exhibit so much knowledge of the sword that he knows nothing. In comparison to many, Saturos is excellent with a sword. You just are simply better than he is." Agatio turned away with this comment. "You are frustrated that he is in charge, I see. Think of it this way: he may be the brains behind everything, but without you, nothing really gets done. Think about it. You lead his skeletal army, you train his minions, you protect him, and you make sure everything's in running order. Although he may not show it, he does respect you. He may not necessarily like you, but he does respect you. Now, get your head out of your behind. There is a caravan that will be travelling through the area in a short time. You and your army should go and raid it."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What else? Gold, jewels. . . anything that's shiny, Agatio." She smirked. "And I think I'll join you out there today. I'm up for a little excitement before Saturos' plan finally goes into action. With luck, we'll find the Mercury Star among the lot of treasure that caravan might be hiding."  
  
"I hope the soldiers they have are at least a challenge this time. The last caravan we wiped out was pathetic." He said, slipping his Dragon Scale armor over his head. "I could've beaten them all with my fists."  
  
"Glad to hear you finally got your head back in the game, Agatio. I'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes. Make haste." She turned as she reached the doorway. "This will be very fun."  
  
******************************  
  
Picard sat on his throne, a scroll of parchment in his hand, reading the latest message received from the city of Tolbi. Several of their caravans had gone missing over the past few weeks, and it was a growing concern to him. These disappearances were obviously not accidental, as only select caravans, notably the ones carrying precious gems or rare artifacts were the ones being targeted. Picard turned to Iodem, and began to speak.  
  
"Iodem, when did you receive this message?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago, milord. I didn't deliver it right away because you were busy with the representative of Kolima."  
  
"He was reporting the theft of the Jupiter Star from their vaults. This is bad news indeed, Iodem. If the person who stole it knew its potential, we would all be in serious trouble." He sighed. "I know not for sure where two of the other three stars are, and I've already sent a team to locate whether the Venus Star is still in place."  
  
"Where are the other two? The Mars and the Mercury Stars?"  
  
"I know not where they both are, Iodem. However, I have heard rumors that the Mars Star was at one point in the town of Lalivero, and I've heard from legend that the Mercury Star was passed down through the mysterious clans that reside in the Kolima Forest."  
  
"Should we dispatch teams to look for them there?"  
  
"No." Picard stated. "If we have the Venus Star in our possession, that's all we really need. The powers of the stars cannot be activated unless all four are used together. Iodem, I want you to keep this quiet from everyone. You and I are really the only ones in the castle who know about the Stars' power. If that were to get out, there could be chaos."  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"Now then, what word has there been from Felix? Has he found Isaac yet?"  
  
"No word from Lord Felix or Lord Dargon, sir. Dargon departed a few days ago saying something about the town of Imil."  
  
"That's out in the boondocks, isn't it?" Picard questioned, raising a blue eyebrow. "What would he be doing out there?"  
  
"Perhaps that's where Isaac disappeared to."  
  
"Probably. Considering it would take them several days to get there we shouldn't expect them back for a week to a week and a half." Picard rose and prepared to leave the throne room. "Now if you'll excuse me, Iodem. . . I have another meeting to attend to. Please keep things in order while I'm away."  
  
"Anything else you want me to do?"  
  
"No. Just keep things under control." Picard walked leisurely out of the throne room and walked through the main hall. He abruptly stopped next to a door. "Felix, you better get back soon. I think we will be going through some real endeavor. . . I have a really bad feeling about this. . ." 


	15. Revelations

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Garet?" Felix asked, puzzled as to why the Knight would delay their departure to Vale. The Mars Adept actually roused them awake this morning and gathered them in Mia's house.  
  
"Yes, please tell, Garet." Isaac yawned.  
  
"Well, you all might want to sit down for this." Garet said.  
  
"We ARE sitting down." Ivan replied. Garet quickly looked around and now noticed everyone had been seated for quite some time. Garet's face blushed lightly in embarrassment and he took a breath.  
  
"Last night, something new developed in this situation. Some new details have been reported in by a brand new source."  
  
"What?" Dargon asked.  
  
"Um, please wait a moment." Garet said, leaving the house for a few seconds. The others just glanced around at each other, curious as to the meaning of the oafish Adept's call to meeting. A few minutes later, he returned. "Okay, I'd like you to meet someone." Jenna walked into the room cautiously, as if she was walking over broken glass and needles. The eyes of the strangers seemed to pierce through her, especially the eyes of Felix, Isaac, and a smaller boy with blond hair and purple eyes. She swallowed hard, still wearing black, but her sword was conveniently hidden by Garet.  
  
Felix studied the newcomer intensely. She had the look of an assassin for sure. What she was doing in Imil was beyond him. He studied the looks of the others. Ivan seemed to be getting the same feeling as himself, while Isaac seemed a little more pensive. Garet, of course, was looking relaxed about the person, but seemed to be more tense about the reaction from the others as he was preparing to speak. He quickly looked at Mia and Sheba, who had no idea what was going on, and then he glanced at Dargon, who was intrigued by the whole matter.  
  
"This young woman has a lot of information on some of the recent goings- on."  
  
"How did you find this person, Garet?" Dargon inquired, folding his hands.  
  
"Well, this is where you must just let me speak in full without questioning or exclaiming to what I say." Garet stated. "All right, I'm sure you remember leaving last night. Shortly thereafter, Isaac and I went to bed, and I wanted to find some extra sheets for my bed. When I came out to ask Isaac if he knew where they were, I saw a figure in the house with a sword."  
  
"That was me." Jenna admitted. "You see, I'll cut to the chase. After that, Garet here chased me down and nabbed me."  
  
"So is this some kind of exchange?!" Felix asked.  
  
"No. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jenna, who is better known to the public as Darkfire. I know her personally from the Northern Mountains."  
  
"Then what's she doing here?" Dargon asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Isaac's eyes widened in amazement. Was this the girl his best friend has spoken of just the previous night? He studied the newcomer carefully; as Garet had said the day before, she was striking in appearance. Her manner was definitely different than Mia's; one could sense that immediately. Isaac became intrigued immediately. What was she doing here indeed was the question. And why did she want to kill him?  
  
"All right. Jump to no conclusions, friends, for she has openly given me the truth. While she was supposed to kill Isaac, after I foiled her attempts, we were jumped by her employer's army of undead." Garet explained.  
  
"Undead?!" Dargon exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but they were different than the ones we encountered in Vault. These skeletons appeared to be imbued with Psynergy some how. And even more troubling news is the appearance of a terrible foe."  
  
"What might that be?" Ivan asked, pensively.  
  
"The Angelslayer skeleton."  
  
"Are you trying to sound like a fool, Garet, or are you just bloody lying to protect this girl from your past?!" Dargon snapped.  
  
"Sir, please understand, I'm telling you this because Jenna is willing to tell us who her employer is and is willing to help us stop him."  
  
"And how do we know it isn't a trap?" Felix asked, calmer than before.  
  
"We'll have to trust her." Sheba said.  
  
"Trust?! An assassin? Are you daft, miss Sheba?" Dargon asked, trying to not sound harsh. "She could be a skilled liar too!"  
  
"Lord Dargon, please refrain from your outbursts like that." Ivan stated, calmly. "There's little reason to get bent out of shape yet, and there's even less of an excuse to yell at Sheba, who had nothing to do with this whole incident. Besides. . . I have a way of checking to see if miss Jenna's sayings are true." He said, rising calmly and approaching the Mars Adept. "Please hold still and open your mind. You'll make this easier for me if you're not resisting." The young Jupiter Adept carefully laid a hand on Jenna's shoulder, and rings of soft purple light wrapped around Ivan. Within, he began his search, and it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He could see it all very clearly now; she had lost her family in the mountains, she had decided to be an assassin, and she had indeed promised Garet she would help bring down her employer. Her mind didn't lie, but rather revealed every part of her inner essence. Jenna was truly a good person at heart, but all of her sorrows had changed her into a different person on the surface. However, even through all of the angst and torment this Mars Adept had gone through, she was still trustworthy, and he could tell her intentions were pure and genuine.  
  
"What are you doing, Ivan?" Mia's voice questioned lightly.  
  
"She's speaking the truth." Ivan stated, withdrawing his hand and opening his violet eyes. "We can trust her."  
  
"What did you. . . do to me?" Jenna asked.  
  
"That was a little trick known as Mind Read." Ivan replied, with a half smile. "The mind doesn't lie, miss Jenna. I'm glad that we can really trust you." Jenna and Garet's expressions both visibly lightened. "She has no further intent to do you harm, Isaac." He said.  
  
"Good. I believe your words are true, Ivan." Isaac said, smiling. He rose and walked over to Jenna. "It is an honor to meet you, Jenna. Garet has told me a lot about you." He said. Felix reclined back a little more. Ivan was definitely right; all of Felix's experiences with Jupiter Adepts allowed him to come to the conclusion that he was right.  
  
"If you can accept the words of a Jupiter Adept, Isaac, so shall I." Felix said, rising. "It truly is a good sign that you are not willing to let your emotions get in the way of your judgment, friend." He said, resting a hand on Isaac's shoulder.  
  
"I believe Ivan." Sheba said quietly. "I believe, because I'm a Jupiter Adept too. Her mind isn't lying."  
  
"If you believe her, Sheba, I believe her." Mia replied.  
  
"Then it's unanimous." Dargon sighed in resignation. "I apologize for my behavior, miss Jenna, and to you too, Garet." He said, rising from his seat. "Well, Jenna, what can you tell us about your former employer?"  
  
Jenna smiled cautiously, and then she began: "You may want to sit down. This may take awhile."  
  
**************************************  
  
Agatio peered over the rocky ridge that he had picked to camp out on. He and Karst had been waiting for about an hour, and they had brought four skeleton warriors with them. The undead warriors were not much for conversation, as their singular minds did only as they were ordered. The powerful sword fighter was forced then to make conversation with Karst, Menardi's younger sister.  
  
Karst was every bit as sarcastic as her older sibling, but she had always seemed to be a better comrade. Karst wasn't any more violent with her victims than Menardi, but that really was not saying much at all. She had always enjoyed picking on Agatio's intelligence, and she especially enjoyed sneaking up on him. Agatio was more than openly frustrated with these incidents, but he let them slide considering who he was dealing with.  
  
Karst, on the other hand, thought of Agatio as much more than a brainless buffoon. She well understood he was a warrior of an unparalleled caliber and was not to be taken lightly, but she also knew that he had the intelligence of a jar of salt. However, wisdom is different than intelligence, and she believed that the bigger Mars Adept was at the very least somewhat wise. Despite Agatio's obvious flaw in the brains department, Karst actually trusted him more than her older sister. They had known each other since their childhood years, and Agatio was basically her older brother.  
  
"So, what do you think is on that caravan?" Agatio asked.  
  
"Saturos seems to think valuables and magic items, but he obviously doesn't think they're important enough to go after himself."  
  
"So the Mercury Star probably isn't there."  
  
"Probably not, but anything's a possibility." She sighed. "On the plus side, my older sister isn't around. She really gets my dander up sometimes."  
  
"At least you and Menardi seem to get along most of the time." Agatio replied. "Outwardly, at least."  
  
"Well, you're smarter than I've taken you for." She said, peering over the ridge. Her careful eye caught the sight of movement in the distance and she squinted to try to make it out. "The caravan is coming, and it looks like they're going to be stopping at that lake down there just as we predicted." She said, pointing down to a small lake from the ridge above. The region was similar to a plain and a wasteland meeting, but the lake oasis added some green color into the rocky outcroppings of the area.  
  
"How long until they arrive?"  
  
"Within a few minutes. Be patient." Agatio noticeably shifted in annoyance and impatience. He was obviously excited at the prospect of fighting new enemies, although he really didn't expect much of a challenge from his new opponents. He glanced at the still-standing skeleton warriors and glared. He didn't need their help, but Karst had insisted on bringing them along, and she was usually more right than wrong.  
  
"What do you plan do with these?" He asked, pointing at the four skeletons.  
  
"They're here as decoys and to haul the treasure back."  
  
"How much can those skinny little things carry?" Agatio asked, sarcastically.  
  
"More than you think. These skeletons are special; the latest 'breed' created by me. I laced their bones with steel and made them more powerful and durable. These kinds can take about triple the abuse of their marrow counterparts.  
  
"Which still isn't a lot." Agatio scoffed.  
  
"Not to you, at least. Most men will have trouble hacking down a creature fused with steel. It's like hitting a sword blade every time you strike these things."  
  
"We'll see how they fare." He replied. "Does Saturos know about these?"  
  
"No." Karst smiled. "These four are the only in existence, and you can't normally tell the difference between them and normal skeletons. I know they're different because I personally crafted them."  
  
"Well, I'll take your word for it." Agatio sighed, still eagerly awaiting the caravan. His wait was not long. A mere ten minutes passed and the caravan began prepping to stop for the night as the sun began dipping below the horizon. His deep crimson eyes picked up the movements of people scurrying about below trying to set up camps, cook, and get fresh water from the lake. The scene made Agatio thirst for a fight even more, seeing several of the men armed with swords, rapiers, maces, and flails. "This had better be worth all this waiting around."  
  
"It will be, in one way or another." Karst said, smiling. They sat silent for several more moments before the female Mars Adept finally rose. "It's time."  
  
"Finally." Agatio whined, standing up. He drew his massive bastard sword with a single-minded intent as he, Karst, and the four skeletons crept down the hill to the sleeping caravan. It looked like all the sentries were asleep, making them extremely easy targets. His sword glistened lightly in the moonlight, unlike the swords of his companion skeletons, which looked thoroughly rusted. When they reached the caravan itself, Agatio turned to Karst. "Shall we start this party?" He whispered. Karst gave a quick and curt nod. Agatio smiled wickedly as his free palm began to glow with Mars' fire. He took aim at a group of sleeping sentries and let loose a Flare Storm, causing them to cry out in pain in the instant the inferno engulfed them, and then they silenced as the storm itself passed. Other guards, alerted by the screaming of their fellows, leapt to their feet and drew their weapons. Agatio gave a smile. Himself and his force were outnumbered roughly seven to one, but he knew that he and Karst alone could handle this paltry force.  
  
"Give it up, lady! You could never hope to beat us! We're the best of the best!" One of the guards yelled at Karst, whose scythe was resting on her shoulder. She made no reply, but rather stood back and pretended as though she didn't hear a word. "You! Give up! We will fight you if need be!" Karst made no response. "Fine! Men, attack!" An evil smile crossed her lips, and she forwarded her scythe. Instead, she decided to let her powers do her talking. The ground beneath the four threatening guards and let loose a Volcano blast. The four guards were instantly incinerated and the Mars Adept did nothing but laugh in the irony of events transpired.  
  
The skeletons were having a mighty fine time as well, they each seemed to laugh in their screeching undead voice. This horrendous laughter froze the hearts of the unfortunate guards and made them easy prey for the horrors.  
  
Agatio scowled as he dispatched another guard with his sword. He was going through these guards as though they were mere sheep without a Shepard. This was no challenge at all. The large Mars Adept, as unbelievable as it sounds, actually felt sympathy for the men he was defeating. As much as he liked to fight, it was the glory of the fight rather than the kill that mattered to him. He had easily dispatched his seven and had moved to pick up Karst's extra three.  
  
****************************  
  
It wasn't long before all forty men were all off the same coil as the Mars Adepts. Agatio and Karst hadn't even taken a scratch and their skeletons fared almost as well. The remaining men and women in the caravan that had no weapons were kept in check by the three skeletons as Agatio and Karst decided to check their plunder. The two Adepts rummaged around in chest after chest.  
  
"Junk." Agatio muttered. "This one is just books, and not even spell books."  
  
"Well, I found something." Karst said. Agatio turned around to face his compatriot, who was now wearing a golden crown studded with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, a large golden amulet with an enormous amethyst, and carrying a scepter matching the crown in her left hand. "What do you think? Fitting?"  
  
"Indeed." Agatio joked heavily. Karst looked remarkably funny with the baubles studding her appearance. This was very much like Karst; she enjoyed playing around with valuables. As much as she had no use for them, she always did enjoy such things.  
  
"Too extravagant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're lying!" She said, blasting him with a Flare Wall while cackling evilly. Agatio shrugged off the spell and sighed.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop doing that. I mean, it's not like it hurts, but. . . you could hurt someone else. . . never mind. All the more reason to do it then."  
  
"Damn right." Karst smiled, diving back into the chest of baubles she had found before.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was early in the morning when the cold morning breeze tasseled Dargon's hair as he stood outside Mia's house. This was the morning when they would finally start back to Vale, a trek that would likely take them almost three weeks. Imil was so far out of the way, it was small wonder why it was so tiny and didn't have a Luna Knight on post. Dargon noted this to himself and made plans to try to get someone to fill the position. Of course, who would want a seemingly dead-end job protecting a city that's in the middle of nowhere? His thoughts then turned to his travelling companions. Felix was already standing next to him, and Isaac was beside him, leaving Ivan, Garet, and the girls inside still preparing.  
  
"How many bags are those girls going to take?" Dargon asked, rhetorically.  
  
"I'm not sure." Felix replied. "Based on their attitudes, I'd say not a lot, but they're being extraordinarily careful of what they do bring."  
  
"And Ivan and Garet?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Ivan's a mage, and he does whatever he feels like doing, and Garet. . . well, he's Garet." His master answered.  
  
"Well, I'm the one and only originator!" Garet said, strutting out of the house with his pack and his sword. "I mean, no one can beat the Garet." He smiled.  
  
"No one." Isaac laughed, while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Except maybe me." Ivan retorted, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "I mean, one good Spark Plasma would have him extra crispy in a mere seconds."  
  
"I don't think one Spark Plasma would stop me." Garet smirked.  
  
"Believe me Garet, it could very easily. I got nailed by a barrage of it and believe me, it's not fun. It's like your skin had become completely electrified and you couldn't move." Isaac said. "The pain is excruciating."  
  
"Isaac's right, Garet." Felix said. "Spark Plasma is a very dangerous spell and is to be used only with the utmost of caution. It is much like our Mother Gaia attack."  
  
"Or your Eruption, Garet." Dargon pointed out.  
  
"You've made your point, I won't pick a fight with Ivan here." He sighed. The Mars Adept tapped his foot impatiently and awaited the arrival of the girls from inside. His wait was not long. Mia and Sheba soon emerged with their staves and packs, Mia still in her robes and Sheba in a more travel outfit. Jenna was the last to emerge from the house, and she was still wearing her black assassin clothes, but without the mask.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Let us go." Sheba stated. "I do wish so much to see Vale in person."  
  
"As do I." Mia added. Felix laughed.  
  
"Certainly. Onward to home, Knights and Paladins, onward to home!" 


	16. Choices

Author's Note: I know, I know. It's been way too long since I updated. And I know, you people aren't. . . exactly chipper about the whole thing. Well, since mid-May stuff's been busy. I had projects for school, then finals to take care of, then getting ready for graduation, then graduation, then the celebrating with family, then a three day college visit and to top it off when I came back, I caught pneumonia! It's been a fun couple of months, but I finally think everything's clear. Thank goodness for small favors. Okay, enough about my stupid life. It's time for what you all came here for.  
  
*********************************  
  
The travelers traversed over the plains on the return home to Vale. They had been on the move for almost a week now, but were now on the outskirts of the large Mogall Forest. Although they could've followed their original path from Vault to Imil, Felix determined that the route through the forest would be shorter than the alternative. Mogall hadn't been inhabited by monsters in years, but more by traditional animals that showed minimal aggression. This made this route all the more attractive to the adventurers. Right now, they spent their time heading toward it.  
  
"Quickly now." Felix motioned, looking back at his following group. Dargon was the one closest to him, followed by Garet and Ivan and then by Mia and Sheba, with Jenna and Isaac in the back. "Step it up, Isaac. Don't hang back; we're on the open plains. We don't need you watching our backs. Besides, I think miss Jenna can handle that."  
  
"Yes sir!" Isaac said, increasing his pace to move forward in the group.  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Lord Felix." Jenna said.  
  
"For having faith in your abilities?" Felix asked.  
  
"No, for trusting me. One in your position would not readily trust someone that was in the profession I once took pride in."  
  
"What's done is done and the past cannot be changed." The Paladin stated. "Besides, I sense that your intentions are true and you have no desire to cause further harm to innocents. Even without Ivan's Mind Read I sensed that you were not an enemy."  
  
Jenna paused before she whispered to Mia, ahead of her. "This guy is kinda creepy, but. . . he does see the truth. Can he read minds too?"  
  
"No." Sheba replied, overhearing. "He just understands you a great deal because of Garet. Garet, although he's apparently never spoken publicly about you, knows your nature, and Felix picked up on it. Garet's a very easy person to read."  
  
"That he is." She smirked.  
  
"And you wouldn't want him any other way, right?" Mia replied with a similar facial expression.  
  
"No way in Weyard."  
  
"We should reach the forest by sunset. We'll set up camp inside and continue first thing in the morning." Felix said, unaware of the conversation behind him. He glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of the three girls in back whispering about something. He couldn't hear what it was about thanks to Ivan picking on Garet about not being the sharpest tack in the box. Garet then started grumbling to himself and then countered that Ivan was shorter than a gnome and was about as handsome as one. This naturally started a chain reaction of Storm Rays and Fireballs. Felix shook his head and kept moving.  
  
"Oh, come on now! You two can never seem to get along for ten minutes!" Dargon said trying to break them up. "Garet, you ARE slow, Ivan, you ARE short. There. It's settled. Can we please move on now?" Ivan and Garet exchanged a quick glance to one another and then turned their Psynergies on Dargon. The Luna Knight dodged away from both strikes and put his hands forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was just kidding, guys."  
  
"We weren't." Ivan replied.  
  
"Children!" Jenna called out. "Control yourselves!" Garet froze and suddenly looked remarkably embarrassed. Well, if Ivan hadn't been right in saying he was stupid before, he certainly was now. Jenna walked up to the two instigators and promptly smacked both upside their heads. "Come on now. There will be plenty of zapping to do when we deal with Saturos. Don't act like little kids."  
  
"Ah, I don't know about Garet, but I was only fooling around with him." Ivan smiled and replied earnestly.  
  
"You sure didn't sound it."  
  
"Well, I'll make sure not to do that again, my friend."  
  
"If you two are done patching things up. . ." Dargon stated, tapping his foot. "Felix is already pretty far ahead of us, along with Isaac, Mia, and Sheba. They kept going without us."  
  
"Jeez." Garet muttered. "Some people just have no patience!"  
  
**************************************  
  
The group sat around the roaring campfire; they had just eaten and were in good spirits, even after Garet and Ivan's little exchange of more than words.  
  
"And then Dargon leapt from the ledge above and knocked out the bandit!" Garet said, climaxing his story with an extra edge from his voice.  
  
"Wow, did that really happen during your training, Garet?" Mia asked.  
  
"You bet. Dargon and I helped stop a major theft ring in Altin. Apparently the thieves were after some of the iron ore that was being extracted in the upper levels of the mine."  
  
"Odd that they were not after the diamonds in the lower levels." Isaac stated.  
  
"Not really." Dargon replied. "The iron ore, although less valuable pound for pound, was easier to get rid of. Quicker profits and considerably less risk."  
  
"I suppose you and Garet should know better than anyone else." Isaac replied.  
  
"Hey, do you have any stories to tell, Isaac?" Mia asked.  
  
"Not really." He replied.  
  
"You have one, Isaac. And if you don't want to tell it, I will." Felix said, with the undertone being 'whether you like it or not.' Isaac shrugged, meaning he obviously had no idea what Felix was referring to. Felix shook his head and shrugged. "Looks like I will be the one to tell it. It goes something like this:"  
  
*************************************  
  
It had been a long day; the sun beat down on the travelers mercilessly. The five members of the envoy to Xian to try to improve public relations. Felix had no idea why he was even a part of these negotiations; he was a Paladin, not a diplomat. He also felt rather awkward with the fact that Picard would not allow him to carry a sword on this trip. Felix thought he was supposed to be the escort originally, but apparently he was supposed to be there for some other reason unbeknownst to him. He turned to his four companions, not the least of which was Iodem.  
  
"Iodem, can you tell me why Picard wanted me with you?"  
  
"I think it's because he wanted to show that someone of your high standing in the military can prove to be a fair and honest person. It's a lot easier to accept that if the said person does not have a sword strapped to their waist."  
  
"I hope his Majesty knows what he's doing. Not one of us is armed." Another popped up.  
  
"Should anything come up, I can handle it." Felix stated. "I wouldn't be much of a Paladin if I couldn't fight without a sword."  
  
"That's good to know." Iodem stated. We're not far from home now, so. . . everything should be safe." Of course, as soon as Iodem said these words did an arrow land at his feet. He instantly halted in his place, as three more arrows landed around him. He looked up to the hill above to see a man with a bow aiming down at him.  
  
"Lord Felix, we are surrounded." Another said, pointing out three more enemies.  
  
"There are more over here." The third man in the group said, pointing out three additional foes. Felix looked around and studied the situation quickly. There were seven bandits and one man in his five man party who could fight. Not good odds. Worse yet, all the bandits had swords and were approaching in a full circle. There was definitely no chance of getting away unscathed. The bandits approached and circled tightly, and one turned to address Iodem.  
  
"Give us all your money!" The bandit demanded.  
  
"Good sir, we mean no harm." Iodem started. "And we know you are reasonable. . ."  
  
"We're reasonable when we have money, grandpa. Fork it all over now."  
  
"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Felix snapped.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?!" The leader inquired, putting his sword point closer to Iodem; he was mere inches from his face. Felix made no reply. A Gaia attack would probably hurt Iodem, an Earthquake would be enough to give the man a reason to go after Iodem, and a Ragnarok would be too slow. This was not looking good at all.  
  
"Sir, I suggest giving the men your money." Felix sighed. Iodem gave Felix a look of shock, and Felix shrugged. There was nothing he could do without hurting anyone else in the party.  
  
"Good, good. Listen to the man, gramps."  
  
"Fine." Iodem sighed and handed over his bag of coins.  
  
"Excellent. Boys, you know what to do from here." The bandit said, signaling a slash across his throat. Felix's heart raced and he prepared to use his Quake Sphere attack; however, before he could, another voice made itself clear into the fray.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on innocent travelers?!" A boy yelled, smashing the leader over the head with a wooden training sword. The leader stumbled back and dropped the bag of gold he had borrowed from Iodem.  
  
"Get that punk!" He sputtered, sending all six of his men after him. The newcomer with golden hair charged in and out between his foes bashing each with his sword. He had essentially ran slalom between each of his enemies while planting his weapon in the faces of each. He spun around on the balls of his feet and charged back through, striking each foe in the wrist, making them drop their swords while trying to recover from getting plastered in the face. His third trip landed blows onto the backs of each, knocking them one by one to the ground. He then turned back to the leader, whom he promptly charged. The bandit leader could scarcely block the young fighter's attacks with his own sword, let alone get in a strike of his own. Suddenly, the bandit found his feet flying out from underneath him as the fighter tripped him with a quick swing of his leg. The bandit lost hold of his sword and found a wooden point a single inch from the bridge of his nose. The fighter stood above him and glared.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you've got." He snorted. "And to think these people were afraid of you."  
  
"What are you going to do with that chopstick, junior? You think you can finish me with that thing?"  
  
"I don't intend to finish you. But in case you were blind, look what this 'chopstick' did to your men." The blue eyed fighter said, pointing to the slowly rising and moaning henchmen who obviously had no further intention of fighting.  
  
"Boss, let's get out of here!" One of the henchmen said, as he took off. The others quickly followed his lead. The golden haired fighter smiled and pulled back his sword.  
  
"Get moving. Be a coward just like your men." And the bandit leader did just that. After he left, Felix walked up to the mysterious fighter and addressed him.  
  
"Excuse me. May I inquire as to who you are?"  
  
"My name is Isaac." The warrior replied. "And may I ask who you are?"  
  
"I am Lord Felix, commander of the Paladins of Sol. . . and I have a proposition for you."  
  
*******************************  
  
Mia gasped. "Is that really how you two met?"  
  
"Every word." Felix replied. "Isaac was a fine warrior, and I was honestly surprised that the Knights of Luna had rejected his application."  
  
"Obviously they didn't look into their candidates too well." Dargon muttered. "Recruitment back then was not very good."  
  
"It still isn't." Garet joked.  
  
"If they let you in, that's a case in point." Jenna returned.  
  
"Ouch, that's not nice, Jenna." Garet replied. Isaac and Felix laughed heartily at the comment; they were both obviously biting back the same remark of what Jenna had in mind.  
  
"You really offered Isaac recruitment into the Paladins of Sol right then and there?"  
  
"Yes. I sensed a strange feeling of righteousness in him; the kind of honor and sense of justice that makes Paladins."  
  
"You flatter me, sir." Isaac said. "I was just your average swordsman."  
  
"Well, that's your point of view." Felix shrugged. "Now, considering we're all finished with dinner and it doesn't seem like anyone has anymore stories, I suggest we all turn in for the night. Get some sleep; we'll probably have a tough day ahead of us getting through Mogall forest." The others nodded in agreement, and Ivan smothered the campfire with some earth as everyone took their respective sleeping places.  
  
*************************  
  
The night was mild; it wasn't hot and it certainly wasn't cold; but rather in that oddly comfortable range of temperature. Despite this pleasantry, Isaac still couldn't sleep. He rolled onto his side and then onto his back some moments later. His mind was in a blur of thought and he couldn't clear it, let alone figure out what any of it was. He tossed restlessly in place for awhile longer; his mind raced from one thing to another in rapid succession, not allowing him to make heads or tails of himself; he could scarcely even remember he was in the forest. Eventually, he sat up straight and looked at what remained of the smoldering campfire. Heat still lightly emitted from it; it was comforting, but not enough to purge the raging thoughts in his head. He glanced around the campsite absent- mindedly, seeing everyone sleeping soundly. It made him feel a little better that the others were sleeping better than he was. He sighed to himself softly and laid back down. He shut his eyes once more and resumed trying to get to sleep. However, despite his best efforts to relax, he simply failed. Eventually, when he finally thought he had fallen asleep, a hand lightly touched him on his shoulder, and then he realized that his 'sleep' was just another thing induced by his raging mind. He sat up, and squinted at the person who touched him.  
  
"Isaac, are you okay?" Mia whispered. "You've been tossing for almost an hour." Isaac could scarcely make out the voice, but when he was finally sure it was Mia talking to him and not his head, he replied.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Well, I won't be able to either with you tossing like that." She said, helping him to his feet. "While we're both awake, I'd like to show you something. I found it when I went to find water for the campsite." Isaac nodded dumbly and allowed Mia to lead him by the hand. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Mia asked. "Do you feel sick?"  
  
"No." Isaac returned. "I. . . just can't stop thinking. About everything. About nothing."  
  
"Sounds like a fever to me." Mia said, putting a hand to his head. His forehead was a tad warm. "Hold still, Isaac." She said, allowing her hand to glow blue and break some of the inky blackness of the forest. Isaac's mind slowly cleared and he began to regain his senses.  
  
"Thank you, Mia." He replied.  
  
"Anytime, Isaac. It's what I do." She smiled. "Come on." With that, Isaac found himself being tugged gently up a hill; when they reached the peak of the hill, the trees broke and it revealed the view of the starry night sky with a waning gibbous moon. The light from the moon and stars illuminated the forest and the small clearing in front of them.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful, Mia."  
  
"I know. I saw it when the sun was setting over the horizon. It was just as beautiful then." She said, sitting down in the soft grass on the hillside. She motioned for Isaac to do the same, and he did with a moment's hesitation. Mia glanced at him as to why, and he shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little tired. I'm not thinking straight."  
  
"I understand." She said. They both paused for a few moments, and eventually Mia slid Isaac's hand into her own. "I can't imagine any place I'd rather be right now."  
  
"Neither can I." He replied, softly. The Paladin had never felt like this before he had met her; and he couldn't believe he was feeling this way now. He guessed it was a matter of his heart being stronger than his mind. . . but he didn't want it any other way. "Mia, I've been thinking on the trip. . . I think it's best that I resign from the corps when we get to Vale. I mean, I just can't continue being a Paladin if I love you. . ."  
  
"Isaac. . ." She said, quieting him. "You know how we both feel. If that's what you think is best, then by all means do it." Mia smiled. "But that is the strangest thing to me. . ." She trailed off.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The fact that the code is like that even though it seems like love is an instrumental part of a Paladin's strength."  
  
"I guess it's more of a love for life and neighbor rather than love for love."  
  
"But aren't they the same thing?"  
  
"It seems like it now." Isaac sighed. "But. . . the code has stood for countless generations and I don't think it would be amended unless Sol himself stepped in." Isaac said, thinking back to his dream in Imil. "And he cannot do that."  
  
"I see." Mia replied. She was both surprised and relieved that Isaac was willing to give up his position for her; even though it was obvious he could go far if he just turned away. Even Felix seemed to be impressed by his abilities; and Isaac himself, though confident in them, was often found underestimating himself. She didn't want to lose him, but she was certainly ready to if he wanted to pursue his career.  
  
"I figure it would just be easier to ask for a discharge than having Felix find out the hard way."  
  
"It would be." She said, resting her head on Isaac's shoulder. "But, I want to say this, Isaac. . . I already know you won't agree, but I want you to be quiet and listen to me. I don't want you to make this sacrifice for me. You can go so much farther than you believe if you stayed in the corps. Why throw it away for me?" She asked.  
  
Isaac smiled to himself. That's the typical Mia for you; concerned about others before herself. "I don't know why you asked me that, Mia. You most likely already know the answer to that question and I don't believe I need to go into it. Anyway, let's just enjoy the night for awhile and then go back to camp."  
  
So there they sat, staring at the stars, unaware of several sets of feral eyes that chose not to show themselves. Eventually, the scrutinizing eyes dispersed and they returned to camp shortly thereafter, unaware of the presence that had been observing them. When they returned to camp, all was the same as they had left it, so they both settled down in their places once more and drifted to sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
Come the morning, after everyone had arisen from slumber, Felix was ready to continue moving right away. The others agreed, but Garet was a little more reluctant, demanding his usual five more minutes. He was rewarded with a kick from Jenna, something painful enough that would wake up even a sleeping rhino. Needless to say, Garet was up on his feet, moving, and arguing with Jenna rather quickly. However, their bickering soon ceased as they heard noises in the woods.  
  
"What was that?!" Garet demanded.  
  
"Sounded like a growl or a snarl." Jenna replied.  
  
"Monsters." Isaac stated, just before the growl sounded again.  
  
"Whatever it is, it isn't happy to see us." Dargon remarked, reaching for his sword. As he did, a pack of about a dozen wolves surrounded the group and each were baring their teeth, showing they weren't in the least happy to have intruders in their territory. Everyone drew their respective arms, and as the last of the swords were drawn, a voice shot from one of the trees above.  
  
"What's this? Travellers heading through Mogall Forest?" 


	17. The Eyes of Mogall

"No one ever comes through Mogall anymore. People know better." The voice shot out again, seeming to come from every tree in the forest.  
  
"Show yourself!" Dargon shouted, not making a move.  
  
"So, the Lord Dargon speaks. I suppose the leader of the Knights of Luna deserves some respect." The voice echoed. "Not to mention the leader of the Paladins. Or his squire, Isaac. . . or the Knight Garet, the assassin Darkfire, or the mage Ivan. . . or the two Imilians, Sheba and Mia."  
  
"So you know who we are. How about showing yourself to us?!"  
  
"In due time." The voice replied. "First, you answer me why you trek through MY forest."  
  
"We are on our way back to Vale to get our new orders from King Picard himself. If you have a problem with that, you may take it up with us and our entire army." Dargon replied.  
  
"A bit of a temper we have, huh, Dargon?" The voice jeered. "Perhaps I should talk to Felix. He has always been more. . . reasonable than you. Although I must admit. . . I expected you to be more. . . laid back than this."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dargon shouted into the trees.  
  
"Dargon, relax, please." Felix motioned. "Now's not the time to lose your temper."  
  
"I don't see where he's out of line." Garet shrugged.  
  
"I doubt it's wise in our situation to start a fight with a shadow when we're surrounded by a pack of wolves, Garet." Sheba told him. "Excuse me," She said, looking up to the trees. "But, is there anything else you'd like to ask us?" A chuckle resounded from the trees around them.  
  
"Ah, Sheba of Imil. Always trying to be the objective one. It suits you, young one. Yes, there is more I'd like to ask you, but. . . considering Lord Dargon is nearly foaming at the mouth to see what I look like. . ." The voice trailed off. "You will follow my wolves. They will show you the way; and put your weapons away. You will not need them." There was an eerie silence for a moment before the crew murmured in acknowledgement and did as told. The wolves stopped growling and glared once more at the intruders, and they each strode off to the group's left. They followed, keeping some distance behind the wolves, but not so much that they would lose them in the brush. The path was rugged enough to warrant watching one's step, but it had been beaten by the path of animals for quite awhile. It took quite some time of wandering through the twisted roots of the ancient trees to their destination, but when they reached it, it was remarkably obvious. In a small clearing, stood a massive redwood tree, big as imagination could allow. It teemed with the life of the forest around it and seemed to be the center of it all. The wolves that had led them there all walked over to the roots of the massive tree and laid between them.  
  
"Now what?" Garet asked in a hushed voice, directing his question to Ivan.  
  
"I introduce myself." The voice boomed once more. It seemed to come from the gigantic tree in front of them.  
  
"What the?" Garet stammered. The others were stricken to silence at the sight. The redwood tree in front of them actually opened a set of eyes and revealed a gigantic mouth to them. A whole face seemed to form into the trunk of the tree in mere seconds.  
  
"My name," the tree said, "is Tret. I am the guardian of this forest and the lands around it."  
  
"I've heard of things like this." Ivan said. "When we were in Kolima I heard rumors of a tree named Laurel in the Kolima Forest that was supposed to be just like this."  
  
"It is no rumor." The tree stated. "Laurel is the guardian of the Kolima Forest. Now, although I have all the time in the world, I am aware you are in a bit of a rush. Tell me then, what do you know of the Elemental Stars, Felix and Dargon?"  
  
"We know nothing you don't know we know, I'm sure." Felix said. "We are searching the whereabouts of the only remaining Star."  
  
The wind that rustled through Tret's leaves much resembled a sigh. "The Mercury Star, no less. The other three lie in the hands of the powerful and dangerous Saturos. One of them is thanks to miss Darkfire there."  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Jenna muttered, not wanting to remember doing Saturos's dirty work.  
  
"It is of no matter, Darkfire." Tret replied. "Or perhaps you should prefer the name you were born with, Jenna."  
  
"Tret, if you'll forgive me for interjecting, I'd like to ask a question." Isaac said.  
  
"The answer to your question is yes. Saturos could very well cause the destruction of Angara if he gets the last Star. You see. . . with that last Elemental Star, he will be able to control all four elements, and even the stars in the sky will not be beyond his evil reach. Naturally, it is imperative that this does not happen." Isaac's face paled. . . the tree had read his mind. "And yes, Ivan. I do know where the last Star is." Ivan nodded, not surprised that he didn't have to say anything.  
  
"Well, where IS it?" Garet asked, genuinely curious. Tret's expression shifted some, appearing slightly amused at the Mars Adept's inquisitive nature.  
  
"You know what to do." Tret's voice rang out.  
  
"Of course." Another voice sounded, from the highest branches of Tret himself. The party below looked at each other in confusion and each shrugged almost at the same time. When they turned back to face the tree, a man about Felix's height was standing between two of the resting wolves. The man wore robes of earth tones that concealed most of his body, but there were only three things about the man that really made him unusual. The sword at his side was a large curved scimitar; totally a different design than the straight edge swords seen in common use around Angara. The next was the staff he held in one of his hands. The staff was the height of a man and was made of a shiny silver and was carved with designs of nature. At the staff's head, it split off into four prongs which centered around a single blue orb. The final thing that set this man apart from normal was his flowing blue hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"This is Alex." Tret announced. "He has kept watch over all of you for quite some time now."  
  
"What?! He's been following us?! Why didn't I catch any sort of sight of him?" Garet asked, surprised that anything could've tracked them without his knowledge. Alex waved his finger curtly before he replied.  
  
"There is more than one way to be observed, sir Garet." Alex stated. "It is not always done by vision." The Mercury Adept waved a finger.  
  
"Tret?" Felix asked.  
  
"Alex is in possession of the final Star; it sits in the head of the staff he carries." Tret's voice said. "It has remained here under my protection for many ages now. However, I fear that in this dangerous time, not even my power would be able to stand up to Saturos and his legions of undead."  
  
"Undead legions?" Felix questioned. "Does that mean he's responsible for the attacks on Vault and others places?"  
  
"Yes." Alex said, leaning against Tret's trunk. "However, he is not your typical mad villain my dear Paladin." The druid waved his finger again. "No. He is remarkably different. While it is unclear what his motives are for the Stars, it is obvious he intends to use them for foul means. What sets him apart from others is that he is an absolutely cunning and intelligent foe and he rarely makes mistakes. Darkfire there being alive is one of those rarities."  
  
"It's Jenna!" She exclaimed. "I'm Jenna! Not Darkfire!" Garet raised an eyebrow. This was not unlike the Jenna he once knew. . . highly outspoken and stubborn. . . she was beginning to return to her old self slowly, but it would still be a long transition. This was a big step, however.  
  
"I meant no offense, lady Jenna." Alex stated. "Accept my apologies. As well, Saturos is responsible. . ." He paused. A voice rang out in his head. . .  
  
********************  
  
"Alex! Do not bring that fact up." Tret's voice boomed silently in Alex's mind.  
  
"What? Why? Don't you think the two Imilians deserve to know what Saturos has done to them?" His thoughts shot back.  
  
"They deserve to know, but not now." Tret replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. . . think about it, Alex. Those two girls have lived a nightmare for most of their lives because of Saturos. The fight ahead of them is very dangerous even with a clear mind. If their minds were clouded with rage, they will have no chance of survival. Alex, would you not want to seek revenge on the ones who killed your family if put in their place? This is why they cannot know yet."  
  
"I sense there's another reason you're not telling me, Tret. . ."  
  
"You already know the other. I'm concerned about Felix's young squire. He does not yet know of his relationship with the healer. If Isaac was to learn the fact of Saturos being responsible for the deeds against Sheba and Mia, it jeopardizes everything. Isaac would then be driven to recklessness, Felix would likely discover him, and that would cause a huge division in the group. With this division, their power will be divided as well and they will never be able to stop Saturos."  
  
"The squire is treading in dangerous waters by falling in love with that girl."  
  
"He is aware of it." Tret replied. "He intends to withdraw from the Paladin Corps once they return to Vale."  
  
"You can't be serious." Alex's mind replied. "The kid is willing to throw everything he's worked hard on for that woman?"  
  
"I guess you don't understand love then, Alex."  
  
"I guess I don't." Alex grunted. "And I'm GLAD I don't." Alex heard Tret give a chuckle in his head. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. However, there is the matter of Isaac withdrawing from the Corps. If he does that, he creates the same division just as though Felix found out himself. This cannot be allowed yet. Alex. . . you are going with them on their journey and you will see to it that Felix does not find out and you will see to it that Isaac does not resign yet."  
  
"So you're making me the middle man. Do you know how dangerous this is, Tret?!"  
  
"Not so much dangerous as it will be difficult." Tret replied. "I fear Felix may already suspect something, but I cannot be sure."  
  
"Even you can't be sure?!" Alex asked in disbelief. "If you can't figure out, how can I?!"  
  
"Use everything you've learned while you've stayed in this forest with me. Your intuition can serve you well, Alex. Trust it." Alex sighed. "Do you understand clearly?"  
  
"Crystal." Alex replied.  
  
************************  
  
". . .for the deaths of several people in caravans running treasures from one place to another." Alex finished after having his split-second conversation with Tret within the depths of his mind.  
  
"Not surprising." Ivan said. "I figured he was behind those lootings as soon as we heard he was behind the plot for the Elemental Stars."  
  
"Your intuition serves you well, young mage." Tret said. "I suppose your deductive nature also comes from being a Jupiter Adept."  
  
"And he was likely looting the caravans in hopes of nabbing the Mercury Star. But wait. . . aren't some metals or jewels used to create undead warriors?" Sheba asked. "I once remember reading something somewhere about a man who used gems to summon undead mages."  
  
"Ah, another smart one." Tret said. "Yes, some gems are used in older summoning spells, but I cannot know for sure if Saturos uses the spoils he takes for that purpose or not." "Sheba, where exactly did you read that?" Mia asked. "I never had any books like that."  
  
"You didn't, but the widow five houses away did. I read it while I was looking after her after she fell and sprained her ankle."  
  
"Widow Lenth was always an odd one." Mia sighed.  
  
"Nonetheless. . ." Alex cut in. "It is crucial that we find a safe place to keep this last Star."  
  
"We shall take it to Vale. There's no better place to keep it." Dargon stated. "We have two entire armies stationed there to defend it, one of Knights, and one of Paladins."  
  
"I'd agree with you, Dargon. . . but of Saturos found out the Star was in Vale, he'd stop at nothing to get it. He'd try to destroy our capital. And it would probably put Picard in unnecessary danger." Felix cautioned.  
  
"Where else could we hide it? He'd find it eventually no matter where we put it." Dargon shrugged.  
  
"I suppose you are right, my friend." Felix sighed. "Picard did send us to find and retrieve it if possible."  
  
"Excellent." Tret said. "You will set off to Vale tomorrow. There is much more I wish to discuss with you."  
  
************************  
  
Karst looked into her own visage, complete with the crown she had stolen during the raid on the caravan. She scoffed at it. What on earth was she thinking when she picked it up? It was tacky to begin with, and all it did was ruin her looks. She immediately removed the offending helm from her head and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Perhaps she could sell it for something a little more fitting. The scepter, though. . . now that was a nice item. She decided to hold on to it and perhaps mount it over her bed as a trophy of her success. It would be a nice addition to her room; which was pretty desolate of anything that looked valuable in any sort of way. Menardi had always found a way to snag whatever nice looking valuables Karst recovered before she could claim them. Karst scoffed in resentment. It's not that she wanted everything for herself, but she wanted something now and then. Odds were, she was going to have to hide the scepter so she could mount it later. Once it was mounted, if Menardi did decide to pilfer it, she'd have a better chance of recovering it. She grumbled to herself. Menardi always got away with things; whether it was when they were kids or even now. All because she was favored by Saturos; and what he said, went. That's what happened when one was so much more powerful than the rest. Karst found it oddly comforting that Agatio was in the same boat as she was when it came to matters like this. That aside, she tucked the scepter under the pillow of her bed, figuring it'd be safe there. She quickly exited her room and began wandering the halls of Saturos' dark and dank castle. The castle had hardly any decoration, usually the only thing adoring walls were torch rings that were more often than not empty. She paused as she nearly ran into another figure as she rounded a corner.  
  
"Karst! Watch where you're going!" Menardi exclaimed at her.  
  
"You turned the corner after I did! Don't try to push the blame on me." She retorted.  
  
"You? Arguing with me? I'm surprised you have the spine." Menardi taunted. "Because if I wanted to, I could have you killed at any time, dear sister." Some seriously sinister sarcasm found its way into Menardi's voice; however, it didn't daunt her younger sister.  
  
"Please, Menardi." Karst scoffed. "As much leverage as you think you have around here, not even you could get Saturos to do that. And who's going to get their hands dirty? You? Bah. You couldn't kill me if I had both hands cut off at the elbow."  
  
"That too can be arranged."  
  
"I'm sure." Karst returned, more sarcasm in her voice than was really needed.  
  
"Saturos wasn't happy to hear how you didn't find the Star in the caravan. At this point, he probably would cut your arms off." Karst laughed heartily at her sister's arrogance.  
  
"Menardi, you are such a fool. Even Saturos knew that the Star probably wasn't on that caravan but he sent us anyway just for the off chance it would be. He told me himself." Karst was actually winning the argument; something she commonly did whenever the two fought; which as of late was becoming steadily more frequent.  
  
"Your inefficiency is starting to perturb him as well."  
  
"Oh, well. . . if you're so much more efficient, why don't you use your powers and mystically conjure up the Mercury Star? You certainly waste enough time with those summoning spells of yours." The younger retorted. "Last time I checked, the last great summon you came up with was. . . nothing!" She laughed bitterly. Menardi wasn't great at all when it came to creating new types of summons, but once she learned how to summon a creature, she was the one who could create them with the greatest of ease; then again, why bring a point up that would only hurt you in the end?  
  
"And I suppose you're that much better, my dear sister?" Menardi asked. "You couldn't throw a fire Psynergy spell to save your life."  
  
"Want to test that theory out?" Karst asked, hands pulsing with a fiery glow. "I promise I won't disappoint!"  
  
"Hold it!" Another voice rang out. A massive figure emerged from the shadows nearby and stepped between Karst and Menardi. "I don't think Saturos would appreciate any bloodstains in his abode; none of either of yours, anyway." Agatio stated.  
  
"Oh, come to the rescue whenever my little sister gets in over her head, as usual. You're as weak as she as, Agatio." Menardi sneered, walking away. Agatio glared at her departure.  
  
"You didn't counter?" Karst questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Unlike you."  
  
"There's not a point to wasting my time on her." Agatio said. "I may not be the smartest of all of us, but I know when there's no point to something. Besides. . . she wouldn't be an entertaining fight." Karst made no reply. "So much for you two getting along, huh? How long has this been going on, Karst?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Quite." Agatio responded. He knew then; the two sisters had never really gotten along, but they chose not to broadcast it to the world. A wise move, lest someone try to wrest any power from them. "I just got word from Saturos; we're going to be raiding another caravan tonight. And he wants you to make more of those skeletons."  
  
"He found out about them?! You didn't tell him, did you?!"  
  
"No. Apparently he knew from the beginning. He was pleased to hear of their effectiveness. He's given an order for a couple hundred of them right away; he wants you to start summoning first thing in the morning." He answered.  
  
"Apparently he has an auxiliary plan. And just as likely is that he plans to execute it soon. Very well. I'll get prepared and get our raiding party back together. We leave in an hour." 


	18. Troubled Waters

"Have we a report on Felix's return yet, Iodem?" Picard asked, idly straightening his tunic, not looking to the man to his right.  
  
"No sir. We've received no new report after his excursion to Imil. Should we send out another excursion to look for him?" Iodem responded. Picard grumbled audibly and turned to face him.  
  
"If we do that, based on our recent run of luck, the excursion would go missing and then we'd be even further in the hole, now wouldn't we?" He stated sarcastically. Picard was notably perturbed that his best warriors were not around and yet another caravan had been raided the night before, only the reports indicated a considerably larger force of undead fighters and some sketchy reports of two other fighters with them. All indications seemed to point that these same raiders were responsible for the other attacks that had been going on recently. These were no mere thieves. . . Picard knew even without the guidance of an expert that the groups of undead encountered could only be created and controlled by a mage of incredible power and experience. . .  
  
And no mage of such power and experience would stay quiet for very long.  
  
No question about it. Felix needed to return, and fast.  
  
"You've seemed very on edge as of late, sir." Iodem turned to face his king. "Is there something bothering you aside from Felix's absence?" Picard's golden eyes glanced quickly to Iodem's, and then he returned them forward. He gave off what sounded like a short sigh before he answered.  
  
"Yes, Iodem. I feel as though something will happen soon."  
  
"And obviously it's not a good happening, is it?" Picard was silent for several moments before he answered.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"What would you have me do?" Again, the king said nothing, but it was obvious he was in deep contemplation.  
  
Picard knew very well that if something was going to happen, it would likely happen very soon and it would probably be very bad and very dangerous. The obvious counter to this would be to put the Knights and Paladins on full alert and bring any of them that were off duty back on. While this idea looked good on the surface, there were a number of other factors to consider. First, calling all the Knights and Paladins to full alert was a rare event, and this always meant trouble. Once the populace caught wind of this action, the citizens of Vale would no doubt become antsy and paranoia could flourish. Second, doing so would make his warriors nervous, much the same as the citizens. Third, he had to consider what he would make the Knights and Paladins do while on alert. Leaving that many troops on standby for too long would hurt morale and ultimately cause more problems. On the flip side of the coin, being caught unprepared would have dire consequences. Keeping all of this in mind, Picard shifted his view to Iodem.  
  
"Alert the highest ranking Knights and Paladins that something may come up, but make sure they know that they are not to go on full alert, but to be ready to do so on my command."  
  
"Right away." Iodem replied, leaving Picard's chamber. The Mercury Adept let out a heavy sigh he had been holding in as soon as Iodem shut his door. This was a precarious situation indeed. He was not so much concerned about his own life, but rather of his people. This thought alone made him much different than any other monarch that had reigned over Angara and was one of the reasons why he was so popular with most of the public. Some of the nobles disliked him for his sympathy to the poor and the increased taxes on their shoulders, but Picard didn't become king because he was a fine warrior. No, the previous king had appointed him as heir because the former king realized that he knew how to handle people like the rich. But his knowledge of politics and winning people over would do him no good here. He'd have to use his soldier's instinct, and thankfully, that was something that seldom lies dormant.  
  
"I was hoping never to have a potentially monumental disaster on my hands during my reign." Picard grumbled quietly under his breath, his eyelids closing as he spoke to himself. "A futile wish, I suppose. I pray I worry over nothing, and although I'm no Jupiter Adept, I can't shake the feeling." He opened his eyes once more, and walked over to his massive window and looked down on the city of Vale and all of its inhabitants. People were scurrying everywhere, completely oblivious of the potential threat they were under. "Get back soon, my friend. Time is of the utmost importance, and it is fleeting fast."  
  
************************  
  
The young squire Isaac roused himself from his sleep, a familiar dream having run through his head once again. He sat up from the cold earthen ground he lay upon, and gazed wearily at the campfire. Its once roaring flames were now reduced to sparking embers that only gave off the dimmest of light. In this light, he could clearly see the outlines of his comrades' still forms, the phantom of sleep having possessed them. Isaac rubbed his eyes lightly, trying to disperse the blur that came from a slumber interrupted. He then glanced around at each figure and regarded them silently. As he regarded each figure, keeping a special watchful eye on the newcomer Alex, Isaac realized one of them was missing. He ran through the list of people lying on the ground and he came to the conclusion that Mia was missing. Worried, Isaac rose from his position and checked the general area. Failing this, he closed his eyes and sighed. She had probably wandered off again . . . this wasn't the first time that she had left in the middle of the night. Occasionally, Isaac would've gone looking for her, sometimes finding her, sometimes not. However, she always returned in the morning and no one but Isaac knew she had been gone. Not feeling particularly sleepy, Isaac wandered off on his search.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to find Mia sitting under a large tree. She was looking out over the massive grassland they had been transversing, completely unaware of Isaac's presence. Unaware, that is, until Isaac sat beside her.  
  
"You're up late. Why did you leave the campsite again?" Isaac asked her when he settled down.  
  
"I had another dream. I didn't think I could get back to sleep, so I decided to just sit here and think."  
  
"Thinking is not exactly helpful when it comes to getting more sleep." Isaac commented. A strange sort of silence hung in the air for a few moments.  
  
"Isaac, we are not far from Vale now, are we?"  
  
"We could probably be there tomorrow evening if we move relatively quickly and if the weather holds."  
  
"I can hardly wait to see it. You said it was a sight to behold."  
  
"Myself, I just want to see home again. This trip has been fraught with unexpected happenings and has been quite tiring."  
  
"Understandable." Mia replied. Again, an eerie silence settled down over them for several moments, as though they were trying to avoid the inevitable subject. Tired of the dodging, Mia decided to speak again. "Isaac, are you sure you're ready to give up your position in the Paladin corps? You're making a huge sacrifice for me, and . . . we've scarcely known each other a month!" Isaac's head turned to make eye contact with Mia.  
  
"We've gone over this before. Yes, I'm ready to do this, Mia. Today is no different than when we first discussed this."  
  
"Maybe not, but the whole prospect seems much more real now that we are this close to Vale. Suppose that this whole thing is a mistake?"  
  
The squire's eyes hardened into blue stones. "Stop trying to talk me out of loving you, please." Isaac firmly stated. "I am ready to do this for you, and that's final."  
  
"I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret later on." Mia replied.  
  
"I have no regrets. Life is way too short to have any and still be happy." He returned, eyes softening considerably. Mia made no reply, save staring at Isaac both with a strange sort of merging between disbelief and love. "You don't believe me?"  
  
"I do, but. . ." Mia stopped. "I don't know." She sighed, looking at the stars. "I guess I'll just have to trust your judgment again."  
  
"Right. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Then so it shall be." Mia smiled with a light sigh. Isaac smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Mia." Isaac said.  
  
"For believing in you?"  
  
"That, and everything else you've done."  
  
"You're the one that should be thanked, Isaac."  
  
"Please stop that. Let's just enjoy the night." Both paused, not turning away from one another. In the deafening silence, they drew closer into a long and loving kiss.  
  
**************************  
  
Felix grumbled as he aroused from his slumber. It was dark and the embers of the fire were long burnt out. He sat forward and stretched. He had a nasty crick in his neck and he rolled his head around several times to try to roll it out. Failing that, he grumbled inaudibly to himself as he casted a little bit of Cure on himself to rid himself of the discomfort. He glanced slowly around the campsite, hearing both Garet and Dargon's raucous snoring. It sounded like Weyard itself shook with every rise and fall of the Knights' chests. The Paladin stifled what would've been a chuckle.  
  
Despite the seemingly pleasant situation around right now, something felt off. He looked to where his squire should've been sleeping, but there was no sign of him. He rose to his feet and felt the ground with the tips of his fingers. He had been gone for quite some time; the earth had cooled back down from where he had once been sleeping.  
  
Rising back up, he looked around for any sort of direction his squire could've gone off to, but before he left, he made sure to check that Jenna was right where she was supposed to be. Thankfully, she was and she hadn't moved except for putting a protecting arm around Garet. Felix smiled to himself briefly. As crazy as it sounded, the two hotheads seemed to be made for one another. Digressing from that, he took another look around camp, and noticed that Mia was missing as well.  
  
His first instinct was that there was some kind of trouble afoot, but he knew that if his squire knew some kind of danger was at hand, he himself would've been alerted by Isaac. After contemplating again for a moment, he then determined that they were off, possibly getting some water from a nearby stream or something of the nature. The Paladin decided to go have a look for them and see if he could find them. After all, they were close to Vale, and he didn't want to lose either of them so close to home.  
  
The Venus Adept noted the soft footprints in the soil from Isaac's boots and proceeded to follow them. However, following the light tread of his squire in almost pitch darkness was not easy. Eventually, he lost the trail he was following and decided to just trust his instincts; they led him to a shallow hill. He walked up so he could see over the crest of it, and in his field of vision, he saw a large tree and a couple of figures below it. After a quick glance, he identified the figures as his squire and the healer.  
  
He figured that Mia was still grieving over her town and Isaac was doing his best to listen, like he had in Imil. Felix smiled inwardly at his apprentice's kindness and his ability to fulfill his duty. Isaac had always been one with the code and he adhered to it with an astounding amount of controlled zeal. Felix, in one brief moment, was swelling with pride. . . something he had hardly done before. He looked up at the two below the tree again and prepared to approach. As he took his first step over the hill, he noticed something strange.  
  
Felix blinked once. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He had to have been seeing things. He rubbed his eyes with his hands once quickly and looked again. It was; his eyes weren't deceiving him. His squire, Isaac, was kissing Mia. He took three steps back and felt his mind melt down. He was completely shocked, and yet wasn't as surprised as he should've been. Isaac had indeed been a little different since they found him in Imil, but he would've never guessed he would've done the unforgivable. He not only fell in love with a woman, but he had kept it hidden from his master. Deceitful. Felix staggered back, a sort of shocked anger rising within him. He wanted to just go over and let his squire have it right here and now, but he was so lost for rational thought he couldn't bring himself to. Besides, such anger was frowned upon by the code. He tried to calm himself down, and he wasn't doing well. Instead of standing below the crest of the hill and continuing to stew, he walked off to camp, his mind trying to rework the situation.  
  
It all made sense now. Isaac had always looked at Mia with come strange awe, but the Paladin had thought of it as an awe of respect or friendship. The healer seemed strangely alive for someone who had been put through the trials she had, as well. Again, she seemed to gaze at Isaac with a previously indescribable fascination. All of this now became clear. However, how long his squire had been actually breaking the code was unknown to him, but based on the experiences he could look back on, he'd say Isaac had fallen for her before his arrival.  
  
With his mind in controlled disarray, he managed to stumble back to camp. Felix returned to the position where he had been sleeping and sat down. His thoughts were running away from him; something he wasn't allowed to have happen. The Venus Adept put himself into a quick but deep meditation to clear the raging hurricane. Several moments passed before he reclined on his back and turned over on his side. His mind, now settled and at relative peace, turned to what his next action would be. Certainly he could not let his squire get away with this. Although Isaac was his most trusted friend, he could not let this pass; no one was above the code. He debated inwardly how to approach his student with this newfound event.  
  
Of course, there was no avoiding the fact that a court martial would be involved. Isaac would most likely lose his Paladinhood for this offense if the tribunal found him guilty. Even then, he might face another punishment. Of course, Felix himself would have to bring the charges and he himself would likely be the pivotal factor in proving Isaac's guilt. As much as he abhorred the thought, it was his duty and he would most certainly do it.  
  
He knew that all of the publicity would humiliate Isaac greatly and probably would damage his own reputation as a master. However, both hardly bothered him; he merely acknowledged it to himself. The raven-haired warrior made the final decision to confront Isaac after they'd returned to Vale so he could address the issue to him both formally and privately. That settled, he let his mind drift away into an uneasy and light slumber.  
  
***************************  
  
"Has the time finally come?"  
  
"Yes, it has." Saturos replied to the question from Menardi.  
  
"But we have not yet found the last of the Elemental Stars. What if we should fail?"  
  
"It is a risk I am willing to take. Vale must fall either way; the Elemental Stars just would've made our job a little easier."  
  
"It would've made it a LOT easier, Saturos!" Menardi snapped. Saturos gave her a burning glance for a split second, but then smiled cunningly.  
  
"Yes, but even you'll admit that assaulting Vale head on is a lot more fun."  
  
"I admit nothing." Menardi returned, hiding and equally devilish smile. The two of them were standing on the highest spire of Saturos' keep. The top of the tower was made out of the same dark granite stone as the rest of the castle. The circular main keep was also surrounded by four other smaller keeps that served not only as a defensive position, but as a method of intimidation. The other four keeps were not cylindrical like the main one, but were more of a harsh triangular shape that came to a vicious point at the tip of each tower. On top of the main keep, where the two Mars Adepts were standing, was a large altar, constructed entirely of black obsidian.  
  
The altar itself was massive. It was easily twice the size of Saturos, although it was almost thrice his size. The altar was a strange twist of curves, shaped like a serpentine dragon of old. As it climbed into the air, the dragon had four limbs, each where it looked like an object could be placed. In three of the four, a different color glowed. The one closest to the ground held the golden Venus Star, which illuminated the void with an eerie yellow glow. The one highest to the sky gleamed a deep purple, emanating from the Jupiter Star. The talon just below the Jupiter Star was basking the area in crimson; the Mars Star's energy causing the phenomenon. Only the second to the bottom talon remained vacant. . . missing the azure glow of the lost Mercury Star.  
  
"You know that this attack may very well have some hidden bonuses to it, Menardi."  
  
"Like?" She enquired.  
  
"Suppose that your beloved sister never made it back? I'm sure we can arrange for an appropriately suicidal mission for her during the attack."  
  
"I find your method of thought fascinating, Saturos." She replied. "However, my sister is not as stupid as you like to think she is."  
  
"She is intelligent, that is for certain. But not even she could guess the subtlety of what I have in mind."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"In the city of Vale lies an arcane library, located not far from the Mage's Guild. Few know of its existence, but there are some tomes in there that are of incredible power and use to us. Of course, the mages would be distracted by the attack and not defend it, making it a simple chore for Karst to walk in and steal a few books."  
  
Menardi eyed him cautiously. "Is any of that true, Saturos?"  
  
"Not a word." Saturos grinned. "The location I have described is in fact, fictional. Instead of winding up in a library, she'd end up in the middle of one of Vale's greatest traps. The trap itself is disguised as an ordinary building leading to the castle, but once on the inside, the invader is promptly dumped into a pit where one meets. . . a rather unpleasant end."  
  
"And why would Karst think it is an arcane library?"  
  
"Because that's what it's designed to look like." He smirked. "Your sister won't know what hit her until she lies dead in that forsaken pit."  
  
"That end is desirable, truly." She mused. "But what about your idiot brother?"  
  
"Simple. I simply let him fight the King."  
  
"You mean Agatio will lose?"  
  
"It is certain. Picard is one of the finest warriors in the world and he has most definitely not let his throne make him soft. Aside from that, he is a powerful Mercury Adept that has extensive abilities to use his element both offensively and defensively. He is not an easy opponent."  
  
"But what makes you think Agatio will lose for certain?"  
  
"It is very simple, Menardi. Picard will be fighting to protect something, which will make him amazingly stronger. Agatio would be the aggressor, and Picard would stop nothing short of finishing the job on the spot."  
  
"Another thing for you, Saturos. Would you be able to defeat Picard?"  
  
"It might take some effort, but yes, it is certain that he would fall to my blade if I took up the task myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you doubt my power? You more than anyone else should know my limits. You've seen them."  
  
"Indeed." She mused again. "Picard would lose to you. But what about Felix and Dargon?"  
  
"They are of no importance. As it stands now they could not stop us even if they knew what we were up to. Besides, after our little attack, Vale will not have nearly enough troops to attempt to storm this keep. It would take thousands of Knights and Paladins to even get close. No one knows the secret of getting in here but us."  
  
"And what of the Mercury Star?"  
  
"I plan to take a few mages hostage and let you work your. . . 'persuasive' magic on them to make them talk. Besides. . . I believe I have a new lead to the Star. . . and our timing for this attack could not be more perfect."  
  
"So, shall I tell Karst and Agatio to send the troops out now?"  
  
"Yes. And send the Angelslayer too. It never hurts to be prepared, now does it?"  
  
"No. Never." Menardi said, turning away and heading for the stairway down from the Keep.  
  
"And Menardi. . . do have them hurry. I'd like to have their 'missions' complete as soon as possible." 


	19. Salvation?

Karst cursed to herself under her breath as she flipped through some of Saturos' older spell books. She was searching for an answer to a question that had been plaguing her for quite some time. Menardi's younger sister was curious as to the motives of Saturos and what plans he had for the Elemental Stars. The curiosity had piqued in her now, so she decided to try to search through some of his older books to find an answer. Having been searching countless ancient tomes, books, and scrolls with little luck and no results, she was ready to set the entire library ablaze and call it a day. Of course, she would never do something like that, only for the reason that she would never find her answer that way. Sighing, she set the book she had been skimming aside.  
  
"Agatio! Where are those other books I asked you to get?!" She snapped.  
  
"I'm coming, Karst!" Was his muffled reply emanating from behind one of the many towering bookcases. As he stumbled around into Karst's view, and he looked positively ridiculous. In each arm he was carrying about seven large tomes, and to round things out, he was carrying one in his teeth. For such a large and muscular swordfighter, seeing him holding over a dozen spell books was an amusing sight. Karst gave off a light chuckle.  
  
"Are those little books too much for you to handle?" She asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Mmph. no." Came Agatio's hardly understandable reply.  
  
"You simpleton! Take that damn book out of your mouth! Not only can I not understand you, you might get your drool all over it!" Agatio promptly spit the book out onto the table in front of Karst and then set the other books down next to her. Karst gave a disgusted look and then sighed. "You really are a fool."  
  
"I am not!" Was his reply. "I was simply trying to get all of your books in one trip to save time!" Karst looked at him in awe of his stupidity, but then sighed and resumed her studying. "What are you doing anyway, Karst?"  
  
"I'm looking into something."  
  
"Like what?" He asked, unusually curious. Karst gave a fast, frustrated glare to him, and then stood up.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you to know what your brother is up to?"  
  
"Um. . . Not really." Agatio replied, actually not sounding oblivious; he was completely serious.  
  
"Personally, I have to wonder what he plans to do with those damned Stars he's been sending us to look for. After he hired Darkfire to retrieve one of them, his motives became suspect to me. Saturos has no use for riches, so the items must hold some kind of arcane or mystical power, right?"  
  
"That sounds like something he would want," Agatio grunted, "something completely convoluted and indirect."  
  
"Normally his lust for magical items doesn't surprise me, but his utter fascination with the four Elemental Stars puzzles me. He never has been one to dwell on a subject unless there is a powerful effect behind it. That being obvious, he usually likes to make his motives apparent. . . at least to Menardi or myself. I suspect my sister knows what he's up to, but pulling information out of her is like trying to pull a scale off a live dragon." Karst said. She wheeled around and put a thoughtful hand to her chin. "This makes me curious. I suspect he's going to try something huge."  
  
"Like what? Summon a monster to flatten everything in its path?" Agatio asked, thinking he wasn't far off.  
  
"Well, no." Karst said, thoughtfully. "Summoning a beast of immense power wouldn't surprise me, but something like that isn't subtle enough for Saturos' tastes. Besides, he's definitely not short on powerful summons."  
  
"That's right. He's got things like the Angelslayer and Acrolot."  
  
"Yes, exactly." She replied. "Although Acrolot has recently been destroyed by someone; I'm also concerned that Saturos may have stepped up his search plan because of that."  
  
"Perhaps he is concerned that there is someone out there who can stop him?"  
  
"I believe that's logical, Agatio. Still, his thoughts elude me. I thought I knew him better than this." She said, sitting down and opening another book, all the while puzzling about Saturos' motives.  
  
"My brother is a sly one. He has always put me to shame in the way of thought." Agatio sighed. "But don't you ever tell anyone I admitted that." Menardi's sister smirked slightly, and then she returned to reading. The larger Mars Adept observed her for a few moments, then took a seat across from her and opened a text. Karst's head immediately snapped up from reading and posted a quizzical look.  
  
"What in the name of Mars do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you, Karst. I figure it would be easier if we both looked in these stupid things at the same time." Agatio replied. "Now, let's get to work." Agatio promptly buried his face in the book, and left an absolutely stunned look on Karst's face.  
  
*************************  
  
Why a king would spend so much time in a library was a mystery to many. Some said he loved literature, some said he had a fondness for history. Still others just thought he was bored. Well, no one knew the reason why better than Picard himself. The truth was he really did have a love for history and literature, but today his purpose was to solely get his mind off things.  
  
The library of Vale Castle was enormous; a high ceiling of stone sat upon the four walls of the same make as the ceiling, and it was supported by magnificently decorated arches and pillars. Their architecture resembled that of a church, but the designs on the arches were not nearly as ornate or in any way religious. The walls were decorated with at least a dozen paintings, mostly of past kings of the country of Angara. The rest were depictions of great war heroes and generals who helped save their nation in a time of crisis. Massive windows dotted the north and south walls, letting an immense amount of sunlight enter the room, illuminating it to every last inch. There were literally dozens of bookcases lined up row by row, each containing untold numbers of tomes and books on just about every topic imaginable. A strange calmness, warmth, and a silent knowledge perforated the walls of this chamber; it was both relaxing and eerily unnerving at the same time.  
  
Picard sat at one of the scattered tables in the library, his head in his hands as he browsed through what was probably the longest work of fiction he could find in his library. Currently, his nerves had begun to wear to a critical level, what with the fear of an impending attack. Even after giving Iodem his orders, he was still unsure of his decision. It was unlike him; the Mercury Adept was usually very decisive and never questioned his own judgment. However, this matter was something else entirely. Raising his head out of his hands, Picard shook it slowly. This issue was driving him berserk. He couldn't concentrate on his book; and to make matters worse, it was one of his favorites. The king growled in frustration as he slammed his book shut with a loud thunk. He cursed to himself a couple of times under his breath and rose from his seat hastily. Spinning around, Picard walked straight for the library door. As he reached for the handle, it jiggled by itself an opened up. The Mercury Adept stared straight into the eyes of salvation.  
  
"Greetings, milord. I apologize for the length of our absence." Felix stated to the visually relieved Mercury Adept.  
  
"Felix!" Picard exclaimed with a smile, pulling the Venus Adept into a hug of comradery.  
  
"Milord?" Felix said in surprise.  
  
"It's about time you decided to return." Picard said, backing up. "You've been gone for too long. Come in, come in." He shuffled the group into the library and shut the door. "Lord Felix, Lord Dargon, it seems we may be in for a bit of trouble. . ." He began, then noticing the party had almost doubled in size since they left. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Ah, allow us to introduce these people." Dargon started. "This is the healer of Imil, Mia." He said, pointing to her.  
  
"Greetings, your highness." She said.  
  
"This is Sheba, her assistant." After Dargon's introduction, Sheba bowed her head and smiled. "This young lady is named Jenna."  
  
"It's a pleasure." She replied.  
  
"And finally, this man is the druid Alex."  
  
"At your service." He said, his voice even and level.  
  
"May I ask how you came into company of four such fine new allies?" Picard asked, curious.  
  
"It is a long story my lord." The mage Ivan stated. "And it will take some time to tell."  
  
"Then tell it, and do try to be fast. Danger befalls us."  
  
************************  
  
Felix sat in his commander's chamber. The setting sun gave off a dim light in the chamber and it gave his visage a strange glint as he sat at his desk. The news Picard had given was indeed grim. A potential attack was a huge danger to the populace, most definitely. . . but what also troubled the Paladin was that someone was trying to collect the Elemental Stars, and to rub salt in an open wound, his own squire had broken the code behind his back. Well, at least one of those problems was about to be solved. He had sent for Isaac a few moments ago, and it would only be a moment before he arrived. Felix was not looking forward to what had to be done, but it was his duty. With that thought, there was a knock at his chamber door.  
  
"Come in." He said. The door creaked as it was opened and the blonde- haired squire stepped into the room.  
  
"You called for me, Felix?" Isaac asked, not suspecting anything as he shut the door behind him. "What do you need, Felix?" He turned to him. The higher ranking Paladin sat up straight in his chair, but did not reply. "Felix?" Isaac questioned. The raven haired Adept's eyes hardened into stones. Suddenly, the squire started to feel remarkably uncomfortable. "Sir?"  
  
Felix rose from his chair and turned toward the window behind his desk, turning his back on his squire. "Isaac. . . how long did you intend to keep this from me?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir?" Isaac asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"The healer." Felix stated, his tone growing colder and more like a stone with every passing syllable. "How long did you intend to keep it from me?" Isaac didn't answer; he didn't make so much as a sound. However, if there was a sound of a face paling in fear and surprise, it would've filled that room with a shrill howl. "How long?" He paused. "Answer me!" He demanded, spinning around.  
  
"I. . ." Isaac choked out.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Sir. . ."  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"I don't know." Isaac managed to say.  
  
"You don't know. . . you don't know." Felix sighed coldly as he spun back around. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, though they were only truly mere seconds. "I don't believe this. Yet I saw it with my own eyes." He began again. "I cannot believe that you deceived me in such a manner. It is incorrigible." There was a venom in each of his words that stung Isaac to the bone and paralyzed him stiff. "And yet, I saw. . . with my own eyes you kissing that healer. My question to you is why?"  
  
"Why?" Isaac whispered.  
  
"Why did you deceive me? Why did you hide it?! Why did you fall in love?! It is forbidden! I thought you knew better than anyone that it was so."  
  
"I. . . don't have an answer, sir."  
  
"You do. Tell me." He demanded in a tone that could not be denied.  
  
"Could you put a reason to love, sir? Sometimes it just happens." Isaac replied.  
  
"Just happens? Just happens? Is it not a choice on your part to reciprocate that emotion?" He demanded. "You could've turned your back. You could've denied it. You could've, nay, you should've controlled it! And yet you let your base desires overcome you!" Felix said in a low tone of voice, turning to look directly at his charge. He approached him and bent over to look in directly in the eye. "You have defiled the very code you swore to follow."  
  
Felix turned away and returned to his desk. "I cannot let this slide, Isaac. There must be action taken on my part. There will be a court- martial for this infraction. . . and the only reason I don't hold it immediately is because of the state of emergency we are in. Until the trial, I hereby confine you to quarters impending the verdict. You will be relieved of your active duty status. You will also be allowed no visitors and you will not be allowed to communicate with anyone outside of myself or the guards who will be present at your door. Your confinement will begin as ten minutes after you leave this chamber. Do I make myself clear, soldier?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, I . . ."  
  
"You are relieved, Isaac."  
  
"Sir,"  
  
"You are relieved."  
  
"Lord Felix, I,"  
  
"Get out of my sight." Felix said, pointing to the door. Isaac snapped to a salute and managed to stumble out one last phrase before he left the chamber.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After his squire had left the chamber, the leader of all of the Paladins of Sol sat down in his chair, and rested a hand to his head.  
  
*******************  
  
Isaac leaned up against the door to Felix's chamber numbly. Shock had completely overcome the warrior, and he was now trembling almost uncontrollably. He always knew this was a risk he was taking, and he thought he could handle it. However, Felix's cold and venomous words and surprisingly quiet and dominating tone depleted Isaac's courage and strength faster than a legion of Cerberus hounds could. He could scarcely stand on his own as he pushed himself away from the door. His legs wobbled beneath him and threatened to give way as he tried to walk.  
  
The Venus Adept's mind was a complete wreck. He had no coherent thought, save for trying to run the past few moments through his head. How and when did he find out? Did anyone tell him? There was only one other who knew, and she was the very woman he loved. She wouldn't say anything to Felix, that was for sure.  
  
What really shook Isaac up was that if the country wasn't on a secret state of alert, he would've informed Felix at the first chance. The reason he hadn't already resigned was he didn't need his superior worrying about something else. It was likely he would've reacted more favorably if he had told him. Unfortunately, things did not go as he had hoped. As he stumbled down the hall, his mind began to turn to what his options were now.  
  
He had two, really. It all boiled down to two options, much like any military strategy. He could fight, or he could run. He could stay and face his punishment; take the trial and the discharge honorably, or he could leave. If he left, the Paladins would not come looking for him, nor would any law enforcement officials. No one would give chase, no one would try to punish him further. However, in any such well trained and disciplined individual, the pain of guilt and cowardice would be the price to pay. Both options were harsh, both were not in good interest. But the question remained, what was the lesser of the two evils? Either way he'd probably lose his squirehood. Either way he'd probably be humiliated amongst his peers.  
  
Isaac paused, resting against a wall. What would he do? This was his last chance to get up and walk away. He took this time to gather his own thoughts. He was still loyal to the corps, even though he was about to be tried for an infraction. It was his own decision that put him in this position. It was truly his decision to give his heart to Mia, but wasn't that what Sol himself wanted him to do? Wait, would have Felix believed him if he said he saw Sol in a dream? Well, it was the truth, and despite what anyone else may have thought, that's what had happened. The question now was not just if Felix would believe him, but whether his peers would as well. The warrior shook his head. It was doubtful, to say the least. But was running away any better than telling the truth? No; that's not what he was taught. In fact, running away would be just as bad as lying.  
  
Isaac was definitely not excited nor pleased with the choice he made, but either way something had to be done. So, being trained in the code and keeping it in his mind and heart, he decided to head to his quarters. It was a slow and difficult walk down the long stone hallways of the castle. Everything felt as though it was looking down upon him, staring with judgmental eyes. If he was crazy, he would've probably heard soft whispers of accusation permeating from the mortar of in the stone walls around him.  
  
Just as he made the turn to the corridor containing his chamber, he ran into the one person who fate could've chosen to make everything more difficult.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. You promised to show me and Sheba around Vale! I know things are a little hectic now with the threat of an attack, but. . . I'd still like to see!" Isaac didn't reply; he was still stunned by the fact that fate chose to be this unyielding. "Isaac? You look pale. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Isaac replied. That is, as long as everything excluded Felix's little discovery.  
  
"So, will you show me and Sheba around?"  
  
"I'd love to. . . but something urgent just came up. It'll have to wait for another time." He said, studying her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mia." He said, moving past and heading for his quarters. He quickly shut and bolted the door behind him.  
  
Mia remained in the hallway, a bit puzzled. The squire seemed distracted by something. Perhaps he had been told more about the threat than she had and new orders had come up. She shrugged, a bit disappointed, and left the hall to find Sheba. 


	20. The Will of the Wind

The blue haired druid sulked his way through one of Vale Castle's many corridors. Alex was far from happy here; he was used to the open spaces and serenity of the woods, not the hustle and bustle of a busy castle. It was needless to say, the Mercury Adept was not Angara's biggest people person. Though many people would take him as a loon, he thought the common crow had more depth than most of the servants and individuals he encountered in this new location. Naturally considering the size of Vale, Alex had not been in the fairest of moods what with all the people; he was really dying for some peace and quiet. Yet, through all of these annoying discomforts that he'd soon rather forget, he didn't let slip the fact that he had a job to do.  
  
In fact, he was already on his way to try to keep Isaac away from Felix at almost any cost. The druid, though bound by his duty, was not particularly thrilled at having to handle such a task. This mission vexed the Mercury Adept to no end. He was a druid, skilled in the arts of healing and the knowledge of nature, not a babysitter to two star-crossed lovers. He didn't spend his years training in the wilderness just to protect some stupid kid from possibly the most powerful warrior in the entire kingdom. Worse yet was the fact that he was put as a shield between the lovesick fool and his potentially murderous master. Nothing like being stuck between the bull and the matador, that's for sure. After all, isn't one of life's greatest pleasures getting ripped limb from limb? Alex would've sworn he heard that annoying Tret laughing its roots off all the way from Mogall. Actually, as that thought entered his head, a faraway voice made itself heard in the same place.  
  
"I'm glad you think that I find this so amusing, Alex." Tret boomed. "I assure you this is of the utmost seriousness." The Mercury Adept jumped when he heard the voice of the tree within the depths of his own mind. The sudden burst shocked him a great deal, and he was caught off guard completely by the tree's sudden outburst. "Besides, it is too late."  
  
"Too late?" Alex questioned back through a thought.  
  
"Lord Felix has already discovered the secret that Master Isaac holds. He has already confronted him and all but stripped him of his title."  
  
"He found out? How? And when?"  
  
"I do not know." Tret replied. "In this dark time even my power can wane in strength. However, I did clearly vision the thrashing Felix gave his apprentice."  
  
"It was as bad as you feared?"  
  
"Worse." Tret sighed; even in his mind, Alex could hear the tree's rustling leaves as he gave off the breath. Alex's blood suddenly ran a few degrees colder. "Yes, it was that bad, Alex. This complicates matters a great deal, my friend. The unity of the Paladin corps will surely be split now. And at such a crucial moment, the peril is at a critical level. Vale could very well fall if conditions continue to erode as they are."  
  
"Does the healer know that Felix found out?"  
  
"No, she does not, and the squire passed up the opportunity to tell her shortly after the incident."  
  
"Great. That's another problem for the ever growing list. Now what do we do, Tret? We're running out of viable options."  
  
"I'm curious as to the thoughts of the squire right now. I want to know what exactly possessed him to act in the manner that he did."  
  
"It's the course of nature, Tret. You of all people should understand the factor of natural attraction and the course of fear."  
  
"Of course I understand. I'm merely curious as to the insights of the boy. I suspect getting to him will be easier than getting into the mind of the girl. Though Mia may be kind and soft on the outside, it is obvious that deeper within her she is far stronger than any normal woman."  
  
"Perhaps that's why the squire is attracted to her?"  
  
"It is possible. However, her strength is highly unusual, as I stated. Though she is subject to human emotion, this kind of will is scarcely seen."  
  
"So the squire likes strong women. It's probably to mirror his own inner strength."  
  
"Ah, so you too have sensed Isaac's unusual force of will as well?" Tret asked.  
  
"Of course. It's blatantly obvious; a beacon of a lighthouse is more subtle." Alex commented, nonchalantly.  
  
"However, even he has his limits. All strength gives out at some point or another. Right now, his has given out and he now seeks respite."  
  
"I suppose after what happened I can hardly blame him." Alex mumbled. "So how do you suggest I get to him? He's no doubt been confined someplace."  
  
"To his quarters to be precise." Tret boomed. "And he is being guarded. There is no way you can get in by yourself. You must seek aid from someone."  
  
"Like who?" Alex asked, indignantly. He could get past a couple of guards. It's not like he wasn't capable of handling himself in a fight if the need arose.  
  
"Seek out the Mage, Ivan. He is wise and powerful, and he will certainly aid you."  
  
"Does he suspect anything about the healer and the squire?"  
  
"He more than suspects them. He is sure the two of them are in love, but he is lacking any physical evidence to prove this assumption."  
  
"Was it him who went to Felix?"  
  
"No. Ivan has suspected as soon as he met Mia, and I'm sure almost as much as we do."  
  
"Swell. At least it won't take much convincing to get him to help."  
  
**********************************  
  
The young mage Ivan sat in the well lit library of Vale Castle. He had spent most of his time since arrival here, researching the defenses and capabilities of the city should an attack come. The city was heavily fortified, and was an excellent deterrent to barbarians that used to roam the lands freely. However, as well as the city was defended against barbarian tribes, a well organized and trained army could overrun the defenses with enough time and troops. This worried Ivan a great deal. Although the city of Vale would have its finest troops and mages defending it, the resistance would be unknown.  
  
Ivan reclined back in his chair and gave a sigh. This was going to be a time that would be known to history, and it was the actions that everyone took now that would set the stage of what the books would say in the future.  
  
The future; there was something that always possessed the mind of a Jupiter Adept such as himself. The wind constantly whispered to him the workings of what had not happened yet; it was a constant reminder of everything around him and how it could change. The breezes rarely left the recesses of the mage's mind, but somehow they were never intrusive. Rather, it was as though the winds gave him a sort of guidance he could find in no being or book. He always looked to them when things became too complex for normal thought, and they more often not brought him to the correct solution.  
  
However, there were times when the winds would rise up and completely take over his conscious self, forcing him to see what cannot by normal eyes. These sorts of visions were not uncommon for Jupiter Adepts, especially ones with his sort of power and skill. Therefore, whenever the breeze made its call to him, he never hesitated to listen to it. Such was the way any Jupiter Adept would react.  
  
As Ivan sat back in his chair, he could feel again the winds speaking to him, whispering a silent message to him alone. The young mage closed his eyes and tried to listen to the call of his element. He could not understand the oration that they gave off, but the wind's tone was howling and foul. As the moments passed, the near silent whispers grew to loud roaring; the winds began to gust and turned into a powerful tempest. Soon, the winds had completely swept his mind away.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ivan opened his eyes slowly. He was no longer in the library where he had been carefully studying. Now he stood in the middle of one of Vale's many markets. However, this was no market day. Before him, hundreds of men, women, and children lay brutally slain all over the market square. They had all been murdered by soulless marauders armed with sharp weapons and a singular purpose. As well, every building around him was lit ablaze; the fiery embers lit up the night with an eerie orange glow that would cause any normal man to shudder in horror. Plumes of smoke curled from each building; gathering in the sky above, filtering out any light the moon and stars would've provided to the shattered square.  
  
The mage, though in a great scene of horror, remained stoically silent and still. Not a single muscle tensed in his body, save for the beating of his heart and his soft breathing. There was not a sound anywhere from any living being. Only the crackle and snaps of the flames around made any noise whatsoever; the embers produced a somber song that was a reminder of the scene around. Ivan slowly shifted his eyes left then right, further studying the area. It was bleak in every direction; lifeless, full of flames and the stench of death. Complete stillness, total oblivion.  
  
Much like his still form, his emotions made no changes. Across his face was a straight mouth, and somewhat dulled violet eyes which showed nothing into the soul of the Adept. It was as though he himself could've been the one to kill these people so brutally; yes, he showed no emotion at all. He was like a statue carved from marble; so alive, yet completely inanimate.  
  
Then Ivan turned his eyes skyward. In the smoke saturated skies, he could make out nothing, save for one thing. In the skies above what was left of Vale, he saw a massive figure, powerful, foreboding. A giant wingspan broke through the smoke, a span so large that it appeared to be twenty men in depth. Attached to the wings of the figure was a giant suit of armor, radiating with a dark glow and an evil disposition. In one massive metal arm he held a sword, far larger than himself, and the other housed a massive shield, more than three-quarters the size of the being itself. On its back were strapped dozens of weapons, each gigantic and horrible. There was no doubt that this figure was none other than the most feared entity known to humanity. Its name, the name that struck fear into the hearts of every person near and far, was Catastrophe, the angel of destruction.  
  
Even at the sight of this amazingly powerful being, Ivan's face did not change, did not waver. If anything, the mage was not surprised seeing this being here. He turned his eyes back to the ground, as a slight tremor shook it lightly. As Ivan studied the ground, the tremor's intensity grew rapidly. The mage looked up and sighed, and as he finished, he took a deep breath into his lungs.  
  
No sooner than his lungs reached capacity that a force of tremendous power struck him from behind. His body completely immobilized, Ivan felt a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. Every nerve screamed out in agony, every sinew cried in pain, every muscle shouted in despair. His vision became nothing but a vast blur of red and white as he began to fall forward. He felt like he was literally being torn apart; the seconds turned into hours as the power continued to blast the defenseless mage. After a countless amount of time, Ivan felt his body impact on the ground; with the impact, the force that had blasted him dissipated. A few moments passed before Ivan could pick himself up from the ground; when he finally bolstered enough strength to, he looked up. The scene he now saw was infinitely more horrifying than the last. All across the land, for tens of thousands of miles around, all Ivan saw was. . .  
  
Emptiness. Complete, and total, void.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ivan's violet eyes violently snapped open; in his sudden shock, his chair fell over backwards and he tumbled the ground. His head collided with the floor with a strong force; enough to make Ivan see colors for a moment. When he finally came around, he swore under his breath and rubbed the wound. It still throbbed with pain, but that did not trouble him for long. What quickly entered his mind was his premonition; how real it felt, and how truly horrible it was. When the mage finally mustered enough strength to get to his feet, he rose and brushed himself off, trying to escape the thoughts of his vision. The worst thing was, more often than not, when the wind spoke to him of what could happen, it often did happen as foretold. If this was the case, Vale and all of its people were doomed. Worse yet, Ivan feared for all of Angara; Saturos' rage would probably reach to every inch of the country's borders.  
  
Things were growing worse by the minute. If conditions continued to degenerate, there would be no hope for anyone. This would especially bode true if Ivan's other hunches were correct. If everything he knew and guessed could happen, everyone was done for. Ivan leaned against the table and put a hand to his forehead to think and look to his element for guidance.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't have to wait for his instincts or powers to kick in. Mere seconds after he had begun to ponder, the door to the library opened and a familiar Mercury Adept stepped in.  
  
"Master Ivan." Alex said. "There are some matters I need to discuss with you, and they are very important."  
  
"What's on your mind, Alex?" Ivan asked, trying to sound like nothing had happened to him. But as soon as Alex heard the words from Ivan's mouth, he halted and shot Ivan an unusual glance.  
  
"You finally saw it?" Alex asked. "The fate of Vale?" Ivan's face paled noticeably, but he didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then times are as bad as Tret feared." Alex said, wrapping his hands behind his back and pacing back and forth. "I'm sure the reason you saw that vision was a stimulus that occurred just recently."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ivan asked, somewhat on edge given the fact that Alex knew something he didn't.  
  
"You know what it is. You've suspected it for quite some time now; not many things escape Tret's watchful eye."  
  
"So, Isaac did fall in love with Mia then?" Ivan asked. "And I'd wager by the urgency of your tone that Lord Felix has discovered this. Is this the stimulus you speak of?"  
  
"Tret was correct when he said go to you. You are as perceptive as he thought."  
  
"What do you need me for, Alex? I know you didn't come here just to chat."  
  
"There is a small matter that Tret wants settled. I need you to help me reach Isaac so we can speak with him."  
  
"Why would you need my help, Alex? You seem perfectly capable of speech."  
  
"There is no need to be cynical, my dear mage. You see, Felix has since sentenced Isaac to confinement to quarters and posted guards in front of the door. There is no peaceful way I can get in, let alone communicate with the squire. Besides, I doubt that he trusts me; I believe it would be better if someone he more closely trusts would accompany me. I know as well you yourself are interested in Isaac's motives. I'm afraid there is no other way around this."  
  
"How many guards are we talking about?"  
  
"Two of them remain on post at all times. Luckily for us, Isaac's quarters are in a more secluded area of the barracks. Once we get in, we shouldn't have much trouble talking to him with fear of detection." Alex replied. Ivan stood silently for a moment, thinking. He let his eyes reach the floor in front of him. Unfortunately, he knew Alex was correct; there was no other way.  
  
"Very well, let's go."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Halt. No visitors allowed." One of the guards said to the mage and druid.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Did Isaac do something wrong?" Ivan asked, faking the innocence of a small child.  
  
"That is none of your business, sir. You may be a mage of the kingdom, but I have my orders from Lord Felix himself."  
  
"Are you sure we can't see him? I wanted to let him know something important." Ivan replied.  
  
"No. Please leave the area now before we have you escorted from the barracks."  
  
"Darn, I guess we'll have to wait for another time." Ivan said, turning and walking away, Alex in tow. Just as the guards let their momentary vigil down, they found themselves on the receiving end of a Sleep spell. Fortunately for Ivan and Alex, the guards had not spotted the sudden cast. Alex was quick to swipe a key from one of the guards and unlock the door to Isaac's chamber. The two quickly slipped inside and shut the door and bolted it once more.  
  
"What in Sol's name are you two doing?!" Isaac asked, shocked out of reading his book by the sudden intrusion. "You guys aren't supposed to be in here! If Felix finds out you'll both be in serious trouble!"  
  
"Sorry Isaac." Ivan replied. "But this matter is important." Isaac rose from his bed and put his book aside. He turned away from the mage and druid for a moment, before cocking his head around to look at Ivan with one eye.  
  
"I guess you figured everything out, huh?" He asked, somewhat glumly. "Why I'm confined to my room?"  
  
"Yes." Ivan replied.  
  
"Have the rumors spread that quickly?" Isaac questioned, though not necessarily to his visitors.  
  
"No, not yet they haven't." The mage responded. "The only ones who know are you, Felix, the guards, Alex and myself. Hopefully there will be no rumors floating around."  
  
"So what do you intend to do in here?" Alex asked.  
  
"Serve out my sentence." Isaac sighed. "What else can I do? I've already damaged the name of the Paladins of Sol enough." The warrior sighed and looked at both of his guests. "Why are you two here, anyway? You've no reason to break law just for time to talk with me." Neither replied right away and Isaac spun to face them. The warrior's sapphire eyes no longer displayed the same fire that they had just days before. "You came to find out why, didn't you?" He asked, sounding a mix of angry, hurt, and not surprised. The Venus Adept sighed and turned his back again. "Answer me this first, Ivan. . . Alex. Why do you wish to know? What importance does it play to you?" There was a pause before an answer.  
  
"Alex, would you mind leaving for a moment?" Ivan asked. The Mercury Adept nodded, and took his leave from the room. Ivan was inwardly relieved; Alex seemed to know why he asked. "Isaac, why we need to know is very important. We fear the very essence of life hangs in the balance now. With this development, there will be a deep split in the Paladin corps and it could cause the very destruction of Vale."  
  
"You still haven't answered me, Ivan. Yes, I'm perfectly aware of the situation, but what would the knowledge of why I fell in love change anything?"  
  
"It might make our next course of action more clear, Isaac."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You may want to sit down, Isaac." The Venus Adept did as told, and focused on the mage in front of him. "Today I had a premonition, much like every other Jupiter Adept does. What makes this one different was what I saw in that premonition. Isaac, I saw all of Vale destroyed, all of its citizens massacred. Not a soul was left, my friend. Not so much as a blade of grass remained alive. Just when matters couldn't seem to get worse, the one being that all of mankind fear flew above in the skies."  
  
"Catastrophe. . ." Isaac whispered.  
  
"Yes. Now do you see the urgency of our situation?" Isaac nodded in response.  
  
"Perhaps it would be easier to tell you how all of this started and how it progressed."  
  
"It would be faster if you opened your mind to me and let me read your thoughts. It would also be more accurate because they are your memories now, and I can see them in their purest states."  
  
"If that's what you think is best, Ivan. You know I trust you." Ivan gave the slightest of smiles, and he walked over and rested his hand on the Venus Adept's shoulder. Jupiter's purple energy coursed through the mage's body as he began searching through the depths of Isaac's subconscious.  
  
***********************  
  
Ivan's eyes opened and he found himself in a familiar place. He had returned to the square from his premonition, but it was much different than before. The skies were darkened, and the square was empty, save for one person, sitting on an ornamental fountain in the center of the square. Ivan raised an eyebrow at this; there was no fountain in Vale square, and certainly not one of a beautiful maiden. He approached Isaac, who, as Ivan well knew, could not see him or hear him.  
  
The mage studied the fountain. It was an odd sight to say the least. The fountain maiden was a dead ringer for Mia, and yet Ivan knew this memory extended to long before Isaac had met her. This was very odd indeed. Not only was the resemblance close, it was very near perfect. The whole situation was simply mind-boggling; there was never a case of Venus Adepts having premonitions before. Ivan pondered this for a moment. It could've been a case of sheer luck that he dreamt of Mia, but the whispering winds in his head spoke otherwise. He decided to continue watching.  
  
Footsteps could be heard entering the square, and Isaac rose. Ivan looked to the source of the noise to see a skeleton, fully clad in a knight's suit of armor, armed with a rusted and archaic blade. The squire quickly drew his weapon and began fighting with the monster. Sparks flew from both weapons as each combatant swung their blades at each other. The fight was completely even; both had almost equal strength. However, the battle drew to a close as Isaac whipped his sword across the side of the skeleton's head. The skull flew clear off and its body fell to the ground with a loud clang. The squire sighed and seemed pensive for a moment, before turning around to see three more of the same creatures rushing at him.  
  
The swordfight was fast and furious; it was amazing how Isaac kept track of all three targets at once. The flashes of steel that came from each blow were blinding to the Jupiter Adept's eyes. Ivan watched in complete fascination as the blonde haired warrior dispatched each foe systematically until he was the last one left standing. After all of the battling, Isaac looked visibly tired. He panted for air and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. As Isaac loosened up from his fight, another sinister voice called out, but it sounded like a whisper even through the silent night.  
  
"Isaac. . . it is time."  
  
Ivan's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer. It was none other than the spirit of death, the one who appeared to those who would be taken to the other side. The figure was considerably larger than Isaac, clad in the black cloak that all of the literature said it wore. In its right skeletal hand, it held a massive and terrible scythe, and from the motion the spirit was in, it was prepared to use it.  
  
"Never." Came Isaac's reply to the apparition. The Venus Adept moved his weapon into a defensive position, anticipating Death's next move. As expected, the specter swung at him with his scythe, and the squire blocked the scythe blade in a flash of sparks and light. Death, completely unfazed from the failure of his previous strike, swung for Isaac again. Once more, the squire blocked the strike of the scythe, but with a loud crack, his defense was gone. Ivan watched carefully as a good portion of Isaac's now broken sword clattered to the ground below. The warrior was left with less than a quarter of his blade, and it wouldn't be enough to block the next strike.  
  
Obviously desperate, Isaac pitched the handle of his sword at the malevolent spirit, but Death had to move but a little to avoid the last ditch attack by the squire. Ivan winced as he saw the spirit prepare to strike once more, bringing the demise of his friend. However, instead of making a slash at him, Death lunged and pushed Isaac to the ground with the rod of his weapon.  
  
"It is time." It hissed at him. Isaac looked up at the being with an indescribable horror, and he shut his eyes in a vain prayer that none of this was real. As the fiend raised his scythe for the final blow, a sudden blast of blue light blinded the mage. When his vision cleared, he saw the now distracted Death looking at the final comer in this fight.  
  
**********************************  
  
The powers of the wind subsided from Isaac's body as Ivan concluded his mind reading session. He had seen everything now; the dream, how he met Mia, the fight with the undead, the Cerberus hounds, their summoner, the history of Imil, and everything else; all from Isaac's point of view. The events were not any different than when they were described to him and the others in Imil, but experiencing everything from another's point of view gave a whole new perspective.  
  
"So, Ivan. . . what do you make of it?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ivan explained. "This dream of yours is disturbing, especially considering the frequency of which you had it; not to mention the fact that you had a perfect perception of Mia months before you even knew she existed. If this was a premonition, it is the first recorded one in history of Venus Adepts. Yet, it was not the dream that made you fall in love with her. This is a very strange turn of events."  
  
"What else did you see? Did you see me talk to Sol?"  
  
"Sol?" Ivan asked. "I do remember seeing a version of your dream where you seemed to phase out into a world of pure emptiness. I noticed you seemed to be talking to the air; I saw no sign of anything."  
  
"That was where I saw him." Isaac said. "Sol was there, and he told me to follow my heart; that the Code wasn't always correct."  
  
"I don't recall seeing any of that. Are you sure it wasn't just your mind being over-active in your sleep?"  
  
"No, I saw him. I'm sure of it; I felt a presence of purity and strength, something unlike anything in this world could produce. Ivan, I am sure beyond a shadow of a doubt it was him." Ivan studied the warrior; the fire he had seen in Isaac's eyes some time ago had returned as he spoke with his conviction. "Who else could it have been?"  
  
"What puzzles me," Ivan began, "was why couldn't I see him or hear him?"  
  
"Sol makes himself apparent to only those he deems fit, and I doubt any memory of mine could clearly emulate him."  
  
"It is possible." Ivan replied. "This is odd indeed. I will have to look into this further."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I must speak to Mia. Perhaps the missing pieces of this puzzle are in her keep. Does she know that you were found out?"  
  
"No." Isaac replied. "I had the chance to tell her, but like a fool and a coward I didn't." Ivan sighed.  
  
"Then it will be much more difficult to approach her about this issue. I believe a more subtle approach is required. I must dwell on this for a time. Perhaps I will see you soon, Isaac."  
  
"Ivan, what do you think finding out about this would accomplish?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm only doing as the wind wills; like good Jupiter Adept would do. Now, I must take my leave before Alex and I are discovered here. Take care, my friend." Ivan said, before finally leaving Isaac to his punishment once more. 


	21. On the Shadows of the Night

The weather was fair and warm outside the gates of the castle. There was a light southern breeze that added a strange serenity to the scene. Hardly a cloud hung in the sky, and the ones that did were large and puffy, much like the wool of a sheep. The crowds in the market scurried here and there, purchasing this, selling that, making deals, breaking deals, enjoying a meal; so much life and vitality flowing in the town.  
  
A pair of pale emerald eyes watched all of this in awe. This was the first time she had ever seen so many people in one place, so many people moving and interacting at once. It was a culture shock to be sure. The blonde haired Jupiter Adept rested her hands on the stone balcony adjacent to the room she shared with Mia. The view of the city was incredible, and the slight breeze made the position even more desirable. Vale was far more beautiful than she had anticipated, and the long trip that had to be made here was now worth it; all for just standing on this balcony.  
  
However, Sheba was more than aware of the perils occurring within the palace; she had heard all sorts of rumors of an attack approaching quickly. This always pressed in the back of her mind, and though she did not wish to completely ignore it, the balcony provided a sort of respite that no other place, no other person, could provide. She let her eyes drift closed and let the wind gently brush through her hair. This was almost a paradise. Almost.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mia asked as she walked out to join her friend.  
  
"Yes, very." Sheba replied.  
  
"It's a lot different than home. I already miss Imil so much."  
  
"It's strange. While you're there, you want nothing more than to leave, but when you finally do get out, you never feel in place."  
  
"Yeah, it's part of it." Mia sighed. "I will admit. . . I'm very worried for the safety of this city, Sheba."  
  
"I know. There's no telling when Saturos will strike; it may be in only hours or days. The prospect is rather frightening." There was a very long pause between the two of them, until a gust of wind blew across the balcony, causing their hair to flutter further in the wind. "This. . . this is no different than Imil."  
  
"No different than waiting for the Cerberus hounds."  
  
"It is like waiting for the spirit of death to just claim you. It is like the eye of the hurricane; passive, serene. It feels so real and that it could go on forever, but. . ."  
  
"It shatters like a pane of glass struck with a stone." Mia sighed. "What are we to do, Sheba?"  
  
"I don't know, Mia. I suppose all we can do is offer our healing services to the Knights and Paladins. We're not much in direct combat."  
  
"Sure we are." Mia replied. "We can hold our own. You especially, you know." She said, looking down at Sheba. "You're very powerful for a Jupiter Adept. You're far more powerful than I am."  
  
"Not at healing." She replied. The Jupiter Adept turned back to walk back into the room, with Mia soon following. "It's too bad Isaac couldn't show us around the city."  
  
"Yes. I'm guessing that he's probably on high alert and he has to be in his barracks at all times. I'm sure the palace knows far more than their willing to tell a couple of healers from a small town in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Mia, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, what is it?"  
  
"I've noticed something. You've changed recently; it's not obvious, but a rather subtle one. It's a strange feeling I get from you now, and it has only been around since just after we defeated the summoner."  
  
"What do you mean, Sheba?"  
  
"Mia, I want you to answer me truthfully. Since the defeat of the summoner, have you fallen in love with Isaac?" Mia nearly jumped as Sheba asked the question. "You've looked at him much differently than you have any other male, a sort of awe and fascination. Are you in love with him?" Mia paused for a few moments before answering in no more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. " Sheba replied, noticing the color flush to Mia's face. "You know, I was only kidding back in Imil about that. I didn't actually think you were or would fall in love with him. I'm not sure what to think about it, Mia."  
  
"Does it make me a bad person?" The healer asked, mixed emotions apparent through each syllable.  
  
"No, it makes you human." Sheba replied. "Sometimes things like that happen. But, I must also ask . . . does he love you in return?" Mia's face turned a deeper shade of crimson, and then Sheba sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Do you have any idea how much trouble this could cause, Mia?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Isaac. . . he said he was going to withdraw his commission as soon as he could." Sheba's eyes widened slightly, and she had to stifle back a whistle.  
  
"That's quite a move from him, Mia. Is he really prepared to give up so much for you in such a short period of time?"  
  
"I've tried to talk him out of it, several times in fact." Mia shook her head. "But he wouldn't have it."  
  
"He loves you that much?" Sheba asked. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are we going to do once he resigns? Go back to Imil?"  
  
"I don't know, Sheba. I really don't. I've not had the time to ask him since we arrived. Come to think of it, I've only seen him around once since we all split apart on the first day we arrived. It's probably the high call of alert; it's not likely he could resign at a time like this."  
  
"That's a reasonable guess." Sheba replied.  
  
"Sheba, you have to promise to keep this quiet. If anyone finds out. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said, resting a hand on the Mercury Adept's shoulder. "I understand completely, Mia."  
  
"Thank you, Sheba." The healer smiled, her face still slightly flushed. "I knew I could count on you." The Jupiter Adept returned the smile and removed her hand.  
  
"It's not a problem; you've done a lot more for me. Now, I'm going to see if I can get some us from food from the kitchen. I'll be back shortly, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sheba." The Jupiter Adept nodded in reply, and then she left the room in search of food. She quietly shut the door behind her and sighed quietly. Trying to push the thoughts of complications out of her head, she walked quickly down the hallway toward the kitchens. She passed through several crowds of people in the corridors, each yammering on about the possible attack by Saturos. When she was finally about to enter the kitchen, she stopped short as a quick pain shot through the back of her head. No one was behind her, in fact, no one was remotely close by.  
  
The pain returned just seconds later, but more severe and for a longer period of time. Sheba clutched her head and leaned against the stone corridor wall next to her. The pain didn't subside, and Sheba could feel her vision dulling. She stood upright once more, trying to stay balanced on her feet. When she finally finished balancing, her eyes lost their shine and it became clear that she was in a deep trance.  
  
She remained perfectly motionless for several moments; completely undisturbed by anyone.  
  
It was then that the mage Ivan wandered into the hallway, visibly pondering. For the life of him, he could not figure out how to approach Mia about the current issue. Every angle of approach felt wrong. Sighing in half-exasperation, Ivan looked up to see Mia's assistant standing completely still like a stone. Puzzled, the mage walked closer and tried to get a better examination of the situation. Sheba's normally bright emerald eyes were now flat and dark. Ivan instantly knew what was going on after this sight. She was in a trance; having a premonition like he had. This was a strange sign indeed. He decided to wait for her to come out of it; after all, every Jupiter Adept reacted to premonitions differently.  
  
The moments ticked away at a seemingly slow speed. Ivan watched intently for a change in Sheba's disposition. Although time seemed to have decelerated to a snail's pace, it really wasn't long before the female Adept stirred. Her head suddenly jerked, and the color returned to her eyes; and with this sudden shake, she lost her balance and began to fall over backward.  
  
Enter Ivan; quick as a flash, he reacted and lunged to halt her fall. He stopped her decent with a single arm. Sheba, who still hadn't regained her bearings, was naturally surprised to find herself in the arm of another person.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss Sheba?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Ivan?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in the area." He replied, in a serious tone. "You had premonition, didn't you?" The color drained away from Sheba's face as though bleach ran through her veins.  
  
"Ivan...it was horrible. Everything was destroyed, everyone dead...everything ablaze." Fear flowed through her voice like a river. "And then... I saw..."  
  
"Catastrophe?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I saw... Judgment."  
  
"Judgment?" Ivan asked, startled.  
  
"Yes, it could have only been Judgment... and then... everything, the fire, the death, destruction... all became nothing." Ivan was now the one feeling his face paling. Sheba noticed this and instantly understood. "You saw it then, too?"  
  
"Yes." Ivan whispered, raising Sheba back to her feet. "Everything you saw..."  
  
"Except you saw Catastrophe in yours?" Ivan nodded in reply. "What does it all mean, Ivan?"  
  
"I don't know, Sheba; not for sure anyway. I'd venture to guess that vision is what will happen if Saturos succeeds in claiming the final Elemental Star." Sheba nodded pensively, regarding the mage before her.  
  
"Ivan, I need to talk to you about something; I feel for some reason I can trust you with it." Sheba pulled Ivan to a more secluded area of the castle, namely a corner in the library. The moments it took to get to the room were tense and quiet, but as soon as the coast was clear, Sheba began. "Ivan, you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Wait, Sheba." Ivan started. "Why do you feel the urge to trust me of all people?"  
  
"I think it's because you're another Jupiter Adept, Ivan. And, well, my instincts say to trust you." Ivan nodded in understanding, and then Sheba continued. "It's about Isaac. You very well know how powerful of a warrior he is and the fact that he's a Paladin. However, there has been... a recent event threatens to split him and Felix apart as comrades."  
  
"Mia." Ivan stated. "I've already talked to Isaac about it."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Actually, there is something you could help me with."  
  
"Let me guess. You need to find out Mia's perspective on the whole relationship?"  
  
"You are a true Jupiter Adept, Sheba." Ivan smiled. "You would've made a fine member of our mage guild."  
  
******************  
  
"Mia?" Sheba asked, pushing open the door slightly. The Mercury Adept rose from her chair to open the door for he friend. Her hands were full, carrying a tray filled with a few cuts of meat and some fresh vegetables. The Jupiter Adept was having no trouble carrying the tray about, however. She quickly entered the room and set the tray down on a nearby table, where she and Mia quickly pulled up chairs.  
  
"I hope we weren't overstepping our privileges as guests by asking for a meal right now." Mia said.  
  
"No, it's fine. The cook seemed pleased that there were some eager to eat his food. However, he made it perfectly clear that we have to save room for the dinner he is preparing." Sheba replied, with a forced smile. The two of them ate their lunch wordlessly and methodically. When they finished, Mia sat back and spoke.  
  
"Now that we've finished, should we look for Isaac?"  
  
"Mia, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What?" Mia replied, curious.  
  
"Could you tell me why you fell in love with Isaac?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I . . . just did, Sheba. It's very difficult to explain."  
  
"I understand that, Mia. But I must know."  
  
"Since when does my love life play such an integral role in your life?" Mia asked, trying not to sound indignant. "What is so important that you need to know every aspect of my relationship?" Mia paused. "You don't approve, do you?"  
  
"Mia, please calm down. It's not that I don't approve; it's just that something else has reared its head."  
  
"What is it, Sheba?" The Jupiter Adept sighed and calmly explained the vision she had experienced on the way to get lunch.  
  
"By Mercury, you can't be serious, my friend!" Mia gasped, looking into Sheba's emerald hue eyes. "You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Mia, that's why I want to know about you and Isaac. I can't be sure there is a correlation, but I must try to see from every angle. Please, let me read your mind and see what has happened."  
  
Mia's cerulean eyes wavered slightly, but she turned them back to Sheba within a moment. "All right, Sheba." She sighed. The Jupiter Adept rose and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
*******************  
  
Ivan removed his hand from Sheba's shoulder and stared at her in a strange sort of stupor. They were in the same secluded corner of the library as earlier, and they remained just as quiet and stealthy. The female Adept looked back into Ivan's eyes with a look of amazement.  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I did? Mia as an angel in Isaac's dreams?" Sheba asked.  
  
"And Isaac as an angel in Mia's dreams? This is getting too weird. Both of these dreams started well before they even knew the other existed. Are they premonitions?" Ivan pondered.  
  
"They can't be. They're not Jupiter Adepts; it's impossible, right?" Sheba returned.  
  
"I don't know, Sheba. Something definitely isn't right here." He replied, putting a hand to his chin. "I just don't get it." Ivan's mind raced through dozens of possible solutions, none of them fitting the scenario correctly. Normally Ivan was brilliant at solving puzzles with intricate solutions, but this one left him completely stumped. "I don't suppose you have the answer?" He asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Sheba earnestly replied.  
  
"Perhaps we should consult Alex's council. Through him, Tret may be able to decipher everything we've learned."  
  
"Is that a good idea? I don't really trust Alex." Sheba replied.  
  
"I agree that he seems shifty at first, but he really is on the level with us. It may be the only way to find out what it all means. Our premonitions, their dreams, and everything else in between; the answers could lie in the tree of Mogall." Ivan said, trailing off.  
  
"But remember, Ivan. If one truly seeks answers, one must look within thyself first." Sheba mused.  
  
"Of course." Ivan replied with as close to a smile as he could manage.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Dinner should be ready soon, right?" Ivan asked. "Let us go there and we will ponder our next move after we eat." Sheba nodded, and the two Wind Adepts headed off in the direction of Picard's grand dining hall.  
  
**************************  
  
The sun had already set and the shroud of darkness had already taken the land. The only thing that illuminated the warrior's line of sight was the torch he carried in his massive left hand. Alongside him on his right marched a woman of considerably less height, and on his right, row upon row of undead horrors; skeletons of nearly all varieties, both human and animal. Behind him walked much of the same. This was truly an army of darkness.  
  
Agatio was already tense with anticipation of the invasion of the castle. He had long awaited to test Picard in battle, and he was about to get his wish. Within moments, the city of Vale would be within their grasp and the attack would begin. This is what he had been waiting months for, what he had been longing for: The chance to fight the very best in Angara; the best Knights, the best Paladins, and of course, the king himself. The massive Mars Adept smirked slightly and continued to march in step.  
  
Karst, on the other hand, was more in thought of what this invasion would net for Saturos. All of her research in the library yielded no results she didn't already know, and even with Agatio's help, there was still nothing as to what the Elemental Stars did when brought together by an Adept of his power. She figured that Saturos had already guessed that she might've tried the library, and as such had any incriminating evidence removed. She had been constantly swearing at herself inwardly for not trying to figure out his plans earlier on. Something smelled funny about this whole thing, but her better judgment told her to stifle her complaints for the moment. After all, should they succeed, this would be their crowning moment. The female Adept looked to the sky, seeing one large black mass soaring above them.  
  
In the inky black night, flew the remains of a great wyrm. A hollow reminder of the once proud creature was all that was left; and on its back sat its new master. Saturos himself sat on the spinal cord of the dragon's skeleton, holding the reins idly, watching as the creature flapped its leather-like wings to keep itself in the sky. The dragon was a huge creature in life, and with its flesh, it was certainly an intimidating sight. Without skin, however, it was downright terrifying; this made it the perfect mount from which Saturos would launch his attack. Of course, he was not alone on the back of the creature. Behind him, Menardi sat, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"This will be easy, won't it, Saturos?" Menardi whispered into his ear.  
  
"Of course." He answered. "This will not only be easy, but it will prove most entertaining. They will have no idea what hit them."  
  
"Quite devilish, my dear." She said. "I'm assuming you're still dealing with the pests appropriately?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He laughed. "They'll be useless after this fight." Menardi's grip around his waist tightened some; a sign of her pleasure with his plans. "Ah, there's the city; it is time that we end this." Saturos said, pulling back on the reins to force the wyrm to descend. When he was within a short distance of Karst and Agatio, he called down in a relatively soft yell. "Put out the torches, Vale is in sight."  
  
"Brother, how will we breach the outer wall?" Agatio asked while snuffing the torch in his hand.  
  
"Leave that to me and Menardi. Be ready to rush the drawbridge once it opens and do not hesitate." Saturos let loose the pressure on the wyrm, whom gladly returned to its higher altitude. The torches that lit the walls all around Vale as well as everything within the town was now in plain view of the troops on foot, and all of them stopped just outside of clear vision range of the sentries.  
  
"Shall we, Saturos?" Menardi smirked.  
  
"Let the fun begin." He replied, sending his undead dragon soaring high above the town. Suddenly, he jerked the reins back and caused the wyrm to dive at a steady rate just inside the town walls. As he closed to the ground, he let loose some pressure to allow his pet to land safely, which it did right inside the wall where the drawbridge was. All of this happened so fast that the sentries had no idea what was happening until they heard the thump and crack of the landing of the steed.  
  
As soon as they touched down, Saturos and Menardi flung themselves off the dragon, weapons drawn. Nearby sentries, completely shocked by the sudden arrival of opponents, were the first of their unfortunate victims. Saturos quickly slew two near him with a few simple swings of his massive long sword, while Menardi dispatched three more in a single powerful scythe swing. Even the wyrm seemed to be having its share of the mayhem; as quickly as it had landed, it had snatched up an unfortunate sentry in its jaws and shook its head viciously.  
  
"Saturos, go for the gate. I'll deal with the scum here, okay?" Menardi smirked, her hands pulsing with a bright red-orange glow.  
  
"Gladly." The Mars Adept replied, sheathing his sword. Pumping his legs and arms as fast as he could, he dashed for the gate controls. The few guards that managed to get in his way were quickly thrown aside by Menardi's Cataclysm barrage. Once the threat was dealt with, Saturos quickly threw the lever that would lower the drawbridge. After the wooden barricade had lowered itself, Saturos launched a single fireball into the sky as a flare.  
  
The invasion had begun. 


	22. Chaos

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Though it's something I don't normally do, I feel as though I should put some notes in this chapter. Now now, I know you're all very... displeased that I took so long to update, but it's not entirely my fault. You see, this chapter would've been up a week ago if someone didn't have the audacity to get "Whose Ed Is It Anyway" removed for some bogus charge. Now, I'm not sure who did it, but whoever did it knows who they are. Whose Ed will be reposted soon enough. My apologies for the lengthy delay in getting this chapter posted. I'll try to be a tad more consistant with the updates from here out... at least until college starts up again. Okay, I've said what needed to be said. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------  
  
The dining hall smelled of freshly cooked chicken and beef; the delicious scent of a feast taunted the nostrils of any passers-by. Inside the tightly locked chamber, sat many of the kingdom's most well known figures, as well as a few newcomers. At the head of the massive wooden table sat the king, Picard. On his right sat Felix, and on the king's left was Dargon. Beside the Luna Knight sat his former squire Garet, the once- assassin Jenna, then the mage Ivan. At the tail of the table rested Alex and Iodem, Picard's advisor. Across from Ivan sat Sheba, and across from Jenna, Mia rested in her chair. The seat next to Felix remained vacant.  
  
However, despite the warm and inviting scents of the various foods on the table, the atmosphere remained quite tense.  
  
"Lord Felix, where is Isaac, anyway?" Garet asked, inquiring about the empty seat.  
  
"He had a previous engagement." Felix replied. Picard and Dargon shifted slightly upon Felix's reply, but the movement remained unnoticed, save by two pairs of particularly observant eyes. One of the pairs belonged to the druid who sat at the end of the table. It was perfectly clear that the heads of the country knew and no one else aside from himself and the two Jupiter Adepts.  
  
The other pair belonged to the one who once needed such keen senses to stay alive. Jenna eyed the king and his two stooges carefully. Something was definitely going on behind the scenes, and it reeked of a cover-up. Her intuition never had lied to her before, and when this many alarms went off at once in her head, there was no way she was wrong now. However, the same intuition told her to keep her mouth shut and remain silent about the whole issue. As she watched intently, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"An engagement?" Garet questioned. "Like what? Some kind of training session?"  
  
"You could say that." Felix curtly replied.  
  
"At a time like this?" Alex asked, raising a blue eyebrow. "Seems unorthodox to me." Jenna shot a light glance to the Mercury Adept. It was clear he knew that something was going on as well.  
  
"What sort of training is he undergoing?" Ivan asked.  
  
Felix's expression soured slightly. "That cannot be discussed right now, Ivan." Jenna frowned slightly after Felix's remark. Isaac was at no training session; something else was up. She sat and puzzled silently over this through the awkward silence that followed. What could Isaac have done that warranted a cover-up? Obviously the mage knew something; his innocent tone betrayed his true thoughts. She looked at each of the people at the table carefully, trying to read clues from them. Nothing was found in the eyes and actions of any of them, except one. The former ninja looked directly across the table to the healer from Imil.  
  
The deep aquamarine eyes of the young woman across from her had an unmistakable longing in them, a strange sort of thing that very few could ever see. The longing was not for a material object, but rather for a person. All of Jenna's self-taught training indicated that she was hiding something as well. The Mars Adept studied her movement carefully; she ate very little, and she seemed highly distracted throughout most of the meal. Running the numbers through her head, she took a few moments to formulate her hypothesis. It was in this healer that the key to everything rested, she was sure. What else could it be?  
  
The healer and the squire were in love, she deduced; and they had been caught. However, judging by Mia's reaction, the ninja knew instantly that she had no clue that her relationship had been discovered.  
  
"Lord Picard, what is the status of the treasury?" Iodem idly asked, trying to relieve the tension in the room.  
  
"It is filled to an adequate level, Iodem. We've more than enough available to stay in a surplus." The Mercury Adept replied flatly. There was an abrupt knock on the door at the end of the king's statement. "Let him in, Iodem." The king's assistant nodded, then rose to unbolt and open the door. No sooner than the door creaked an inch open, a Knight ran into the room and immediately snapped to attention.  
  
"Your highness, we are under siege!" He said, fear and surprise in his voice.  
  
"What?!" A united cry from the table sounded.  
  
"Undead troops have already bypassed the main gate and are in the city! We have deployed to stem their advance! We await further orders!"  
  
"Deploy your Paladins, Felix. Dargon! Get the rest of the Knights into the city and push them back!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Both replied, rushing out of the room. Garet was quick to follow Dargon out of the room.  
  
"The hour of reckoning has finally arrived." Alex said, rising.  
  
"Will you help us, sir druid?" Picard asked.  
  
"Of course. That is why I am here, is it not?" The Mercury Adept replied, turning around and walked very deliberately out of the room.  
  
"My lord, Sheba and I would like to offer our services as healers to your armies."  
  
"We could use all the help we can get. Follow Lord Dargon down and tend to the wounded immediately." Picard ordered coolly. Mia and Sheba both nodded, leaving.  
  
"I suppose I'd best lend a hand as well." Jenna shrugged. "No point in me sitting around doing nothing all night when I could be having some fun. No thanks are necessary, your highness." She stated, leaving the dining hall.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Picard?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Do what mages do best, my friend."  
  
"Yes sir." He replied, he as well taking his leave.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
No sooner than Ivan left the dining hall was he grabbed by a foreign arm and pulled down a hallway. The assailant had the mage in a headlock, with the other arm holding Ivan's left arm behind his back. The mage was caught completely off guard by this assault, and when he found himself in this rather precarious and painful position, he struggled a bit to get loose. The response was the attacker strengthening the hold he was in.  
  
"Let me go or you'll regret it!" Ivan hissed.  
  
"Indeed." A familiar voice replied. "You know something, and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Huh? Jenna?!"  
  
"The same. Now, are you going to tell me what you know or do I have to break your arm?"  
  
"What?!" Ivan asked, shocked.  
  
"I may have quit being an assassin, but I still know how to get what I want. Besides, I'm sure Garet would like to know that there is something going on with his best friend that no one's telling him."  
  
"So, you're threatening me?"  
  
"Very much so. Tell me, what is Felix hiding?!" Ivan snorted at Jenna's demand.  
  
"Release me and I will tell you." Jenna frowned, but let Ivan go. "Long story short, Isaac and Mia are in love and Felix found out. It's that simple." He frowned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to fight."  
  
"Where's the squire?" She demanded, drawing her crimson sword. She pressed the black obsidian tip on Ivan's shoulder. "I'm sure Vale is in need of every competent warrior they have, and Isaac is obviously no exception."  
  
"He's been confined to his quarters for breaking the code and hiding his so- called crime from Felix." Ivan said, returning Jenna's venomous glare.  
  
"Very well. Let's go break him out then." She said, withdrawing her weapon into its scabbard. The Mars Adept gave a smile of mischief that the Jupiter Adept found himself returning. The two quickly ran toward the barracks of the Paladins.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Isaac wondered what all of the commotion was outside. No one had ever informed him of what was going on beyond his door, after all. Moments before, there had been a big clamor of feet running down the hallway, and it sounded like each man was decked out in armor. The warrior couldn't say exactly what was going on, but if he had to venture a guess, Picard's greatest fear had come true; Vale was under attack.  
  
Of course, what could he do? He was bound by what honor he had remaining and law to remain in his position in his quarters. Unless Felix or Picard came with release orders, he wouldn't be allowed to leave, even if it was in defense of his home. Isaac sighed and looked at the titanium sword that sat in a sheath at the foot of his bed. It was probably the only blade in all of Vale that would not be drawn in the town's time of need.  
  
The squire sighed. He was already wearing his chain mail vest, but his field plate, full helm, and Earth Shield sat on the floor near where his sword hung idly. The warrior grumbled to himself regarding his incompetence. However, with Isaac constantly cursing himself, he failed to hear the tumblers on the lock click open. It was only after the strong door had opened he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Isaac found himself saying.  
  
"I think someone needs to learn how to welcome his friends better." Jenna stated. "We're breaking you out of here. Vale's in danger and we need everyone we can get."  
  
"What about my punishment? If I leave, there will be even bigger trouble."  
  
"Leave that to me." Ivan stated. "I will accept full responsibility for releasing you without orders. Right now having one of the most powerful warriors out saving lives is more important than some meaningless infringement on an ancient and outdated code."  
  
"Ivan, I can't let you do this. They will send you to prison for this, mage or not!"  
  
"I have my ace in the hole." The Jupiter Adept returned. "Just get out there and do what a warrior does best."  
  
Isaac rose quickly and started getting on his field plate. "Why'd you come, my friend?"  
  
"He had some convincing." Jenna replied.  
  
"Did you have to be that rough?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Goes with the territory. Sorry if I was a little too rough on your frail little mage frame."  
  
"Very droll, Jenna. Don't you have some vengeance to extract elsewhere?"  
  
"Of course." She replied. "I just felt further input was required. Now, if you'll excuse me, that revenge won't wait all night." She glanced to Isaac. "Do hurry up, Isaac; I'm sure you have a score to settle as well." The assassin then made herself scarce.  
  
"I can see now why Garet fell in love with her." Isaac muttered, getting the last piece of his field plate adjusted. "She's stubborn, hard-headed, tough, and doesn't take garbage from anyone."  
  
"That and she fights hard and doesn't stop until she get what she wants."  
  
"It's an act." Isaac replied, grabbing his helmet.  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"She's not really like that. It's her experience that lends her that attitude; she has to learn to leave it behind once more."  
  
"What is she really like then?"  
  
"Based on what Garet said. . ." Isaac said, pulling his full helm over his head. "She's still stubborn and hard-headed. . . but she is extremely kind and good natured."  
  
"Hard to believe that she could've become one of the greatest assassins of our time."  
  
"Yes." Isaac said, picking up his sword and shield. "Now, let's go show that Saturos what for!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac and Ivan dashed out of the castle together, and they quickly turned to each other.  
  
"Ivan, did you see where the enemy is while we were in the castle?"  
  
"Yes. The main battle is being held just inside the gate. The Knights and Paladins are holding them back as well as can be expected. However, a small column of enemies broke past the line immediately after the battle started and are heading this way."  
  
"Could we stop them?"  
  
"The two of us alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Most likely." Ivan replied, raising his staff a few inches. Isaac nodded, and both of them charged off in the proper direction. The Venus Adept's greaves made loud clanging noises with each stride on the cobblestone path while Ivan's mage boots tapped lightly as he led. Adrenaline pumped through both the fighter and the mage as they anticipated what lay ahead. Though the mage had been in several confrontations in the past, he had never experienced anything at this level before. The fear of death did toy with the recesses of his mind, but he knew that death could be no worse than life if he failed in protecting the city. Isaac's mind raced back to his days in Imil. This assault was the same as then. The town is under attack, and he had to help defend it no matter the odds. Death taunted the Paladin as well, but the fighter knew better than to be afraid of nothing more than a specter.  
  
After dashing through some dark and deserted alley ways, the two defenders found themselves on a long cobblestone street, houses lining both sides of the roads; there was little space to escape other than the two ways the road went. Isaac paused, then looked at Ivan questioningly. Ivan's reply was a nod, and a point of his staff head to the shadows and sounds steadily approaching them.  
  
The opposition was far greater in number than the defenders; the odds stood twenty to one against. All of the skeletal foes carried rusted swords and twisted shields, and they all looked ready to spill the blood of any who stood in their way.  
  
Ivan signaled for Isaac to hold his position. The squire did so, waiting to see what trick the young magic user had ready. The fighter did not have to wait long, for as soon as he acknowledged Ivan, the mage started brimming with a purple aura. Around him, gusts of wind gathered, actually lifting the small framed male off his feet. The mage's eyes burned a deep and enraged purple as he called upon nature to take its part in the battle. The swirling Tempest storm that soon blasted through the street picked two dozen of the skeletons clear off their thin, rail like legs and flung them like dolls into the buildings on each side of the street. Every skeleton that was hit by the blast and ensuing concussion shattered into thousands of pieces. And yet the storm did not abate. The young mage, who was still floating in a column of summoned air, pushed forward with his staff, sending the wind storm back through the lines of foes. Eight more were quickly torn apart by the thrashing gales.  
  
As the mage descended back to the ground, Isaac knew it was his turn. He rushed forward with his weapon drawn and engaged in direct combat with his advancing foes. With his superior swordplay, he quickly dispatched two foes, and then splintered the shield of another. He quickly parried the swipe of a sword and dodged away from another attack. The Venus Adept frowned, and threw out his palm inches away from another foe's face.  
  
"Earthquake!" Isaac shouted, as the ground below him tremored and shook. With the earth below shaking furiously, the remaining skeletons quickly lost balance and fell over. Even when they hit the ground, the constant shaking and rattling snapped their brittle bones, quickly disabling what remained of the attack force. Finally, when Isaac allowed the crust to settle, he turned back to Ivan. The short mage gave a nod, and the two continued to dash down the street.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Draw your swords and stand tall!" Dargon's cry rallied out through the ranks of Knights he was leading. In his midst were a hundred of the finest trained Knights in the kingdom, not the least of which was Garet. The men ran down the streets, each individual drawing their sword and cheering as their leader bellowed his calls to battle. The men could hear the clangs of swords and shields further up the road as the fight's rage grew. As they reached the gates, they all met with a massive and chaotic battleground. There were hundreds upon hundreds of combatants fighting just inside the gate, undead and Valean alike. Beyond them was a massive bone dragon, wreaking havoc on the lines closest to the gate. The foul creature swung its massive skull about, sending Knights and defenders flying through the air, only to land in the fray or upon rooftops. Some survived relatively unhurt, others weren't so lucky. "All of you, attack at will, but stay together and don't get surrounded! We must hold them here!"  
  
Dargon finished his orders the moment before his sword tip caught the skull of a skeleton warrior. The weapon penetrated the cranium of the enemy; as he struck, a loud shattering sound emanated from his foe. He withdrew his sword as the skeleton's head collapsed around his weapon and quickly turned to face a new foe. The next target gladly obliged him; it rushed toward him cackling in a blood curdling voice. He blocked the incoming assault with his shield and forced his foe backward with a thrust. Again, the enemy lunged for him but this time instead of deflecting him with his shield, he crouched down to avoid the attack, then lunged forward with his own. The enemy snapped in two and ceased to be a threat.  
  
Next to him, Garet was busy hacking off the limb of another undead fiend. The creature looked at the damage done briefly, then turned and laughed at the Knight before it jumped in for another chance at him. The Mars Adept parried the incoming blow and whipped the working arm around, snapping it right out of its socket. As the creature was reeling, Garet delivered a swift kick with his greaves to its pelvic assembly. It fell backward onto another skeleton which was instantly incapacitated.  
  
The next foe jumped in from behind. Garet scarcely could spin around and block the attack before his back was split open. Blue sparks shot from the swords clashing, and both combatants strained to gain an upper hand in strength. The Mars Adept then lunged forward with a quick shield thrust, shattering its rib cage and sending the skeleton sprawling on its skinny little spine.  
  
Searching the battlefield, Garet took note of the odds. There were countless allies holding the line, but droves upon droves of skeleton foes were pouring into the gate every second. Things were looking really bad.  
  
"Dargon!" Garet called out next to him. "We'll never win without using Psynergy! There's far too many of them! We must use it, regardless of collateral damage!"  
  
"Of course." Dargon replied. "Men, use your Psynergy as needed! Do not hold anything back!"  
  
Not far away, Felix's sword clattered against the shield of another foe. No matter how many of these beasts he and his comrades destroyed, more simply rushed in to replace them. Worse yet, Knights and Paladins were beginning to fall to the blades of the enemy. The head Paladin watched in horror as the man next to him was impaled on a steel weapon. Gathering his senses in an instant, the Paladin flung himself toward his enemy and delivered a quick shield bash to knock him away. The sword dislodged itself from the Knight, and Felix was quick to catch him and deliver a Cure Well to his abdomen.  
  
"Thank you, milord. I owe you my life." He said, feeling the spark of life return to his once near dead body.  
  
"Think nothing of it; you can repay me by getting through this alive." The Venus Adept replied, turning to face his next foe. He swung his sword at its left femur, splitting it in half, sending splinters flying. The next comer lunged in and actually scored a glancing blow on Felix's plate mail. Rocked, Felix swung back at the skull of the skeleton. Expecting a quick victory, he was eyeing his next target when his swing connected. Instead of the normal crack of bone by the sword. . . there came a clang. Confused, the Paladin looked at his foe, and the sword that barely rested on its skull. If the creature was capable of flinching, it wouldn't have. Felix's deep brown eyes darkened. He found a sword blade fly straight toward his vision; the tip rapidly approached his nose. Felix flinched as he was prepared for the shock. Instead of the pain of torn flesh and broken bone, the Venus Adept heard a loud crash in front of him.  
  
"You okay, Felix?" Garet asked. The Mars Adept had shoulder charged into the skeleton that was about to slay him, knocking it into another group of horrors.  
  
"Yes, Garet. Thank you." He replied hastily, delivering a horizontal slice to another skeleton. "This may take awhile. Stay strong, my friend."  
  
"You got it, sir!" The fire-haired Adept said, striking yet another opponent down with the sheer power of his sword stroke. The battle here was becoming steadily more heated; every passing second, tensions rose. The Mars Adept could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins faster than his own blood. His senses heightened, he somehow felt the enemy behind him preparing to strike. Quickly he spun, lashing forward with his shield and then with his sword. His shield bash shattered his undead foe's ribcage into splinters, and the sword stroke split his foe in two. Garet frowned inside his helm and looked to Felix. The Paladin was fighting with multiple foes at once, but thanks to his superior abilities, he was taking care of it easily.  
  
"Don't dawdle, Garet!" A fellow Knight's voice rang out. "Be mindful!"  
  
"I'm on it." The fire Adept rose his shield to block a hand axe strike, then quickly retaliated. After dispatching his foe, a quick flash of orange light caught the warrior's eye. He rose his shield scarcely before the flaming arrow struck it with a hollow clang. "Archers! Watch yourselves!" Unfortunately for several of Garet's comrades, the call came too late. Two Knights to his left each caught arrows in the chest and fell to the ground.  
  
"Return fire!"  
  
"Covering fire!" Garet quickly glanced back to see a small cadre of mages coming up from behind the allied lines. It looked like they were finally getting some good ranged support! No sooner did the mages reach the line of combat did the torrents of Psynergy bombard the enemy. Storm Rays, Ice Missiles, Fireballs, and Stone Spires rained from above, flooding the battlefield with fallen skeletons. Cheers rose up from the Knights and Paladins within the field as they continued to fight the survivors. However, though the enemy was thinned, they continued to pour in through the drawbridge. The new enemies that crossed into the city quickly engaged the standing Valean army, eager to accomplish what their precursors could not.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Let's go, Agatio." Karst said, brandishing her scythe. "It looks like all of the army is preoccupied with our units. The two of us should be able to slip through without a problem."  
  
"Of course." The larger Adept replied, gripping his sword handle tighter. Karst and Agatio dashed across the drawbridge and were greeted by the sounds of clashing steel, screams of both alive and undead, and the frenzied commanders shouting orders. Using a group of skeletons as cover, Karst dodged into a dark alleyway with Agatio. This particular alleyway was between two buildings of decent size, with a medium sized wooden fence at the end.  
  
"Come on, Karst. Over the fence." Agatio said as he used his powerful arms to pull and swing himself over. The female Mars Adept had a little more trouble than her companion climbing. Fed up after the second try, she decided to take a less subtle approach. Focusing some of her Psynergy on the blade of her scythe, she managed to super heat the blade until it was white hot. With one graceful swing, the fence was split cleanly and fell apart. She stepped over the now ruined barrier and shot a glare at the staring Agatio.  
  
"What?" She asked, indignantly.  
  
"Nothing, except that was something I expected from me."  
  
"Your brutality has become a bad influence." She grumbled.  
  
"I seem to remember you being quite brutal far before I became a bad influence." The warrior said, walking off. "Though, you always were the most tame of the four of us."  
  
"Tame?! Agatio, if we were at home right now, you'd be burned with every spell I had." Karst said, obviously miffed. She trailed after him and glared daggers. The massive Adept turned and gave an indignant look back to his partner. With this, Karst mumbled a curse under her breath and focused her eye on the road ahead. Agatio chose to ignore the expletive she had said to him and he looked to the castle.  
  
"Karst."  
  
"What?!" She asked, obviously still upset.  
  
"I will go alone from here. I must be ready to face him." Karst's face softened from total irritation to mere annoyance. "Besides. . . my brother wanted you to loot that mage place, didn't he?"  
  
"The arcane library. Yes, he wanted me to scout for any information about the Mercury Star. I might pick up a few interesting spells for my trouble too. I suppose if you're so insistent on fighting Picard I will be off."  
  
"Farewell, Karst." Agatio replied.  
  
"Good luck. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
"You speak as if we shall never see each other again." He muttered. "Rest assured, I will win."  
  
Karst snorted. "How could I have ever doubted you?" She asked, half sarcastic. "I will see you soon." The female Mars Adept then bolted off, following Saturos' directions. Agatio, now alone, shut his eyes and sighed. His battle, the battle he longed for since he knew of his foe's existence, was at hand. This was it, the very moments he dreamed of. This in mind, he paced toward the castle deliberately. Through the streets, the alleys, and the paths, he walked.  
  
When he was mere moments from the castle, he heard the sound of two voices and footsteps of running. Thinking quickly, he ducked behind a stone wall and pressed his back to it.  
  
"Blast it, Ivan! How far are we from the battle now? It seems like we're going in circles!" Isaac exclaimed at the mage.  
  
"I told you, I know where I'm going, Isaac. We just don't want to round a corner and get jumped, so we're going the long way!" The Venus Adept merely snorted in reply. "Look, I know you're not happy, but you have to keep your head about you!"  
  
"Right. You sound like Felix sometimes."  
  
"What, you actually do want to get jumped by someone who's hiding?" Ivan asked, as both he and the squire passed by Agatio's position.  
  
"Not particularly, but time is of the essence!" Isaac replied.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, just trust me."  
  
Ivan and Isaac both continued down the road, unaware of Agatio's presence. The Mars Adept watched as both of the unknown warriors scurried down the path he had just taken. With a short sigh that more resembled a grunt, he resumed his trek to the castle.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Alex, what are you still doing here? I thought you said you were here to help!" Picard demanded, as he walked into the grand foyer. The foyer itself was grand, an inviting sight to any visitors who came to the castle. On the left and right sides of the room, two grand staircases led up to a common balcony. Picard had entered through the door at the balcony's top, and he looked down into the spacious room with marble floors. The druid, who was standing near the main door to the castle looked up and shot a glare to the King.  
  
"I will help in the manner I see fit. I believe you are in more need of assistance than your troops. They seem perfectly capable of handling themselves." Picard descended the stairs to return the glare at Alex. "I see you're all ready for a fight. Are you going out to fight alongside your troopers?"  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"I would have to stop you." Alex replied, flatly. "You are the king, after all. We cannot afford to have you risking your life so recklessly."  
  
"Alex, even though you are obviously very powerful, I doubt you could stop me from helping my men if I so desired it. Not even you would stand in my way if it came to it."  
  
"Have I offended your majesty?" Alex asked, his tone not changing from his last statement.  
  
"You're not helping me, that much is for sure." Picard frowned. "Are you going to fight or not?"  
  
"I will. In due time, of course." The druid replied, his eyes closing.  
  
"How about now?" Picard demanded, heading for the door.  
  
"Not quite yet. However, if your majesty would do me one favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go back to the top of the stairs for a moment." Alex said, moving from his position against the wall. Picard nodded, and did as requested. The druid quickly stepped into the middle of the foyer, and gripped his staff with both hands. As he did so, the front door to the castle swung completely open and a large and extremely well built figure stepped into the room. The man's complexion was obviously foreign, with blazing red eyes and a fiery ambition. Quickly the man drew his long sword and spoke.  
  
"The guards outside were very uncooperative. They provoked me to violence and they will be out for quite some time. Now. . . where is King Picard?" He demanded, his voice loud, full, and stern.  
  
"I am the one you seek." Alex replied, his staff readied in front of him. "Who am I addressing and why have you come to my kingdom?"  
  
"My name is Agatio. I have come to defeat you in battle. I have longed to fight a man of your caliber for many years."  
  
"Hm. I am assuming you are responsible for the attack on my fair city?" Alex asked.  
  
"No. My brother is. I am simply here to fight King Picard." The Mars Adept sized up Alex with his penetrating gaze. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to stop insulting my intelligence." Agatio pointed his sword at Alex. "You are not the King, nor do I appreciate the performance."  
  
"You are looking for me?" Picard asked, coming down the stairs once more.  
  
"Majesty! Leave him to me. There is no need for you to be at such a risk!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Stand down, Alex. I will handle this. It is obvious this man is at least partially responsible for this assault. As King, it is my duty to protect the people of my country and to defend its honor. If this man desires a fight with me, so be it." Picard replied, drawing his own sword.  
  
"Majesty?"  
  
"Alex, go support the troops. Protect the mages and make sure Felix and Dargon are alive and well. Do now what I cannot."  
  
"By your word." Alex nodded with a frown, and dashed past Agatio, who made no attempt to stop him.  
  
Once the druid had departed, the foreign fighter sized up the king. "Ah. . . so you are the true king. It was quite cowardly of you to have that man pretend to be you."  
  
"I asked him nothing of the sort. He acted of his own free will, and he acted to protect me."  
  
"A noble gesture, though futile in the end. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to dispense with the pleasantries and get this over with."  
  
"As you wish." Picard frowned, raising his sword parallel to his face. His foe returned the gesture, and they both walked toward each other and allowed their blades to meet in a salute. They both suddenly jumped back, then lunged forward at each other, sending a shower of sparks on the stone floor below.  
  
"This will be a night long remembered." Agatio stated, through gritted teeth. Picard half-smiled, and in reply he said simply: "Yes, it will." 


	23. The Invasion of Vale

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know it's been forever since I updated this thing. Well, this chapter proved to be very difficult to write, and it still hasn't come out quite the way I wanted it to. Regardless, it works well enough, and I think it's about time I gave you guys an update to this thing.

It may have taken a year to write, but at least this damn chapter is long. Fair warning, this chapter is almost 27 pages in length. This is more than triple my average update length. Hopefully the wait was worth it to you all. Leave a review on your way out. It'd be nice to get some feedback on this thing after beating my brains out for so long trying to get it done.

Anyway, here we go:

-------------------------------

"If I win this fight, I want you and your forces to withdraw!" Picard shouted, swinging his sword high at Agatio's chest.

"That is not my call to make!" The Mars Adept grunted, parrying the strike with relative ease. Agatio quickly countered by swinging low at his foe's legs. The King quickly danced aside, then tried to swipe at the massive fighter's side. Agatio quickly blocked and swung Picard's sword about in a circle. The disarm failed to work however, and the King quickly readied his weapon once more. Both foes took a step back and sized each other up after their scuffle.

Agatio was obviously a seasoned fighter; his technique was superior and well practiced, and his manner was surprisingly calm. Not only that, this man was very strong and obviously powerful with Psynergy. Judging from his demeanor, Picard ventured the guess that his foe was a Mars Adept. Fortunately for the King, that was advantageous; unfortunately, that looked like the only advantage he had! Close to twice his size, the enemy was much stronger and was just as skilled. To make matters worse, Agatio was wielding a two handed sword, the blade itself being just over four feet in length. His own blade was almost a foot shorter. Though it would be easier and quicker to swing, Agatio's girth made up for the weight difference.

Picard was not quite what the Mars Adept had expected. Having heard that the King was a warrior beyond compare, he assumed the man would've been about his size. Picard, though very strong, was still obviously much weaker. It was a given that in a straight test of strength the Mercury Adept before him would crumble. However, there was one thing that Agatio could tell was special about his opponent. Though he was no more skilled, he possessed a degree of guile not commonly seen in skilled swordfighters. This fight would be interesting indeed.

After the brief pause, Picard lunged for Agatio with his sword point. With a quick sidestep, he let the king brush past. With his foe now at a disadvantage, the Mars Adept swung at him from behind. However, his blow failed to land home thanks to the Mercury Adept's agility. He quickly noticed that his foe tried to flank around him and strike similarly. Agatio wheeled around and kept the enemy in his line of sight. However, as soon as he focused on his opponent, he was taken aback.

Picard now was awash in a water-like aura, waves of energy rippling about him like a stormy sea. The flows of azure power seemed to drift from every pore; it lit both his figure and a good deal of the room at once. Then, the waves of energy all focused upon his sword. As the King concentrated, the more intense the glow on his weapon became. When he finished, he suddenly lashed forward at Agatio.

Agatio brought his weapon forward and held the strike back, but he strained to hold the force of the blade. As he struggled to parry the strike, he could feel the air temperature around him chill to freezing. His breath soon became visible, and ice crystals began to form all over his sword. With a great amount of strength, Agatio finally shoved Picard out of the sword lock.

"What the hell was that?" The Mars Adept sputtered.

"You like it?" Picard smirked. "It's a technique I perfected myself. My guess is you know how the Frozen Rapier works now? Of course, it works on other weapons aside from rapiers."

Agatio snorted. "It was a foolish gesture and a waste of energy. If you're going to use Psynergy, use it right!" He threw out his palm and dozens of tiny orbs of fire formed around him. Then, with a throwing motion of his arm, the orbs all launched toward Picard.

Surprised, the king dashed away toward the inner chambers of the castle, narrowly escaping the spell. Agatio cursed under his breath for his missed opportunity and the waste of his Psynergy. He immediately gave chase through the corridor into the next room.

The chamber he arrived in was a lounge of sorts, with chairs and small tables scattered about. There were a few bookcases in the room, each filled with various tomes. Lit by several small torches, the room was dim, but not nearly enough to hinder vision much.

Picard immediately opened a series of offensive strikes when his foe entered. The Mars Adept defended each attack with relative ease. Then, with a mighty swing, he locked his own blade against Picard's cross guard. Taken aback, Picard lunged backward and freed his own weapon. He had no time to relax however; the moment he unhooked his weapon, Agatio let loose a Flare Storm. Picard felt the flames burn his skin and armor. The inferno seemed to last for hours as he felt pain surge all throughout his body. When the flames finally did abate, Agatio looked shocked that Picard was still even on his feet.

"You… you survived?" Agatio questioned. "No man outside of my brother has taken my Flare Storm and lived."

"You'll have to do better than that." Picard grunted. His hands glowed with a blue light, and he touched his left hand to his face. The visible burns inflicted by the magical fire quickly dissipated with his Mercury power.

"Ply? My brother was right; you do know defensive techniques too."

Picard laughed. "What kind of Mercury Adept would I be if I didn't? Now, prepare yourself!" The King quickly retaliated with an Ice storm and caught his foe off guard. Crystals of frozen water showered fiercely upon Agatio and slashed at his body. The frozen storm stung the very surface of his skin, but as it abated he shook off the pain. Once he shook off the last of the chill, he leaped toward Picard, who dodged backward. He then wheeled around and jumped over one of the smaller tables, then spun back to his enemy.

Agatio swore as he charged his foe and batted the table out of the way with a swift and strong sword stroke. The Mars Adept then thrusted at the King, who leapt to an adjacent chair. From the chair he quickly tackled the Mars Adept to the ground then rolled away. While his foe was stunned, he took the chance to run to another room.

--------------------------

"How many are injured, Sheba?" Mia called out to the other side of the square.

"Dozens are dead, scores more are wounded. It's looking really bad right now!" She shouted back.

"Do what you can, Sheba. We've got to help them." Mia sighed, looking about. The town square had been turned into a makeshift infirmary and dozens of warriors and civilians had been brought here to be taken care of. Fortunately, Mia and Sheba were not alone in healing these people. Vale had several skilled Mercury and Venus Adepts who specialized in healing, and every last one of them was tending to a patient.

The scene was grim indeed. Wounds came from everything from injuries sustained from Psynergy, blunt trauma, to sword gashes. Some people were already dead, others passed before their wounds could be healed, but most of them were calling out for help. The healers were quick to oblige when they could, and the less injured warriors drew their swords after their treatment and returned to the lines. Though the healers continued to tend, many of them were showing severe signs of fatigue and it was unknown how long the healers could last at this rate.

Mia was currently treating a Knight who had been bashed around by an enemy shield and then stabbed with a sword. He had lost consciousness moments before his healing, but the Mercury Adept had been quick enough to stop death from reaching him. As she finished her treatment, the blue light that illuminated her palms faded. She was quickly becoming drained from healing so many in rapid succession. As a healer in Imil, her services were rarely needed on such a scale, and injuries rarely got this severe. She already brought four people back from the brink of death and patched up countless others with minor wounds.

The Adept rose and moved on to her next patient. She could feel her powers begin to drain further from fatigue. Only the battles with the phantom mage and the summoner had ever taken this much of her energy. The difference between then and now was the surge of battle kept her on her feet and charged. Though she was concerned about everyone's safety, she was not only lacking the rush of the fight, but she found herself distracted. Mia had not heard anything regarding Isaac since her encounter with Sheba earlier that day. Her intuition told her something was seriously wrong, especially when he was not at dinner.

She pushed her thoughts aside a moment as she allowed her power to close a sword wound in a victim's side. The man rose after she finished and thanked her. Picking up his trusty bow, he ran off to the sound of battle. As he left, her instincts screamed out about Isaac again. His attitude when she last saw him was bizarre and unsettling. Something was up, and it was a good bet that Sheba knew something about it.

"Miss Mia, you're needed over here!" Another healer called to her. "This man is very badly hurt and I need help healing his injuries!" The Mercury Adept quickly answered the call and began to assist as best as she could.

Sheba, being the only Jupiter Adept amidst the healers, felt rather odd in this crowd. She had to rely completely on using medicinal herbs and potions, and thus she was given the milder cases of injuries. Of course, because using potions and herbs was more fuss than Psynergy, she got a lot more complaints from her patients. Healing potions and salves either tasted horrible or stung like a burn when used, and the already injured men didn't particularly enjoy such treatment. Irritated, tired, and frustrated, Sheba cursed every time one of the soldiers made an unpleasant sound while she treated them.

To make matters worse for the Jupiter Adept, she was constantly berating herself for not coming up with a plan. The city needed Isaac in this fight, even if he was only one of the countless warriors defending the King. The winds constantly nagged at her head, warning the situation would not be resolved until something was done. Of course, she desperately wanted to do something, but considering what she had to do, all the Jupiter Adept could do was hope Ivan was able to act on the issue alone.

"You there, we've got one with some scratches and burns coming in!" Another nurse yelled to her. Sheba nodded in compliance and prepared her salves for more patients. She could hear the shouting of other nurses saying the injured would soon have to be moved closer to the castle because the battle was growing closer and closer to the town square. This wasn't over yet, and it probably wouldn't be for quite some time.

--------------------------------

"Go! Drive them back!" Felix cried out above the chaos of battle. "We cannot fold! If we withdraw, our families and loved ones are doomed!" The Venus Adept swatted away a skeleton with his shield, and then crushed its skull with a powerful step from his armored foot. During all of the commotion, he had been separated from Dargon and Garet, and though they were both skilled, he worried for them. The chaos in the battle could confuse and bewilder even the boldest of fighters, so no matter how skilled they were they could be cut down if they weren't paying enough attention. "You!" Felix cried out to a nearby mage. "Clear me a path to the gate!"

"Yes sir!" The mage nodded and shimmered with a bright lavender aura, just as a blast of Spark Plasma rained upon a cluster of undead soldiers. They all quickly disintegrated in the face of such a mighty offensive, and Felix was quick to rush into the breach. Sadly, as fast as the breach was opened, it closed back up, and Felix found himself battling through waves of foes anyway. With a few strong strokes, the Venus Adept hacked his way through ranks of enemies, trying to reach his allies. Several more Knights came up from behind to cover him, and they continued penetrating the enemy force like an arrow.

The cracking of bones and the clashes of swords continued growing louder. Felix pushed through his foes, both fallen and alive, to reach anyone familiar. Moments and a score of skeletons later, the Venus Adept caught sight of what he was looking for. Amongst the crowd of undead and soldiers, Felix could pick out a unique winged helmet. Still at least fifty yards away, he cut through another wave of foes and pushed his way to Dargon.

"Dargon! Are you okay?" Felix shouted when he was about ten feet away.

"I'm alive but I've been wounded." He shouted in reply, batting away a skeleton with a swift swing. His technique was a bit unkempt, but the reason as to why quickly was obvious. The Knight had a sword wound in his side, though it didn't look serious. The golden light of Cure Well quickly mended the injury, but Felix soon found himself swamped with undead. Dargon had gotten caught in a bad area, and now he was stuck with him as well. He continued to beat back anyone who got close, but the numbers were just far too great to continue this forever.

"Felix! There's too many of them!" Dargon shouted, casting a Fireball spell to remove some enemies from in front of him. Even with the great numbers it dispatched, new foes fell into their places almost immediately. "What are we going to do?"

"Continue to fight, of course! Try to push back toward our lines!"

"Watch my back, I'm going to try something drastic!" Dargon replied, glowing with the red fire of Mars. The glow reflected off his well-polished armor and made him look more like a flaring beacon rather than a warrior. The ground around him began to shake violently. Skeletons and defenders alike lost their balance to the sudden quake. Dargon's aura broke, and then the ground erupted around him in a fierce Pyroclasm. Over two score of skeletons were instantly incinerated, and several more thereafter by the spraying lava. As soon as the lava fountains ceased, the ground closed back up as though nothing had even happened. "Let's go, Felix! I think I cleaned us out a path!"

Felix nodded and charged down the open corridor right behind Dargon, escaping a potentially lethal area. "Dargon," the Paladin said while running forward, "are you okay? Using that kind of power is bound to be a strain on your energy."

"I'm fine." He replied, though his Psynergy reserve had been drained considerably. "Just focus on the attack and worry about me later."

-----------------------------------------

The arcane library was almost in sight. Saturos had given her detailed instructions as to its location and she followed them to the letter. Getting through the streets was easy, given a great majority of the guard was fighting at the front lines.

As she rounded the corner, Karst finally caught sight of the building. The library was a huge stone structure, with broad and elaborate windows along the walls. The building looked as prideful as it could, its stone and mortar well-kept and windows crystal clean. The gigantic wooden doors were locked up tight, barring any entry.

"Figures. Nothing's ever easy anymore." Karst snorted, trying to open the door. "The only question that remains is to burn it or cut it open." She smirked. She had already cut down a fence, so it was time to burn something. It took two powerful Flare Walls to set the door ablaze, making it fall apart in a shower of burning embers. The fire quickly extinguished itself at Karst's will and she then stepped inside.

The library itself was surprisingly empty. There were a number of bookcases stuffed with tomes and books, but nothing looked special near the door. There were a few doors along the walls, but Saturos had said that the books that he wanted were near the back of the library. She walked down the central path, eying the bookcases around her for anything of interest. It was markedly odd that all of the books here were beginner's guides to Psynergy. Most of the books in here were worthless. Was this an academy instead of a library? Saturos' information might've been wrong. Regardless, she pushed forward.

"Now, where are those books?" She whispered, looking about. The books were slowly getting more advanced as she moved in deeper, but it still bothered her how many of the books were copies of each other. Eventually, she came to another large set of doors, this time unlocked. She cracked open one of the doors and peered inside. The room was relatively small and was nearly pitch black. Cautiously, Karst stepped past the door, and shut it gently.

Her senses tingled. This place was dangerous. She could sense Psynergy all around her, but she couldn't figure out where it came from or who was in control of it. The Mars Adept quickly became frightened and reached back for the door. She pulled the handle to leave. To her dismay, the door wouldn't budge. She was locked in! A dark sense of foreboding took her mind again as she tried to blow open the door with a Dragon Fume. The mighty serpentine spell simply deflected off the door and fizzled out as it struck the stone ceiling.

"What now?" She whispered. "I don't understand… Saturos said this place wouldn't be defended." She paused. It was an arcane library… it would make sense that some rooms were trapped, but something wasn't adding up. Karst turned forward and allowed a tiny flame to light in her hand, illuminating a small area around her like a torch. Walking forward slowly, she kept her scythe ready at all times. There was no telling what lurked here. However, the farther she walked in, the stronger the room's discomforting aura became.

There came the sound of stones sliding seemingly from all around. Karst almost jumped out of her boots, and she expanded the flame she used as a torch to better see. From straight in front of her, she saw a terrifying sight. A giant, headless suit of armor stood, wielding an awesome greatsword. The suit began to walk toward her, shaking the ground with every step. The room then lit fully, and it was clear this chamber was meant to house a fight to the death.

"It's a guardian statue…" She said, backpedaling quickly. "This is no library… it's a death trap!" Her face paled beyond recognition as she pressed her back against the door.

"I am the Great Defender." A voice boomed, seemingly from the empty neck hole of the armor. "The greatest of all guardian statues; I am made in the image of history's greatest warrior."

Karst swallowed a lump in her throat. Indeed, it was as she feared. This statue was made in the image of Dullahan, the once great hero of humanity. Though most of his tales were regarded as myth, there was enough evidence to suggest he was beyond merely skilled. Though it was lucky this wasn't the _real_ Dullahan, fighting a guardian statue made in his honor and memory would be no simple task.

"You have intruded upon the soil of Vale and your greed shall cost you your life!" The giant statue lunged at her, swinging the giant sword down at her. Karst managed to roll out of the way in time, and the sword struck the ground, sending fountains of sparks everywhere. She got to her feet and darted around the outside wall of the room to try to attack from an angle. Her melee weapon would be useless against a colossal target like that, and she doubted her Psynergy would be enough to slow it down.

The armor spun around and intentionally walked slowly toward her. This was a very intimidating move on her foe's part, and Karst could feel her legs begin to lose strength. It was terrifying.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled, letting loose with a Heat Wave attack with one swing of her scythe. The powerful flames merely dissipated on his armor and did nothing to even slow him. Karst turned to run again, and this time she ran as far away as she could from it to prepare her next attack. Pulling from her reserves, the Mars Adept pooled a startling amount of power together. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" With a mighty scream, Karst unleashed a devastating Searing Beam strike. The blast rocketed from her palms and right into the suit of armor. A massive explosion of fire and cinders erupted and spewed everywhere in the room on striking. Smoke curled all around in the chamber, and the Mars Adept studied everything carefully. For a brief moment, she sighed in relief.

"You have intruded on the soil of Vale and your greed shall cost you your life!" It cried out again, causing Karst to tremble to the bone. It had survived the blast! The Searing Beam was her best shot and it was completely ineffective! The armor continued to walk toward her and it raised its sword again. Karst again ran for her life just before the mighty blade struck the stone wall behind her.

The clang was deafening, and it rang in the Mars Adept's ears as she fled toward the door again. She pounded on it with her fist in vain, hoping someone would hear her and let her out. Each strike only produced a thunk from the stout door, reminding the Mars Adept she was trapped. Frustrated, she banged her head against the door, looking down at the stone floor. Tears of fright began to well in her eyes. Death was coming and there was little she could do. The footsteps grew closer and closer, and she finally turned around to face the guardian.

It raised its weapon again, and as it came down, Karst jumped away out of reflex more than anything else. Again the sword clattered on the ground. Frightened, the Mars Adept watched the armor raise the blade from the ground. However, it was then she noticed an anomaly.

For all of the armor's power and strength, it hadn't put a dent or even a scratch on the stone floor below. Dashing away once more, she pondered this fact. Either the floor was more durable than she thought, or there was more to this than met the eye. She quickly brought her scythe into attack position, then scraped the edge of the blade along the stone floor. The blade, sharp as it was, made an obvious scratch on the stone, proving her theory.

"Nice trick." She snorted, color and courage returning to her. "Now I see how it works." Karst spun toward the advancing armor and charged it head-on. Dodging beneath its greatsword, she planted the blade of her weapon into the chestplate of the armor. The blade pierced through it with ease, and found its way out the back of the armored warrior. The guardian armor that once lorded over the chamber vanished instantly, leaving Karst victorious.

"An illusion." She grumbled. "To think I almost fell to such a false foe. The blade wouldn't have killed me… the fear of it doing so would've. Devilishly clever, these mages…" The Mars Adept concluded she was able to defeat it in a single attack because she figured out the armor was fake; if she still thought it was real, the illusion would probably trick her into thinking her scythe blade would snap off.

"Damn that Saturos!" She shouted. "He knew this was here all along! There are no books, and this is no arcane library!" Infuriated, the Mars Adept walked back to the door. She pulled the handle, which opened with ease and walked out. It was likely that the lock itself was also an illusion, and if it wasn't, it unlocked itself after the defeat of the warrior. She stormed down the passageway back to the main entry point, angered beyond belief. Oh, Saturos was going to pay for this. There was no way he didn't know that the "library" was really a trap for greedy and self-righteous mages. His intelligence network was far too good for him to mistake this.

She was about to step over the burned remains of the door, but she felt something move at her feet. Her survival instinct kicking in, she leapt backwards into the library. It was thankful for her that she did. The floor in front of the entryway gave way to a pit of spikes below, each looking very sharp and deadly. Her leap barely allowed her to catch the ledge of the other side. The pit was probably fifteen feet in length and width, and about thirty feet in depth. The Mars Adept looked down at the spikes and her eyes widened at the death she narrowly escaped. Karst pulled herself up to ledge and sat panting heavily for a moment. This tore it. Given Saturos' sources, there should've been no way he couldn't have found out about this trap.

Also given that Saturos had let Agatio go off to fight Picard, she quickly figured out that she and her companion had been used. It then struck her. If Picard and Agatio were to fight on equal ground, Agatio would surely lose. And if he lost, the likely vindictive king would take his head. This could not happen. Filled with the oldest of rages, she rose and blew out a window with her Psynergy. She quickly escaped through it and looked to the castle. If she hurried, she might arrive in time to rescue Agatio, and then the two of them could formulate their revenge together.

It was not hard to believe that she ran off as fast as her legs would take her.

-----------------------------

"Sir Dargon!" A low-ranking Knight shouted to his commander. "Sir! A small group of undead warriors have broken through our lines and is heading for the castle!"

"Where did they break through!" He demanded, bashing in a skull of a skeleton with his shield.

"Sir, the left flank of our division! The second division wasn't able to stop them from advancing to the middle of the town!"

Dargon's blood ran cold as he parried away another foe, splintering its spine with his sword. The wounded were being taken to the town square, and the skeleton hordes were advancing on them. "Soldier! I want you to plug that hole in our lines right _now._ I don't care what it takes, get it done! We have to protect our people!"

"Sir, we've already filled in the break in the lines. Captain Allsman wants permission to pursue the enemy into the city!" The soldier exclaimed, batting away an enemy.

"Do it! Our duty is to protect those wounded! Tell Allsman to grow a spine and take some initiative next time!" Dargon grunted, thrusting against another foe. "What are you waiting for soldier! Move out!"

"Sir!" The soldier pushed his way back through the Knights and Paladins, disappearing into the crowd.

"That is troubling news, my friend." Felix replied, fighting at Dargon's side. "I'm afraid for those people. Do we have anyone capable of fighting off a group like that stationed there?"

"Just the Adepts that focus in healing Psynergy. Some of them are competent in melee combat, but not enough of them to stop a large enough group. It's a good bet that many of them are drained of power as well." He replied in a short lull in fighting, but he was stopped by another skeleton rushing him. Effortlessly dispatching his would be attacker, he continued. "Though I do believe Sheba and Mia are there as well. They have quite a bit of experience fighting forces like this."

"Let us hope they have enough." Felix muttered, carefully watching for his next opponent. The enemy appeared to be thinning in numbers, but there were still a great deal of them left. This battle was going on for far too long and the soldiers were going to grow weary if this continued much longer. Irritated, Felix shook the ground beneath a patch of clustered enemies with a Quake Sphere attack, sending them falling over. Though he wanted to say they were winning, the fight was long from over.

----------------------

"We have to evacuate this area!" A citizen screamed, running into the middle of the medical camp. "They're coming! Skeletons! The army has failed us!"

Panic immediately arose within the ranks of the non-military healers, causing some chaos in the area. The military healers quickly gained control of the situation, however, barking orders and pulling the fearful clerics aside to calm them. The general consensus, however, was to indeed pull back to the castle proper and defend the wounded as long as possible until help arrived.

"How many of you healers can fight or use offensive Psynergy?" The leader of the would-be hospital demanded. He was a tall, older looking man, a thin gray beard on his chin. His eyes were piercing brown, though the same color had long since left his hair. He wore simple long brown robes, which looked a little too big for him. This old but not decrepit man was known as the retired Paladin general Sile Dermont, famous for being a difficult taskmaster and a cunning commander in battle.

A show of hands quickly rose, including Mia's and Sheba's. Dermont looked back and forth between the volunteers, and nodded. "How many of you still have any power left?" Half of the hands that were raised fell. The former Paladin's eyes darkened. He had twenty capable warriors left, most of them Mercury Adepts, and half of them were women. "Well then, the rest of you, start moving those wounded! We don't have any time to goof around. Move it!" A grim determination was on his tongue, and the other healers quickly did as they were told.

"You who can fight, quickly fall in!" He ordered. The twenty healers quickly lined up, and among them were still the two women from Imil. "Now, I have no idea what sort of training or experience you may or may not have. This means it is imperative that you follow my orders to the letter. You will form a line and you will not budge to let the enemy through. You will fight as though you are a wall, and you will launch your attacks to halt the enemy before they reach you."

"Sir!" A male Adept cut in. "Sir, what do we do if we run out of energy?"

"Then you reach deeper. Retreat is not an option until we are sure the wounded are completely evacuated or until reinforcements arrive. It is a good bet that many of you will not survive this assault if the incoming wave of the enemy is as strong as predicted. However, we are left with little choice now but to stand our ground and buy some time. Now, line up across that street, draw your staves or swords, defend, and prepare to repel an assault!"

The group quickly did as ordered, though sweat was beading on the heads of many of the less enthusiastic would-be heroes. Sile Dermont stood square in the middle of the twenty-one person group, brandishing a spear that he had another citizen retrieve for him. Mia and Sheba lined themselves near the end of the left flank, making sure to stand next to each other.

"Do you think we can do this, Mia?" Sheba asked, surprisingly collected.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "But what else can we do? This is just like Imil during the times we had."

"Except we're not alone and we're fighting a much, much larger force." She returned, a less than pleased inflection in her words. "At least I still have all my energy for this fight…"

"We will need it." The Mercury Adept sighed. "A good deal of my power has already been depleted, and I've never been too good with my offensive Psynergy." The sound of hollow marching echoed from down the street, and a large group of skeleton soldiers were approaching them quickly. They were outnumbered two to one, and most of their foes appeared to be decently armored and well armed with swords, shields, flails, and maces.

"Here they come, steady troop!" Dermont's sounded over them. "Prepare to cast!" The skeletons advanced within a hundred yards, and as they did, waves of ice and rock slashed through their lines, rocking many of them off their feet. As many as half of them were slowed by the torrent of the spells, but they quickly shook off the shock and continued the advance.

"What's with these things!" One of the clerics yelled. "They just aren't going down!"

"Steady!" Dermont's reply came. "Let them have it with everything you have!"

More waves of ice and earth struck the lines, slowing more, but destroying very few. This situation looked grim. These armored skeletons appeared to be resisting a great deal of the damage being dealt to them, and many of the healers lacked the punch needed to penetrate their defenses.

Then came a blast of Shine Plasma. The lightning blasts tore through the ranks, causing four of the skeletons to explode and sent bones flying about in the street. Sile immediately turned his head and stared at Sheba, his face full of surprise. There was a Jupiter Adept among them. How could she have been a healer? It didn't matter. The other Adepts among them were lacking in good offensive power, but she certainly wasn't. If anyone could stop them, she could.

"Protect the Jupiter Adept!" He barked. "She is our best hope!"

Sheba's eyes widened in surprise at the attention and soon found two people in front of her, one of them being the former Paladin himself.

"Hit them again, girl! Hit them with everything you have!"

Sheba nodded, and casted her mighty Destruct Ray into the skeletons, causing many more to expire the way they had before. The crowd was slowly thinning, though they were now growing dangerously close to them. Sheba let off another Shine Plasma mere seconds before the enemy was upon them, evening the odds closer to one to one.

Once the enemy engaged in direct combat, however, many of the brave fighters began to fall. Three on the right flank were almost immediately cut down by a pair of skeletons armed with flails. Dermont struggled to keep a trio of skeletons from reaching Sheba, and it looked like he was slowly losing the fight. Mia blasted one of skeletons harassing him with Ice Missile, stunning it and rocking it backward. Though the attack did not destroy the foe, it did give the aged warrior some breathing room.

Sheba finally let loose with another blast of Shine Plasma, weakening the enemy a little more as they defeated three more of the clerics. They were now reduced to fifteen, and the enemy still numbered about twenty.

"Miss, you have to keep casting! You are our only hope right now!" Dermont shouted back at Sheba, who was already preparing another burst of Destruct Ray. "Do hurry!"

"She's working as best she can!" Mia replied, swatting at a skeleton with her staff. It struck the horror squarely across the face and knocked its jaw bone clear off, but the injury did little to actually stop it.

"Destruct Ray!" Sheba cried out, destroying five of the enemies, evening out the odds again.

"Keep it up!" Sile shouted.

"Buy me a few more seconds!" Sheba cried, tapping deep for enough energy to use Shine Plasma again. Using powerful spells consecutively was starting to drain her easily accessible power and she found herself having to work a little harder to cast after each wave of attacks, particularly after using Destruct Ray. Though she still had enough energy left to finish the foes, she wasn't sure if she could use it all in time before they broke past.

Four more healers fell wounded as she charged her Shine Plasma. The other healers worked hard to try to get their offensive abilities off to slow the skeletons, but none of them had the time they needed to call upon their spells. The frail healers had to resort to fighting with hand to hand weapons; something most of them were ill-trained to do.

In an instant before another healer was about to be struck down, Sheba's Spark Plasma went off and devastated two more enemies. She flowed into her next spell quickly, and she prepped herself for another Destruct Ray.

As she was tapping her power, one of the skeletons ran the healer on her right through with its sword, and he fell over immediately dead from the puncture in his chest. Harried, Dermont struck the skeleton with his spear, knocking it slightly off balance and stopping it from attacking the Jupiter Adept.

"This is bad." Mia grunted, trying to strike the same skeleton she was grappling with since the battle started.

"No kidding!" The Adept on her left griped. She was doing her best to fight off a skeleton armed with a mace with a short sword. "Hey, you! Get that next spell ready now! We kind of _need _it!"

Sheba obliged, the powerful Destruct Ray thrashing three more. The defenders now outnumbered the enemy, but that did not last very long with two more of the humans falling incapacitated shortly thereafter.

"Sheba! Hurry! We're getting overwhelmed here!" Mia cried, barely parrying a sword strike from her foe.

"I'm working on it!"

"Spark Plasma!" A male voice from behind shouted, with a sudden downburst of violet lightning flashing in front of them. Five of the remaining ten were destroyed instantly by the sudden strike.

"Take this!" Another voice from behind yelled as he dashed into the now tattered right flank. A sword of concentrated Venus energy struck down in the battlefield, annihilating one of the skeletons by its sheer force.

"Destruct Ray!" Sheba called out. The final blast of Jupiter Psynergy incinerated the remaining enemies, finally ending the skirmish. The remaining healers quickly rushed to their fallen comrades, trying to save the ones they could. Dermont, on the other hand, looked at their reinforcements.

"Two men? Is that the best the army could come up with?" He snorted. "Hmph. Well, well. If it isn't Lord Felix's squire and the mage, Ivan." Isaac had already sheathed his sword and was bending over a wounded victim, doing his best to use his Cure Psynergy to close up their wounds. Ivan quickly went to his side and watched him intently. "Isaac! Ivan! Get over here this instant!" Sile demanded. The squire and the mage looked up in surprise, recognizing the warrior who had called to them. Once Isaac finished healing what he could, they obeyed. "It took you two long enough to get here. What, were the field commanders hesitant to spare soldiers to spare innocent lives?"

"Lord… Lord Dermont? What are you doing here?" The squire asked.

"I may be an old man, but that doesn't mean I don't remember how to fight. What are you two doing here?"

"We're not reinforcements quite like what you thought. We were on our way to the main battle when we received word from one of the fleeing healers that you needed help. We came as quickly as we could." Ivan stated. "Though it looks like we arrived a little too late."

"Well, it's good that you showed up at all. You probably just saved a few more lives, but I think this young woman right here could've handled the rest of them even if you hadn't shown." Sile stated. "Now, young woman… what is your name? And are you a mage of the king?"

"My name is Sheba, sir. And no, I'm not a mage, just a visitor from Imil."

"Not a royal mage? With your ability? Hmph. Your skill and mastery is impressive, isn't it, Ivan?"

"Yes it is. I'm amazed that she is so powerful with so little formal training. It truly is something else."

"Sheba, you just saved us all today." Sile said. "I shall inform his Highness Picard when this battle is won and see if we can't get you enrolled into the mage academy as an advanced student."

"Now's not the time to talk about this, sir." Sheba returned, changing the subject hastily. "We have wounded to evacuate. I'm going to go help with whatever's left." The young Jupiter Adept dashed back into the square, eager to get away from the constant praise she was receiving. Though she had no problem with being praised, she would prefer it if it was after everything was cleared up.

"She has a fair point." The elder commander turned toward the remaining defenders. "Hey! After you see to your comrades, continue the evacuation as planned. We don't know if the line has been secured and if more are on the way." The healers were already carrying out this order even before he gave it, but he really didn't care. He turned back to Isaac and Ivan. "Damn good short bit of fighting, you two. I can see why Lord Felix took you as his apprentice, Isaac. You've got talent, I can tell." Something then caught the old Paladin's ear. He readied his spear and looked down the way, afraid more skeletons were approaching. The armored footsteps sounded markedly similar, and this sudden change in the elder warrior's expression caused Isaac to draw his sword again. Thankfully, their worry was for nothing. The armored knights on their way were indeed friendly, and they headed for the square quickly.

"Allsman's squad, it would appear." Sile grumbled. "Late as usual. He never was good at getting to places right on time."

"Isaac, what should we do in the mean time? Should we continue to the main battle?" Ivan asked.

"I would prefer that you did not." The old man interjected. "Given that Allsman and his troops are here, that means they have men to spare at the front lines and it also means that the puncture in our defense has been patched up. We need help moving the wounded and protecting them should something go wrong. Truth be told, I'd feel more comfortable if I knew you two are here."

"Our reputation precedes us then." Ivan chuckled nervously.

"As you wish." Isaac replied, bowing to the wish of his experienced elder. He wanted to move on to the main front, but he knew well of this Paladin, and he was known not to take no as an answer from his subordinates except when it suited his needs. Though he may have been retired now, he still held a higher rank than Isaac. "What do you want us to do first?"

---------------------------

"All too easy." He sneered, looking at the chaos his minions were causing in the city. Though it looked like his forces were thinning out, he still had his most powerful troops in reserve. Many of his special armor skeletons remained behind in case things became sour, and even with his weakest minions the defenders were only barely pushing them back. This was proving to be amusing, especially considering he and Menardi still had not joined the fray. "I suppose we should begin the assault in earnest, shouldn't we, Menardi?"

"That is up to you, of course." She replied, grinning devilishly. "I'm quite enjoying this whole spectacle. Do you think we're weakening their spirits yet?"

"Considering they're starting to win, I think it's time we gave them a nice dose of what they're really up against." Saturos chuckled. He made a simple gesture over his left shoulder, and the heavy footsteps of his steel skeletons sounded as they crossed the drawbridge and into the Vale proper. His Bone Wyrm gave off a hiss at the passing troopers, as if to warn them of the price of failure. This brought another smirk to the Mars Adept's face, seeing his faithful pet so anxiously carry out his will.

The shouts and barked orders by the Knights and Paladins beyond were heard echoing throughout, and their panic made Saturos's blood boil with anticipation. He knew the Mercury Star was here in Vale somewhere. He could feel it. Though he was no Jupiter Adept, something called him to this place, and he was sure that he would find the answers here. Besides, even if this invasion failed to turn up the sacred Star, he would in one quick sweep wipe out the greatest force of resistance to him this side of the continent.

"Shall we join in now?" Menardi asked.

"Are you truly that bored?" Saturos questioned back, a strangely innocent tone in his voice. "If so, I'm sure we can put an end to this battle quickly."

"No, it's not that the rending of this accursed town is boring, it's just I would like to… assist in furthering it."

"If that is what you wish, you may proceed." Saturos bowed. "However, I intend to stay put. I am quite enjoying myself simply watching this fight. Besides, where would the drama really be if I went in there and wiped out all of those Knights and Paladins?"

Menardi cackled frighteningly at his remark. "It would make things too predictable, now wouldn't it? Well, do as you please. I'm going to go have some fun."

"Do be careful. It would be… difficult to find an assistant of your caliber on such short notice if something unfortunate were to happen."

"Indeed." She smirked. "Stay out of trouble then, Saturos. I will be seeing you soon." She quickly dashed off into the crowd of skeletons, her Psynergy blasting off in every direction as she went.

Saturos folded his arms in a sadistic joy as he observed her rampage. Watching Menardi fight was oddly pleasing; arousing, even.

A glance over his shoulder revealed to him that he wasn't the only one observing her fight. He knew a pair of eyes had been watching them from the castle rampart for quite some time now, and he first suspected them to belong to Darkfire. As time progressed, he ruled her out; these eyes were cooler, more calculating, and possibly far more dangerous. The Mars Adept continued to watch Menardi's sorties against the Valeans, waiting patiently for his foe above to make his move. Finally, he grew tired of waiting and looked directly up at where his spy was watching from.

"I know you're up there, you fool. Stop pretending you know how to be stealthy and show yourself. I may let you live if I like what I see."

The figure rose immediately; he was a tall man, with flowing blue hair brandishing a staff and a sword. He looked calm, almost serene when faced with his foe. His robes appeared to be druidic in nature, and he was quite obviously a Mercury Adept. This man definitely looked like a foe who would prove to be difficult to handle if Saturos was any weaker than what he was.

"Ah, I see. Just a druid who has lost his way? Or more likely a druid who thinks he knows all." Saturos waved a finger at Alex above him. "I'll wager you think you can best me in combat?"

Alex's reply came in the form of a nod.

"I see. You must have a great deal of confidence in yourself if you wish to challenge me. I'm warning you, I'm much more dangerous than I look. Do you still wish to go through with this?"

"I do." Alex flatly stated.

"Very well." Saturos called, climbing onto the back of his Bone Wyrm. It quickly lifted him to the castle wall, where he jumped off carefully and eyed his foe. Alex did not appear to be particularly strong, but he knew that druids excelled at shielding their combat abilities until they actually began fighting. With a cautious smirk, Saturos drew his blade from its sheath. He was quite sure the victory would be his, but he was ready for quite an intense battle. "Are you ready, druid?"

"Quite so."

Saturos smirked and lunged at his foe. Alex blocked quickly with his staff and then spun about to swing his blade at the Mars Adept. Saturos effortlessly swerved aside and swung his weapon again as he went. The druid quickly turned aside the attack with a quick spin of his staff. Saturos lunged forward with another attack, leaping off the ground. Alex caught the jumping strike with his blade, and weathered the heavy blow by digging in his heels.

The druid could feel every muscle in his legs tighten and strain. Saturos' strength was amazing. Though the Adept was not overly brawny, he was stronger physically than he anticipated. He managed to push aside the Adept, but it took a good deal of his own strength to do so. Sweat beaded on Alex's forehead.

"You're quite good." His foe quipped. "You're the first man I've seen wield a staff and a sword together as an efficient pair." A soft red glow enveloped the Adept. "Though, it will not save you. Prepare yourself!" With a forward thrust of his palm, Saturos shot a Cycle Beam at Alex, who barely managed to leap out of the way, rolling to the ground. The beam soared over him, and exploded when it collided with one of the lookout keeps atop the wall.

Alex retaliated with a wave of Diamond Dust, the frozen storm ripping across Saturos' armor like a blizzard of blades. Each shard that struck made a distinct clinking noise, and it soon filled the air. Knowing the strike wasn't enough to stop him, he quickly launched an Ice Horn attack to follow up. However, before his second assault managed to hit home, Saturos had already lunged at him again, his sword nearly slicing him in two.

The cold attack Saturos had received did little more than scratch his plate armor. Having trained against far more powerful drones of his own, he had grown accustomed to the chilling power of the Mercury alignment. Nevertheless, he was determined to be rid of the nuisance. He pushed several strikes on Alex, leaving him on the defense.

"What's the matter?" He taunted, kicking Alex to the ground in a sudden attack. "You're not handling yourself very well." The Mars Adept loosened his fighting stance and glared at his enemy with disdain. "You're not proving to be much fun. On your feet. If you're going to waste my time, do it while trying to kill me."

Alex leapt to his feet and let off a Glacier spell, nearly catching Saturos off guard. The powerful cold strike chilled him slightly, and he could feel Alex's power growing. After he shook off the momentary frost, Saturos pressed a physical offense again, this time being more graceful with his attacks. Before he had simply been swinging his blade like an amateur to test out his opponent, but now he began to bring his more advanced swordplay to bear.

Alex now found himself having an even harder time blocking. Saturos fought with a strange agility, not relying much on power at all. His strokes were quick and fluid, almost as though he was fighting with a dueling sword rather than a long sword. Finding and exploiting a weakness in his style would be difficult. As he continued to parry his foe's attacks, he found himself being pushed around the border walls.

The techniques were working perfectly. His light sword attacks were confusing the druid and keeping him from attacking. The only reason he still lived was his dual wielding. He eyed Alex's blocking patterns carefully, looking for the chance he needed to unleash one of his signature tricks. He found it the moment Alex spun around after blocking his attack with his staff. This was a chance he did not miss. Swinging his sword high in the air, he leapt up and brought his weapon down at Alex, a powerful flaming aura surrounding his blade.

Saturos' Heat Flash struck home, dealing a minor cut to the druid's side, the bright fire and smoke throwing him into confusion. Alex winced in pain as he tried to see through the haze that clouded his eyes. He could see little, but he could make out the outline of the Mars Adept laughing at him.

"Heat Flash." Alex muttered. "Not bad. Your form is excellent…. however, you picked a poor target for it." He brought his glowing blue hand to his eye, and the smoky haze cleared in an instant.

"It was merely to prove a point." He smirked. "You can't hope to best me."

"Then you have no idea just what I'm capable of." Alex's eyes flashed cerulean for a split second before he threw his hand forward. Saturos' eyes widened as he realized a solid block of ice froze him completely. Alex drew his sword and quick as a flash, cut the ice block apart.

Freed from the block, Saturos was knocked to his back. The Diamond Berg was far stronger than any he faced before, and Alex's power seemed to be unnaturally boosted by something. Three cuts had opened on his face, and the Mars Adept wiped some of his blood from his eyes. This was the first time a foe had drew blood from him in quite some time. He rose immediately, raising his sword back into attack position. It was time to really take this druid seriously.

It was at that moment Alex's staff caught Saturos' eye. A blue gemstone gleamed in the top of it, and an odd energy radiated from it. A powerful energy. It seemed to dull his senses the more he studied it as well. Narrowing his eyes, he decided it was time to end this.

"Very good, druid." He spat. "You've managed to impress me. Something not easy to do. But you have something I want, and I will stop at nothing to take it. You see, that little gemstone on top of your staff is quite valuable."

"I know that you seek it, fiend. You shall not have it."

"I will. You see, I have not tapped all of my power yet. And better yet, I have something that is far more powerful than any weapon you possess." He held up his sword. It was a terrible looking weapon, the edge sharp and deadly, already slightly coated with Alex's blood. The hilt was dark crimson, and on it were carved patterns of raging flame. The pommel was shaped like a demon dog, and the whole sword seemed to emit a powerful aura. "Do you know what this is, druid?"

"I don't really care." Alex replied.

"You should." Saturos waved his finger. "You see, this sword is part of what many simply call a legend. Allow me to demonstrate exactly what it can do."

The blade of the weapon flashed brightly, and then a storm of flames charred the druid nearly to the bone. Alex fell to the ground and let out a chilling scream of pain, the fires being more intense than any of the attacks that had hit him with earlier. He struggled to escape the storm, but its might couldn't be resisted.

"Do you see now, fool?" Saturos laughed, his red eyes flaring with sadistic amusement. "This is the Muramasa, the infamous blade of fire. Its power is legendary!" Alex struggled to move, and he couldn't speak save for a growl which he directed at Saturos. To this, the villain simply laughed harder. "If you spirit was weaker you'd be dead now. It is fortunate for you that I found the fight you gave me entertaining. And I should thank you for bringing the Mercury Star right to me. I have been looking so hard for this. I thank you, druid. To show my gratitude, I won't run you through. Whether or not you choose to die from your injuries is your own prerogative. Now, if you would excuse me, I have business to attend to." Saturos picked Alex's staff up from the ground and sheathed Muramasa.

Alex's eyes watered as he tried to stop him. The burns he suffered were deep, and the pain shot through him with every breath and movement. He could barely lift his arm off the ground before the excruciating pain paralyzed him. "Sto…" He tried to say, but even trying to speak hurt.

"Still breathing? Wonderful. You can watch me take the last thing I need to take care of everything I desire." Saturos promptly used his might to pry the Mercury Star from the staff's head. Once the sphere was safe in his hand, Saturos discarded the staff with disdain. "Ah, this is indeed it. I can feel its might." He looked down at the struggling Alex.

"Thank you, wandering druid. I owe you a debt I can never repay," he said, chuckling evilly before kicking Alex in the side. "I don't know if you really want to survive this. Because if I ever see you again I promise you that you won't walk away from it… and to remind you of my promise…" Saturos pulled his sword from his sheath once more, and grabbed solid hold of Alex's flowing hair. Most of it was badly singed and it hurt the druid even more to be having it pulled on. With a quick cutting motion, Saturos sliced off a great majority of Alex's long hair, leaving it barely reaching neck length.

The Mars Adept simply tossed the hair away and let it fall to the ground. As the villain paced away deliberately, Alex could hear a solid chuckle escaping Saturos' lips. Fighting back his injuries, he could barely make out the Adept climbing upon his undead mount and flying off. He watched the wretched nightmare soar through the air, cutting through the sky above his troops, sending fear into the hearts of the Valean defenders below.

He tried to push himself up. He tried with all his might. Every sinew and tendon in his body felt like they would snap. Though he struggled valiantly, he couldn't get up. He couldn't even focus enough energy to heal himself. A loud thump resonated from the stone as Alex collapsed back to the floor. The only option was hoping that someone would find him. Though the pain was intense, the Mercury Adept was quite sure he would live. Cursing himself for being overconfident, he closed his eyes and quickly lost consciousness.

-----------------------------

"Ha ha!" Picard taunted, blocking another strike gracefully. "I must admit I am enjoying this! I haven't felt this alive since before I was the King!" They had been fighting for quite some time now, and though Picard was growing a little weary, he felt like he could keep going for days.

"You are a worthy foe, as I hoped you would be." Agatio sneered. "You've kept me occupied for quite some time." He swung at the Mercury Adept again, only to miss as his foe slipped away. Annoyed, Agatio flung a group of fireballs at the king.

The fiery projectiles fizzed through the air toward him, but Picard was quick to use a Douse spell to extinguish them before impact. Steam filled the air for a moment, but it was quickly dispersed as Picard lunged forward at the Mars Adept with his long sword. Agatio parried the strike, sending a flurry of sparks to the ground. The massive Adept pushed the king away with his girth and tried to attack again. He failed, the clang of clashing steel a dead sign that he was prepared.

They were now in one of the great dining rooms, and they fought alongside the massive table. Picard took a quick step and turn, and leapt atop the table and crossed blades with Agatio again as he tried to climb up. The Mars Adept launched a few more fireballs for cover while he jumped up on the table. The king summoned another Douse to stop the flames, and clashed blades with his foe again.

"Fighting on one of your tables? Hardly a gentlemanly thing to do." Agatio taunted.

"Like I care." Picard laughed. "As long as I beat you, it doesn't really matter. And hell, if I lose… who's going to care that there are footprints on here?"

Agatio suppressed a chuckle. Picard was not what he had envisioned, indeed. Strange, as much as he wanted to win, Agatio didn't want this fight to end. He was actually having fun. The adrenaline pumping through his veins excited him, kept him on edge. This was a feeling he had not felt in years. Excitement, fear, competition. What was more, he could tell Picard was feeling the same thing. The fire in his own eyes matched the chilling resolve in the Mercury Adept's. They both had forgotten about the battle outside. All that mattered was fighting the one in front of them.

The clangs of their swords echoed through the dining room as they pushed each other back and forth around the table. They each threw various Psynergy spells at each other, most of the time to little avail. Half the time they dodged, the other half the spells were countered. However, they failed to hear the cracking of the wood below them. Their weight along with their armor overburdened the table, and with a powerful cracking noise, the table split in two, sending the combatants falling clumsily from it.

Picard got up quickly, seeing stars for a moment. Agatio was rising when his vision cleared, so he dashed off for the doorway to move the fight to a safer environment. The Mars Adept followed rabidly behind, wanting to quickly continue the fight. He followed Picard into one of the castle's antechambers, just outside of the foyer where they had begun. They had been circling about in the castle's rooms for awhile now, and the changing scenery kept everything interesting.

The antechamber was actually pretty small, and there were a few small couches and chairs lying about, but that did little to even slow their dueling. In fact, they ended up knocking over a lot of the furniture, and if they didn't do that, they had stepped on them or put sword marks in them.

"Your servants will not be pleased with how we are handling your things." Agatio muttered, as he locked his blade against Picard's and they got into another pushing contest.

"I'm sure they'll get over it." Picard caustically replied. He skipped back a few feet toward the door back into the main foyer. After toppling a bunch of chairs and tables, he figured the open space of the foyer might give for a better location. After a few more tense moments of swordplay, they finally ended up back in the grand foyer.

"Couldn't resist finishing this where it started, huh!" Agatio demanded, sending a Flare Wall at Picard. Unable to dodge or counter, Picard bared the burns and clenched his teeth. He had one move left in his arsenal, and he needed to time it just perfectly in order for it to work.

As much as Picard was enjoying this fight, he needed to put an end to it. The incident in the dining room jogged his memory about the battle outside. The sooner he dealt with this, the sooner he could get outside to help his people. He grimaced as he turned aside another sword stroke from Agatio. The Mars Adept was actively pressing the attack now that they were in the open and it gave Picard a very small counterattack window.

"Heh, what's the matter? Getting tired, your highness?" The Mars Adept jeered.

"Not at all." Picard frowned, blocking another attack. He struck back with two swift swings, but missed both times. Agatio lunged toward him, but he quickly dashed aside.

And found his opening.

"This ends now!" Picard growled, throwing his palm out at Agatio, who was swiftly engulfed in a frozen cloud. The cloud hardened into ice, and Picard dashed toward him and split the ice surrounding him many times with his blade.

The pain Agatio felt when frozen in the ice was bad enough. Being sliced several times with the sword while inside made everything much, much worse. Eventually, the ice around him shattered away, and he fell to the ground, wounded and exhausted. The ice somehow had sapped all of his strength away on top of leaving him completely open for attack. He struggled to get up, and he managed to pull himself up to his feet after a few moments, but the injuries all over his body were apparent. Though he could stand, the warrior knew there was no more fight left in him.

"It… it seems as though you're more powerful than… I imagined." Agatio grunted, straining to keep hold of his sword.

"Go back to your brother and have him remove his troops from my city. I grow tired of this nonsense!"

"He would not listen to me."

"Do it!"

"I cannot."

Picard could feel his temper starting to rise. Now that the fight was over, his blood started boiling in anger for his people. "Then I should finish you?" He demanded.

"If that is what you wish." Agatio replied, setting his sword on the ground. "I've finally been bested. The price is death. That is the warrior's path."

Picard stared at him for a moment, and raised his sword.

Suddenly a voice shot out from behind him, at the front door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, King Picard." The voice was feminine, and very angry sounding. Picard glanced over his shoulder to see a woman carrying a scythe looking like she had been to hell and back. "You will leave him be, or I will kill you in retaliation. I really don't want to do that right now."

"Karst! What are you doing here!" Agatio demanded.

"We've been duped, Agatio." Karst snarled. "Saturos and Menardi had this whole thing set up from the beginning. Where they sent me was a trap, and they both knew you would lose if you went against Picard." She shot Picard an ugly glare, but she loosened her stance.

"What are you after, knave?"

"Nothing anymore," Karst muttered. "Though I've been played for a fool by my own sister." She looked over at the wounded Agatio and then back at the king. "Your highness, now is not the best time to discuss this, but I have a proposal to make."

"Speak it now before I change my mind about caring."

"Considering I've been stabbed in the back by Saturos and Menardi, I'd like to return the favor."

"Karst, what are you doing?" Agatio demanded.

"Getting even. King Picard, I offer you my service in hunting down the man who attacked your city. I can tell you everything you'll need to know about him. Agatio can too, if he's willing."

He was silent for a moment, but soon replied. "Yes, I will tell you about my brother." He never thought he'd have a divided loyalty, but out of his brother and the female Mars Adept sisters, he trusted Karst the most. "You proved yourself to me. I would follow you now."

Picard glared back and forth at them, and before he could reply, he heard the sound of footsteps charging up the stairs to the castle door. Suddenly Felix and Dargon burst into the castle, swords drawn. Several other soldiers were with them, and they looked battle worn.

"Highness!" Felix shouted. "The enemy is withdrawing. They are in full retreat." He quickly realized Picard wasn't alone. "My liege… what has happened in here?"

"It's… a long story." Picard muttered, sheathing his sword. "For now these two are to live. I will want to speak to them later. Dargon! Round up the straggling Knights and Paladins and look for wounded soldiers. Get them healed up and report back to me right away."

"Yes, majesty!" Dargon saluted, running back outside.

"Felix," the King sighed, "how many are dead?"

"I don't know, sir." He replied. "Hundreds, at least. Perhaps thousands."

Picard's expression darkened. "Maintain a constant patrol and keep all able-bodied men on alert. I fear that we did not actually win this battle. I think it may be time to resort to drastic measures…"


End file.
